Change
by sparklespepper
Summary: Things are changing for the better in the Mushroom Kingdom. But for the hero in green, it's changing for the worse. When he's force to side with the enemy in exchange for peace between the two nations, can he learn to change himself to live a better life? Or will he forever live in the life of misery?
1. ACT 1: Prologue

...

**Author's Note:**

This is foreshadowing chapter.

...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).

**Rating:** T for language, sexual themes, and physical harm.

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
ACT 1:  
Prologue  
**

* * *

...

...

A black shelled koopa backed away in fear as the King of Koopas and his head magikoopa approached him threateningly. The Koopa King growled deeply; just by a mere glance of his livid face, one could tell he was about to kill that black Koopa right on the spot.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, please, I can explain," The black koopa tried to reason but the King was beyond that point now.

"Don't bother trying to sweet talk me, Kalvin." The King, Bowser, hissed. "I fallen for your tricks plenty times and I refuse to fall for them again. I hope you like the dungeon because that's your new home for the rest of your life."

The black koopa, Kalvin, sneered. He could tell there was no way he could talk out of this situation; he was literally trapped between a koopa and a hard place. He desperately tried to find an escape route but unfortunately for him, every possible exit was block.

"Don't bother trying to run," the Magikoopa, Kamek spoke. "You already failed. Might as well make things easy for us all and turn yourself in."

"Fine," Kalvin growled. "I'll admit defeat. However..."

With one swift movement, a shine of metal appeared in everyone's line of vision. In his hand, Kalvin held what appears to be a very sharp pointed dagger. Everyone grew tense at the sight of that silver blade.

"I refuse to go down alone!"

Both Bowser and Kamek took a fight stance. Since they were the closest to him, they were most likely the ones to get targeted. Kalvin made his move. But instead of aiming for them, the black koopa made a beeline to the side to where a certain pink koopa was.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, princess."

Wendy gasped when she saw Kalvin heading towards her with the dagger. Fear quickly filled her veins, preventing her from moving. She closed her eyes and prepared herself. No sooner, the sound of metal cutting flesh filled her ears.

Seconds pass but the pain never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was expecting to see Kalvin in front her. But instead of black, all she could see was green.

When she opened her eyes fully, she saw her hero standing in between her and Kalvin. She blinked in surprise, wondering what he was doing. Her heart sank when she realize what just happened.

The dagger that was clearly meant for her, it had found its way inside the hero's chest instead. His naturally bright green shirt was now stained red – red from his own blood.

The entire throne room was in a total silence. No one said a word as they all couldn't believe what they just witness. Once that moment had pass, the first one to say anything was surprisingly the attacker.

"You…" Kalvin breathed. His shock expression turned into an angry one. "You fool!"

The green hero remained silent. Instead he gave the koopa what he rightly deserved…

His gloved hand clench into a tight fist as blue sparks started to appear around it. He threw it back and punched the black koopa right in the face.

The black koopa flew backwards and fell on the ground with a heavy grunt. He moaned painfully and rubbed the side of his face where he was punched. A small smile appeared on the hero's lips before his body fell heavily onto the floor.

"Luigi!"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

This story is inspired by several others - Serious Sam's "_My Precious People"_, Princess Falling Star's "_The Berserker's Bride"_, and Rhyxiaon's "_Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow"_.

**...**

**...**

**Please Review :)**

**...**


	2. The Beginning

...

**Author's Note:**

The rest of this story will be the events leading up to the first chapter.

FYI, it's going to take a **_LONG_** while.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
The Beginning**

* * *

...

In the beginning, the Mushroom Kingdom has always been known as a peaceful kingdom. That peace was broken when a monstrous Koopa king named Bowser invade their land. He transformed the Mushroom people into blocks and other items as well as kidnapping their ruler, Princess Peach Toadstool, who was the only one capable of returning her people back to normal just by the use of her beautiful voice.

The purpose of the King's action was to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom as his own and get revenge on all those who treated his Koopa people poorly. He later fell in love the kingdom's fair princess and decided to make her his bride as well.

At the kingdom's greatest time of need, two unlikely plumber heroes set out on the dangerous journey and saved the princess from the Koopa King. Their names were Mario and Luigi. Together, they became known as the Mario Brothers.

The Mario brothers were twins and they had become the Mushroom Kingdom's protectors. Since their first rescue, they have saved the princess, the Kingdom, and sometimes even the world numerous times from the Koopa King and other threats of evil like him. But as great heroes the brothers maybe, only one of the two was very well-known.

The oldest brother, Mario, he was the kingdom's number one hero and sworn protector. He was known for being brave, courageous, and strong. Many people idolize him and honor him for his heroism that they title him Super Mario.

The younger brother, Luigi, he was also a hero but he was not so known around the kingdom. Unlike his brother, he was known for being quite timid and a coward at the first sign of danger. This causes his popularity to lessen to the point where people could barely remember his name and earn him the title of the Green Wonder. But despite his flaws, he was just as great of a hero as his brother, even coming to his rescue when he was captured by the King of Boos.

For many years, the brothers protected and serve the kingdom all in the hopes that its peace may be restored one day. But unbeknownst to them, true peace can only be restored by one of the two.

...

* * *

...

Like every attack made by the Koopa King Bowser, the inhabitants of Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom's capital and the doorstep to the royal Mushroom Castle, would simply repair any damages made and return back to their peaceful ways as if nothing had happen. But lately it has been different and it wasn't one sided either.

Attacks coming from Bowser and his army had doubled recently, and it was getting pretty tiresome...at least more so than it originally been. Normally, the Koopa King would attack at least once a month. Now he was attacking twice, sometimes even three times a month. The reason for this sudden change was the marriage between Super Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool.

It's been one year since the great hero and fair ruler had tied the knot and the Mushroom Kingdom never felt so save or so powerful. Everyone was overjoyed when the two announced their engagement and were thrilled when their marriage was made official.

But not everyone was happy about it. Bowser, who was supposedly in love with the princess, grew furious and had double his attempt. Even now that she was married, he still tries to make her his wife and that was what's making this whole thing so tiresome.

With almost an entire year worth of marriage under their belt, the royal couple were hoping for some change and finally some peace. But since their reunion wasn't enough, they decided to take a different approach.

...

_**XXXX**_

...

The sun was shining and casting its rays of light over the peaceful settlement called Toad Town. North from the town laid a castle. This castle was the home of the Mushroom Kingdom rulers, King Mario and Queen Peach.

Inside the castle, the king himself was pacing around as his Queen sat on her throne. Today was the day they have been waiting for. The day they were finally going to put an end to this long-lasting battle between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Klan.

"Mario, please settle down, you're going to make a hole in the carpet."

The red King sighed and turned to his wife on the throne. "Sorry, Peach, I guess I'm just a bit anxious."

Peach smiled. "I understand. After all, it's not every day you have to invite your worst enemy over to speak of peace between our two lands."

"Right," He walked over and sat next to her on his throne. "I just hope he doesn't try something. You know Bowser, he always have something up his sleeves."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Peach assured him. "One way or another, Bowser will stop attacking the Kingdom. And once that over, we can finally focus on raising a family."

Mario smiled at that idea and took her hand. For a while now, the two had considered about having children. But with the constant attacks caused by the koopa king they thought it would be too dangerous to try for one. They wanted to raise their family at a time of peace, not war.

The door opened. The royal couple turned their heads to see their most loyal servant rushing towards them with news to bring them.

"Your Majesties," said Toad. "The Koopa King has arrived."

Mario tightened his hold on his wife hand, silently promising her he won't let her go. Peach responsed by placing her other hand on top of his, as if knowing he will always be there for her. With a deep sigh, Mario stood up from his throne with his wife by this side and started heading outside the throne room.

"Let's get this started then,"

...

_**XXXX**_

...

Bowser Koopa; King of the Koopas and the ruler of the Darklands

For years, he had been trying to capture the Mushroom Kingdom's princess and make her as well as her kingdom his to own. Now, he was in her castle – not to fight but to make peace with her and her new _husband_.

He sneered at the thought of her husband – or who he knew as his most hated enemy. That blasted red plumber was always there to step in and ruin his plans. Now he has taken his princess _and_ her kingdom.

He hated the plumber for that. Just the mere thought of making peace with him made him want to up chuck his lunch. Regardless he came to the castle anyways, because he was willing to compromise, as surprising as it may seem. He may never get the princess or her kingdom for that matter. But in exchange for peace, he could always ask for something else.

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**This story is turning out to be harder than I first thought. Because of that and school, updates will be far apart from each other. However, once I finish my other story, _The Tale of Two Brothers_, new chapters will appear a bit sooner. **

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	3. The Treaty

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry Short Chapter

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
The Treaty  
**

* * *

...

"WHAT!? You cannot be serious?"

Bowser crossed his arms and smirked. It pleases him to see how worked up his long time foe was. "Oh, but I am serious, plumber-face; it's either that or I'll just keep coming like I always do."

"But why would you even ask for such a thing?" Peach asked softly.

Bowser turned to her. "Because, Princess... he has stolen something most dear to me. So to make it fair, I must have something most dear to him."

"Peach was never yours to begin with," Mario argued, anger written all over his face.

"Or yours for that matter." Bowser argued back. "She was fair game until you came along and sweep her off her feet. In a way, you took her from under me and I want something in return."

"This is insane; there is no way I'm agreeing to this."

"In that case, you won't be getting that peace you wanted so much. Have fun getting use to me and my monthly 'visits'."

"King Bowser, if you would please, allow us some time to consider you on your offer." asked a Toad Councilor.

Bowser placed his hand on his chin, thinking over this request. "Alright, I'll give you some time." He said. "But if I don't get an answer by today then the deal is off."

...

**_X~~~~~~~X_**

...

"There is no way I'm agreeing to this."

"Now hold on, your highness; let's be reasonable about this."

"There is nothing reasonable about this offer. I'm not accepting it."

"My Queen, please talk some sense into him."

"I don't know, Toadsworth; Mario does have a point."

"But this may be our only chance to finally bring peace to our land and restore it to its former glory."

"You do know this is Bowser we're talking about?" Mario reasoned. "The Koopa that is known for his tricks and lies"

"Still, he was willing to compromise; perhaps, not everything he does is a lie."

Mario snorted in disbelief and looked the other way. Peach sighed and turned to her long time councilors.

"Could you all please give us a few minutes to ourselves?"

The Councilors nodded. Each one stood up from their chairs and left the room for the royal couple to have some private time. Once they were gone, Toadsworth was the last one remaining.

"I know you two rather discuss this over yourselves," he said. "But I allow me to say this... I have been a steward for a long time now so I'm aware how difficult decisions may be. In all my years, I have learned that not everything will be fair or easy. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made...especially since the lives of many now rest on the choices you make now."

With that said, he bowed to them and left the room. Once gone, Peach turned to her husband who has yet made a response.

"Mario," she said softly.

Silence was her answer.

"Mario, please, look at me."

For a moment, he didn't reply. But then, he slowly turned his head towards her. She smiled sadly,

"Mario, I know it's hard," She explained softly. "But Toadsworth is right. Our job as rulers does come first."

Mario sighed.

"I know you're worry," she continued. "Trust me, I'm worried too. But we don't have any other options. We have to accept Bowser's offer."

Mario was silent. He didn't want to accept it, he really didn't. But he was king now. And as king, he must think what's best for his people, even if he had to give something up to retrieve it.

"How do we know we can trust him?" he finally said.

"We don't." She confessed. "But we can always set up obligations to ensure that he does."

Mario let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll accept his offer."

...

**_X~~~~~~~X_**

...

Mario stared blankly as he watched the large Koopa leave his domain, his large airship disappearing slowly over the horizon. He sighs, rethinking the decision he had to make. It was the hardest thing he had ever done as king so far...probably forever.

Queen Peach and Toadsworth approach from behind him. Peach took his hand and held it affectionately. Toadsworth came by his other side and pat him on the back.

"You did the right thing, Your Highness," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll begin writing the treaty down and soon peace will be restored to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gently, he took his hand away from Peach and started heading back inside.

"King Mario, where are you going?" Toadsworth asked him.

"To talk to my brother," Mario replied without looking back.

Peach and Toadsworth shared a quick glance. "Do you want me to come with you?" Peach asked.

"No, I think it's best if I see him alone."

Before anything else was said, the red King disappeared around the corner, leaving his Queen and their steward alone in the room.

"Do not fret, my Queen," said Toadsworth. "What's done is done; we only have the future to worry about now."

Peach kept her gaze on where Mario once was. "I hope so,"

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**A guest commented that Mario as a king is sort of odd for them. I'm not going to lie, it feels sort of odd to me as well. It's even worse because I'm the one who have to write about it. Fortunately, the majority of this story doesn't focus on him and his new kingship.**

**...**

**Review :)**


	4. Broken Bonds

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
Broken Bonds  
**

* * *

...

A small yet cozy house lay stationary in a small area just outside of Toad Town. This house was once own by the famous Mario Brothers. But since the red hero's marriage and crowning of king, he had resorted to the royal Mushroom castle. Now only his younger brother Luigi lives here, along with his ghostly canine companion, Spettro...

A gloved hand gently knocks on the house's front door. After about a minute later, the door opened, revealing the green plumber himself.

"Hey Luigi,"

The man in green blinked. "Mario? What are you doing here?"

The king in red rubbed the back of his head in a nervous sort of manner. "I just thought I'll come by and you know... check to see how you're doing." He replies.

"Oh, uhm... okay then,"

Luigi frowned. He was not quite sure why his brother chose now to come and see him when it was almost the end of the day. Mario took a moment to get a good look at his brother for the first time in a long while. He was still wearing the same old green shirt, blue overall, brown shoes, and green cap.

"Can I come in?"

Luigi blinked and realized that they were still outside. "Oh right, sorry... please, come in,"

Mario nodded and entered inside the house he used to call home. Not much as change since his crowning. Everything was still where he had left it. He stood in the middle of the living room while his brother closed the door behind him.

"Where's Spettro? He's usually the first one at the door."

"The professor needed him for some research. I'm going by later to pick him up." Luigi replies, "Do you want something? Some tea or any snacks?"

Mario shook his head. "No thanks, I won't be long any ways."

"Oh," Luigi said with a noticeable sadness in his voice.

They both went silent after that and soon things became awkward between them. For the first time in a long time, Luigi took a glance at his slightly older brother. He was no longer wearing his usual plumber suit. Now he was wearing much nicer clothes, one fit for a king, and a crown on top of his head.

"So," Mario started, trying to break the awkward silence. "How are things with you and Daisy?"

Luigi flinched and turned his gaze elsewhere. Mario had to mentally slap himself. He had forgotten the two had never gotten together.

"Still just friends," Luigi reply forcefully.

Life for the green plumber hasn't been as glamorous as it was for his older twin brother. For one thing, Princess Daisy, ruler of the Sarasaland and the woman he had loved for the longest time, had turned him down in favor for his taller rival, Waluigi. Since the rejection, the green hero had become depress, separating himself from his friends and family, especially Mario. The red king hasn't been doing much to help his discourage younger brother. He's been too busy dealing with royal affairs to even check in on him.

Awkward silence broke between the two brothers again. Over the past few years, the relationship between the two brothers had started to dwindle. Their once tight bond had slowly but steady began to loosen as Mario's popularity grew and his did not. The biggest strain happened when Mario and Peach finally got together. And since his crowning of King, the two rarely see each other anymore.

"So," Luigi started desperately trying to change topic. "How are things at the castle?"

"Things are great." Mario reply. "I actually just came from the meeting with Bowser."

"Oh? And how did it go?" Luigi asked curiously.

Everyone in town knew about the meeting between the Mushroom Rulers and the Koopa King. It was an attempt to bring back the peace that was stolen the day Bowser first invaded the Kingdom and try to kidnap the princess now queen. Mario took a seat on the chair.

"Truth, it all went better than I thought it would have gone."

"That's good, right?"

Luigi sat down on the couch. He was surprise to hear that the Koopa king was actually very cooperative. Usually, Bowser won't do anything for others unless he gets something in return. And even after he gets what he wants, he still tends to go back on his word.

"So does that mean Bowser will finally stop attacking?"

"Not exactly," Mario frowned. "He said he will stop... under one condition,"

Luigi frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone dear to me has to resign over to his side."

"What?!" Luigi stood up from his seat, shock written all over his face. "Mario, you can't do that. After all these years, you just can't give up like that."

"I know that, Luigi. But I have no choice. I had to accept his offer."

"Do you even remember all the times Bowser cheated and lied just to get what he wants? What makes this any different?"

"I don't know, but the opportunity is too great. This may be our only chance to bring peace to the kingdom whether Bowser means it or not."

Luigi sighed and sat back down on the couch. Silence run between the two brothers again, the air was thick with tension. After several minutes, Luigi looked up at his brother and asked softly,

"So... who's it going to be?"

There were a lot of people Mario considered dear to him, he could have chosen anyone of them. Mario let out a deep sigh but did not answer. Luigi grew more concern at his brother's silence.

"Mario, I must know... who did you agreed to give up?"

More silence was his answer. The tension between them was really starting to bother Luigi.

"Is it Toad?" He guessed.

This is time he did get an answer. Mario shook his head, clearly stating that Toad was safe.

"Yoshi?" He guesses again.

Another head shake; no, Yoshi was safe. His next guess bought a quiver in his voice.

"Peach? Mario, don't tell me you actually gave up Peach?"

After years of saving the pink princess and falling in love with her in the process, it was hard to believe if Mario was ever willing to give her up. But another, harder shake of the man in red's head prove to him that he was not.

"No, it's not Peach," Mario spoke finally.

Luigi sighed in relief but he was nervous to hear which friend Mario had willingly gave up. After all, that friend was most likely dear to him too.

"Mario, please, tells me...who did you agreed to give up to Bowser?"

After what feels like forever, Mario finally looked up to him with sad blue eyes and gave him the dreaded answer.

"You...I agreed to give up you."

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day **

**...**

**Review :)**


	5. Doing What's Best

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Doing What's Best  
**

* * *

...

...

Mario didn't look; he just couldn't. If he did, then he'll have to stare at the shock and disbelief look on his brother's face. That was something he couldn't bear to see. After an endless silence, one of them finally spoke.

"…What…?"

Surprisingly, it was Luigi who was the first to speak. He talked so softly, so quietly, Mario almost didn't hear him. He cast his head down in sadden.

"I'm sorry, Luigi," He said "Really I am."

"You're giving me away?"

Mario sighed. He knew this was going to happen, which is why he came to see him alone. He moved forward to kneel in front his younger brother.

"Please understand, Luigi, but I had to do this."

"But… but…"

Luigi was having trouble forming the words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own brother was actually giving him up…to the Koopa King no least.

"…Why me?" he finally said.

"Bowser," Mario answered directly. "He asked for you specifically." He cast his head down to the ground. "He said I stolen someone dear to him. And the only way to make it fair was to give him someone dear to me."

"But…Peach wasn't his."

"I said that. But you know how stubborn he is…Anyways, he promised to leave the Kingdom in peace if you resign to his side."

"And you believe him!" Luigi shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course I didn't!" Mario looked up again. "I don't believe anything that comes out of that Koopa's mouth."

"Then why did you agree to it?!" He shot up causing Mario to fall back slightly.

"Because," Mario said softly, standing up. "The offer was too good to pass up,"

"But I'm your brother, Mario."

"I know that; and so those Bowser…which was why he asked for you in the first place,"

"So you're saying you would have been better off without me,"

"Of course not; I'm just saying that because he is aware of our relation he knows who to go after. And since Peach is out of the picture, you're the next best thing."

Luigi scoffed and turn away from his brother. Regardless of his brother's reasons, he was greatly upset to hear him trade him off like that. Didn't their bond mean anything to him?

"I'm not going,"

Mario sighed, "Luigi, you have to go. If you don't go then the Mushroom Kingdom will be at constant war with the Koopa Klan. Do you really want that to happen?"

"…I don't know, maybe."

Mario scowled. Now Luigi was talking selfish. He wasn't going to risk the lives of thousands just because his brother didn't want to do something.

"Luigi,"

He flinched when he heard his name being called in that tone. Slowly, he took a glance behind him. Mario's stance was straight, his head was held high, and his eyes were glazing. Luigi grew afraid, knowing he had just displeased his brother.

"Not only am I your older brother, but I am also your king. And as you're king, I am ordering you to resign to Bowser's side whether you like it or not."

His voice was so firm and full of authority that it demanded him to listen and do what he was told without question. Luigi put his lips together and turn away. Silently he nodded in cooperation.

"Alright then," Mario said, in a softer but still firm tone. "Tomorrow, we're going to start on making the treaty. And once it's sign and done, it'll be effective by the following day. During that time, I suggest you decide on what you can carry."

Luigi nodded again slightly, not daring to look at his brother. Satisfied, Mario turn to leave. He opened the door and pause to look at his brother once more. He still had his back towards him but Mario could tell he was greatly upset. He sighed,

"I truly am sorry, Luigi," he said, "But things are different from what they use to be. I'm king now and as king I have to think for what's best for my people…and this is what's best for them."

Luigi didn't say anything but Mario knew he was listening. Without another word, he exited the house and closed the door behind him. Luigi just stood there, alone in his little house. He sighed deeply and let his arms fall heavily on his side as he sluggishly made his way upstairs.

Once he got to his room, he let the door close on its own as he free fall onto his bed. Soft sounds of weeping filled the air as Luigi began to shed tears into his pillow. The stream of tears continue to fall all throughout the days and nights until his time of depart came two weeks later.

...

* * *

...

Today was perfect. The sun has risen and hung itself over the air, with several puffy white clouds slowly passing by. The temperature was comfortably warm and the sky was a brilliant set of blue. Unfortunately, this perfect day was the worse day for one man… for it was the day he was force to leave his home.

Luigi stood in front of the Mushroom Castle with two suitcases pack and ready beside him. Behind him were his brother, the Queen, and all his friends. All of them had a sad, teary expression on their face for they had just finished saying their good-byes to him.

The sound of an airship draws their attention. Everyone looks up to see the Koopa Cruiser out in the distance. Before long it reached the castle and landed in the open space in front of it. The aircraft continues to run even as the Koopa King steps down to exit.

"Okay, let's go, Green 'Stash, I haven't got all day."

Luigi swallows hard. He bends down and grabbed hold of his suitcases. Slowly, he moved to broad onto the Koopa's cruiser. Although his face looked very tired and teary from the unstop crying, he kept his expression as stony as he could make it. Halfway through, he took a glance over his shoulder to have a look at his friends and family one last time.

First one he saw was Yoshi, next came Toad, Toadette, and a few others. After them, come the Professor with his Polterpup, Spettro by his side. He didn't want his ghostly friend to come along with him so he entrusted the old professor to take care of it for now on.

Once he finished looking over the rest of his friends, he turned over to his family. Mario looked overall sad and Peach looked ready to cry again. Toadsworth looked sad as well, but not nearly as sad as Mario.

A push told him to move fast and caused him to shiver slightly in fear. Mario told him Bowser wasn't allowed to place serious harm on him under the rules of the treaty. But that didn't stop him from being afraid.

Once he was on the cruiser, Bowser entered after him and soon they were taking flight. From a small window, he looks over the Mushroom Kingdom one last time. His friends, his family, his home, he was leaving it all behind…for something worse.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note: **

**All chapters will vary. However, they will be **_**at least**_** 1000 words long.**

**...**

**...**


	6. Wedlock

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Wedlock  
**

* * *

...

It took Luigi an hour before he was able to tear his gaze away from the window. By then, the Mushroom Castle had long disappeared in the distance and now they were heading towards Bowser's Keep. He sighed heavily and turned back to the ship. No one pay mind to him, not even Bowser. They just kept on doing their own thing. He turned his attention back on the window. He didn't want to get in trouble on his first day, so he was just going to stay put and do nothing until they reach the castle.

After about another hour, he started to wonder what was taking so long. Bowser's castle wasn't that far from the Mushroom Castle by air. In fact, they should have been there already. But he didn't complain to anyone about it. To him, the longer it takes the better.

It took him another twenty minutes to realize they weren't heading towards Bowser's Keep. The landscape was still sunny compare to the constant darkness of the Darklands. When another hour had passed, they finally reach their destination and landed there. Luigi looked out the window to see a large wedding chapel sitting just a short distance away from them. The sound of loud footsteps drew his attention and he turned to see Bowser approaching him.

"You got a tuxedo in that suit case of yours?" The Koopa King asked him. Luigi simply nodded. "Well, put it on; you're going to need it."

The door to the Koopa Cruiser opened and Bowser was the first to exit. He was wearing a black wedding suit with the tie and everything, just with no pants.

"Hurry up, plumber; we're not going to wait for you."

Luigi came into view a few minutes later. He had his best suit on complete with a dark green tie. He exits the Cruiser cautiously and stood in front of Bowser.

"Good, you're dress. Now we could get this wedding started."

Luigi tilted his head. Curious, he asked the question, "Who's getting married?"

Bowser turned to him and smirked, sending shivers down Luigi's spine. Of course, what he said next did more than just that.

"You are genius"

...

* * *

...

"My friends, we have gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this Koopa."

Luigi was completely terrified.

Right now, he was position in front of the wedding podium with his 'bride' standing across from him. Beside him were the Koopalings, Ludwig, Roy and Morton, dress in their finest suit and representing themselves as his grooms men.

Sitting on the front bench on the bride's side, were the rest of the Koopalings and Bowser Junior. The bridesmaids consist of a Pom-Pom with shiny black hair, two female Koopa Troopas and a female Goomba. Luigi swallowed nervously and look back at his 'bride'.

Wendy O. Koopa, Bowser's only daughter and his soon-to-be wife.

The Koopa princess has grown taller over these last few years, but other than that she looked relatively the same. She did not look happy, especially on her 'big' day. Of course, you won't be happy too if your father was forcing you marry one of his most hated enemies just to enforce his loyalty to him. She was furious with her father for making her do this, but she managed to keep herself calm enough for the wedding process. Even so, that didn't stop her from glaring at her soon-to-be husband with a look of hatred in her bright blue eyes.

"Do you, Luigi, take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The marriage officiator had asked. He was a Koopa, a very old Koopa with bushy eyebrows and everything; one Bowser had hired personally.

"Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her until the day your game ends?"

Luigi was shaking in his boots. He didn't want to marry Wendy; he didn't love her. The only one he truly loved was Daisy because his heart belonged to her. He wanted to escape, run as far away from here as possible but he couldn't. The whole room was full of Koopas, Goombas, and the sorts just ready to stop him the moment he even tries. Not only that, Bowser had threatened to break off the treaty if he had attempted to do such a thing.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" He struggled to say but the words weren't coming out.

"Say it," Bowser growled.

He was standing behind Wendy so he could ensure the green blumber said what needed to be said. He had arranged this wedding between him and his daughter to enforce the green hero's loyalty onto him and him alone.

During the process of the treaty, Mario had made it very clear on what he was or was not allowed with his brother once he was in his custody. Within the treaty, he gained him some rights and freedom to keep him safe from his wrath. But what the red pest failed to look at was the contents of marriage.

If Greenie were to marry someone of his Klan, then he will have to follow **his **rules, not some stupid treaty. Any rights and freedom he had will be taken away and can only be place by the king that was him. He'll have complete control over the green plumber and if he ever tries to return back to the Mushroom Kingdom without his approval, he'll be labeled as a traitor, put in jail for treason, and the war between the two Kingdoms will start all over again.

"Say it or else," Bowser hissed, just loud enough for him and possibly Wendy to hear.

Luigi swallowed hard and adjusted his collar. He had to say it, he was entitled to. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o,"

There, he had said it. At this moment, he was a married man, in an unwanted marriage. He bowed his head in shame. Now, he could never be will Daisy, his one and only love.

"Ahem," the minister cleared his throat and turns his attention to the Koopa bride.

"Do you, Wendy, take Luigi to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him until the day your game ends?"

"I do," Wendy had said that with a mix of hate and anger. Regardless, the minister paid no mind to it.

"You may exchange the rings."

"I have them."

A Goomba come up with a pillow on top of his head where a pair of golden rings lay comfortable on. Wordlessly, the bride and groom took one and slid them in each other hands. The kings were enchanted so they could magically adjust themselves to their wearer's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wendy looked disgusted at the thought, but she did it anyways. She leaned forward and pressed her lips together with the plumber's for a quick peck. Their first kiss and it was a real disappointment. Neither of them even tried to make it better, to give it some hope; it was dull, lifeless, and unloved...just like their marriage was going to be.

After that, everyone applaud to them but their good wishes were all an empty void.

...

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Review :)**


	7. End of the Day

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea. **

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
End of the Day  
**

* * *

...

They didn't have a wedding reception. Soon after the ceremony, they loaded up the wedding cake Chef Torte made into the Koopa Cruiser and began their way back to the Darklands. The newlyweds sat together in a seat made for two; however, no words were exchange between them. Wendy had her gaze on the window beside her while Luigi had his gaze on the floor.

For the whole three hour and a forty five minute flight ride home, either of them moved or said a word until they finally reach the castle. The sun had already set and nighttime was already on them. Wendy stood up and went straight for the exit while Luigi stayed behind to grab his suit cases. He stepped out of the Cruiser and into garage where Bowser usually keeps all his vehicles and airships.

After exiting the garage, Luigi stood in the middle of the hall, unsure where he had to go or where he had to stay. Before long, Bowser appears before him and told him what he basically need to know.

"Alright plumber, listen up and listen good," he said to him. "You're in my house so don't think for a minute that everything's going to be fun and dainty because it's not. Now that you're married to someone of my Klan, you're no longer under the protection of the treaty. As king, only I can dissolve this marriage so don't you think for one second that your brother can help you out of this because the true is...he can't; you belong to me and me alone, so you'll have to follow every single order I give you, no matter what. You got that?"

Luigi nodded fearfully, distress with what Bowser just told him. He no longer had his rights or anything to protect him from the Koopa King's wrath. He was property to Bowser now...a slave he could do whatever he please to do with.

"Good." He said. "Your new room will be with Wendy. Tomorrow will be the start of your training."

He turned around and started walking down the hall. "I suggest you get some sleep, little plumber 'cause you're going to need it."

...

_**X~~~~~~~~~~~X**_

...

Luigi wondered around the castle for a good hour before Kammy Koopa was nice enough to lead him to where Wendy's room was. She knocked on the door several times before the pink koopa made the effort to answer.

"What?" she said. Her eyes were on Kammy before sliding over to Luigi. "What's he going here?"

"He is to be staying with you, mistress." Kammy said.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Says who?"

"Says your father,"

Wendy growled but didn't argue further. She turned and left, leaving the door open for whomever to come in. Kammy gestured Luigi inside and closed the door behind him, bidding him with a small 'good night' as she did so. Luigi continue to stand by the door as he watched Wendy fume around. Her room was three times bigger than his, with a king size bed, a private bathroom, and a huge walk-in closet.

After she disappeared inside say closet, Luigi develop the courage to step in further. He paused when he nearly stepped on her wedding dress, disregarded on the floor. He carefully stepped over it and made his way to the bed. He placed his suitcase down and sat on the bed with a tired sigh. The bed was really soft and looked comfortable enough for a good night's sleep, something he was in desperate need of right now.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Luigi jumped and turned around to the closet. Wendy stood there, wearing a small pink and purple night gown. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and her arms were cross in disapproval.

"Uhm, g-getting ready for bed," Luigi replies meekly.

Wendy sneered. "Not with me you're not. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to share the same bed. Now get off!"

Luigi jumped off the bed like it had caught on fire. He stepped away from it until he stood in the middle of the room. Wendy sighed in frustration and pull out some things out from the closet.

"Here,"

Luigi look up just in time to see a pillow getting thrown at him. He caught it mid-air but was unaware of the blanket that came after. It hit him gently and fell on the floor half opened.

"Find some place to sleep and stay there," she ordered. "You could use my bathroom but you can't sure any of my shampoos, got it?"

He nodded quickly. Satisfied, Wendy walked over to her bed hoping to get some rest. The day had been long and miserable; right now, she wanted to sleep her problems away before she had to face them again by tomorrow.

Luigi remain standing in his spot as he watched Wendy get ready for bed. Once she was settled in, she turn off all the lights, not caring if Luigi need them or not. The green plumber let out a small sigh as he gathered his things and tried to find his way around in the dark.

Once in the bathroom, he changed from his black suit into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. After that, he exited the bathroom and look for a place to sleep. He found a fuzzy mat on the floor and moved it over to a spot with some open room. It was a poor substitute for a bed, but he wasn't going to complain. He fluffed up his pillow and placed it under his head. He grabbed his blanket and covered his body from the cold as he tried to get as comfortable as he can get.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling above him. His first day living with Bowser and things had already gone downhill. He couldn't go home, he was stuck in a marriage he didn't want, and he was basically someone else's property. And to make matters worse, he has yet to experience Bowser's form of training which he starts tomorrow.

He sighed once more and rolled over to his side. He might as well try to get some sleep for the new day. He had a feeling Bowser won't be going easy on him for anything.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	8. Training Begins

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the short chapters. Beginnings were never my strong suit nor are endings.

This one's longer than the last, 2000 words more or less. I hope you enjoy it.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Training Begins  
**

* * *

...

Darkness pervaded across the land. The sky was filled with dark thunder clouds and the strong winds. No light penetrates from the black clouds, except for the flashes of lightning that appears every so often. It was a few minutes passed six and the sun has started to rise over the land. It was hard to tell in the Dark Lands, since sunlight doesn't shine as often through those deep dark clouds.

Luigi woke up from his less-than-restful sleep to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He yawned and sat up achingly. He rubbed his tired eyes when a pillow suddenly hit him.

"Get the door," Wendy said, tired and annoyed by the knocking on her door.

Luigi moaned slightly and stood up from his bed on the floor. He stretched his tired muscles as he walked over to open the door. When he did, he saw Kamek standing before him, already dress for the day.

"Rise and shine, plumber; it's almost time for your training." greeted the Magikoopa. "His Majesty sent me to retrieve you, so get dress so we can get moving."

Luigi sighed. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Kamek nodded and waited outside the room as the plumber got ready for the day. In about ten minutes or so, Luigi stepped out of the room, washed up and dressed in his usual plumber outfit. He closed the door behind him and followed the magikoopa through the castle's dark halls.

Throughout the walk, neither of them said a word as they headed toward where they needed to go. Within minutes, they reach their destination – the dining room. Luigi frowned and look over to the magikoopa.

"Can't start your first day of training on an empty stomach, can't you?" Kamek said without looking at him. "Don't want his Koopaness thinking you're weaker than you really are."

The magikoopa entered further, walking over to the seat on the dining room table that was prepared for him. "I suggest you hurry; his Impatientness doesn't like to wait."

Luigi swallowed and walked over to his seat on the table. He looked down at his plate – eggs, toast, and some juice. He took his fork and started eating. Once he was done, Kamek lead him to Bowser's private training grounds. The area was set up like an arena of some sort. Standing in the center was Bowser who was waiting impatiently for them.

"Finally, I was starting to think you went into hiding or something." He said.

Luigi stood in front of him and quickly grew nervous. He didn't know what kind of training the Koopa King had in stored for him, but he knew it was going to be hard and brutal.

"Ah man, we haven't even started and you're already shaking." Bowser complained.

It was true, he had started shaking, but he couldn't help it. He was always afraid when he went up against Bowser. Eventually, it does stop but that was when he had his brother by his side to ensure him that everything was going to be alright. Now, he had no one but himself to tell him that.

"Here,"

Luigi jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over to his side and saw Kamek offering him something. In his hand were black spiked wristbands, just like the ones Bowser and the Koopalings had on.

"Well? Don't just stand and stare, put them on." said Bowser annoyingly.

Luigi glance at him confused before taking the wristband from the magikoopa. He equipped them around his wrist and examined them. It felt strange to have these on.

"Call them a wedding gift," The Koopa King said. "You're a part of this Klan, so you have to wear those wristbands every day."

Luigi flinch when he said that and glance down at his new wristbands again. Every day he had to wear these – they were a constant reminder that he could never return home, not unless Bowser allowed him too. And the chance of that ever happening was one in a million.

A strong stomp on the ground broke Luigi out of his thoughts and caused him to fall back. He looked up to see Bowser towering over him, looking as intimidating as ever.

"Enough standing around," He said. "Your first day of training starts now!"

...

* * *

...

Luigi walked slowly has he drag his tired and beaten body through the castle hall. His first day of training and Bowser did not go easy on him. It was long and gruesome, more so than he thought. He was only allowed two breaks, each of which was only fifteen minutes long. They didn't stop until dinner time came rolling along and by that time, Luigi was already a sore limp on the ground.

The Koopa King was the first one to leave, but not before informing him that he'll be doing this again the next day. After that, he spent another thirty minutes just lying there, silently crying to himself.

Once the pain in his body dulled a bit, he slowly got back up and started his way back to Wendy's room. It took a while but he finally made it. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door and entered, only to be greeted by his Koopa wife.

"Oh you're still alive? I could have sworn Bowser killed you by now."

Wendy was sitting on her bed with what looks like a magazine in her hands. Luigi grunted slightly and closed the door behind him.

"No, he just wants me to suffer first. Then he'll kills me,"

Wendy snorted and looked up from her magazine to face him. "Wow, you look like crap,"

He shrugged. "Yeah well, I feel like crap right now," he mumbled.

Luigi sluggishly walked over to his mat/bed and nearly fall into it. He sighed tiredly and started taking off his shoes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet," Wendy said. "Dinner's coming up and Bowser suspects you to be there."

"Ooh, do I have to?" Luigi whined; he was so tired and achy – all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Wendy scowled at his childish behavior. "Don't you whine to me; if it was my choice, you'll be eating dinner in the dungeon for all I care. The last thing I want is to be seen with you, much less married to you. Unfortunately, you're part of the Klan now, and that means eating at the table with the rest of us."

Luigi sighed, defeated. "Alright fine,"

He stood up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. Wendy snorted and return to her magazine. After twenty minutes of showering and redressing, the unusual couple made their way to the dining area.

"Well, well, if it isn't the newly-weds," Ludwig smirked.

The blue hair koopa was leaning against the wall casually when he spots the two approaching him. Wendy growled at his little tease and walked right pass him.

"Shut up, Ludwig."

Ludwig stood up from the wall and started following after her towards the dining room. "Aw what's the matter? Marriage life not turning out the way you wanted it."

Wendy turned and glared heatedly at the older koopa. "Can it, Ludwig, or I'll can it for you."

Ludwig raised his hands in a defense matter. "Okay, okay, gesh..." He turned to Luigi and smirked. "Seriously Luigi, you're just going to stand there and let your _wife_ do all the talking?"

"That's it!"

Wendy jumped him which he dodged. Ludwig laughed as he ran across the halls with Wendy chasing after him. Luigi frowned and followed after them. By the time he got to the table, Kamek had already separated the two and were already in their seats.

Sitting next to Ludwig was a female yellow koopa Luigi has yet to meet. She was one of Bowser's species with similar feminine appearance to Wendy. She had tan, yellow skin complexion like the rest of them with her head also being this color. She was about a head taller than Wendy, with blond hair tied in a high pony tail. Her face was feline-shaped with hazel eyes, a flat nose and slightly curved red lips. She wore small silver bracelets around her wrists and a silver necklace around her neck.

Luigi sat in the same seat he sat in this morning which just so happens to be right next to Wendy's. Once everyone else arrived at the table, dinner started soon after.

Overall, dinner went relatively alright. Luigi ate in silence as he listened to everyone else talked about their day. During that time, he learned the koopa sitting next to Ludwig was actually his new wife, Kanary. He wasn't sure how long they had been married, but it had to be for some time.

The only annoying part about dinner was Bowser Junior. The young heir kept constantly throwing food at him. He asked him to stop but the young heir just kept on doing whatever he pleases. It wasn't until he missed and accidently hit Wendy that the youngest koopa finally stopped. The pink koopa's temper was something no one wanted to mess with. And since they got married, rarely anyone wanted to mess with her anymore much to his relief.

After dinner, everyone was free to do their own things and that included Luigi. The green plumber thought about going to bed, but then decided against it. Wendy was still awake and the last thing he wanted is to get into something with her. Plus this was the only free time he got to himself so he had to cherish every moment of it.

He thought about taking a walk around the castle. Of course, he had explored the castle before but those were times when he and his brother had to save the princess. He never really stopped to take in any details. But with the castle so dark and scary-looking, it was kind of hard to enjoy it.

Eventually he found a small, quiet balcony. It was the perfect place for him to hang around until it was time to turn in. He placed his hands on the balcony wall and look out into the opening. Everything was dark and gloomy and filled with lava, just like it always been in the Darklands.

He sighed and started thinking about home. What were the others doing now? Were they thinking about him like he was thinking about them? And Mario, how was he doing? Probably worrying himself sick over his wellbeing...He sure would be mad once he found out what Bowser made him do. He'll probably storm the castle himself, demanding that he'll be release regarding if it will lead to war.

_Or not..._

Luigi shook his head, clearing his mind of any doubt. Of course, Mario will save him...he always do. He will never leave him behind, they were brothers after all. Sure, he may have agreed to give him up but it wasn't his fault. Bowser tricked him. And once he got this whole thing figure out, he'll immediately come for him and get him out of there.

That thought bought him some reassurance. He just have to hold out long enough until his brother comes. Then he will return home where he belongs.

Unbeknownst to our green hero, a certain Magikoopa was watching him as he gaze into the open. Kamek stood behind the balcony door frame, silently watching the plumber in a thoughtful stare. Without alerting him, he left Luigi to himself as he disappeared down the darkness of the hall.

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Review :)**


	9. The Hard Truth

...

**Author's Note:**

To answer a reviewer's question, Luigi does know how to fight. Bowser's just training him to make him stronger. I'm not going to give much away but I am going to say that they have plans for him. What kind? Well, read on and find out.

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
The Hard Truth  
**

* * *

...

After five whole weeks of living in the Darklands, Luigi had already fallen in a pretty simple routine. Every morning around 6 or 7 he presumed, Kamek will come by to wake him up and have breakfast. After breakfast, came training which, in his opinion, was the Koopa King's way of pay back for all the times he was beaten by him and his older brother.

Training will carry on until lunch. That was his first break. During that time, he would rest while taking in any food and water given to him. After his 15 minutes were up, they resumed with training.

He was given one more break between 2 and 3 pm before training ended completely for the day around 5 pm which was dinner time. Once dinner was over, he would spend about a few hours to himself before turning in for the night to start the same thing over the next day.

It was quite bore some and Luigi was always left feeling battered and bruise by the time he goes to bed. But it kept him busy and out of trouble. And it certainly helps him avoid any unwanted contact with Wendy, who showed little to no interest in him whatsoever.

Every day he thinks about his friends and family. Sometimes he'll think of ways on how he could win Daisy back. Of course all this won't happen, until Mario saves him which will be soon.

He still believes that his brother will come for him. It was the only thing that kept him going. It was the small glimmer of hope that kept him alive in this castle of hell.

But each day that passes by with no signs of rescue coming whatsoever, his hope diminish ever so slightly and the very small seed of doubt buried inside him grows just a little bit bigger.

He tries not to think about it and always focus on the hope he held for his brother. For the most part, it worked. But deep inside, he knew it was always there, getting stronger as the time passes by.

...

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

...

Luigi stretched his limps as he made his way back to his room. His body was sore and tired…too tired from all the training he's been doing. He was lacking more so than usual. Bowser had noticed but did nothing except push him harder which didn't really help.

Sleeping on the floor had been relatively uncomfortable and didn't nothing to ease his aching body. However, Wendy had made it very clear she didn't want him on the same bed as her and he really didn't want to upset her any more than she already is.

Once he got back to his room, he opened the door and entered. Wendy was there of course, reading a magazine or a small article. Upon hearing the door open, she glance up from what she was reading and greeted him like she always does.

"You back already? Bowser should have kept you longer."

Luigi sighed and walked over to his bed mat on the floor. "If I had stayed any longer, I might have dropped dead." He replies to her.

"You should have," she said. "Then we would have been out of this marriage already."

"That can't happen. It will break the treaty and Mario will be furious."

Wendy scoffed. "You really think your brother will care if you die or not?"

Luigi frowned. "What do you mean? Of course, he'll care – he always cares about me."

"If that's true, then why did he give you up so easily?"

"Because he's king now and he needed to do what was best for his people,"

Wendy snorted in disbelief. "Oh please, his _people_; if he really cared about you, he wouldn't have include you in the treaty in the first place."

"But it wasn't his idea, it was Bowser's"

"Even so, he didn't put up much of a fight to stop it, now did he?"

"Not at the time, but I'm sure he's working on something to get me back."

Luigi was confident that his brother was going to save him. They always had each other's back, no matter what. Wendy, however, seem to think otherwise.

"Yeah, right," She tossed her reading material aside and stood up from her bed. "Just face it plumber, he doesn't care about you nor does the kingdom. All they really cared about is themselves and that pink princess of theirs."

"That is not true." Luigi argued

He didn't want to believe the koopa's and her harsh words. There were just lies –all of them. She was just trying to make him feel bad and crush whatever hope he had in him. But no matter how many times he told himself that, something keeps tell him differently.

"Isn't it?" Wendy continued, approaching the plumber. "It's been over a month already and there is still no sign of your brother coming to save you."

"Maybe because…"

"Because of what," She interrupted. "Uhm? Tell me, _Luigi,_" She hissed his name. "What could your brother be possibly doing to take him this long?"

Luigi opened his mouth to say something – anything that would defend his brother and the reason for his delay….

No words came out.

"Can't think of anything, can't you?" said Wendy "Well, I got a few… Maybe he's too busy still celebrating the day he finally brought peace to the kingdom… maybe he's too busy getting another statue in his honor… maybe he's too busy trying to decide which week – no, which month they should spend dedicating to him and all the times he saved the entire the kingdom all by his lonesome self… maybe he's too busy fucking with that pink slut everyone love so much to even think about you and all the things Bowser could have done now that you serve under him."

Wendy turned away; too angry to even look at him. It was his fault her life was ruin. His and that no good red brother of his… Since the day he had become king, everything had been different and now she had to suffer for it.

"Face it, plumber; they never cared about you. In their eyes, you're just the weak, pathetic version of someone better and they just gave you up at the first offer presented in front of them. And to Bowser, you're just a pawn he tried to use in an attempt to get back at his enemy – which didn't even work."

Her monologue was met with silence. Wendy took several deep breaths, trying to hold down the angry that have been building for the last month. With a frustrated breath, she turned back to the plumber only to see the result of what her lecture caused.

Luigi was completely crushed. Any hope he had left within him was extinguished simply by her harsh words. His blue eyes just shining a few moments prior, had now dimmed and were on the verge of forming tears. Wendy scoffs,

"What you're going to cry now?" She said cruelly. "Well go do that somewhere else. I don't want to hear all that sniffling."

Luigi didn't say anything as he turned and left the room. Wendy watched him blankly until she saw the door shut behind him. She shrugged and turned back to what she was doing before, not feeling sorry at all.

About an hour later, dinner had started however Luigi was nowhere to be seen. Wendy was asked on his whereabouts, but she replies indifferently that she didn't know nor care.

A search party was ordered and it wasn't until a few hours later, the plumber was found oddly enough in the dungeon. Judging from his puffy red eyes and the tear strains on his cheek, it was clear for them to say the green man had been crying for hours. Why, they had no idea…

A short lecture from Bowser was given to him and the promise of a few hours extra training for the next week as punishment. However, Luigi didn't respond to that. He simply took his punishment and allowed himself get drag back to his room with Wendy.

The pink koopa only spar him a glance as he walked towards his bed mat and pull the covers over his body. She shrugged and went to bed herself, never once thinking now much her words had affected him.

For the next few weeks, Luigi was dead to the world around him. His movements were almost automatic and he didn't say anything unless spoken to. Everyone notice his strange behavior but say nothing about it. It wasn't until this one time at dinner, that Kammy decided to speak up after the green hated man excuse himself from eating.

"Wendy, did you say anything to him that might have caused this behavior?" she asked.

Wendy replies nonchalantly, "I didn't say anything but the truth; no one's coming to save him because no one cares about him."

Roy snorted, "Well, if you put it that way no wonder the plumber's been moping around a lot."

Wendy didn't say anything to that. She knew she had been hard on the plumber and frankly she didn't care. Someone had to tell him the truth and she was just the koopa to do that. There was no point on living through life with false hope – or any kind of hope for that matter. No one was coming for him; he was just as screwed as she was. From here on, both their lives were going to be miserable and there was nothing that could change that.

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

**This was a hard chapter to write but it had to be done.**

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	10. A Look into the Future

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea. **

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
A Look into the Future  
**

* * *

...

"That's it; I had enough of that useless plumber. I'm getting rid of him."

"But your Koopaness that will break the treaty."

"I don't care!" Bowser roared. "I spent two months training that green wimp and for what? All I get is a depressed walking zombie."

"You know things don't just happen instantly," Kamek explain. "It takes time and patient."

"I don't have time or patient; one way or another I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine with or without that green blumber."

"Try as you might, your Impatientness, but I'm afraid you're not going to succeed unless that green blumber is with you."

Bowser grunt and sat back in his chair. Believe it or not, it was actually Kamek that had convinced him to take part in the peace treaty just so they could get the green plumber on their side. Three months ago, the old magikoopa had forecast in his crystal ball that the green plumber would be a key player in an upcoming event they were preparing for.

He was reluctant at first to believe the old koopa, because he knew the green plumber to be weak and timid. But Kamek's predictions were always true. And with the proper training, the green wonder could become one of his strongest minions, possible even stronger than his brother Mario.

Of course, the chance to get the upper hand on his most hated enemy was something he couldn't pass by. And the fact that he gets to take away someone precious to his rival like he did to him, was just an absolute bonus to the plan. But now he was having second thoughts because things were not turning out as he had hoped.

"And what exactly is so special about Green Stache that makes him important to me in the future?"

"I...am not sure." Kamek admits. "But I do know we are treating this situation all wrong. If I may, my lord, allow me to guide him in the right direction. After his discussion with Wendy the other day, he has lost his faith and his way of life. Although I was hoping he'll figure it out on his own, this does help speed the process up... if only slightly."

Bowser sighed and buried his face in his large hand; years of stress and pressure were weighing down on him. There was an internal conflict within his realm - something that only a selective few outside his domain knows about. It had started around the time his grandfather, Poopa La Koopa, was king. After his untimely death, his father Morthophelus Koopa, had to deal with the problem. Unfortunately, he did not success and the burden of this responsibility was pass down to him.

This dispute was old, one he wanted to end while he was still king so his own son wouldn't have to deal with it. But according to Kamek and his foresight predictions, he would not succeed without the aid of the plumber...the **_green_** plumber; not red, but green.

"Fine, do what you want." Bowser groans. "But I want to see some results by the end of the week or else that plumber is gone, got it?"

Kamek smile and bow heavily to the king. Time was on the essence. He was going to turn this around, even if it was the last thing he do.

"Yes, your Majesty,"

...

* * *

...

Eight weeks...

It's been a total of eight weeks – two months, since Luigi moved to the Dark lands and his life was as miserable as it could get. After finding out the truth from Wendy, he had been hit with a hard case of reality. The kingdom he had loved and often risked his life for had never cared about him. Instead they used him to get what they wanted regardless of all the things he had already done for them. And to make matters worse, his brother – his twin brother – the one he idolized and depended on until this day, did little to prevent it from happening.

Right now, he was sitting on a hill overlooking the imaginary border that separates the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands. In the very far distance he can barely see the old town he used to live in, as well as the castle standing next to it. Although he was miles away, he can faintly hear the sound of music in the wind as if a celebration was taking place.

Subconsciously, his hands clenched into tight fists; years of disappointment, bitterness, frustration, and anger were boiling inside him. He should have seen this coming, especially since 90 percent of the inhabitants continue to forget his name and/or existence while his brother's grew to be known as some sort of god.

"Ah, there you are,"

Luigi snapped out of his growing depression and turned behind him. He grew tense when he saw it was only Kamek standing before him.

"Oh, it's you," Luigi said quietly. He turns back to the scenery ahead. "I'm not trying to escape if that's what you're wondering."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Kamek said. He turns to the scenery ahead of them. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I just came to check on you, that's all."

Luigi calm down, but only slightly. He sighed and turned back to the kingdom before them. It was peaceful and green, just like it was before Bowser first started his invasion.

"A lovely sight, don't you think?" Kamek said suddenly. "A nice change from the dark and gloomy place you been living in for the past two months."

Luigi didn't say anything. Taking his silence, Kamek continues.

"You know, I'm a bit surprise... By now, I thought you would have sneak back home at least once or twice."

"I can't do that." Luigi said softly. "If I did, it would break the treaty and give Bowser a reason to start war."

Kamek nodded. "True, true,"

"Besides," He continues sadly. "I don't have a home anymore...probably never did. I lose everything the day I had to move here and became Bowser's slave."

"Maybe, maybe not" Kamek shrugged. "You may not be able to return to your old home in the Mushroom Kingdom but you can always make a new one here."

"A new home?" He frowned and turned to face the magikoopa. "How am I going to that? You heard Bowser; I'm nothing but a weak, useless plumber. The only thing I'm good for is trade and even that didn't go as plan." He sighs and looks back at the landscape ahead. "Let's face it; we both know the truth already so there's no point in denying it. No one wants me – not even my own brother."

Kamek sighed heavily. Apparently the plumber was more emotionally damage than he had thought. Well, playing nice wasn't going to cut it. He'll have to do this the hard way then.

Taking out his magic specter, Kamek raised it high in the air and quickly brought it down hard on the plumber's head. Luigi cringe in pain when the specter hit him and stumbled away from the magikoopa with a confused and fearful look. Kamek place his hand on his waist and stare at the plumber with an irritated and displease glare.

"Listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once," He started. "I was hoping you would figure this out on your own, but it seems you are too deep in your depression to care much about yourself anymore. So, I'm just going to cut to the chase..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I've been watching you, Luigi; watching you for a while now. You have been living in the shadow of others for a long time and because of that, you have failed to see that it was leading you into a life full of misery and sorrow."

Luigi frowned. "I'm sorry but...why do you care?"

Kamek cross his arms. "I care because you may be the only one who can restore this klan to the kingdom it once was."

Luigi blinked confusingly. "Restore? What do you mean by that? Wasn't it always like this?"

Kamek shook his head. "No, it wasn't. In fact, it was once much like how the Mushroom Kingdom is today – peaceful and serene. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of events, it had crumbled into the Klan we see now and it's still crumbling as we speak." He sighed sadly. "His Highness may be cruel and brutal, but he's only like this because he thinks it's the only way to get back the kingdom he was told so much about as a child."

Luigi was completely baffled. He didn't know what the magikoopa was talking about. The Koopa Klan, a kingdom just like the Mushroom Kingdom? He never heard of such thing nor was he sure if he could believe it.

"O..kay? So... what do you want me to do about? I'm not exactly the most helpful person out there."

Kamek shook his head. "You think you're not; but believe it or not, you are. At least, you will be in the future..."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "The... future?"

"Yes, the future...Here, I'll even show it to you."

The magikoopa dig into his blue rope and pull out his crystal ball. He held in his hand and motions the plumber to come closer. Luigi was hesitant for a bit but he did what he was told. Once he was within view range, an image started to appear within the magical orb.

Inside the crystal ball he saw... himself, except he was different. His clothes, his stance, his whole demeanor – everything about him was different. The image changed, showing more visions about his future self. He was strong, stronger than he ever been before. He was respected, for the people around him actually care, admire, and acknowledge him. He was also loved; not just by those surrounding him, but by his family as well.

Luigi leaned in closer to the sphere, hoping to get a better look. It was the family he always dreamt of. It too was different than what he had imagined, but it was still a family nevertheless and that's all he ever wanted. He reached out a timid hand and touched the orb softly. He smiled slightly, the first smile he made in weeks. He loves his family; even if he hadn't met them yet, he already fell in love with them all.

But in an instant, they were gone and so was his smile. He wanted to see more; more on himself, his life, his family – especially his family. He moaned pitifully when Kamek took the ball away and placed it back inside his robe.

"Judging by the look on your face, you really like what you saw," Kamek said.

Luigi bite his lower lip and case his gaze down to the ground. "Please," He said softly "What do I have to do to make it all become real?"

Kamek shook his head. "Don't ask me; all this was of your own doing"

"Me?" Luigi said surprise. "But...how?"

"That's for you to find out on your own,"

Kamek stepped for and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Luigi flinched at the unsuspected touch. When he realize he wasn't going to get hit, he calm down slightly.

"A word of advice, Luigi," Kamek said. "If you want to see your future come true, then I suggest you step out of that shadow you're living in and take hold of your own life...starting with your unhappy marriage."

The old koopa gave him a gently pat on the shoulder then turn and left the plumber alone to think over his words. Luigi walked him go until his silhouette disappeared. Luigi bow his head and turn his body straight forward. The beautiful scenery ahead of him was no longer appealing to him; only the words of the magikoopa.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	11. Realization

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
Realization  
**

* * *

...

Luigi sat there for while, thinking over Kamek's remark. He returned to the castle before dinner time, his mind was still pondering as he walked through the castle's dark hall. When he got back to Wendy's room, he was surprise to see the pink koopa all dressed up for dinner. She turned at the sound of the door opening and scowled when he entered. She sat up from her chair and places her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?"

"Out for a walk," He replies.

"Well, hurry up and get dress; we're having a special guest joining us for dinner tonight and I don't want him seeing me next to some filthy plumber."

Luigi didn't say anything and did what he was told. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, they made their way to the dining room. From there, they saw the new addition to the table.

Sir Kazvin was his name and he seems to be an ally of Bowser. He was a young koopa with good looks, a charming smile, and high standards to match. He had tan yellow skin, gray eyes, short black hair, and a polish black shell on his back. He also has a small goatee on his chin, neatly groom and trimmed for appearance.

Upon seeing Wendy, he immediately turned his attention on her. It was clear to everyone that he was interested in Wendy. And it seems that the pink Koopa showed is interested in him as well since she would always giggled when he comment her and would smile at him flirtatiously. Of course the black koopa notice the signs and asked if she wanted to accompany him after dinner tonight. She beamed,

"I would love to, Kazvin," she said.

"Unfortunately, she can't." Kammy interrupted.

"Kammy," Wendy warned. However the female magikoopa ignored it.

"I'm sorry, Sir Kazvin, that you haven't been inform earlier, but Lady Wendy is no longer available."

Kazvin looked surprise and turn to Wendy. "Is that true?"

Wendy sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, it's true."

"When did this happen?" He mumbled.

"Two months ago," Wendy said blankly.

"If I may, where is the lucky koopa now?"

Wendy scoffed and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "He... is sitting over there."

Kazvin looks over to where she was pointing and saw Luigi sitting in his seat, completely unaware of his surroundings. He blinked confusingly and turned back to Wendy.

"Him?"

Wendy nodded and he frowned. "But...he's a human?"

"Thanks fo' statin' da obvious, genius,"

Roy made that comment for he was sitting just a few feet away from them. Wendy shot him a glare which went unseen as Kammy explained to their guest.

"You are aware of the peace converse between the King and the Mushroom Rulers, correct?" He nodded. "Well, in exchange for peace, King Bowser asked for the king's brother to resign over to our side. The marriage between him and Wendy was arranged to enforce his loyalty to us."

"I see," He mumbled to himself.

Once Bowser entered the dining room, everyone took their seats on table. Dinner went the same way as it always been; only this time it was Kazvin doing most of the talking. No paid much attention to the green plumber who just sat idly in his chair, his food barely touch and his mind wondering about. Dinner ended soon enough and everyone was free to go. Just as Kazvin was leaving the room, Wendy caught up to him.

"So, Kavin, I'm not doing anything this evening. Would you still like to accompany me tonight?" She asked him.

"How about your husband?" Kazvin asked.

Wendy shrugged the question off. "Oh, he won't mind... not that he matters or anything."

"Yes, well; I'm afraid I can't. I have some _other_ matters to attend tonight."

Wendy frown and grew discourage. "Oh,"

"Now, if you would excuse me, I must at my leave."

He bowed to her and left down the hall. Wendy walked him go, disappointed and depressed. Luigi came up from behind her and notice her downcast state.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

She growled at the sound of his voice and turn to him with a hated glare. Luigi jumped back at her intense stare and grew fearful.

"This is your fault," She shouted at him angrily. "You and your stupid brother ruin my life!"

Luigi just stood there, shock at what just happened. Wendy turned and headed back to her room, leaving the green plumber alone in the hall. Luigi frowned as he watched her go. He could see that she was greatly upset about this, more so than he had thought. He sighed and turned the other way, knowing full well that he was not welcome in their room for a while.

He walked around the halls for some time before stopping at the balcony. He stayed there for hours; his eyes staring out into the opening with his mind deep in thought. It was late when he returned back to his room with Wendy. The pink Koopa was already asleep so he silently changed and went to bed.

Luigi lay on the floor, staring at the dark ceiling above him. All this time he had been thinking, about what Kamek said regarding him stepping out of the shadow and taking hold of his own life. He thought about it for hours and had come to the conclusion that...it was true.

He had been living in the dark. He had been so blinded and naïve that he hadn't notice that his life was falling apart until it's too late. He thought the people he cared about, cared about him too. But now he sees it – it was all just a lie.

_'I've been in the dark for so long... I barely see the light anymore.'_

Fortunately for him, it was still there. The light he had lost sight of some time ago was still there, waiting for him to finally catch up. It was dimmed and dull but there nevertheless. It may be small but in spite of everything, he still had a chance to turn things around.

**_"If you want to see your future come true, then I suggest you step out of that shadow you're living in and take hold of your own life…starting with your unhappy marriage."_**

He glances over to the bed where Wendy was fast asleep. The Koopa princess had little to no interest in him. All throughout dinner, her eyes were fixated on the black koopa sitting across from her, never once paying him mind. According Kamek, she was the starting point. She too was a victim in this. It was only fair if he find some way to bring happiness in her life as well. After all, they were married...willing or not.

He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, finally trying to get some sleep. He knew what he had to. And by tomorrow, he'll have his plan set in play. It won't be easy, but he just had to try. If not for him, than at least for Wendy...

...

* * *

...

...

**Review :)**


	12. First Step

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
First Step  
**

* * *

...

Morning came and to everyone it meant a brand new day. But to Bowser, it meant another day wasted on training a useless plumber.

The Koopa King sighs heavily as he heads over to the training ground. He was really starting to doubt Kamek's prediction. He didn't believe that Green 'Stache could be the fighter he's been told about. He's been here for two months and he has shown no signs of improving. Kamek maybe 'guiding' him, but he doubt it will do much of anything by the end of the week.

...Or will it?

He reached the training ground where he usually waits for the plumber to appear. The moment he steps inside, he was met with an unsuspected greeting.

"Good Morning,"

Bowser looked up and blinked confusingly at who greeted him. His eyes widen when he saw Luigi was already here, sitting on the floor as he waits for him. For a moment, the Koopa King was stunned. Once he broke his shock expression, he finally approached the plumber.

"Well, this is a first. You actually made it here before me."

Luigi stood up from the ground and glance down. "I-I'm...sorry, if I haven't been doing well in training." He apologized unsuspectingly. "I promise to do better for now on."

Bowser blinked at his words. Did the plumber actually promise to do better in his training? He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, you better; otherwise, I'll have to get rid of ya."

Luigi nodded. "I understand."

"Alright then," He crouched down and took a fighting stance. "Enough talking, time for training"

Luigi stepped back and took a fighting stance of his own. "Yes, sir"

...

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

...

Wendy was in her room listening to some tones through her music player. The door opened and Luigi entered, looking tired as usual. Wendy gave him a glance but say nothing as she return her attention back on her music. She had her eyes close, so she couldn't see nor hear what the green plumber was doing.

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped when she saw how close he really was.

"Sorry," Luigi apologized for scaring her.

Wendy scoffed and took off her headphones. "What?"

He leaned back slightly on his knees. "How was your day?"

Wendy blinked. "What?"

"How was your day?" He asked again.

"Why would it matter to you?" She asked suspiciously.

Luigi shrugged slightly. "Just thought I'll see how your day has been."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his reason. She puffed and placed her headphones back on her head. "It's fine, now go away."

Luigi frowned but continues to linger by her side. After a few minutes, Wendy growled and turned her attention to him again. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"For?" Wendy questioned.

Luigi hesitated. What WAS he sorry for? The treaty? His cowardly behavior? This unwilling marriage? Ruining her life? There were so many things he had to apologize for; he just didn't know where to start.

"For everything basically," He confessed. "It's my fault Bowser forced you to marry me and ruined your life. If I wasn't so scared and timid all the time, then I probably could have prevented this from ever happening in the first place."

"You just figure this out now?" Wendy scoffed. "Took you long enough"

Luigi sighed but didn't say anything to that comment. She was right, after all; and he deserve any backslash she gives him. It did take him a long time to realize all this was his fault. If he had been stronger and more confidence in himself, then he could have argued against his brother instead of cowering with his tail between his legs when his voice was raise on him. He probably would have been able to stand against Waluigi and win Daisy's affections.

_'If she even cared,'_

His hand clenched into a tight fist. This didn't go unnoticed to Wendy who looked back at him with a curious eyebrow. Before she could question him, he stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash up for supper. Wendy was still confused by his actions, but she shrugged them off and turned back to her music.

Supper came and went. Not much had change, expect for the fact that Luigi was eating again and Sir Kalvin was acting odd towards Wendy. Other than that, dinner went the way it always gone and everyone was free to do their own thing.

Instead of heading to that balcony he usually hang around, Luigi made his way to the castle library. The area was empty when Luigi got there which pleases him. He didn't want anyone questioning him as he looks around.

What Kamek said earlier, about the Koopa Klan being as peaceful as the Mushroom Kingdom, still got him puzzled. He never heard nor read of such a thing happening back at the Mushroom Castle Library. But then again, the books there mainly focus on the kingdom's history and its development, and provide limited information about any of the other foreign countries. So what better place to research the Koopa Klan's past, then it's very own library.

With a candle in hand, he searched through the shelves slowly but thoroughly. He scanned the contests of each book and selected the ones that provide the most detailed information. Within minutes, he came out from behind the shelves with a few books in hand. He sat down at a table and began reading the first book; _'The Great Big Book of Koopa History'_.

For hours he just sat there, reading a book most people would have discarded after the first few pages. He just kept on reading and reading, filling his mind with knowledge he needed and wanted to know. He didn't even realize it had gotten late until he started nodding off.

From there, he decided to call it a night and retire back to his room for some sleep. He didn't learn much but he had just gotten started so it was expected. He'll learn more as he process through the book. Hopefully he'll learn everything he needed to know about the Koopa Kingdom.

...

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	13. Help from an Unlikely Source

...

**Author's Note:**

I'm on spring break now so I can spend more time to writing and posting up chapters.

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 13:  
Help from an Unlikely Source  
**

* * *

...

...

For the next two weeks, Luigi was following a familiar but slightly different routine. It will start in the morning around seven where he'll wake up and get ready for his training with Bowser. Since the other day, Luigi had become more serious with his sessions with Bowser which seemed to please the Koopa King.

After training came the hardest part of his day; interacting with Wendy. He would alway try talking to her as an attempt for her to open up to him. But the Koopa Princess wanted nothing to do with him and would always turn him down. He'll always feel disappointed with each rejection but that didn't stop him from trying.

After dinner ended, he would spend the rest of his time either in the library or at the balcony read up from where he had left off. So far, he had learned that the Koopas were descendents of a quadruped turtle species known as the Shellcreepers. These species came in similar colors and were one of the most common species roaming around Dinosaur Land.

In about a decade or so of their time, these primitive species had gone through a dramatic change. The quadruped reptiles had become bipedal and started living together in tribes. There were several pictures of the tools, weapons, and pottery they made as well as cave paintings over hundreds of years ago.

To say this knowledge fascinated Luigi would be an understatement. He always had an interest in studying the past. He knew he still had much to learn before he could even begin to understand what Kamek was referencing earlier. If he could learn how to love this kingdom just as much as he had loved his old one, then his life here would improve.

Speaking of his old kingdom, there were times where he would think back on his old life, his friends and family. He would often dismiss those thoughts, in favor of thinking of ways on how he could court Wendy from out of her shell (no pun intended). Having their images in his head will not help him in what he was trying to achieve. He wasn't sure if they were ever going to be part of his life again, and for the time being, he didn't care. All he did care about was his future and in his future, Wendy was a major part of it.

Unfortunately for him, the pink koopa was proving to be a hard nut to crack. Any ideas he came up would all end in failure which disappoint him greatly. Luckily for our green plumber, there was one koopa within the castle that was willing to help him gain Wendy's attention.

He had been heading towards his shared room after a tiresome training session with Bowser when he spotted Ludwig's wife, Kanary, leaning against the wall. Kanary was only a year younger than Ludwig, and the two have been married for about eleven months now. They were the only other married couple within the castle and their relationship was quite the opposite of his and Wendy. Besides at dinner, Luigi had never interacted with Kanary... that is, until now.

"C-Can I help you, Miss," Luigi asked softly after the female koopa stepped in his line of direction. He was nervous because he didn't want to do anything that will upset her and cause Ludwig to get involve.

She shook her head. "No, but I can help you."

She offered him a genuine smile, signaling she meant no harm towards him. Once he was sure, Luigi relax slightly. He always had his guard up when he was around the koopas. Having to put his shield, even for a second, was a great relief to him.

"What do you mean?" He said, slight confused by her meaning.

"I mean I can help with your marriage," she said. "Come, walk with me,"

Despite how tired he felt, Luigi did what she asked. He started walking beside her as they made their way to the bed chambers.

"I can see that you're trying," She said softly. "But Wendy isn't really opening up to you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who aren't oblivious; however, the truth is talking alone isn't what's going to get Wendy to see your side of things."

"Then what will?" Luigi asked pleadingly. He was desperate for any information that can help him.

"I lived with my young sister-in-law long enough to know one thing,"

"And that is?"

Kanary paused and turned to him. "She is downright spoiled."

"Well, that isn't really anything new." Luigi frowned. He had always known that Wendy was spoiled. Ever since the day he met her, he knew that.

"So you're aware of this fact," she said. Luigi nodded. "That's good; you already understand the main idea."

"That she's spoiled?"

"Exactly; and like all spoiled children, she loves to be showered with gifts and compliments."

"So the only way Wendy will acknowledge me is if I treat her as such; a spoiled princess?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm," He thought. "Okay, I think I can do that. But I don't really have much to offer."

"Then it's a good thing you have me on your side."

"Why are you helping me?" Luigi asked. "I mean, I'm grateful and all, really I am. Anything you say, I will do if it will help me with Wendy. I just want to know why?"

"I guess part of it is out of pity. Seeing you walk around all depress like before can leave anyone feeling sorry for you." She glanced at Luigi who cast his head down. "But mostly I'm doing is out of understanding."

Luigi lifted his head up. "Understanding?"

She nodded. "You see Luigi; the noble life isn't as glamorous as it appears to be. Yes, our status gains us riches and respect, but there are things some of us will never get in life."

"Such as?"

"Love." She explained. "In nobility, love is a luxury that 90 percent of us will never have. My parents, for example, barely knew each other when they got married. They manage to put their differences aside to live as a normal family. I, on the other hand, was lucky; my marriage was a love match. But when I see a couple united by an arranged marriage, I can't help but think about my parents."

Luigi nodded. It was nice to know that someone was willing to assist him on this. The two walked in a sort of peaceful silence until they finally reach Luigi's and Wendy's room. The two parted for the time being and Luigi entered inside.

Wendy was reading a magazine when he saw her. He closed the door behind him and entered further inside the room. Wendy kept her gaze on her magazine, never once looking at him. Luigi walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it. He sat there for a good three minutes before she acknowledge him.

"What?" she said.

"How was your day?" Luigi asked her. Wendy rolled her eyes. He always asked about her day.

"Fine, now leave me alone." She returned back to her magazine. However, Luigi still continued to linger beside her. After a few minutes of trying to ignore him, she let out a frustrated growl. "What?!"

Luigi smiled softly. "You look beautiful today,"

"Wha...Uh?" Wendy questioned, she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"I said you look beautiful today," Luigi repeated loud enough so she could hear.

For the first time, Wendy was stunned; she didn't know what to think on that. Luigi simply smiled but didn't say anything else as he let the pink koopa take in his words. After a moment, Wendy shook her head and turned back to magazine to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yeah, well...whatever."

Wendy tried to hide it but Luigi could still see the blush present on her tan yellow face. Luigi's smile grew; happy to see his little compliment had work. He let Wendy be after that and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. From the corner of her eye, Wendy watched him, still unsure what just happened. She shrugged it off and tries to focus back on what she was doing. Unbeknownst to her, that little praise was just the first of many to come.

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	14. Can't Help But Wait

...

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
Can't Help But Wait  
**

* * *

...

...

For the next two weeks, Luigi followed exactly what Kanary told him to do. Every day he would compliment Wendy and provide her with whatever flowers and chocolate Kanary will supply to him.

At first, Wendy was surprise. She didn't expect him to offer her gifts. There was always a blush starting to form around her cheeks and she'll always turn away before Luigi can get a good look.

At that point, Luigi was happy to finally see some positive results. Although he had no idea what she did with the gifts afterwards, he knew his efforts were having some impact on the pink koopa. More than once he had caught her staring at his general direction, wondering what he'll have up his sleeve.

But despite the gifts, Wendy continues to ignore him whenever he tries to talk to her and before long, she gotten used to his offerings. Most of the time, she would spend her time pursuing the pervious affections of Sir Kalvin, much to both Luigi's and Kanary's disappointment. However, the green plumber could do nothing to change that and can only continue his own pursue of wining her affection.

…

…

"Here you go; fresh roses from the best store in town." said Kanary.

"They are very beautiful," Luigi commented. "Thank you Kanary,"

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Ludwig; I had him go out and get them."

"I was wonderin' why dat koopa's always had flowers in his hands when I see him." said a new voice.

Luigi and Kanary jumped at the unsuspected voice. They quickly turn to the side to see Roy leaning against the stone wall.

"R-R-Roy?" Luigi stuttered, knowing full well they were caught red handed.

Kanary stepped forward, intending to deal with the larger koopa herself. "Roy, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to ease drop on other people's conversation?"

The purple koopa lean off the wall and place his hands up in a defensive manner. "Easy there Kanary; I jus' wanted ta know where da plumber was gettin' all dese gifts from since he's not allowed ta leave da castle."

"Well, now you know; I've been supplying Luigi with everything he may need so Wendy may notice him."

"I can see dat," Roy said. "But does Ludwig know what you're doin'? I don't think he'll appreciate you givin' your gifts away to the plumber."

"I'll deal with him when the situation calls for it." Kanary answered.

Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "Whateva, he's your husband."

Kanary crossed her arms. "Why are you here, Roy? And I know it's not to find out what's Luigi been up to."

Roy sighed, knowing there was no point in denying it. "Fine, fine, you got me. I actually came around ta offer him some advice."

Both Kanary and Luigi frowned in confusion. "Advice? Why would you be willing to offer Luigi advice? You don't even like him."

"Yeah, but no matter how you see it, he's a lot better than Sir Kalvin here." He scoffed. "Somethin' isn't right about that Koopa. At first he was all over Wendy, but as soon as he finds out she was married he starts to give her the cold shoulder."

He crossed his arm. "I keep tellin' Wendy ta gets over him but you know how stubborn she is. She won't listen ta a word I say." He sighed. "Anyways, I thought if anyone can draw her attention away from dat black koopa, it'll be Mr. Hero here but apparently he's havin' jus' as much trouble as I am."

"So you're doing this for Wendy's wellbeing?" Kanary summarized. "Well, I guess that makes sense since you're closest to her."

"Exactly," Roy smirked. "So if you want dis little hook up ta be successful, then yur goin' ta need me on yur team, 'cause I'm da only one dat knows Wendy da best."

"Okay, what do you suggest we do then?"

"Well fo' starter's, I'll switch those roses fo' some water lilies; they're her favorite. Second, she has a sweet tooth so I'll bring in a lot more chocolate. You gettin' all dis plumber?"

Luigi jumped, breaking out of his shock that Roy, out of all the male Koopalings, was actually willing to help him with his situation with Wendy. He nodded quickly, not wanted to anger the normally calm koopa. Roy puffed and steps towards him. Luigi started to grow fearful as the purple stood in front of him.

"Look plumber, I'm not gonna hurt ya or anythin'." He said "I just want you to promise me somethin'."

Luigi swallowed. "W-W-What do you want me to promise?"

"That you'll treat her fairly and won't hurt her in anyway," He said. "Let's face it -you're not the first guy I'll pick fo' my sister. But against all odds, you two are stuck together so da least you could do is tried and make da best o' it. But before I can help ya, I jus' want ta know dat you'll treat her da same way you woulda treat that little flower princess you liked so much."

Everyone back at home had known his affections towards the Sarasaland princess so Luigi wasn't too surprise that Roy had mentioned her. He could understand what Roy wanted; to see his sister happy, despite not being able to fall in love. That's why he was trying to get her attention, so he could make her happy even if he wasn't.

"I promise you Roy that I plan on treating Wendy with nothing more but respect and fairness." He said softly. "I know she's not happy now but if she could give me a chance, I'll do anything just to make her smile."

Roy actually gave him a genuine smile, a clear sign that he had gain his trust. "Well, that's what I wanna hear. But I should warn you, dis won't be easy. It's going to take some time and some patience."

Luigi sighed, fatigue starting to get to him. But he couldn't stop now, not when he had already made it this far.

"I guess I can't help but wait."

...

...

* * *

****...****

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	15. A Night Gone Bad

...

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 15:  
A Night Gone Bad  
**

* * *

...

...

"I'm telling ya, Pompey; that plumber been acting weird." said Wendy.

At this moment, the pink koopa was outside of the castle, hanging out with her friends. Her best friend, a black haired Pom Pom named Pompey, sat beside her with some drinks in hand. Her other friends, two Koopa Troopas named Kohana and Koren, and a Goomba named Goombaline, sat across from them on the other side of the table, each having a drink of their own.

"Maybe he finally lost his mind or something," Pompey suggested. "You know humans have always been a strange bunch."

"I guess you're right."

"Still, you can't help but feel a little bit bad for him," said Koren.

"And what about me?"

"I feel bad for you too, Wendy." She quickly. "It's just that, he must feel out of place knowing he doesn't really belong here. At least you have your family you can rely on."

"And us," added Goombaline.

Wendy puffed. "Yeah, well, the plumber's the least of my worries right now. Ever since he heard I was married, Kalvin won't even look at me."

"Maybe he's just upset that he haven't gotten to you quicken enough and isolated himself from you as his punishment." Kohana suggested.

"You think so?"

"Kohana's probably right," said Pompey. "Just give him some time, he'll come around. In the meantime, let's forget all your worries and have some fun. It is our girls' night out after all."

Wendy smiled. "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying on girls' night out."

Pompey took a hold of her drink and lift it in the air to make a toast. "To Wendy, for I know she'll get everything she wants in life."

"To Wendy!" The others cheered with their drinks held high.

Wendy smiled, grateful to have such wonderful friends. "To me!"

She cheered and took a sip of drink. Either she or the others had realized someone spiked it earlier. Nor did they realize that the culprit was standing just a few feet away.

…

* * *

...

It was just about midnight at the Koopa Castle and for the first time, everything was peaceful. The night guards roam around the castle as Bowser and the rest of his army slept the night away in their respectful beds. Only one person that was still awake was making his way back to his room at this moment.

He was tired to say the least from all of the day's work. In fact, he was so tired that he had fallen asleep in the library. Thankfully, one of the guards was nice enough to wake him before he could develop an awful crick in his neck. Of course, having to sleep on the floor didn't really help either.

As he made his way back to his room, he noticed someone leaning against the wall. He frowned, wondering who else was awake beside him and the guards. He walks towards that person until he realized who it was.

"Wendy…?" The pink koopa jumped and turned her head in his direction. She blinked twice before she recognized the person in front of her.

"Oh, l-lookie here-e, it's my hub-hub…hub-by" She said.

"Wendy…are you okay?" Luigi asked worriedly.

He kneed down next to her to see if she was alright. He hasn't seen her all day. She had left to have dinner with her friends some time during his training with Bowser.

"O-Of course, I'm o-kay. Why w-wouldn't I be?"

She struggled to stand up. Once she did, she tried to walk only to stumble forward and trip. Luigi reacted quickly and caught her mid-way.

"O-Oppsie," she laughs. "Clumsy me-e,"

Luigi frowned; something wasn't right about her. Her balance was off, her speech was completely slurred, and she felt really cool to the touch.

"Ah Wendy, have you been drinking tonight?"

She shook her head. "O-Of course not, I-I'm only 20."

Luigi frowned again. If she hasn't been drinking, then why was she acting like this? His thought was broken when Wendy suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close against him.

"You feel warm," She mumbled as she nuzzled him.

Luigi blinked in surprise and blushed at how affectionate she was being. "Ah Wendy, maybe we should get you to bed."

"Hmm," Wendy hummed.

Luigi shift her around to a more comfortable position and started carrying her back to their room. The pink Koopa was completely out of it and could barely stay conscious. Luigi become increasingly worried and pick up the pace. By the time they entered inside, Wendy was starting to look pale.

"I… don't feel so good," she mumbled.

Luigi glance over to see she looked very queasy. Quickly, he carried her to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time before Wendy could let go of everything she had in her stomach.

Wendy moans as she was force to hug the toilet bowl. Luigi stood by her side worryingly, and rub the back of her shell as smoothly as he can. Eventually she stopped and she was left panting in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Luigi asked her once more.

Wendy shook her head. No, she wasn't alright. In fact, she felt downright awful.

"Come on, let's get to bed,"

The pink koopa didn't fight with him as he carried her to bed. He removed her things – her bow, shoes, jewelry – and placed her on the bed. Once she was lying down, Luigi cover her with the sheets to keep her warm. Wendy sighed tiredly and fell asleep in minutes. Luigi sighed as well, feeling drained himself. But he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not with Wendy terribly ill beside him.

He pulled out the chair from the make-up stand and placed it beside the bed. He then walks over to his spot on the floor and pick up the jar he left earlier. This jar was half filled with water and had several different colored water lilies in.

He walks over to the night stand and placed the jar of flowers on top, hoping the sight of them will help Wendy feel better. Once that was done, he return to his seat and sat by Wendy's side for the rest of the night.

"I'll take care of you."

...

...

* * *

****...****

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	16. A Special Gift

...

**Author's Note:**

Spring Break is over for me, unfortunately. So I'm going back to my usual updating schedule - once a week between Thursdays and Sundays.

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
A Special Gift  
**

* * *

...

...

"Hmm…uhm hm…hmm…

By early the next morning, Luigi had set out to inform the king about Wendy. After hearing what happened to his daughter, Bowser called in a doctor to have her check out. At this moment, he, Luigi, and Kamek were all standing outside the door, watching the doctor as he work.

The doctor was an old koopa around his fifties, dressed in a white lab coat, a head mirror, and thick black glasses. He spend about twenty minutes examining Wendy and her symptoms, trying to determine her illness. Once he was done, he started putting his tools back in his medical bag.

"Well, everything seems fine here," he concluded, "Just need a few day's rest is all."

Once he was done packing, he headed towards the door to inform the king of his findings. Luigi shot up when the doctor appeared in front of them, anxious to hear what the doctor has to say. Bowser stepped forward to address the doctor.

"Well doc, what's the news?" He said. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Well, your Highness, I cannot determine what has caused the princess to become ill so suddenly but I can say that it isn't life-threatening and she will recover within a manner of a few days."

Luigi sighed; relieve to hear the good news. Bowser and Kamek were please as well.

"Although," The doctor continues. "I do advise you have someone to keep an eye on her, just in case her condition happens to worsen."

"I'll do it." Luigi volunteered.

Bowser turned to him in shock, not expecting him to take up the task himself. Kamek, however, was please.

"Very well then," The doctor said. He opened his bag and took out some medicine. "Give her this if she starts to experience any pain."

Luigi nodded and took the medicine from the doctor. He then re-enter the room to check how Wendy was doing.

"Now then, I must return to my station."

"Thank you Doctor Koopa, we'll call for you if we need anything else." said Kamek.

The doctor nodded and left the area. Once he was gone, Kamek turned back to the king.

"Okay," said Bowser. "Now that all the excitement is over, we can get back to training."

Kamek frowned. "I hate to damper your spirits, your Koopaness, but don't you think that now would be a good time for a day off?"

"A day off?" Bowser questioned. "Why would we take a day off?"

"Well," he explained. "It's just that... you two have been training for months as is, almost non-stop. Not to mention, the plumber has been up all night taking care of Wendy and I suspect his performance today will be less than pleasing."

Bowser grunted in annoyance, finding some truth in Kamek's works. The plumber did look exhausted and had heavy bags under his eyes. Not only that, his performance in training has been lacking again lately.

"Fine!" Bowser turned back inside the room. "Hey plumber,"

Luigi looked up from what he was going. "Yes?"

"You have the day off," Bowser said. "We'll get back to your training tomorrow so you better get some sleep."

"Really?" Luigi said, both out of surprise and relief. "I mean, thank you, your Majesty."

Bowser grunt and left through the hall. Since there was no training today, he had to find things to do. Kamek walked over and stood in front of the doorframe.

"I'll sent someone to serve you both breakfast,"

Luigi nodded. "Thank you Master Kamek,"

The magikoopa nodded and close the door behind him. Once they were gone, Luigi let a huge sigh of relief and weariness. He was more than just tired; he was completely worn out, he couldn't ask for a better time for a day off.

He walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down heavily. A loud yawn escaped his lips as he held up his hand to cover over it. He glanced over to the figure on the bed. Wendy seemed like she's going to be asleep for a while so he might as well do the same.

Another yawn escapes him as he folded his arms and rested his head on them. He let out a small sigh before falling asleep in seconds.

...

* * *

...

Wendy started to wake up from her sleep slowly. She felt really tired and wanted to continue sleeping, but the pain in her head was preventing her from doing so. Once she had gotten used to it, she started to open her eyes. At first, it was blurry and unclear. But after blinking a few times, it focused on a color display of flowers.

_'Flowers?'_ she thought. She looked back at them and realized what kind of flowers they really are. _'Wait, those are water lilies...'_

The sight of her favorite flower brought a small highlight on her already lousy day. She smiled slightly, wondering who would have brought them for her. She had a few names in mind when she heard a light snoring coming next to her. She turn her head down slowly only to froze in surprise.

Sitting right next to her bed was the plumber. The green clad man had his head resting in his arms as he lightly sleeps beside. Wendy blinked a few times in astonishment. How long had he been there?

She made a move to get up. Her actions drew the awakening of the plumber beside her. Luigi let out a small moan as he stood up from his chair. His whole body ached from all the training he's been doing and from not having to sleep on a proper bed for three months. He sighed and glanced over to the bed, only to have a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"W-Wendy…?" he said. "You're awake!"

"Y-Yeah, I am," Wendy grunt as she tries to sit up.

Luigi gently try to push her back down, not wanting her to force herself. "Please, don't get up. You're still pretty weak."

Wendy frowned at his tender words. She struggled against him a few times. Eventually, she settled with a comfortable up right position.

"How are you feeling?" Luigi asked her.

"Like my head's going to explode,"

Luigi frowned; that didn't sound too good. He reached over to the medicine bottle and opened it. "Here, take this; its medicine from the doctor."

_'Doctor?' _

Wendy watch in confusion as Luigi hands her two pills and a glass of water. After a bit of hesitation, she took the pills from him and swallowed them down with some water. Within minutes, the medicine began working and Wendy could start to think clearly.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I found you in the halls last night." Luigi replies. "You didn't look too good so I carry you back to our room. Just this morning I inform your father of your condition and he called a doctor to check you out."

"A doctor?" she questioned. Luigi nodded.

"Yes; he said you'll be fine but you'll be bed-ridden for a couple of days." He softens slightly. "You were asleep all morning and for most of the afternoon."

"What?" She glanced over to the time and was shocked to see it was actually 3:15. "I was asleep all day? And you…" She turned back to Luigi with a raise eyebrow. "Should you be out training?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, Bowser gave me the day off so I can take care of you."

Wendy's eyes widen with surprise. She couldn't believe the plumber had actually cared about her wellbeing. She took a good look at him and for the first time, took notice on how tired he looked. His hat was off so she could see how messy his hair was, as well as his mustache. His blue eyes were dim and puffy with heavy bags under them. His posture was weak and he looked just about ready to fall down.

_'Boy, he sure looks exhausted,'_ Wendy thought, finally taking pity on him. _'Did he stay up all night just to take care of me?'_

Now she was starting to feel guilty which doesn't come to her often. Why would the plumber care so much about her when she cared so little about him?

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked, breaking Wendy out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm…fine." Wendy said turning away from him. "Just a little hungry I guess."

Luigi nodded and stood up from his seat. "Here, I'll get you something to eat."

Wendy silently nodded. She watched the green man make his way to the door and exit out of the room. Once the door close behind him, she let out a huge sigh.

"This guy…is something else," She mumbled.

A fragrant made its way to her nose and she turned her gaze to the water lilies sitting on her nightstand. These weren't any ordinary water lilies; these were those very nice ones with the strong fragrant. Not only did she have the white ones which were the most common, but she also gotten a few pinks ones which were rare.

She leaned forward and broke a white one out from of its stem. She lean it close to her nose and took a big sniff, enjoying its wonderful scent. It was then she realized who really gave her this special gift.

...

...

* * *

****...****

**.****..**

**Review :D**


	17. I Promise

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
I Promise  
**

* * *

...

Luigi return twenty minutes later with a tray of food in hand. Wendy took it and silently thanks him before she began eating. The two sat in silent. The only sounds made were the clinking noise of the silverware.

Soon after eating, Wendy started feeling tired again so she went back to sleep. Luigi tried to do the same but he was too uncomfortable to do so. With nothing else to do, he thought about doing some reading.

He took a quick trip to the library and return with a different book in hand; _"Facts about Koopas"._ He read for about an hour and learned some interesting things about the turtle species. For instance, the horns on a Koopa's head are actually quite sensitive despite the fact that they can be use for fighting. If one were to rub them gently, it will bring the koopa great pleasure.

He would have read more but drowsiness started to take him in. Before he knew it, he fell asleep on his chair. It wasn't until someone came knocking on the door that he woke up with his body aching badly.

"Argh," He grunted, his body throbbing painfully.

The banging on the door told him to get up and so he did slowly. He walked over to open it. When he did, Kanary and Roy stood outside.

"Good evening, Luigi," Kanary greeted him.

Luigi blinked. "Oh, good evening Kanary, Roy,"

Roy raised an eye brow. "Damn plumber, you look horrible,"

"Thanks," Luigi sighed. "I haven't been really sleeping too well."

"We heard what happen," Kanary explained. "We just came by to provide you both some dinner."

"Thank you Kanary,"

"Speakin' o' which, how is Wendy anyways?" Roy asked.

"She's okay," Luigi replies. "She had some lunch some time ago, so I'm sure she'll be hungry again soon."

Roy nodded and hands him the tray of food. Luigi thanked them both and retreated back inside the room as they left. Wendy was just starting to wake up again when he placed the tray on the nightstand, right next to the flower jar. Wendy yawned and glances over to his direction.

"What's that?" Luigi turned to her before replying.

"It's dinner…Roy and Kanary brought it for us." He took one plate and handed it to her. "Do you want to eat?"

Wendy thought about it and nodded. She took the plate and placed it on her lap. Luigi took the second one and began eating as well. Again, they sat in silence, either one of them said a word.

Once they were done, Luigi place the two plates back in the tray while Wendy settled into bed again. A loud yawn got her earhole and she turned her gaze on the green clad man. The plumber's appearance didn't seem to improve since the last she looked at him. For several minutes, she watched him debating something over inside her head. It wasn't until he started sitting down she decided to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

Luigi jumped and turned in her direction. "Um, sitting?"

Wendy sat up slightly. "Are you really going to spend another night sleeping on a chair?"

"Maybe…" He frowned. "I mean, if you don't want me to I could always sleep back on the floor,"

Wendy was silent for a moment, trying to decide on something. Once she came to a conclusion, she sighed,

"Get in here,"

Luigi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She sighed at his confused expression; why were plumbers so clueless?

"I mean... get in bed with me,"

Luigi blinked in surprise. "A-Are you serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm serious, why won't I be? Just as long as you stay on your side of the bed, we won't have a problem."

For the moment, Luigi was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe Wendy was actually allowing him on the bed. Since the day he got here, he never was allowed – ever. Perhaps it wasn't real. Maybe his fatigue mind was causing him to hear things.

"Well, are you going to get on or not?" Wendy said, rather impatiently.

That was enough to tell him that he wasn't hearing things. Quickly, he started climbing into bed only to pause for a moment to take off his shoes. Wendy scooted over to the other side to provide him more room. Once Luigi was finally on the bed, there was an awkward moment between them. Luigi fiddled with his fingers, feeling quite nervous. Wendy just sat there, staring at him with a blank expression. After a while, she sighed and pulled up the covers.

"Alright, now go to bed." She said as she turned her shell to him. "And remember; stay on your side,"

"R-Right," Luigi stuttered, not wanting to give her any reason to kick him out.

Wendy settled over to her side of the bed and closed her eyes so she could sleep. Luigi turned off the light and settled into bed as well. He let out a small sigh as his body fell more at ease. It was nice to be sleeping on a soft mattress again, even if it did felt a bit awkward.

He fell asleep within seconds of closing his eyes. He slept more restfully than all of his previous nights combined. It wasn't until hours later that he woken up to a new problem.

...

* * *

...

Movement from the bed was what woke Luigi up. The green hero opened his eyes from a rather peaceful sleep when he felt something trembling beside him. He rolled over to his back yawn heavily; still feeling too tried to get up. He lazily glanced over to his right side and that's when he saw it.

Wendy still had her back to him, but it didn't help hide the fact that she was shaking quite heavily. Luigi shot up in alarm, surprise to see her shaking so much. He tried to wake her up to find the cause of her awful trembling.

"Wendy…Wendy, wake up," He said evenly. "Wake up, Wendy,"

He reached out a hand, intending to shake her awake. The moment he touch her skin, he had to recoil it back from all the heat he was getting.

"You have a fever,"

Quickly, he threw the covers off himself and ran towards the bathroom. He blocked the tub bottom and turned the water on cold. As it starts to fill, he ran back to the bedroom to retrieve Wendy. Her condition seemed to have gotten worse. Wendy had crawl into a small ball and was now shivering uncontrollably. Luigi frowned, feeling sorry for the pink koopa.

Carefully, he took her out of bed and started carrying her to the half filled tub. Wendy moaned as Luigi placed her gently in the water. He shushed her softly and used a wet towel to cool her forehead.

They stay like that for some time. Wendy sat in a tub of cold water with Luigi sitting next to her, trying to cool down her heating body. It wasn't until a little later, Wendy started to wake up.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Luigi asked.

Wendy turned her head in his direction. She had to blink her eyes a few times before clear the hazy fog. Once her vision was cleared, she was able his concern expression.

"Lu-Luigi?"

He nodded. "Yes, Wendy, it's me...How are you feeling?"

"N-Not very good," she groaned. "Where am I?"

"In the bathroom," Luigi explained. "You had a high fever so I had to get you into the tub to cool off."

"...Oh," She said softly, some redness appearing around her cheeks.

Luigi placed a hand on her forehead, causing her to blush some more. "Your temperature went down, that's good." He said. "Here, let me help you out of the tub."

Wendy didn't say anything as she let Luigi help her stand. Her balance was wobbly so Luigi had to keep a firm hold on her to keep her steady. Once she was out, Luigi helped into bed. He pulled the covers up to her chest to keep her warm but not too warm. He placed another hand on her forehead and hummed.

"You're still a bit warm," He said. "This there anything you want me to get for you?"

She shrugged. "I guess some water wouldn't hurt."

Luigi nodded. He put on his shoes and quickly set out to get her some water.

"I'll be back really soon." He had said as he exits the room.

As she waited, Wendy began to wonder why the plumber was so concern with her wellbeing. Giving her gifts was one thing, but sitting by her bedside while she was sick was a different one altogether. It was almost like he actually cared about her.

She didn't have to wait long. As promise, Luigi returned within minutes carrying a tray with a pincher full of water, an empty glass, and median size bowl. He gave Wendy some water and started wetting a small towel to place on top of her head.

"...Why are you doing this?"

Luigi paused from his action and turned to Wendy. "What?"

"I said why are you doing this?" Wendy repeated.

Luigi thought about it for a moment before returning to what he was doing. "Because I promise to,"

"You promised?" She questioned. "When?"

"At our wedding," he replies. "It was part of our vows,"

Wendy didn't pay much attention to their vows. In fact, she didn't pay attention to anything the minister was saying. She was so mad that day she blocked everyone out, only talking when she was required to.

"But besides that," Luigi continued. "It's my job to take care of you, whether I promise to or not. After all, I am your 'hubby' as you call me."

Wendy glared. "When have I ever called you that?"

"Last night… after I find you,"

She puffed, "I wasn't thinking straight last night...for all I know I was talking gibberish."

"If you say so," Luigi said. "You should go back to bed, it's getting late."

Wendy mumbled under her breath as she settled back into bed. Within a few minutes, she fell back to sleep and was resting peacefully. Luigi placed a wet towel on her forehead to keep her cool and adjusted the covers over her slightly. Not feeling comfortable enough to go back to sleep himself, he pull out the chair from before and sat down. He glanced over to the time.

**1:15**

He sighed. "The night is still young,"

...

* * *

...

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	18. Returning the Favor

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
Returning the Favor  
**

* * *

...

Luigi didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He was startled awake by the knocks on the door. Soon after that, his body started to ache from his strange sleeping habits. He walked over to the door and opening it, revealing Kamek at the other end.

"Uh, good morning, Master Kamek, is there something I can do?"

"No, I just came to inform you that you're late for training,"

Luigi's eyes widen with surprise. He quickly turned to check the time. It was almost nine o clock, which meant he was almost an hour late.

"Mamma Mia," He sighed.

"I take it your day off didn't go as plan?"

Luigi nodded. "Wendy got a high fever late night. I manage to get it down, but she was still pretty warm so I had to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night."

"I see," Kamek thought. "Very well then, I'll speak to King and have the doctor come in again."

"Thank you, Kamek,"

...

_**X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X**_

...

Within the hour, Doctor Koopa came by again to have another look at Wendy. The Koopa princess was awake during his examination so she was able to answer any questions he got. But even so, the doctor wasn't entirely sure what her illness was or the cause of it.

He took a sample of her blood for testing. He gave her some medicine for her fever and left with the promise that he will call as soon as he found something. Bowser cancelled training again, so Luigi could keep an eye on Wendy and caught up on some sleep.

Throughout the day, Wendy seemed relatively fine. Her fever went down; she ate well and was kept hydrated. Her friends came by mid-afternoon to see how she was faring, bringing gifts of all sorts to her. As they talked, Luigi sat in the sidelines with a book in hand, only speaking when spoken to.

It wasn't until dinner started to rolled in that they left, leaving the bedroom nice and quiet again. Luigi and Wendy were eating dinner in the usual silence when they heard a knock on the door. Luigi answered it to reveal Kammy at the door.

"I have received news from the doctor," She said. "He said found sighs of MDMA in Wendy's blood stream."

"MDMA?" Wendy questioned. "What's that?"

"It's short for 3,4-methylenedioxymethamphetamine; most commonly known as "Ecstasy" or "Molly." It is a manmade, psychoactive drug that is popular at raves and music festivals or concerts."

"How did I get that? I wasn't even at a club or festivals."

"The most likely solution would be that someone sneaked it in your drink without you knowing."

"Her drink?" This time Luigi questioned out of surprise. "Are you saying that someone was trying to get Wendy high?"

Kammy nodded. "In a way, yes...We suspect it to be more of a kidnapping attempt."

"But who would try to kidnap Wendy?"

"And we're not so sure. But we suspect it to be one of Clawd's doing."

Luigi frowned in confusion. "Clawd?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know about the separation." Kammy said. "Well, to make a long story short, there are two different klans within our koopa domain. As you may already know, the King rightfully rules over all within this territory; however, there are those who are not in favor of him. Those Koopas resign over the second klan under the leadership of a koopa named Clawd."

Luigi nodded. He always knew that there were Koopas that didn't follow Bowser's rule and had resign to other nations such as the Mushroom Kingdom. What really surprise him was the fact that there was an entire seperate Klan working against him, and so close to home too.

_'Wait...was this what Kamek was talking about?'_ he thought to himself. _'The separated klans?'_

"As of right now, everyone is on high alert." Kammy continued. "We have already double our patrols and increase the number of guards. You and the others are not allowed to leave the castle without several escorts."

"Are you serious?" Wendy scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but it's for your own safely."

Wendy puffed but said nothing more. Kammy nodded once before exiting out of the room. Once she was gone, Luigi turned to Wendy, confused by the conversation that just happened. It appears that there was more to this Klan than there appears to be, and Luigi can't help but wonder what sort of secrets were hidden within these castle walls.

"Well," Wendy sighed, regaining Luigi's attention. "I guess I own you one for finding me the other night,"

Luigi blinked before replying to her statement. "Oh no, that's fine; I'm just glad to know that you're alright,"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh please...For one night, could you **not** be a hero and take the favor."

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say. "Well…" He hesitated. "There is one thing I would like to do,"

"Oh?" She questioned. "And what is it?"

Luigi looked down, fiddling nervously with his fingers. Wendy shook her head. The plumber was too anxious for his own good.

"I was hoping..." Luigi mumbled. "...that maybe...you'll let me... on the bed again?"

The request seemed small enough. But Luigi knew when it came to Wendy, small things can become a big problem. Last night was the best sleep he had in months, even if it was only for a few hours. If he could get a good eight hours worth of sleep tonight, then he'll be all set for training tomorrow.

Wendy thought about it, debating if she should or not. Luigi sat where he was, anxious to hear the answer. He was just about to give up the idea when Wendy replied.

"Fine, you can," she finally said. "Just make sure you stay on your side."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you Wendy,"

The pink koopa just hummed as she finished eating the rest of her dinner. As the time for bed rolls in, Wendy scoots over to one side as Luigi climb over on the other side. The green plumber was glad to feel the soft mattress under him, his body becoming more at ease as he settles in.

"Good night, plumber," Wendy said, turning her back towards him.

"Good night, Wendy," He replies back; choosing to rest on his back.

There was a somewhat comfortable silence between them as they let their minds wonder off into the dream world.

…

* * *

…

It was about two o'clock when Luigi started to wake again. He felt a weight on his right side. He wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely warm and heavy. He tried to push it off him but it simply shifted and snuggled into him. At that point, he had to look at it himself.

He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes slowly. He had blinked a few times to clear the sleepy fog in his head and to have his eyes adjust to the darkness. Once it did, he focused them on the weight that was on top of him and froze.

The mysterious weight wasn't really mysterious at all. In fact, it was actually Wendy. The real mystery is how she had gotten over on his side of the bed.

A slight movement caused Luigi to break out his shock state, one that was made by Wendy. The pink Koopa was shivering, not like she had a fever but more like she was just plain cold. She must have traveled over to his side seeking for warmth.

Luigi frowned, not quite sure what to do in his situation. Should he wake her so she could move back to her side? Or should he leave her be? Truth be told, he wouldn't mind if she sleeps on top of him if…and only if, he can regain feeling in his right arm.

The pink koopa must have been laying on it for some time, because it was actually starting to turn numb from the lack of blood flow. He moved slightly towards him only to have Wendy move slightly as well. He only needed his right arm back. After that, they can fall back to sleep without a care in the world.

Bit by bit, he moves his arm closer and closer. And with every movement, Wendy stirred in her sleep. But with one quick and final tug Luigi was able to free his hand out from under her. The green man would have cheered...if his action hadn't waked her up.

The swift movement not only freed his arm, but actually woke up Wendy from her slumber. Waking up Wendy was like waking up a bear from hibernation...it was bad idea. The koopa groaned; a pure sign of her awakening. Luigi panic and did the only thing he could think of...

Put his numb arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

Luigi felt an entity pass by. But in reality it was only a few seconds. About 30 seconds had passed by before he heard her let out a content sigh and fell back to sleep in his arm.

A huge sigh of relief escapes Luigi. He really thought he was in for it. Without disturbing his bedmate, he shifts his body to get more comfortable. Once that's done, he gently placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. In less than a minute, he was back to sleep.

...

**_X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X_**

...

She felt warm...Really warm...Warmer than she felt in years. Wendy snuggled closer to her heat source, hoping it will never end. What she didn't count on was her heat source to snuggle back into her.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to break out of her state of confusion. Once the fog had lifted and she was able to see clearly, she looked up at what she was resting on. Her eyes widen with shock.

What she thought was a nice warm pillow was actually a nice warm human. Luigi was fall asleep as he had his arm wrap around her shoulders, as if trying to keep her warm.

Wendy was completely baffled, unsure what to think. At first, she grew upset that the plumber didn't stay on his side. But a quick look around showed that it was her who had cross over.

She frowned. Why didn't he wake her up so she could move? She made an attempt to head back on her side, but ceased when the plumber pulled her even closer to him.

She blushed. Did he wanted to stay like that? Was that why he didn't wake her?

She tried again only to get the some results. Now trapped between a plumber and a soft place, Wendy had no choice but to stay where she was.

_'Well, he is kind of warm,'_ she thought to herself. _'And sort of soft.'_

If the plumber didn't have a problem with this, then she couldn't complain either. She shifted slightly in his hold, trying to get more comfortable. Luigi let out a tired sigh but otherwise didn't wake up.

_'He must be pretty tired,'_ Wendy thought again. _'I guess I would be too; having to train with Bowser all day and sleep on the floor afterwards.'_

Once again, she started feeling guilty. _'Maybe I've been a_ little_ hard on him...after all, he wasn't entirely his fault.'_

A knock on the door got her attention. She glanced over at the time. It was fifteen minutes pass nine. Luigi was suppose be at the training ground around eight.

_'Looks like he overslept,'_ There was a second knock on the door. _'Hmm... I'm not too keen on losing my pillow right now.'_

At the third knock, Wendy knew someone had to answer it. But she was too comfortable to get up from where she lay and Luigi was too deep in sleep to wake up from a trumpet. The only other option was to have whoever (most likely Kamek) answered the door themselves.

"Come in," she said, loud enough to be heard behind the door.

As suspected, Kamek was the one to enter. The magikoopa step inside the room quietly and close the door behind him. Silently he walked further within the room, searching for the individual he was looking.

"He's over here, Kamek,"

The old Koopa looked over to the bed to find the plumber with the princess who was wake. "My apologies, Wendy, I wasn't aware that you were awake." He said. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine...Can't wait to get out of quarantine though,"

"I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be free to leave your room as you please," said Kamek. "For now, I should alert the plumber that he's late for training."

"Actually, Kamek," Wendy interrupted "I was kind of hoping that you'll give him another day off."

Kamek raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Well," she answered. "For one of all, it isn't really a day off if you spend most of your time taking care of someone who's sick."

He nodded. "True,"

"Second of all, he's finally getting some rest after all that training Bowser's been putting him through. It'll be nice to have at least one day a week to put your feet up."

"Duly noted...You know, that's sort of nice of you to show concern for him."

She shrugged in a nonchalant matter. "Just trying to return the favor,"

Kamek smiled slightly, "Very well then, I will speak to king about this. Granted he won't be happy to hear about this,"

"Eh, what else is new?"

Kamek nodded and left the same way he came in. Wendy glanced back at the plumber who hadn't so much as move during their conversation. Luigi was still fast asleep, snoring softly and showing no signs of waking up what so ever.

Wendy sighed and rested her head on top of his chest. She could clearly hear his heartbeat, thumping softly inside his torso. She listened to it silently until she fell asleep once more.

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Ending Note:**

Ok, so the villain of the story have been revealed - a Koopa named Clawd who is a long time foe towards Bowser's family. More about him will be reveal later as things start to change for your hero in green and the Koopas around him.

Also, to answer a few guests' reviews, we learn that Wendy wasn't sick from a hangover but rather a drug her body was trying to fight off. Remember, she's only twenty in this story (so far), she's not old enough to drink alcohol. As for who drug her, I can indeed tell you that it was not Pompey.

As for the drug mentioned, MDMA is also considered to be a club drug because produces feelings of increased energy, emotional warmth and empathy toward others, and distortions in sensory and time perception. Possession of MDMA is illegal in most countries.

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	19. A Chance to Talk

...

**No Author's Note Today:**

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 19:  
A Chance to Talk  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi yawned as he slowly forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes, slightly surprise to see Wendy still sleeping beside him. As best as he could without waking her, he stretched his tired limbs. Once that was done, he glanced over at the time.

10:35

He blinked, still feeling a bit disoriented. He raised his other hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and let out another yawn. After that, he looks over that the time again.

10:40

_'Mamma Mia, I overslept!'_ he panicked.

As quickly as he could, he tried to get up from the bed so he could get ready for training. Unfortunately, Wendy was still sleeping on top of him, making it slightly more difficult. He was about to get his body half from under her when she suddenly groaned.

"Would you stop moving so much?" she mumbled.

Luigi frowned. "But I have to get ready for training."

"Forgot about it," she said, adjusting herself to be more comfortable. "I got you another day off."

Luigi paused for a second. "You…got me a day off?"

"Yes, genius," She yarned. "Now lay back down, I'm trying to sleep."

Luigi sat there for a moment before lying back down slowly. He couldn't believe Wendy actually did something nice for him. Sure she let him on the bed twice in a row, but he really thought that was all he was getting from her. Apparently, he was wrong.

He smiled softly and placed his arm around her shoulder. Wendy shifted and settled within his hold. The pink koopa was finally warming up to him. Maybe now, she'll be willing to listen to his proposal.

…

* * *

…

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I have to...I don't want Bowser to be more upset than he already is."

It wasn't until noon that both Wendy and Luigi had gotten out of bed. Although another day off was nice, Luigi decided to have his training done anyways just to keep Bowser from thinking any less of him.

Wendy puffed and lay back on the bed. "Sounds like a waste of a day off to me."

"I know and I'm sorry," Luigi walked over to the bed and kneeled down in front of her. "I can make it up to you, if you want,"

Wendy reply with curiosity. "Really? How so?"

"Well, how about tonight I cook dinner for just the two of us. And we can eat in private over on the balcony."

She raised an eyebrow. "What like a date?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, not really; more like we're just hanging out,"

"Hanging out, uh?" Wendy thought. "Alright plumber, I'll take your offer,"

Luigi smiled, please to hear Wendy giving him a chance. He made sure she was fine for the time being before heading over to the training grounds. On the pathway there, he ran into Bowser who wasn't too happy to see him. However, the koopa king managed to cool down a bit when he mentioned training.

They both headed for the training grounds and resumed from where they left off. Now that he was better rested, Luigi was able to perform better which pleases Bowser. The training went on for hours. By the time it ended, they already late for dinner.

Instead of heading back to his room, Luigi started to get things ready for his private dinner with Wendy. He asked Kanary and Roy to help and they happily agreed. As they set things up on the balcony, Luigi got dinner ready.

The kitchen was almost bare when he got there which was just fine. He began cooking a simple meal, something that won't take too much time. Within 30 minutes was done and had two plates of Koopasta.

He was doing a quick clean up when Roy and Kanary came in to announce that they were done. Luigi thanks them and left to retrieve Wendy while they take the food to the ready table. Once he got to his room, he opened the door to find Wendy sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Took you long enough," She said. "I was starting to think that I might never get dinner."

"I'm sorry," Luigi apologized. "Training took longer than I thought. Give me just five minute to wash up and we could go."

Wendy shrugged and return back to her book while Luigi wash up in the bathroom. In five minutes or so, he was ready and the two headed for the balcony. They walked in silence. It was either tense or uncomfortable. Once they got to the balcony, they both widen their eyes in surprise.

The scene was beautiful. The table was professionally set with flowers; candle light, and the moon which is usually hidden, shining brightly above them. Wendy blinked several times before turning to Luigi.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date?"

"I-I-It wasn't meant to be." Luigi smiled sheepishly. Apparently, he didn't tell Roy and Kanary that this wasn't a date.

Wendy looked at him with a raised brow but shrugging it off. "Whatever; let's just eat, I'm hungry."

He nodded. He walked over and pulled the chair out for her. Wendy rolled her eyes and sat down. Luigi sat down after her and the two began eating in silence.

"Hmm, you're not a bad cook, plumber," Wendy commented after a while.

"T-Thank you," Luigi said. He looked down at his plate, fiddling with his food a bit. After a while, he took a deep breath and let it out. "A-Actually, Wendy, there was something I wanted to talk to you."

She paused from her eating and glances up at the plumber. "About what?"

"Our…marriage,"

Wendy tense when he said that which cause him to frown. She narrowed her eyes and glance at him with a glare. "What about it?"

"Please, hear me out," He pleaded. "I know you never wanted this and I'm sorry if I didn't do much to prevent it from happening."

He bowed his head in shame. "You see…not a lot of things have been going well for me either. I've always let everyone else take charge and because of that, I lost control of my own life."

He glanced back at her with firm blue eyes. "But not anymore…I'm going to make things better. I know it won't be easy, but the hardships ahead will only make me stronger."

"And what about me?" Wendy asked.

"I want to make things better for you too." He said softly. "I know I'm not your ideal man…or Koopa. But if you can give me a chance, I promise to be a good husband to you and would do anything just to keep you happy."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "That's something I didn't expect to hear from you. I thought you were all over that flower princess."

She noticed the flinch the plumber did as he cased his head down. "Princess Daisy and I were never together."

"You weren't?" Wendy asked confused. "But I heard she got together with some tall guy?"

"That was Waluigi."

"Wal-who?"

"Waluigi; he's my rival and Wario's partner."

She thought about it. "...Wait, is he that really tall guy with that pink thing on his face he calls a nose?"

Luigi nodded. Wendy was actually surprised. She really thought he and the Sarasaland princess had gotten together. Everyone had known his feelings towards her, even the flower princess herself. But apparently, she still chose someone else over him.

_'Well, I guess the little "Flower" likes to have trash hanging around her garden.'_ She thought before asking him,

"So...what exactly do you want from me?"

"Your help," He looked back at her and sat up slightly. "Also your respect and trust…I know I might be asking much, but I can't do this alone. I'm going to need someone to work with me so I can get by. There's a lot about this kingdom that I don't know about and I'll like to learn more if someone would let me."

"And what will I get out of this?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms.

"I will offer the same respect and trust as you gave me, as well as complete control over our relationship. We might not have ended with our true loves, but that doesn't mean we have to live the rest of our lives in misery." He gave her a small smile. "The least we can do keep each other happy."

Wendy turned away from him in thought. He does have a point. As much as she hates to admit it, she knew deep down she could never regain Sir Kalvin's affections for her. But that doesn't mean it was the end of the world; she just have to try something different and the plumber was definitely different.

But will he be worth it? That was her main question. It was obvious he needed some work… a lot of work in fact. It will take everything she got to turn his insecurity into confidence. But like he said, the hardships will only make him stronger, which was the only thing allowed within the Koopa Klan.

Luigi sat silently in front of her, anxiously waiting for her answer. A part of him told him she was going to denial his offer. He tired to dismiss that doubtful train of thought with something more positive, but it was hard to let go of old habits.

That's why he asked for her help. Bowser may be training him physically, but he needed someone else to train him mentally. And if there was anyone in the castle who can help strengthens his mental state, it had to be Wendy and only her.

"Alright plumber," She finally said. "I'll take you on your offer,"

Luigi gave her a big smile. Wendy couldn't recall ever seeing the plumber smile like that. It looked like it could bright up an entire room.

"But," She interrupted, damping his bright smile. "Let's get this one thing clear…"

"Anything," Luigi said.

"Just because we're working together, doesn't mean I accepted you as my spouse." She said. "If anything, we are just bonded partners."

Luigi nodded. He didn't care what they call each other, he was just glad to finally have Wendy on his side. After all, she was the key to a hopefully better future. How far their relationship will grow would be completely on her.

"As you wish,"

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

**Review Please :)**

**...**


	20. Shopping for Confidence

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 20:  
Shopping for Confidence  
**

* * *

...

...

It's been some time since Luigi and Wendy had started their 'partnership'. Since then, things have been going fairly well between the two of them.

As promised, Wendy had completely control over their alliance. They have already started working on his self-confidence. The green plumber did exactly what she told him to do, never once complaining. Sometimes, as a sign of gratitude, he would offer her some chocolate which she happily took.

And their partnership wasn't one sided either. Wendy kept her end of the bargain as well. He was allowing him on the bed now, with his own side of course. In addition, she managed to convince Bowser into letting him have one day off from training and a half-day. She said she mainly did it so her partner wouldn't suddenly collapse on her from exhaustion. But regardless of her selfish reasons, Luigi was still thankful for her actions.

At this moment, he was in the training grounds with Bowser. The Koopa King threw a claw at him which he dodged very easily. He then tries to throw a punch of his own, but Bowser blocked it with no trouble and toss a punch. Luigi jumped in the air to avoid it and landed a few feet away from him, panting.

Bowser smirked. The training, as he calls it, was strictly hand-to-hand combat. Jumping was only allowed to evade attacks.

The plumber's speed had improved significantly since his first day. However, his strength and power still needed some work. He wanted to keep on training him, unfortunately now was the time for Wendy to walk in on them. He growled in annoyance, knowing he had to let the plumber go.

_'Why did I agree to these half days again?' _He thought. "Alright Green 'Stache, that's it for today."

Luigi stood up straight and bowed to the king. "Yes, your Highness,"

Bowser waved him off, dismissing him. Luigi turned around and walked over to Wendy who was waiting for him by the entrance. As he approached her, he noticed something about her was missing. Not only that, but she seemed rather frustrated. Regardless, Luigi greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Wendy; how was your day?"

Luigi made it a habit to always ask about her day. Sometimes his question was answered by a simple word; sometimes it was answered with a little bit more. It really depends on her mood.

"Fine, fine," she answered irately. She wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Luigi nodded and started to follow her. As they walk, Luigi kept his eyes on Wendy, wondering what had made her so upset. The pink koopa has been working hard to improve his self-confidence. She taught him to take pride in all his good qualities and to recognize all his insecurities. She also told him that he should bounce back from his mistake and to always avoid perfection, since no one – not even Mario (or that pretty pink princess as she likes to call her) – was perfect. Luigi couldn't help but feel appreciative towards her words and efforts. Perhaps he should get her something to help make her feel better.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to do some shopping," Wendy replies after a moment. "An appearance says a lot about your self-confidence. And you sir, screams faint-hearted."

Wendy took a small whiff of him and cringed. "Plus you stink; you're going to need a shower before we head out."

Luigi frowned at her comment. He lifted his arm up and sniffed. He grimaced at the smell of his stinky armpit; he did need a shower.

Once they made it to their room, Luigi made a beeline to the bathroom while Wendy waited outside for him. After a quick shower, the plumber came out of the bathroom looking cleaner than when he did fifteen minutes ago. As soon as he came out, Wendy stood up from the bed and started heading towards the door.

"Good, you're done. Now we can get going,"

Luigi nodded and started following her again. But before they could exit the room, Luigi paused when he suddenly realized something. Wendy noticed he'd stop and turned back to him.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked him.

Luigi tilted his head slightly. "Wendy, what happened to your necklace?"

The koopa princess raised an eyebrow at his question. She then turned away with her arms cross. "Junior broke them when he ran into me this morning." She growled. "The little brat; they were my only pair too."

"Couldn't Bowser buy you some new ones?" Luigi asked.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, like he cared." She proceeded on walking. "Come on, we have to check in with Kamek before we go."

Luigi frowned at her statement. It seems Wendy was still mad at Bowser about their marriage. Not wanting to upset her any more than she already is, he silently began to follow behind her.

Once they got the okay from Kamek, they exit out of the castle and started heading towards the nearest town. The closest settlement, Koopa Town, was about three hours worth of walking distance away. Fortunately, there was a warp pipe close by so they got there much faster.

Koopa Town was pretty much the Koopa-version of Toad Town. The area around it wasn't as dark as it was around the castle, allowing more sunlight to shine down. And despite being surrounded by giant skulls and burning lava, it was a rather flourishing and cheerful place. Luigi looked around the town in wonder and astonishment. He never thought a country ruled by Bowser could be so…serene.

"You look surprise," Wendy glanced at him.

Luigi nodded. "This town...it's thriving very well."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. "Well if you're that impress now, then you should see Koopatropolis; it's our biggest city."

Luigi smiled. "I never thought it could be so peaceful there. I always thought it'll be...I don't know, a bit more chaotic."

Wendy shook her head and turned her gaze back in front of her. "There's a lot you don't know about us, plumber. We're not always those evil, cunning monsters those mushroom brains betray us to be. If you think about it, we're actually like any other living beings."

"I know," Luigi bow his head; feeling shameful and disappointed in himself for believing such tales. He should have known better. Toads have a tendency to jump to conclusions before they could get their facts straight. And he should know; most of them had assumed he was a scary-cat before they can even see what he was really capable of.

Wendy noticed his depressing tone and glanced back at him. "Hey, hey; none of that sad negative stuff, remember? It's not good for your self-confidence."

Luigi nodded and try to change his line of thought. Another thing Wendy taught him – adopt a more positive mindset. Self-pity and sympathy of others will only make him feel inferior. He shouldn't loathe and belittle himself. Instead he should think and speak more positively.

Before long, they made it to Koopa Town's K-Mall. It was a Wednesday so not many people were at the mall. Even so that didn't stop Luigi from noticing that most of the shoppers had turned their eyes on them. The green man wasn't use to being the center of attention so he quickly became nervous under their constant gaze.

"Uhm, why is everyone looking at me?"

Wendy paused for a moment and glanced around. Everyone was staring, but not at him exactly. "They're not looking at you, they're looking at us."

"But…why?" Luigi frowned.

"Because…This is the first time we've been seen together in public since our…reunion." Wendy explained. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Others?" He questioned.

Wendy continued walking, leaving Luigi to catch up to her. The others Wendy had mentioned were her friends. She had called them earlier today asking for help on changing the plumber's appearance.

They found her four friends at the food court, lightly talking among each other. As soon as they notice they ran over to greet them. Luigi have already met them a few time before, so he knew all their names.

Wendy's best friend, Pompey, came up to him nonchalantly and started circling around him, studying him. Luigi followed her gaze slowly, trying not to show his timid nature through body language. Unfortunately for him, Pompey could easily see through his disguise and stop in front of him with a pout.

"Well Wendy, you certainly have your hands tied." She said.

Wendy frowned. "I know. That's why, I'm asking for your help."

"Well, this is not going to be easy," said Kohana as she and the rest of the girls started examining Luigi themselves. "We definitely gonna have to get rid of those overall."

"And that cap," Goombaline added.

At the mention of his most prized item, Luigi latch onto it in fear. He couldn't let go of his cap; he had since he was just a baby boy. He'll feel empty without it.

"Okay, maybe not the hat," Koren said, noticing his reaction. "But definitely the overalls; they just look so…worn out."

Luigi frowned at their commentary and look down at his clothing. He couldn't lie; this wasn't his first time wearing these overalls this past week. He had a very limited supply of clothes with him so he was forced to wear the same ones repeatedly on the same week, sometimes two.

"Well he doesn't have a lot of clothes to begin with," said Wendy as if reading his mind.

"Then it's a good thing we're going shopping now, uh?" said Kohana. "Come on, I know a great store we should try out."

Following Kohana, the group of six head towards the clothing store named _'Shelly's'_. Luigi stood on the sidelines, watching Wendy and her friends pick out all sorts of clothing from the rack. The ones they liked were toss to Luigi so he could try them on in the dressing room.

Luigi felt like a male model, coming in and out wearing with all these different sets of clothing while the girls try to decide which ones were best for him. In the end, they decided to go causal. They bought several different color t-shirts and jeans before they spend the rest of the day shopping for themselves. By the time Luigi and Wendy had return back to the castle, they had about ten bags; most of which were carried by Luigi.

…

* * *

…

The hours of darkness have rolled in and the castle has gotten still as everyone started getting ready for bed.

Dressed in his pajamas, Luigi was folding and putting away his new clothes in one of the drawers Wendy gave to picked up one shirt and held it up to see how it looks in the mirror. He smiled for a moment. But then that smile was quickly replaced by a frown. He looked down on the shirt and sighed deeply.

"I did the same thing,"

Luigi jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. Wendy was standing near the bathroom, dressed in her nightgown. She had a look of displeasure on her face and Luigi was worried it might be towards him.

"I don't know what Pompey was thinking, picking this for you."

Luigi blinked confusingly. He looked down at the shirt and realized what she was talking about. She wasn't mad at him, she was mad about the shirt.

"I don't know what I was thinking to let her pick this out for you," She said. She walked over and held up the shirt to him. She shook her head and dig through the bag to find the shirt she picked out.

"I mean really, red is definitely **_not_** your color. If anything, a light blue color works best for you."

Wendy pulled out the light blue shirt and held it up to Luigi. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the down cast expression on his face. Was he upset about something?

"Hey plumber, are you okay?" she asked on the gentle side.

Luigi nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that…" He glance up to the mirror and held up the red shirt. "I'm wondering how Mario is doing. And the others… Are they thinking about me? Or are they…?"

Wendy scoffed when she heard that name. Just a simple mention of that red hero or that kingdom of his was enough to flare up her temper. She angrily tossed the shirt in the drawer, causing Luigi to jump.

"For once can you stop thinking about your stupid older brother?"

Luigi blinked in surprise. Wendy turned to him and placed her hands on her hips irately. "Seriously Luigi, you got to get this through that thick skull of yours…forget about that red doofus and everyone else in that pint-size kingdom; they're in the past. Focus on what's important now…and what's important is your wife and getting your confidence up."

Luigi didn't say anything and bow his head. She was right; he shouldn't be thinking so much about his past with Mario and the others. Instead he should be discussing on the here and now.

"My...wife?"

Wendy paused for a moment, rethinking on what she just told him. "I mean your companion or partner." Flushed, she crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Oh, you know what I meant."

"I do," Luigi smiled. Even if it was just a slip of the tongue, Luigi was glad to hear her say that. To him, it was a sign; a sign that they might grow to be more than just simple partners.

"Come on," she said. "It's time to go to bed. I don't want Bowser blaming me if you don't do well in training tomorrow."

Wendy walked over to the bed and started flushing her pillow a bit too roughly. Luigi frowned. The pink koopa might be still angry. The last thing he wanted was to have her go to bed all mad.

He kneeled down to his bags and started searching through them. In one of them, he pulled out an even smaller bag and dug through its containments. He was going to give this to her later but now seem as good as any.

He walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down. Wendy stared at him blankly. She had gotten used to him doing this. However, she didn't expect him to pull out a long gift box. She glanced up at Luigi surprise while the green plumber looked back at her with a smile.

Wendy gently took the box and held in her hand. She gave Luigi one more glance before opening it slowly. She gasped when she saw it. Inside the gift box was a brand new beaded red necklace.

"Luigi…" She said, breathlessly. "When did you…?"

"I brought it while you and the others were busy shopping." Luigi answered. "You were really upset earlier so I figure a gift will help make you feel better."

Wendy stared at him before glancing back at her gift. She was completely speechless; no words can explain how she felt right. "I...don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything." Luigi said. "Like you said, you're my partner and one of the most important things I have to focus on…As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Wendy felt her face heating up as the plumber used her words against her. She closed the box and turned her face away so he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Thank you, Luigi," she said softly. "I…appreciate what you did."

Luigi nodded and went back to putting his clothes away. Wendy watched him in silent before looking back at the gift in her hands. She sighed and placed it on her night stand as she settled into bed.

Once Luigi was done, he turned off the lights and turned in as well. Within the hour, the green clad man had fallen into a deep sleep, but his pink shelled partner was still awake. For over an hour, she stared blankly at the gift box placed on her night stand. She sighed once more before closing her eyes, slowly falling into sleep.

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Ending Note:**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	21. Personal Trainer

...

**Author's Note:**

**I'm done with exams, now I have more time to work on my stories.**

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 21:  
Personal Trainer**

* * *

...

...

Luigi grunt as he fell hard on the ground. He groan in pain and shook his head lightly to rid the dizzy spell. He stood up quickly as the sound of large footsteps approach him.

"Come on, Pipehead" Bowser taunt. "Show me some of that hero power of yours."

Luigi tense and took his fighting stance. With a small battle cry, he ran at Bowser full speed. As the two trained, one koopa was watching them from the stands.

Wendy absentmindedly fiddled with the new jewelry around her neck as she gazed at the battle in front of her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts; she didn't even notice her brother approaching beside her.

"Hey Wend,"

She blinked and turned to the side to see Roy standing next to her. "Oh, hey Roy; what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you dat same thing,"

She shrugged. "I had nothing else to do so I came here to see how things were going,"

"Oh yeah? Same here," Roy sat down beside her. "So, you and plumber seem to be gettin' along alright."

She nodded. "Yeah, we talked things through. You can say we're partners now."

"Partners, uh? Cool,"

He leans back in his seat and relaxes. He glances over to Luigi's training, taking note on how the plumber's process been going. The green hero was going fine on when it comes to defensive; however, his offense was on the weak side.

"Well, he seems to be goin' alright in his trainin' although he isn't very strong." He commented.

"It's not a big surprise," Wendy said. "His brother was always the powerhouse and the first to butt heads with Bowser. Luigi is more cautious and tends to be more hesitant which is why he has a higher defense."

Roy nods in understanding. After several moments of silence, Roy glances over to his sister to see her fiddling with her necklace. He frowned in confusion. Didn't yesterday she lost her only pair?

"Hey, I thought you said Junior broke your necklace?" He questioned.

Wendy kept her gaze in front of her. "He did…Luigi brought me a new one."

Roy raised an eyebrow but say no more. He stayed there for a while longer before leaving the training grounds. Wendy stayed there for a few hours before departing herself.

…

* * *

…

Luigi let out a quick yawn as he heads towards the training ground. As he enters, he spots Bowser sitting in the center, waiting for him to arrive. He walks over to the Koopa King and greeted him with a bow.

"Good, you're here," Bowser said. "There's been a change in plans. Instead of your usual training, I want you to be hitting the gym to build up your strength." He crossed his arms. "I'll admit you're improving well in your training, but you still lacking in power. So, for these next few weeks, we'll going to be working on boosting your strength up. Now, I'll give you two choices for a personal trainer – me or someone else."

Luigi took his time to think about it. He was already use to training with Bowser but a little change would be nice. After several minutes of debating, he came up with a decision.

"I think I'll try someone else."

"It's your choice." Bowser smirked. He turned and called out his new personal trainer. "Come on out, Roy."

"Roy?"

The purple koopa came out from hiding and stood in front of the plumber with a smirk. Bowser placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy here willingly volunteered to be your trainer. Now, normally I rather deal with you myself, but I have full confidence he'll get the job done."

Roy smirked. "Don't worry, Pops; I'll get him into shape in no time."

"Atta boy," Bowser said. "Now, I'm gonna let you two get started. If you need me, I'll be in my room catching some zs."

Bowser let out a loud yawn as he exits out of the training grounds. Once he was gone, Luigi turn back to his new trainer. He had no clue on the purple koopa's training methods and it makes him a little…uneasy.

"Alright Pipehead, first things first – warm up." Roy said. "I want you to give me ten laps around da arena, startin' NOW!"

Luigi jumped at the loud demand. Quickly, he began his laps around the arena. Once he was finish, he returned in front of Roy, panting for some breathe.

"Good, we got yur blood pumpin'. Now we can move on to da other stuff,"

They move over to the gym and proceed on from there. They spent a good 10 minutes on some basic warm up and another ten on some strength training exercises. Once their muscles were all stretch and ready to go, they started using the equipments.

First, they tried the pull up stations. Roy could make a pretty good guess on just how strong someone really was just by the number of times they pull themselves up. He demonstrated a few impressive pull ups of his own before jumping down to give Luigi shot. He timed him as the plumber was able to get 15 in before wearing himself out.

"How was that?" Luigi gasped.

Roy didn't say anything at first. "Do you want yur score on a scale o' 1 to 5… or 1 to 10?"

"Uhm, 1 to 10,"

"Alright; on a scale o' 1 to 10, you scored a 2."

Luigi almost stumbled. "That bad?"

Roy nodded. "I considered 50 as a perfect score and knowing the king, he's expecting at least 40 or higher."

"Great," Luigi sighed and let go of the bar. "There's no way I'll get better in just a few weeks."

Roy scoffed. "Not wit' dat attitude you won't. Now come on, we're not done here. If anythin', we're jus' gettin' started."

Roy turned and started heading to the next station. Not willing to give up, Luigi followed behind him.

"I'll tell you dis plumber," He said. "If I'm not able to double yur score in da next three week, den I'll be known as da worst personal trainer in koopa history."

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**Short chapter today. More will be updated by next week as I finish up my other story, "_The Tale of Two Brothers"_.**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	22. A Change of Heart

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 22:  
A Change of Heart**

* * *

...

...

Luigi grunted as he rubbed his sore arm. He only been training with Roy for two days and he was already aching all over his body. As much as he admired the purple koopa's help for pushing him, he was also glad for his day off tomorrow. As soon as he gets back to his room, he was going to take a nice long soak before turning in early. He might even sleep through morning.

As great as that plan sounded in his head, Luigi's attention was easily drawn away by the sound of singing. The green plumber paused from his walk, looking for the source of that singing. His blue eyes settled on the opening up ahead, over on the balcony.

Curious, he silently approached the balcony, wondering who the singer was. He gasped when he saw who it was and quickly hid behind the wall, hoping he wasn't seen or heard. When no one confronted him, he peek his head out from the behind the wall and glance at the singer once more.

Leaning against the balcony wall, singing a small tone was Wendy. The pink koopa appeared to be distracted. She has been like this for the last few days now. As she sang, she mindlessly fiddled with the necklace Luigi gave her.

Luigi just stood there, silently listening to her. He had never heard her sing before. It was actually quite nice.

"Spying on her, uh? Very mature,"

Luigi jumped and quickly turned around. Ludwig stood behind him. He had his arms cross and an amused look on his face.

"Ludwig?" Luigi stumbled. "W-What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just passing by when I saw you; thought I'll check out what you're doing." He got a glimpse of the balcony. "Now, I know."

Luigi didn't say anything. He glances over to Wendy again. She still haven't notice their presence.

"You know," Ludwig said, "You could go over and talk to her instead of hiding behind here like a peeping tom."

Luigi frowned. "I don't want to bother her,"

He shrugged. "Whatever; do what you want." Ludwig turned and started walking away. "By the way, Kanary thanks you for her gift."

Luigi blushed as he turned back to Ludwig. The blue koopa continues walking down the hall. In addition to Wendy's gift, he had also brought something for Kanary. He had left it in front of their bedroom door the next morning. Ludwig must have figured out it was him.

Luigi return his gaze on Wendy. He started debating on whether he should appear or not. After thinking about for a few minutes, he decided to come out.

He stepped out from behind the wall and approached the balcony. He paused when he was only a few feet away from Wendy. But even so, the pink koopa fail to notice his presence. It wasn't until she had finished singing her song that Luigi made his appearance be known to her.

"You have a beautiful voice,"

Wendy jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around. Luigi mentally hit himself and focus his gaze to the floor. He apologized for scaring her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scary you."

Wendy narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

The plumber rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I just got out. I was heading to our room when I heard you singing." He glanced up at her slightly concern. "Is everything alright? You seem sort of...distance."

Wendy sighed and turned away from him. "I'm fine. Just thinking,"

Luigi nodded although she couldn't see it. Wendy cased her gaze onto the horizon, losing herself in her thoughts once more. Luigi simply stood there, unsure what to say or do next.

"Your singing was wonderful, by the way." He finally said.

"Uh?" Wendy blinked out of her thoughts and turned back to him.

"Your singing was wonderful," He repeated. "It was light and gentle," He smiled kindly. "I like it."

"Oh, that," She said nonchalantly. "It's nothing really; just something I do from time to time."

"You should do it more often." Luigi encouraged. "It's not every day I hear a great voice like yours."

Wendy felt herself going red. The plumber just knows what to say to make her go rosy. She shook her head slightly to rid the color from her face.

"Thanks," she said softly. "At least, someone likes my voice."

Luigi raise a brow in confusion. "What do you mean? Who doesn't like your voice?"

"Kalvin apparently," She sighed and turned back to the balcony. "I'm starting to think he never really like me as much as I had liked him."

"Oh," Luigi frowned sadly. So that was it; Wendy was still upset about her relationship with Sir Kalvin. He didn't know how close the two were, but from what he saw Wendy had liked him a lot.

Taking several steps, Luigi started to close the distance between them. He paused when he was standing right next to her. Wendy kept her gaze up front; however, she did notice the plumber's presence beside her. The two stood in silence until Luigi decided to break it.

"I like you," He said suddenly. "And I'm glad to have you, even as a friend."

Wendy turned her head to him with a curious brow. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes. There are some things I admire about you, Wendy; and I'm not just saying that to help make you feel better. You're a great koopa and a beautiful one too. Plus you're a princess. I may not know much about Sir Kalvin but I know he hasn't been treating you right, regardless of our...reunion. You're still a princess, and like all princesses, you must be treated with respect. If he doesn't respect you then...well, you deserved a lot better."

Wendy grew silent at the plumber's words. She turned her gaze to the ground, rethinking her thoughts about Sir Kalvin. In the beginning, the black koopa had been great...No – better than great; he was wonderful. Smart, handsome, ravishing; basically everything she wanted from a koopa.

However, soon after he found that she was no longer available, he became cruel and cold-hearted. The charming koopa she thought she knew simply disappeared and was replaced by this less pleasant one. It was like she didn't matter to him anymore, like she was no longer…useful.

Wendy frowned. Had she been useful to him when she was still single? If so, why? What could he have gain from that?

The answer was pretty simple - one Wendy figured out seconds later.

As great as Kalvin was, he was rather self-centered; talking often about himself. Not only that, he seem pretty concern about his status and those of equal or greater class to his own. Wendy was a princess, one of the highest titles around; of course he'll be interested in her.

_'That jerk; he never interested in me, just my status,'_ She thought angrily. _'He was only using me to get his own title up. And to think I actually fallen for him. Well, guess what? I'm not going to be your little tool any longer.'_

"You know what, Luigi; you're right." She said. "I do deserve better. I'm a princess after; I deserve the best there is."

"Right," Luigi smiled, glad to see her spirit back up again. "Although you are stuck with me,"

"Nah, you're a work in process," She shrugged. "Which, by the way, how is your training been going? I'm sure Roy's been pushing you,"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's really determined to get my strength up."

"Well, what can I say? He sees potential in you."

Luigi tilted his head. "Potential? For what?"

"A new sparring partner," Wendy answered. "He thinks if he can get your strength up, you'll be able to spar with him and the others during practice. And considering the number of times you fought with him in the past, he thinks you'll be a good match up."

"Really?" Luigi frowned. "Well, he's going to have to wait a while, because it's going to take some time to build my strength up to match his or any of the others."

"Maybe, maybe not; we'll see in the end results."

"I guess you're right." Luigi yawned, recalling how tired he was. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Wendy sniffed. "Good, you need it."

Luigi didn't say anything to that and turned to head back inside. Wendy stood where she was, intending to stay a little longer. He paused by the doorframe and turned back to her.

"Oh, and Wendy?"

"Uhm?" She glanced back at him.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better, you always looked lovelier with a smile on your face."

"Just...get out of here," Wendy blushed; she was too flushed to yell at him.

Luigi beamed and quickly disappeared behind the stone wall. Wendy sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Damn that plumber... for a nervous wreck, he has a sure way of words." She sighed. "Still... I hate to say it, but I'm starting to like having him around."

She glanced down to her necklace and held it rather fondly. She smiled. Luigi may not know it, but she was very happy with his gift. She turned back to the balcony and lightly fiddled with it as she stared back into the horizon.

"Kalvin wasn't the only guy I've been thinking about,"

...

...

* * *

...

**No Ending Note:**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	23. Koopa Temper

...

**No Author's Note Today:**

...

**_Enjoy the chapter :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 23:  
Koopa Temper  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi panted heavily as he delivered several blows to the punching bag in front of him. Roy was with him, holding the bag for the green hero. It's been two weeks since the two started training together. Luigi's strength has increase since they've started, but not as much as Roy would like. Right now, the purple koopa was trying to figure out some way to speed things up.

"Alright plumber, that enough of that,"

Luigi paused from his assault on the bag and turned to Roy. The purple koopa walked over and picked up the punch mitts he took out earlier. Once they were on, he stood in front of Luigi.

"Okay, new plan," He said, "I want you to punch these mitts as hard as you can. Think you can do dat?"

Luigi nodded and took his fighting stance. Once they both were ready, Luigi started punching the mitts with all his might. Regardless of him trying, Roy had a feeling the green plumber was still holding back.

_'Hmm, I'm gonna try somethin'_ He thought. "Come on, plumber, you can do better than dat."

Luigi didn't say anything but try hitting harder. There was a slight change in his punches but still not enough.

"Come on, is dat all you got? A three-year old hits harder than you,"

Luigi flushed at the insult. He tried to push himself to hit even harder. Unfortunately, he ran out of stream and had to stop for a moment to catch his some breath.

"Seriously though, is dat all you can give me? Makes me wonder how we lose to you in da past?"

Luigi grunt slightly under his breath. He wasn't sure why, but Roy's petty insults were starting to get to him. Normally, he wouldn't let things like that get to him. He clenched his fists, trying to contain himself. As he did that, he felt a slight tingling sensation in his hands.

After a few minutes, Luigi took a deep breath and resumed training. Roy continued to throw insults at him, causing the green man to become increasing irritated. Unbeknownst to the plumber, Roy wanted him to get mad.

"Wow, no wonder those Mushroom Heads gave you up. If you can't do better than dis, den there's really no point o' havin' you around."

Luigi growled loudly which caused Roy to smirk. Just as he suspected; the angrier the plumber get, the harder his punches were. Luigi might not think it, but he was really trying to help him. Sure mentioning his old home might be a little low, but if it'll help him with his training, he'll do.

"Now I know what da letters really stands fo'" He said. "And it matches you two so well; M is fo' Marvelous while L is fo' Los-"

He had taken it too far. Something he realized too late. Before he could finish his sentence, a boxing glove came into hard contact with his face. He stumbled backwards and fell down to the ground. For a moment there, he just sat there stunned. He had to shake his head to clear the dizzy spell that had formed. He held his hand up on his bruise cheek and look back at his assaulter.

Luigi stood in front, taking deep shallow breaths. His arms were shaking slightly out of anger. Roy just sat on the floor, surprise that the green-clad man had actually stuck him.

_'Well, well, looks like I hit a soft spot,'_ He thought. His arm fell down and he smirked. "Wow that actually hurt."

Luigi turn his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Fo' what?" Roy said as he stood up. "Dat was a strong punch you hit me wit'. Strong enough to even knock me back, even if you did catch me off guard."

Luigi didn't say anything to that. Regardless of what the purple koopa say, he was disappointed in himself for losing his temper so easily. Roy frowned at the plumber's silence. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his bald head.

"Look plumber, I know you're tryin' and all, but around here bein' nice all da time isn't gonna cut it. Sometimes you need a little Koopa temper to get things done. Besides, isn't Wendy teachin' you to be more confidence?"

He nodded.

"Okay then, think o' dis as yur confidence training. The way I see it, we might be able to use yur temper as an advantage."

"Really?" Luigi questioned.

"Yup, you might not have notice but each punch you toss me was stronger than da last. Now we jus' have to try and recreate it," Roy adjusted his mitts and patted them down. "Come on; break time is over. We're tryin' dis again."

Luigi held his gloves up and ready himself. He started with a slow set of punches and built his way up as he goes. He tried to get angry while doing so, but couldn't bring himself to stay at that point. When he noticed him struggling, Roy stood him to stop.

"You're not mad,"

"I'm sorry," Luigi apologized. "I just can't bring myself into it."

Roy frowned. "Obviously you need a bit o' motivation; somethin' dat's sure to get you fumin'…Try thinkin' o' somethin' that gets you mad."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, anythin'"

"Well, I can't think of anything,"

"Really?" Roy snorted in disbelief. "I was sure you'll have plenty of things to be mad about. For example... a certain kingdom filled wit' little mushroom caps runnin' around all carefree."

Luigi flinched at the mention of his old home. Roy inwardly smirked. He casually continued on talking, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, it's a shame they jus' let you go like dat. After everythin' you've done, dis is how they repay yah?"

"Okay, I get it," Luigi mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Roy couldn't hear him.

"I mean really, all they ever did was run around like chickens wit' their heads cut off while Bowser simply strolls in and out wit' da princess in hand...sometimes literally!"

"Alright Roy, I get it." Luigi said louder.

"And who does she thank after rescuin' her? Not you apparently. Nope, all credit goes to yur brother, even if you did do half da work."

"I mean it Roy," That this point the purple koopa was ignoring him.

"And now he's king while you're back to bein' jus' an ordinary lousy plumber. It's sad really; I always thought you'll end up wit' dat flower princess from Sarasaland… Guess I was wrong."

"Roy…" Luigi tries to warn him but Roy continue to ignore him. He clenched his fists, feeling the sensation in his hands again.

"I heard she choose some real skinny guy to be her boyfriend. I wonder what they're doin' now? Probably gettin' busy, just because they can… Mario too; dat guy gets all da hot chicks. After all, he is Mushroom Kingdom's only he-…"

"SHUT UP!"

At that loud exclaim, Roy finally stop from his constant chatter. He looked back at the green plumber to see his handiwork. Luigi was fuming; his arms were shaking and his eyes were glued immensely on the ground.

_'It doesn't take much, does it?'_ Roy thought adjusting his mitts once more.

"So…you're ready to go again?"

…

Training lasted longer than usual. By the time it finally ended, Luigi felt completely worn out but at the same time feeling satisfied. He didn't know just how angry and frustration he had buried inside him until Roy tried this little angry training with him. In the end, he was just happy to finally blow off some steam.

He looked down at his hand. He recall feeling a sensation ran through him during his training. It was strange yet at the same time familiar. He wasn't sure what it was.

At this time, he was walking back to his room when he heard some yelling in the hall. He paused for a moment, wondering where it was coming from. Once he was sure on a direction, he headed there curious to see who it was. As he got closer, voices got louder and he was able to recognize them.

"What's your problem, Pompey? All day you've been acting like a jerk."

"My problem is the koopa standing in front of me."

Luigi turn the corner to see Wendy and her friend Pompey. The two were the ones arguing. Why? Luigi wasn't sure, but Pompey seemed upset about something.

"And what exactly did I do to earn your attitude?" Wendy asked annoyed.

Pompey puffed and narrowed her eyes. "I think we both know what you did, Wendy."

"You're still on this?"Wendy grunted in frustration. "Argh, for the last time Pompey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, like hell it wasn't!" At that outburst, Pompey shoved Wendy backward. The pink koopa stumbled and fell onto the ground. At first she was surprise, but she quickly sober up to look back at the PomPom with a narrow glare. Pompey stood over Wendy, not feeling threaten by her glare. But before she could saw or do anything, someone stepped in to break the two girls up.

"That's enough,"

Wendy and Pompey turn to see Luigi walking towards them. The green plumber had decided to step in the moment things started to get physical. He paused by Wendy's side and started helping her back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Wendy was confused at first before shrugging it off. "I'm fine."

Luigi nodded and turn his focus on Pompey. He stepped in front of Wendy so he could confront Pompey himself.

"Look," He started. "I don't know why you're upset with Wendy, but that doesn't give you the right to push her like that."

Pompey puffed in anger. "What? You want to play husband to your little wifey now? Just get lost plumber, this have nothing to do with you."

She was right; he didn't have anything to do with. However Luigi wasn't going to get lost anytime soon. After the day he had, Luigi's patience was wearing thin.

"Actually, it does." Luigi said. "Wendy's my partner and the only good thing in my life right now. When you mess with her, you're also mess with me so I'll back off if I were you."

Wendy stood behind Luigi, surprise to see he was actually willing to start a fight, just to defend her. Her face turned red when he openly admitted she was the only good in his life. She couldn't really have that much of an influence on him, can she?

Pompey puffed, anger written all over her face. "Well, someone developed a backbone,"

"You're right, I did. And it's about time I start using it."

"Is that so?" Pompey scowled. "Well then, I don't know what to call you now – a gentleman or an idiot."

Luigi grunted in annoyance. It was clear to say that Pompey was the kind of girl who doesn't know when to quit.

"You know what; I've had just about enough of this." Wendy moved from behind Luigi to confront her best friend. "Pompey, you can stay mad all you want because frankly, I don't care anymore. If you're going to continue blaming me for something that wasn't my fault, then you might as well get your butt out of here."

"You can't be serious,"

"The princess asked you to leave," Luigi said. "You should follow her orders."

Pompey scoffed but did nothing more. "Fine, whatever," She turned and started leaving. "I'll see you two losers later,"

Wendy puff as she watched her now ex-best friend walk off down the hall. It was sad really, that their friendship might be over just because of something that happened years ago. But as Wendy said before, it wasn't her fault regardless of what Pompey thinks.

"Are you okay?"

Wendy glances slightly to the plumber behind her. She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't say the same with Pompey through."

"Why was she so upset with you anyways?" Luigi asked.

Wendy sighed, "It's a long story, one that is private."

Luigi nodded and say no more, she has a right to keep her part of her life a secret.

"So…" Wendy said, suddenly. "I'm the only good thing in our life right now?"

Luigi blinked in surprise. Flush and embarrass, he turn away from her. "It's true. After all, you're the one teaching me how to stand up for myself."

"Well it's a good to see my lessons are getting through to you."

"You're a good teacher; and a beautiful one too."

Wendy flushed. "Don't be such a smooth talker,"

"I only speak the truth."

"Whether," She turned and started walking in the opposite direction. "You smell sweaty; go take a shower."

Luigi smiled and started following behind her. "As you wish,"

...

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

**Review Please :)**

**...**


	24. A Shocking Surprise

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 24:  
A Shocking Surprise  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi stand in defense as he stood against Bowser, ready to get started in their sparring match. It's been a total of five weeks since he started training with Roy. The two made trained hard to improve his strength, take an extra day off just to make sure they don't over work their muscles. Now it was time to see the end result of all their hard work.

"You nervous, Greenie," Bowser asked.

Luigi shrugged. "A little,"

"Good; you should be,"

Bowser crouched down and launched with an immediate attack. Punches were flying but Luigi dodge them all ease. He used his super jump to leap over the Koopa King and land behind him. Bowser turned around and went after him, continue swinging punches.

"Is that all you can do, plumber? Dodge?" Bowser said. "Where's that strength I was expecting?"

Luigi didn't say thing but continue to evade Bowser's attacks. For some time, it continued on like this. Every once in a while, Luigi will throw a punch or a kick of his own but for the most part it was just him avoiding Bowser's attack.

At a close call, he loses his footing. He tries to regain it but Bowser wouldn't give him the chance. Once he saw an opening, he aim for his unprotected spot. From the corner of his eye, Luigi saw the fist coming. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid it so he did the next best thing...

He blocked it.

It took both of Luigi's hands just to block Bowser's one. At the moment, the two appeared to be even and at a standoff. Bowser smirked and started pushing forward. Luigi grunt as he tries to push the large koopa back. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was much too big and much too powerful. He easily got him down on one knee.

"And here I thought you were actually going to do better." Bowser scoffed. "Guess I shouldn't expect so much from Mario's loser brother."

Luigi growled. He was starting to hate when people compare him with Mario. Mario, always the hero, always the brave one, always the strong one...Well, not anymore. Luigi was strong, and he's going to prove it too.

_'Use your anger to your advantage,' _He remembered Roy telling him.

Luigi closed his eyes, summoning the anger within him. He felt a familiar tingle feeling in his hands as he starts to push back against Bowser's strength. The Koopa King raise an amuse eyebrow at the plumber as he slowly got back on his feet.

"Well, I guess you got more guts than I thought." He said. "But will it be enough?"

He pushed harder, causing Luigi to stumble slightly. Luigi grunted as he tries to stand his ground. He wasn't going to let up – not by Bowser, not by Mario, not by anyone.

"What's wrong, Green Stache; weak in the knees?" Bowser taunts.

Luigi growled. "My name…isn't Green 'Stache…It's…LUIGI!"

At this something unsuspected happen. A sudden of shock rang though Bowser as the plumber shoved him back with all his might. This came as a surprise to him that he actually managed to stumble backwards. Seeing his chance, Luigi came at him to attack. Bowser block out of his stun expression. He moved to block it only to find out that he couldn't.

With all his might, Luigi shove Bowser away from. The large Koopa was surprise when he felt a shock with the plumber's sudden boost of strength that he actually stumbled backwards. Seeing his chance, Luigi came at him to attack. Bowser saw him coming and try to lift his right arm to block it only to find out that he couldn't.

_'What the…' _Bowser glanced back at his arm. He could barely move it. It was almost like he was paralyzed.

_'But now?'_ He thought. But then he remembered something. _'Wait the plumber…'_

Bowser turned his focus on Luigi just in time to clumsily dodge his attack. He tried to regain his posture but Luigi wasn't going to give him any chance to recover. He continued his assault causing him to fall on the defensive side.

The plumber was fast so he got overwhelm pretty quickly. He just narrowly dodged a punch when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

Sparks…Small but noticeable blue sparks. And they were coming from the plumber's hand.

Bowser quickly realize where his paralysis had came from. When he saw another punch aiming towards him, he used his fire breath to distance himself from the plumber. Luigi jumped away from the flames and landed just a few feet from Bowser, panting heavily.

"Bwah, ah, ah, ah," Bowser laughs, although it wasn't to mock him. "Well, that was unexpected; I didn't think you'll be producing sparks from your hands."

Luigi frowned when he said that. Sparks? What did he mean? He held up his hands and immediately saw what Bowser means.

Small sparks of blue static electricity were dancing around his gloved hands. Luigi stared down at them with shock silence, surprise at this strange ability he had developed. He couldn't remember anything like this before except…

_'Wait…'_ He thought suddenly _'It couldn't be…is it?'_

As Luigi recollects an old memory of his, Bowser was looking over his arm. He rolled it, feeling the paralysis wearing off and mobility returning to him. He smirked, and looked back at the plumber who was still looking at his hands in awe. Perhaps he **_was_** stronger than he leads on.

"Now that's the kind of fighting spirit I like to see." Bowser said. He didn't know the plumber had electrical abilities. When and how he got them, he wasn't sure nor did he care. It's how he could use them is what matters to him.

"Come on, plumber" He said, preparing himself for another round. "Let's see what else you can do."

Luigi glanced up at him before looking down at his hands again. He clenched his fists, feeling the sensation of this power flow through him. He let out a small sigh and looked back at the king.

"Right,"

…

* * *

…

By the time training had ended, Luigi was both tired and happy. Sure he might have some new bruises that will be throbbing later, but at least he wasn't the only one feeling the pain tonight. And thanks to his restored ability; training with Bowser was going to be different for now on.

"So, how did it go?"

Luigi paused from his walk and turned around. Roy was there, casually leaning against the stone wall. Luigi smiled; eager to tell his trainer the outcome of their training.

"It went great. I manage to land a few good hits on Bowser. I'm sure he'll be feeling a little sore later."

"Really," Roy smirked, straightening himself up. "Well, something worth talking about during dinner."

"And that's not all," Luigi continue "Watch this…"

He held up his palm and concentrate. Roy looks at him, unsure what to expect. Luigi felt the warm tingle sensation in his hand as electric fiery sparks appeared.

"What da shell?!" Roy said, completely surprise.

The Thunderhand… A technique he had learned from the Thunder God during his adventures in BeanBean Kingdom. It made Luigi smile to see his once forgotten power returning to him.

"How da heck did you do dat?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know, it just came to me while I was sparring with Bowser. I actually had it for years; I just forgotten about it until now."

"You don't say," Roy said adjusting his glass. "Dis day is turnin' out better than I thought."

Luigi couldn't help but agree with him. He left soon after that and continue his path to his room. On the way there, he spots Iggy in the hallway. The yellow green koopa seem to be having trouble with the laptop in his hands. He paused in front of him, to see if he needed any assistance.

"Is everything alright, Iggy?"

The yellow green Koopa turned to him. When he saw who it was, he scoffed and focused back on his laptop.

"If you call having a mess up laptop alright, then yeah," He said sarcastically. "Stupid thing won't even turn on anymore and I had all my work saved on there too."

"Can I help in some way?" Luigi offered.

Iggy glance at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks but this is the job for a computer expert but a pipe expert…no offense."

"Some taken," Luigi mumbled. "But still I would like to help."

Iggy thought about for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, it's not like you can make it any worse than it is now."

He hands Luigi the laptop. The green plumber studied it as best as he could, pressing several buttons to see if they'll do something. He hummed, trying to think of a solution to Iggy's problem. An idea came to him when he looked back at his hand.

"I'm going to try something," He said mostly to himself.

He held the laptop in both hands and started to concentrate. He felt the sensation of the Thunderhand activating as small blue sparks appeared on his gloves. The sparks jumped from his hands and lash onto the laptop. Not too long after that, the screen turned on as if nothing happened.

"There you go," Luigi said "It just needed a little spark."

"What the…?" Iggy said; surprise to see he had actually fixed it. "How did you do that?"

Luigi smiled. "Let's just say, I have the magic touch."

Iggy frowned by his meaning. He shook his head, deciding not to question it any further. "Yeah, well…thanks."

"No problem,"

Luigi left the koopa to himself after that. Once the plumber was gone, Iggy started looking through his laptop just to make sure the plumber didn't mess anything. Not only were his documents were fine, but his processor was running faster than it did before – almost like it was brand new.

_'That's some magic touch,'_

...

...

* * *

...

**No Ending Note:**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	25. Chocolate Delight

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 25:  
Chocolate Delight  
**

* * *

...

...

It was a new day in the Koopa Castle and the sweet smell of pastry filled the air. Inside the kitchen, over a dozen soon-to-be-done cookies were baking in the oven. The door opened and Luigi peek inside to see how they were coming along. He closed it a few seconds later as he let them bake for a bit longer.

He didn't have any training since this was his day off. Instead of his usual overalls, he was wearing some of the clothes Wendy and her friends had bought him when they went shopping. Normally he'll used this time to get some laundry done, read a book and just relax. But today he was doing something different; today he decided to bake some cookies.

"Hmm, what's that smell?"

Luigi turned his head to the kitchen door. He smiled to greet the koopa standing there. "Oh, hey Wendy, I didn't see you there."

The pink koopa walked further inside the kitchen and towards the oven, allured by the delicious smell. "So, what are you cooking?"

"Just some cookies," He answered. "You want some? They'll be ready in a minute."

"Sure,"

Wendy sat down in a nearby table as Luigi finish up with the cookies. Once they were done, he placed some on a plate, grabbed some milk from the fridge and presented them in front of her. Taking one, Wendy took a bite of the cookie and savored it.

"Hmm, chocolate chip," She smiled in delight. "I love chocolate chip,"

"I figure as much," Luigi beamed, please to see her happy with his cookies.

Nowadays he was finding little pleasures out of making the Koopa Princess smile. The two were getting along great since they've come to an agreement weeks ago. Wendy won't admit it out loud, but he could tell that she enjoyed having him around and the same goes for him.

As the two enjoy their little snack, another koopa was making his way towards them. The sweet smell of baked goods had caught the nose of this particular koopa and had lured him into the kitchen. Using the small window placed on the door, he looked around to see what was happening. His black eyes landed on the plate of cookies place neatly on the table.

He licked his lips. He loved cookies, especially chocolate chips.

He started to open it as silently as he could. Carefully, he entered and hid behind some equipment just big enough to cover him. He took a small peek to see if he had been spotted by the other two yet. Nope, they still didn't notice him which is just perfect.

Quietly, he made his way to the table where the cookies were placed. As a distraction, he tossed a wooden spoon on the other side of the room. When the two turned their attention to the source, he quickly dived under the table curtains before he could be seen.

"What was that?" he heard his sister said.

The plumber walked off to see what it was and that's when he had his move. He reached out his hand and tried to feel his way to where the cookies are. He got one and quickly retracted his arm to claim his prize – a cookie, baked fresh out of the oven.

He licked his lips before he devour it in one bite. The sugary treat tasted delicious in his mouth. He wanted more, just not just one or two. No, he wanted them all.

"Looks like a wooden spoon," The plumber said as he return back to the table. "Strange I wonder how it had gotten all the way here."

Wendy shrugged and looked back at her plate which had suddenly disappeared. She blinked in surprise. She then narrowed them in suspension.

"I think I know how,"

Luigi tilted his head in confusion. Wendy went under the table and pulled the curtains up. There she found her cookie-napper, stuffing his face with her cookies.

"Junior, what do you think you are going?"

The young heir blinked in surprise. He knows full well he's been caught red handed. But regardless of the situation, he still tries to act the innocent one.

"Me?" He said, with a mouth full of cookies. "I'm mot doing amything,"

Wendy scoffed. "You stole my cookies,"

Junior swallowed. "I did not!"

"Junior, you have crumbs all over your face." Luigi said, joining them under the table. "Plus you still have a cookie in your hand."

He glanced at the last cookie before making it disappear in his mouth. "What mookie?"

Wendy growled. She really wanted to hurt the younger koopa for taking what was her. But before she could make a move, Luigi spoke up.

"Don't worry, Wendy," He said. "I'll just make a new batch, just for you."

She glanced at him, a bit surprise by his offer. He looked between them trying to decide what to do. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She glared at Junior. "You better get out before I change my mind."

Junior wasted no time getting out from under table and headed straight for the exit. Wendy sat down in her chair and sigh once more. Luigi started working on a new batch of cookies. While he was mixing the bowl, he asked Wendy if she wanted anything else in them.

"Extra chocolate chips will be nice," she said. "In fact, I just want chocolate in general."

"Okay how about I make you some double chocolate-chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips."

Wendy beamed. "You can do that."

Luigi smiled. "For that smile, of course,"

She grew flush which cause Luigi to smile even more. She looked adorable with her cheeks all red. He returned to the kitchen. It took him a total of 25 minutes to create the ultimate chocolate cookies.

"Here you go, double chocolate-chip cookies, with extra chocolate chips; or what I like to call the Wendy special."

Wendy's eyes widen with excitement. She had never seen so much chocolate on one cookie before. Taking one, she took a small bite and flavored it. She brightens as the mouthwatering chocolate just melt within her mouth and surrounds her taste buds.

"Judging from your expression, you much really like them," Luigi said.

It actually fills him with joy to see Wendy so content like that. Her eyes shine like blue diamonds and her smile could bright up a whole room. He really adored the pink koopa in front of him.

"You can have some too, you know," she said suddenly. "After all, you made them."

Luigi broke out of his thoughts. He blushed when he realized he had been staring at her for some time. It was only luck that Wendy didn't notice it.

"Oh r-right," He stutter slightly, as he try to will away the blush.

He took a cookie of his own and started eating. He smiled in approval of his own cooking. The cookie was chewy but also full of chocolate flavor.

"You know," Wendy said causally. "Since you cook so well, you should consider a career as a chief instead of some lowly plumber…no offense."

"None taken," Luigi replies. "I actually had considered doing something else when I was younger. But after our parents passed away, I decided to go into the plumbing business with Mario. However," He frowned. "Now that's he's king, I guess there's no business to continue."

Wendy shrugged. "Too bad, you would have a great cook."

"I'm glad you think so."

He took another cookie. As he did so, he noticed something by the kitchen door. He turned his head there to see Junior spying on them. The young heir panic and quickly try to hide himself behind the door, not sure if he has seen. Luigi smiled, he knew what the koopa wanted.

"Junior," He called out. "There's no point in hiding, I saw you."

For a moment, there was no answer. Luigi was beginning to think he might have left, when the door slowly opened. Junior entered the kitchen, looking a bit annoyed.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

Wendy scoffed at his attitude. "You're not in the position to be asking questions, wise guy."

Junior crossed his arm and turned his head away. "Whatever,"

Luigi was unfazed by his behavior. "Junior, would you like to have some cookies?"

Both Wendy and Junior turn to him in surprise. Luigi held up the plate and offered it to him. "You can have some, under one condition…"

Junior narrowed his eyes in suspicion "What's that?"

"You… have to apologize to Wendy."

"For what?!" He yelled.

"For steal her cookies earlier," Luigi said simply. "...and for breaking her previous necklace."

"There is no way, I'm not doing that." He argued. He then smirked. "And beside, isn't it **your** job to get her a new one? The way I see it I don't need to apologize for anything."

Luigi frowned. Junior was just like his father; arrogant and selfish. He may be the king's son, but that doesn't mean he could whatever he wants, especially if it's going to hurt others.

"I'll do what I can as Wendy's _partner_ but that still doesn't give you the right to break something that isn't yours."

Junior puffed. "You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to a thing you say. If anything, you should be listening to me since I'm the prince."

"Don't bother trying to reason with him." Wendy said. "He's just a brat who thinks he's in charge of everyone."

"I am in charge of everyone because unlike you and the others, I'm King Dad's **real** son. And as his son, I deserve only the best."

Luigi sighed. "I guess you're right."

Wendy snorted as Junior smirked victoriously, thinking he had won the argument.

"That's too bad, and here I was ready to share my chocolate cookies with you." He shook his head. "But I guess they're not good enough for the King's son."

Junior raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wendy did the same.

"After all, you said it yourself, you deserve the best right? And these cookies aren't the best. I mean, they're probably the best for me, but clearly not for you." He shrugged and turned back to the table. "Oh well, I guess Wendy and I will just have to eat all these cookies ourselves, right Wendy?"

He winked at the pink koopa, signaling his plan. Wendy blinked at first before smirking. She gets what the plumber was doing. He was playing word games with Junior, tempting his childish mind.

"Right," she said, jumping in. She took a cookie and started to savor it in a dramatic way. "Hmm, too bad you can't have any, Junior. Oh, and did I mention it was all chocolate?"

Junior growled; just like Wendy he too had a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate. He turned his gaze on the ground so they couldn't see. He mumbled something under his breath but it was too low for anyone to hear him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Luigi said

"I said I'm sorry," He mumbled louder.

"I'm not one you have to apologies to."

Junior grunt in frustration and turned to his sister. "Wendy, I'm sorry."

"Say it like you mean it," She grinned, she was enjoying this.

Junior snarled and looked down on the ground. He took a deep breath before trying again. "Wendy, I'm sorry for breaking your old necklace. It was…wrong of me."

"A slightly meaningful apology, but I guess I'll take it."

Now that he apologized, Junior was happily awarded. Luigi gave him a handful of cookies, which he held like they were the most precious thing in the world. He bolted soon after, just barely thanking them as he exits the kitchen. Luigi chuckled slightly and turned back to Wendy who was amused by the whole thing.

"Well, that was fun,"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	26. Like One of the Guys

...

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks to _**hackeline83**_, I got a new cover for this story. If you want a better look at it, I have a link in my profile named Change Cover. Or you could go to _**hackeline83's**_ Deviant Art's profile and look for it from there. _

_Once again, I thank you_ **hackeline83**. _This chapter is to you._

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 26:  
Like One of the Guys  
**

* * *

...

Luigi was walking through the halls, not doing anything productive. As he walked, he passed by several Koopas, Goombas, and the occasional shy guys that work there. Some of them wave to him in greeting, while the others just pass by.

After eating all those cookies with Wendy, he started feeling a little bloated. So to lose all the extra pounds, he decided to take a walk around the castle. Since he began his training, he lost a healthy amount of weight and replaced it with some muscle. He didn't want to suddenly fall into a lazy style, especially when he resume training tomorrow.

"There he is," He heard someone said behind him. He turned around and saw Morton, Lemmy, and Larry searching for him.

"Hey plumber, wait up," Larry said as he and Lemmy ran towards him while Morton simply walked.

Luigi paused from his walk as he lets the others catch up to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked them.

"Yeah, something's wrong," said Lemmy.

"We need another player for our tennis game." said Larry.

"O…K?" Luigi said confusingly. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"We want you to be our fourth player," Morton said once he caught up with them.

Luigi blinked in surprise. They were actually offering him to join them in their game. He had been here for almost six months; this is the first time they ever asked him to participle in anything.

"Normally, we ask one of the others but they're too busy to play." Morton explained. "And since you have the day off, we figure we ask you."

"So what do you say?" said Larry. "You want to play?"

Luigi tilt his head slightly in thought. Okay, so maybe they didn't originally want him to join them; that they just came to him because he was the only one available. But it could have been worse – they could've **not** asked him. It's the fact that they actually thought of him that counts, regardless of their reasons.

"Sure, I'll play," He replies to them. "I need the exercise anyways."

"Great," Lemmy said. "Now we can get this game started. Come on,"

Luigi followed them to the sports room which was design for many indoor sports such as basketball and track. Once there, they toss Luigi a racket and divided into teams. Lemmy and Larry partner up together leaving Morton to partner with Luigi.

"You do know how to play, right?" Morton asked. Luigi could tell he didn't want to partner with him.

"I do; however, it's been a while since I've last played." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you say so,"

…

* * *

…

Wendy was walking through the castle, moaning slightly as she rubbed her aching belly. She was starting to regret eating so much chocolate cookies. Now she felt all bloated and probably a little sick.

_'Ah man…'_ she thought. _'How can something so good have such bad results?'_

She was going back to her room to lay down for a bit. Hopefully her tummy will stop aching after a bit of rest. She was only a few minutes away when a Goomba guard found her and announced she had a visitor waiting for her at the entry. She grumbled in displeasure, however, slowly followed the Goomba to the front entrance. Once she got there, she was surprise to see who it was.

"Pompey," She growled in anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Wendy," the black haired Pom-Pom said evenly. "I'm not here to fight,"

"Really?" Wendy said, crossing her arms. "Then what are you here for? Came to badmouth me instead? Because if so, you'll be spending the rest of your miserable life in the dungeon"

Pompey didn't reply to that. Instead, she did something Wendy had never though she'll do in a hundred years…She bowed.

"Look," She said softly. "I came here to apologize for the way I've been acting. Since we've been kids, we've have always been more than best friends, we were like sisters. But when you started living life to the fullest, I could help but feel jealous and envious of how successful your life was. At some point I even started blaming you for my misfortune which was wrong of me. None of this was your fault and I should have never blamed you have no control over. We've been friends for too long to let something like this break us apart. But I'll completely understand if you don't want me around anymore."

Wendy stood there in complete shock. She knew Pompey since they were small toddlers and she never known her to bow to anyone. The fact that she was actually bowing to her, must really meant she was sincerely apologetic.

"Wow Pompey… knowing you, that must not been easy to say," Wendy said.

"It wasn't," She mumbled. "However, I am willing to make amends…if you will allow me."

Wendy remained silent, debating in her head. Pompey glanced up at her, feeling a bit anxious for her response. After several minutes, she smiled.

"Alright, Pompey, I forgive you."

She sighed and quickly got back up on her feet. "Thanks Wend,"

"No problem,"

The two shared a hug, renewing their best friend bond. Once they parted, Pompey pull out a present she got for Wendy.

"Here you go, I got you something,"

Wendy beamed and quickly took it from her. She grew excited as she started to open it. Once it was she paused when she saw what was inside.

"Hope you like it," Pompey smiled. "I know how much you love chocolate,"

Wendy chuckled nervously as she felt her stomach turned. "Thanks Pompey; I really… uhm, appreciate it."

…

* * *

…

Luigi was walking down the hall, humming a light tone. He was tired from his tennis game with the others. Now he was heading back to his room to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

He smirked when he thought back to the game. At first, Larry and Lemmy were overly confident that they were going to win. In fact, they were so confident that they started taunting them.

All teasing were case aside once Luigi got his skills back. From there, things had gotten serious. Even though they still lose, it was only by one lucky shot which Morton had pointed out.

Luigi smiled. During that game, he really felt like he was one of them instead of an outsider forced to live with them. Morton even asked for a rematch the next time he had the day off. That alone made him feels very happy.

He was just walking around a corner when he suddenly collided into someone. He fell back on the ground with that someone falling on top of him. He shook his head to clear the dizziness and check to see if the other was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

There was a slight grunt from that person. She lifted her head up and locked eyes with his. That's when everything froze in place for the both of them.

Luigi caught his breath in his throat as he stare back at those two crystal blue eyes. He couldn't move; it was like he was caught in some sort of trance. He felt heat rising inside him, mostly around his chest.

And he wasn't the only one. Wendy, the person he had bumped into, had developed a massive red blush around her tan yellow face. She couldn't hear anything around her expect for her heart throbbing painfully in her chest.

She swallowed hard and slowly turned her head away. Luigi followed her gaze until he couldn't. Wendy stood up off him and dusted herself off.

"I… uhm," She started, clearing her voice. "I'm sorry I fell on you."

"Uh…?" Luigi blinked out of confusion. Once he realized what she was talking about, he stood up from the ground. "Oh, that's okay. I should have been more careful."

"Okay," she said a bit uneasy. "I'll...see you at dinner."

She turned and started walking down the hall. Luigi just stood there as he watched her go. He place a hand over his chest, or more precise his heart. It was still warm from earlier.

_'What was that feeling?'_

...

* * *

****...****

**Review :)**

**...**


	27. Just A Dream or Something More

...

**Author's Note:**

This chapter contain some sexual themes, although not enough to change the rating to M. This story is strictly T rated.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 27:  
Just a Dream or Something More  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi let out a disappointed sigh as he walked through the halls of the castle. Training didn't go all too good today. Physically he was there, but mentally he felt like he was somewhere else. He had something on his mind; or rather someone.

Wendy has been avoiding him. Why? He didn't know. But he suspects it had something to do with what happen in the hall three days ago.

It troubles him when she acts like this. He couldn't explain it, but he has grown attach to her in a way he couldn't describe. Whenever he was around her, he gets this warm feeling inside him, like the one he got three days ago.

He sighed once more. Hopefully, Wendy would come around soon. In the meantime, he'll head for the library. Perhaps a good book will help him ease his thoughts.

…

_**X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X**_

_…_

_He snapped his eyes opened. At first his vision was filled with darkness which caused him to worry. He had to blink several times before he realized that the darkness was caused by his surrounds, not his eyes. He sighed in relief._

_Groggily and confused, he rise up to a sited position to have a look around. He was in his room, on the bed. He didn't remember climbing into bed or going to sleep. In fact, he couldn't recall anything for that matter. _

_"Wendy…?" He called out, wondering if the pink koopa was around. _

_"I'm in here," He heard a reply coming from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."_

_He nodded slightly, even if she couldn't see it. He closed his eyes and tried to recollect his memories. The last thing he remembered was training with Bowser and then going to the library. But after that, his mind was a total blank. _

_He sighed and reopened his eyes. He let out a surprise gasp when he looked down on himself. His clothes…they were suddenly gone. All he had left on were his boxers._

_He squeaked and quickly covered himself, his face growing red with embarrassment. He scans around for his clothes or anything that will cover himself up. Unfortunately for him, they were nowhere in sight; it was like they just vanished. _

_"Okay, I'm ready,"_

_He jumped at Wendy's announcement. He turned his head to the bathroom door. At first glance, his eyes widen and his mouth went agape. _

_Wendy stood by the door frame, wearing small yet sexy light green lingerie. She was leaning against the doorframe in an alluring and __irresistible sort of way. He just sat there, dumbfounded. His eyes were completely glued on her, like he was stuck in a trance. Wendy smirked at his expression, as if knowing he would react like that._

_"You like…?" she said in a very seductive voice. "I pick it just for you."_

_"F-F-For me?" he squeaked. He could hardly believe on what she just said. _

_Wendy chuckled. "Of course, silly; after all, you are my husband."_

_"H-H-Husband?" He questioned. Since when did she start calling him that?_

_She walked over and climbed into bed with him. As she came towards him, he scotted back. He stopped when he hit the headboard, finding himself in the middle between a koopa and a hard place. He became increasingly nervous, especially when Wendy crawl onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He swallowed hard before trying to speak._

_"Uh, W-Wendy I – Uhmp!"_

_He was cut off when the pink koopa lean __forward and capture his lips with hers. His eyes widen at the sudden action. When he realized what exactly was happening, he gasped in surprise, providing Wendy full access to explore._

_He was in a state of shock. The kiss...it was so unsuspected, he didn't know what to think or do. Wendy, however, knew exactly what she was doing. She proceeded on by deepening it. _

_At first he felt overwhelmed but he made no move to stop it. He just sat there and took it. And to make this even more surprising, he found himself actually enjoying it. _

_He closed his eyes. Wendy was in full control over the kiss. It was so exotic and pleasurable; he easily lost the ability to think. His body relaxed at the same time started to heat up._

_His mind had fogged up. When Wendy finally stopped, he had to blink several times to clear his head. Once it did, he realized he was lying down on his back and Wendy had set herself on top of him in a very…intimate position._

_"You like that," Wendy asked, her voice filled with lust and desire._

_He didn't think, he didn't say a word; he simply nodded. _

_"Good," She smirked. "Now we could move on to the fun stuff."_

_He didn't move a muscle as Wendy begin to trail her hands slowly down from his bare chest. He let out a sharp gasp when she paused around his waistline. A blush appeared on his face. The blush grew some more when Wendy started messing with his boxer shorts._

_"First things first," she said slyly. "We have to get rid of these."_

_Her movements were swift and undetected. His face was completely red when Wendy held his shorts up for him to see. She gave him a cocky smile before tossing them aside, forgotten. She then turned her full focus on him, her blue eyes darkening with lust._

_"Now, where were we?"_

…

* * *

…

Luigi shot up with a gasp. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were completely flushed. He franticly looked around, wondering where he was. He was at the library, the last place he remembered being at.

_'It...was just a dream,'_ He thought to himself

He let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm his nerves. His eyes trail down to the open book in front of him. They soon widen when he saw what was on the page.

'The Female Koopa Reproductive System,'

_'Why was I even reading this?'_

He quickly closed the book with a slam and slides it away from him. He moaned as places his head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream such as that. Usually, when he dreams about a girl they're doing modest things like holding hands and light kissing. That was very...

"Real," He said suddenly. "That felt very real,"

Perhaps it was more than just a dream; like some kind of vision. Perhaps it was a message from his subconscious trying to tell something to his conscious self that he wasn't aware of.

_'Was it really just a dream...or something more?' _He thought that question to himself.

It was definitely something he has to look into but as of right now, he couldn't. A blush appeared on his face as he stood up from his chair and exit the library. He carefully looks through the halls before quickly running back to his room.

He needed a shower...a cold shower.

…

**_X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X_**

…

Wendy sighed as she slowly walked towards her room.

Today had been a rather boring day for her. She had almost nothing to do but walk around the castle. It was times like this she wished Bowser was still invading the Mushroom Kingdom.

She sighed as she opened the door to her room. She was really in need for a distraction right now. Since that incident in the hall three days ago, she couldn't get the plumber out of her thoughts. She didn't know why but that look he gave her really bothered her. It wasn't an angry look; that she was sure of. But it was a look that made her feel…warm, in a weird way.

"Urgh, damn that plumber; why does he always have to make me feel funny," She complained to herself. "I really hope something interesting pops up soon otherwise I'm force to have that look inside my head."

She walks over to her make stand and took off her jewelry. She stretch her tried limps as she heads towards the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as she opened the door, she immediately froze.

Everything happened in the course of five seconds. It only took one second to realize that the bathroom was occupied and other to know that it was her 'partner' Luigi using it. But it took a total of three seconds for her to take in the scene in front of her.

Someone screamed. Who did it, she didn't know or cared. All she did care about is getting out of there as quick as possible.

She jumped back and slammed the bathroom door. She turned and lean her back against it. In total disbelief, her entire face had turned red and her eyes were as big as dish plates. Panicking, she bolted for the door. She quickly stepped into the hall and ran away as fast as she could, screaming out,

"That is NOT the sort of THING I wanted to see!"

...

* * *

...

**Happy Memorial Day!**

...

**Review :)**


	28. Growing Feelings

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 28:  
Growing Feelings  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi felt so embarrass… He never thought something like that would happen to him.

He was in the bathroom, getting himself ready to take that cold shower he promised himself. He just finish taking off his last article of clothing and was about to turn on the shower when the door suddenly opened.

Everything happened in a total of five seconds. It took one second for him to hear the door to open and another one for him to know that it was Wendy who opened it. But it took a whole three seconds for him to realize the situation they both were in.

He was pretty sure it was him that screamed. Of course that was only natural when someone walks in on you while using the bathroom – especially if you didn't have any clothes on.

Luigi sighed heavily and fell back on the bed with a soft thump. It was so humiliating; he had to put an extra shirt on just to ensure himself that he was completely covered. But as uncomfortable as he was, his main concern was still on Wendy.

Not too long after her quick exit out of the bathroom, he heard her ran towards the bedroom door, yelling out something as she did so. Naturally, he blamed himself. He should have known to lock the door. Now Wendy's out there completely mortified at what she just saw.

"Great," He sighed desperately "This day just couldn't get any worse."

There was a knock on the door and Luigi was force to get up. He walked over to the door and answered it. When he did, he saw a very upset purple koopa standing in front of him.

"And it just got worse."

…

_**X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X**_

…

Wendy felt dirty… That was the best way to describe it really.

Never in her life did she never think she'll get to see that.

After leaving her room, she quickly ran through the castle halls. She faintly remembered hearing someone call out her name, but she was too much in shock to care. She didn't stop until she reached the court yard that she stopped.

She sighed and leaned against the stone wall. She slide down to a sited position and rest her head on her knees. As she did so, someone started to approach her from the side.

"Miss Wendy, are you alright?"

The pink koopa lift her head up to see Kammy right next to her. The purple magikoopa was looking down at her with worry. Wendy sighed,

"Yes, Kammy; I'm fine."

Kammy frowned. "You don't seem that fine to me. If fact, these last few days you've been acting rather strange lately,"

"Things have just been on my mind, is all,"

"I see," Kammy walked over and sat next to her against the wall. "Well then, why don't you tell me everything that is bothering you; maybe I can of some help,"

Wendy sighed. She might as well talk to her. Kammy was the closest thing she had to a real mother and one of the only people she can go to for some advices.

"Okay, it's like this…"

…

* * *

…

Luigi grunts loudly as he watches Roy laugh his shell off. The purple koopa had came to him after he saw Wendy run off, thinking he did something to upset her. Of course, his anger quickly turned into laughter after everything was explained to him.

"Man, dat was hilarious," Roy said once he calm down.

"I'm so glad you're amused," Luigi mumbled, clearly troubled about this.

"Ah, don't feel so mad about it. It was an accident; coulda happened to anyone."

Luigi still looked unsure. Roy shook his head and patted him on the back. "Oh relax; Wendy is gonna be fine. She'll get over it."

"You think so?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"I know she will...eventually," Roy said. "But just in case, keep a bit of distance from her. It never hurts to be a bit cautious with Wendy."

Luigi smile at his help. "Thanks Roy,"

The koopa nodded. He walked over to the door and exit outside the room. Once he was gone, Luigi's smile disappeared. He sighed as he falls back on the bed. He stares up to the ceiling as he thought back to his dream.

It couldn't have been random; it had to mean something. He closed his eyes and started to think. He wouldn't deny that he had grown to like Wendy, but how much is the true question. Their relationship had change and neither of them have notice it…that is, until now. Him and Wendy, they were getting along so well...it was almost like they were friends. But from what his dream showed him, they were becoming more than just friends.

_'Have I…fallen for Wendy?'_ He thought to himself.

This was actually a surprise to him. He had convinced himself long ago that Daisy was the only one meant for him. But when she refused him in favor of Waluigi, he thought he would never fall in love again. Apparently he was wrong.

Originally, he was hoping Wendy would eventually accept him as her spouse out of respect. He never counted on actually falling in love with her.

_'But can I really love Wendy? I mean, truly love her… like I'd love Daisy?'_

It was a difficult question. But to Luigi, the answer was very simple.

...

**_X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X_**

…

Kammy remained silent after listening to Wendy explained her troubles. The pink koopa was in turmoil. It seems the relationship she previously had with the plumber has taken a turn in another direction and she didn't like where it was going. She was in denial to say the least; refusing to acknowledge the connection they had formed by distancing herself away from it.

"Miss Wendy, perhaps you are over exaggerating just a little bit?" She said gently. "This…bond between the two or you, it may not be a bad thing."

Wendy turned to her with a raised eyebrow, surprise she even say such a thing. "Like how?"

"Well," Kammy started. "You've dated several koopas by now, and how did they turned out?"

"Either lame or not my type."

"Right; after them, you had your eyes set on Sir Kalvin and what were the results you got from him?"

"At that point, I was already married." Wendy said with a slight bitterness. "But then later, I figured out he was a self centered jerk who probably never really cared about me to begin with."

"Exactly; you had high hopes for all these men, thinking that they might be the one for you, only to find out that they weren't. On the outside they seemed perfect, but there are times when it's the inside that matters."

Wendy frowned. "What you talking about, Kammy?"

"What I'm talking about is…sometimes the best things in life tend to come in a simple package – or in this case, a simple plumber."

Wendy shook her head. "Wait, wait…are you encouraging that I start dating that plumber?"

"Not quite; what I'm trying to say is that you should really consider this more thoroughly before you can come to a conclusion. I know this is not easy… When you first met Luigi, he was your adversary, someone you hated. After your marriage, you were forced to recognize him as someone other than your enemy. Over these last few months, your feelings towards him changed; you accepted him as your partner and have grown to see him as a possible friend. Now, those feelings are growing even further. I'm not saying you have to rush into things, but I do think you should give him a chance to prove his worth to you. Only then can you make your decision."

Wendy grew silent at the older koopa's words. She turned her gaze down to her knees as she thought it over. She sighed, feeling frustrated with the situation she was in.

"Why?"

Kammy raised an eye brow. "Why what, mistress?"

"Why does it have to be me?" She frowned. "Why was I the one force to be with him?"

Kammy sighed. She could understand what Wendy was feeling. She too was against the marriage force upon her by the King. But deep down, she knew Kamek's prediction were never wrong so she didn't put up much of a fight.

"Because…" She spoke softly. "You are looking for the same thing he is right now."

Wendy shot her a glance. "And what's that?"

"Love," She answered. "Kamek predicted that he'll be a great asset to us in the upcoming battle. However, this cannot happen without the proper motivation. You, Wendy, will become his motivation – the reason why he'll want to become stronger and succeed in life."

Wendy's head shot up in surprise. "I will?"

Kammy nodded. "The bond he once shared with his brother has weakened and he no longer feels devoted to his own kingdom. He needs something to reassure him. It has to be someone important to him; someone he could hold close to his heart, someone who can free him of his loneliness, but most importantly, someone who can help encourages him to change for the better. And I do believe that you are his someone."

Once again, Wendy grew silent. Kammy sat beside her as she thought it over. After a few moments, she spoke softly.

"Fine, I'll give it a shoot...but I'm not going to like it."

Kammy smiled. "That's fine. It's the end that really matters."

Wendy puffed and turned her gaze back on her lap. Kammy stood up from the ground, intending to leave. It would be best to let the pink koopa figure the rest out by herself.

"I'll leave you to ponder on what to do next."

…

* * *

…

Luigi was starting to get worried. It's been hours since Wendy left and she still haven't return. She didn't show up at dinner and it was nearly midnight.

He paced around the room. He still remembered the last time Wendy came home late like this. He had found her in the hall, acting completely intoxicated. It was later find out that someone had drugged her.

"I should go look for her," He said to himself.

From what he learned, there were people out to get her. And not just Wendy, her whole family was in danger. This Clawd character was a mystery to him and for whatever reasons he against Bowser. If he was still living in the Mushroom Kingdom, he probably would have considered him a possible ally against the Koopa King. But after what he did to Wendy and hearing some rumors about him, he discovered that Clawd was no better than Bowser and, if it were possible, may actually be worse.

Without anymore thought, Luigi started to head for the door. But before he could place his hand on the handle, someone else opened it. He blinked in surprise. He then sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Wendy…You're okay,"

The pink koopa enter the room with a bag in her hand. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she closed the door behind her. "Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, considering what happened last time, I was starting to get worried that you were in trouble."

"Oh that," She remembered that day. Everyone in the castle was still in high alert because of it. "Well, I'm stronger than you're giving me credit for. Something like that isn't going to stop me."

"I guess you're right," Luigi smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alright,"

Wendy faintly blushed. The plumber had waited up for her just to ensure she was safe. And if she was gone for any longer, he probably would have went out and search for her. She sighed and placed her bag down,

"Luigi…we have something to talk about,"

The green man frowned. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's about our… relationship." She said. "I'm not going to beat around the bush when I say it had fallen out of my control. Lately, we've been acting like friends when we're supposed to be simple partners. And even that's not enough,"

"I've notice," Luigi spoke. "We're becoming than just friends, aren't we?"

Wendy nodded. "Look… I just don't want to try anything that probably won't even happen. I mean, it's no big secret that we're both so different. How can something as unusual as us could possible work out?"

"We won't know until we try," He said gently. "I know that we're both different, but we do have one thing in common."

Wendy felt a sense of déjà vu when she asked, "What's that?"

"We're both looking for love," He answered.

Wendy chuckled and turned away. "That's funny, someone mentioned about that earlier."

"Well, I guess you can tell them that they're right." Luigi smiled sadly. "Over a year ago, my heart was broke by the woman I thought was the only one for me. After that, I thought I can never truly love someone other than her. That is, until now…"

He step forward and gently took her hand. Wendy turned back to him, her eyes matching his.

"I may not be entirely sure how, but I have fallen for you Wendy. And with a little more time, I might actually start loving you like I once did towards Daisy. You're my only chance in having true love again. I will do anything just to win your heart, even if I have to give up my own."

"Y-You…really mean that?" Wendy hesitated.

"Yes, I do."

She turned her gaze to the ground as she tried to decide on what to do. She thought back to Kammy's words, about her becoming important to him. She glanced up to see him waiting for her response. She still remembered over four months ago on how dull and lifeless his eyes were after she had told him the truth. Now they were bright again, firm too, and were shining with hope. Not the same hope he had before, but a different kind of hope. She sighed, finally giving him an answer.

"Fine, we'll give it a shot."

Luigi beamed. Grambi has just given him another chance to experience love and he wasn't going to screw it up anytime soon. His life was finally starting to get better and he dares anyone to take it away from him.

"Thank you, Wendy,"

"Yeah, sure," She shrugged. She still had some doubts about this whole thing. But the plumber seemed determine to make this work somehow and the least she could do is let him try.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She turned around and walk back to the bag she brought with her. She picked up it up from the floor and hands it to him. "Here, I got you something."

"For me?" Luigi said a bit surprise. He took the gift and look inside. He frowned in confusion and pull out what was inside. He examined it for a moment before he realized what it was. "A robe?"

She nodded. "Yup; something for you to wear while you're in the bathroom"

Luigi grew embarrass at that reminder. "Sorry about that."

Wendy shook him off and started walking towards the closet. "It's fine. I should have known by now to knock before I enter." She paused by the doorframe and glance at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Plus…you weren't exactly bad-looking either."

She disappeared in the closet, leaving a flush plumber standing in the middle of the room.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	29. A Devious Plan in Play

...

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 29:  
A Devious Plan in Play**

* * *

...

Luigi fell on the ground with a heavy grunt. He shook his head to rid the dizziness and quickly rolled out of the way of an oncoming punch. He jumped back to his feet and stood against his two opponents.

As of right now, Roy and Morton were his challengers. Bowser wanted to see the results of training so he set up a three round match against the Koopalings as some sort of test. He had the all the male Koopalings take part. He already passed the first round and he was currently on his second one.

"Ready to give up, plumber?" Morton taunted.

"No, are you?" He replies back.

Morton snorted. "As if,"

"Let's jus' finish dis up already," said an impatient Roy.

The battle resumed. From the sidelines, Bowser watched with some interest. Junior and the rest of the Koopalings were there as well, waiting for their turn to fight. Larry had already lost to Luigi in the first round which is why he was sitting on the bench with his arms crossed frustratingly. Ludwig, Iggy, and Lemmy sat across from him, their turn was coming up next. Wendy wasn't taking part, but she did stay to watch with Kanary.

"Tell me, Wendy…" Kanary spoke starting some women conversation between the two. "How have you and Luigi been faring?"

Wendy shrugged in a nonchalant way. "Pretty good,"

"Is that so?" Kanary said in slight disbelief. "Because from what I'm seeing, the relationship seems like more than just pretty good"

Wendy frowned and gazed back at the battle. For a quick second, Luigi paused from what he was doing and wave happily in her direction. Wendy flushed and waved back to him. She glanced back at Kanary who gave her smug look.

"Okay, maybe more than pretty good,"

"That's what I like to hear."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"Well, it's not every day that two people in an arrange marriage actually fall in love with each. Normally you only find such tales in books or movies."

"We're not in love,"

"But you will in time, correct?"

"That's what he said," Wendy replies. "But I sort of doubt it."

"What makes you say that?" Kanary asked.

"I just don't think he could care for me like he did for that flower princess." She explained. "I mean, he might develop some feelings towards me but other than that, I don't think he could really get over her. The only reason I agreed to this was because he looked so sure."

"And what if he can?" Kanary reasoned. "You never know Wendy; love has a way of working things out."

Wendy shrugged. "Still…until I'm a completely sure on this, I'm not going to keep any hopes up."

"I see,"

A battle cry rang in the air. The two females turn their attention back on the battle to see Morton charging straight at Luigi. The green man jumped over him and placed a strong kick on his midsection. The dark colored koopa grunt in surprise and stumble backwards.

Luigi was about to land the final hit on him when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He gasped in surprise and struggled to free himself from the hold. Unfortunately for him, Roy's grip was just too strong.

From the sidelines, Bowser grunts in displeasure while the other koopalings settled back in their seats. The plumber was done for. There was no way he could get out of this one.

"Don't take dis too personally," Roy said as held him in place for Morton who was cracking his knuckles.

Luigi huffed but then he smiled. "Same here,"

Surprising everyone who was watching, Luigi knocks his head back right into Roy's face, hitting his nose in the process. The purple koopa cried out in pain and release the plumber to hold his nose. Morton shook out of his surprise and ran at the plumber fists raised. Luigi narrowly dodged his attack and grabbed him by the horns. The two struggled for a bit before Luigi swings him around and tossed him right into Roy. The two collided and fell on the floor, groaning in pain as they did so.

"That's enough," Bowser steps in. "This round goes to the plumber,"

Roy and Morton grunt while Luigi just sigh in relief. A fifteen minute break was given to him before the final round could begin. Wendy and Kanary stood up from the stands and walked over to there the others were. Kanary went over to talk to her husband, leaving Wendy alone with Luigi.

"You came in close that last round," Wendy said as he approached her. "I really thought it was over for you."

"I thought so. Good thing I able to think quickly on my feet." Luigi replies. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "So, dinner tonight; just you and me?"

Wendy turned her head away slightly to consider his offer. Luigi stood next to her, waiting patiently for her answer. He was aware that Wendy still had some doubts about them and only wished there was some way he could show her that he really did care about her.

"Sure, why not," She answered.

Luigi smiled and kiss her hand once more. "Perfect, I'll see you after this,"

She nodded and watched him head back on the grounds. Once the break was over, the final round began. This time Luigi had to face off against the last three Koopalings; Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy. If he manages to defeat all three of them, then he would pass Bowser's test.

Wendy didn't stick around to watch the final match. Soon after the fight started she left to have some time alone. She started heading back to her room. She was just taking a corner when she was spotted by someone.

"Ah Wendy, there you are,"

Wendy paused from her walked and turned around. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance when a certain koopa approached her. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Sir Kalvin…What are you doing here?"

The black koopa gave her his most charming smile. "Why, I came to see you, my dear, and your father of course."

"Of course you are," Wendy said with a slight disbelief. "Well, if you're looking for Bowser, he's in the training grounds with the others."

"Actually, I rather use this time to be with you, my lady. It's been such a long time since we've talk. Perhaps we should get together tonight and catch up."

"Thank you, Sir Kalvin, but I'm afraid I already have plans for tonight,"

"Oh?" He raised an eye brow, "With who?"

"With Luigi,"

"Luigi? You mean the human?"

She nodded. "That's him,"

He frowned. "But wouldn't you rather accompany me? I mean, I am only here for a few days."

Wendy shrugged. "No, not really,"

Kalvin blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said I don't want to accompany you, Kalvin."

"And why is that?"

"Why?" Wendy said, rolling her eyes. "Because I already have plans for tonight, that's why."

"But princess, how could you consider going on a date with him instead of me? He's just a plumber, a simple commoner."

"That may be, but there's something about him that I like a hell of a lot better than when I was with you." She turned and resumed walking. "Now if you would excuse me, I have more important things to attend to."

Kalvin scoffed but say nothing as she walked away. He 'dusted' himself off and continued down the other direction.

'_So the princess is regretting me now, uh?' _he thought _'And here I thought we had some sort of connection…I guess she'll just have to share her family's upcoming fate then.' _He shook his head_. 'What a shame; and I was willing to spare her as well. But the plan must continue, Lord Clawd demands it.'_

…

* * *

…

The test was over and as a result, Luigi pass with flying colors.

Bowser was actually very pleased to see all that time put into the training hadn't gone to waste. Luigi himself was happy as well. To him, this test just prove how far he has gotten over the last six months and he only plans to keep on getting stronger if he ever wants his future to come true.

At this moment, Luigi was making his back to his room. Bowser had let him out early so he had time to shower and relax before he could get ready for his date with Wendy. He has only minutes away from his destination when he overheard a conversion coming through a slightly open door.

"You call for us, sir?"

"Men, it is time we take action to dispose of King Bowser once and for all."

Luigi froze mid-step. Did he just hear that right? Did someone wanted to...dispose of Bowser?

He broke out of his shock and back track to the door. He tried not to make a sound as he place his ear by the door. The conversation continues as he silently listens through.

"We'll also need to obliterate his young heir and those Koopalings as well. Lord Clawd doesn't want any trace of the royal bloodline or possible candidates left to take the throne."

Luigi grew increasingly tense as he heard that name. It shouldn't be much of a surprise that this was one of Clawd's doing. His main concern was how did his men get inside the castle? Since the assault on Wendy, security has been pretty tight.

"Fortunately the castle is filled with explosions we could use for our plan. Not only that...I manage to steal a copy of the castle blueprints during my late visit"

That voice... it was familiar to him. But who was it really?

He leaned slightly forward and tried to look through the creak of door as best as he could. There were a total of four figures inside. Three of them he didn't know. But the fourth one, who was also the leader, he recognized immediately.

It was Sir Kalvin.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to gather them all in one area and take them all out in one blow."

Luigi could barely believe his own eyes. No wonder the enemy's men got inside the castle so easily. Sir Kalvin was providing them access. Not only that, but it also appears he was behind this assassin attempt.

**_'Mamma Mia, Bowser's not gonna like this,'_** he thought as he resume listening.

"If I may, sir," said one of his men "What about the koopa princess you were courting with?"

"Princess Wendy has...displeased me." Kalvin said. "Sadly for her, she made her choice and must also be terminated. But I will cherish our memories together. My only regret is that I didn't make her a woman when I had a chance."

Luigi felt his fist clench as he tries to hold back a growl. That traitorous koopa dare to speak such things about his Wendy. He had half a mind to storm in there and punched him right in the snort. But he didn't. He couldn't let himself get discover…Not yet at least.

**_'Wait…'_** He thought with sudden realization **_'when did I start calling Wendy mine?'_**

That was sort of sudden for him. He never got possessive over anyone before. But he'll have to think about that later. Right now, he has to report his discovery in or else someone might get hurt, or worse.

He back away from the door and started leaving the area. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get far before something hit him hard. He fell to the ground, dazed and confuse. He groaned painfully as he held onto his head. He looks up with blurry vision to see a figure in front of him with what appears to be a hammer in hand.

"Sorry, plumber, but you're not going anywhere," He heard the figure said before his vision turned black.

...

"What's going on here?"

Kalvin stepped out of the room when he heard a noise coming from outside. In the hall he saw the black hair Pom Pom standing over the human who was unconscious. In her hands, she held a large hammer – the same hammer she used to knock the plumber out.

She scoffed and tossed the hammer over her shoulder. "I caught him spying on you,"

"What?" Kalvin hissed. "How much has he heard?"

"I don't know. But you're lucky I came by as I did," She said. "Otherwise, the king will be all over you."

He puffed. "Yes well, that would be unfortunate will it?"

She glared at him. "You bet your shell it will. I suspect you keep of the deal.

I didn't suck up to Wendy just to becoming her friend again. I did it to spy on her and the rest of them, like you asked.

Two of Kalvin's men, a Sledge Bro and the Chomp Bro, came around them and lift the plumber off the ground. "What should we do with him, sir?" asked the Sledge Bro.

"We simply can't get rid of him," Kalvin thought. "The king appears to have plans involving him and will surely notice."

"If not him, then Wendy will." said Pompey. "Those two have grown...close to each other since you last been here."

"I've notice."

Kalvin turn his attention on Luigi. The plumber moaned slightly but did not wake up. The black koopa hummed as an idea came to mind.

"Perhaps, he could be of some use to us."

...

* * *

****...****

**Review :)**

**...**


	30. Frame-Up

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait, I've been having a bit of a writer's block.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 30:  
Frame-Up  
**

* * *

...

...

Luigi had a terrible headache when he finally came to. When he opened his eyes, he was met with darkness. He had to blink several times for him to figure out the lack of lighting in the room.

Slowly, he stood up with a painful groan, a slight dizzy spell over took him. He had to sit there for another few minutes for it to pass. Once it did, he had a look of his surroundings. Confusion quickly set in when he realize where he was.

He was in a cell...

A dungeon cell...

"How...did I get here?" He asked himself.

He couldn't recall anything leading up to this point. The last thing he remembered was fighting with the Koopalings to pass Bower's test. After that, he was heading back to his room when he overheard a Sir Kalvin's discussion.

"Kalvin..." Luigi gasped as he remembered his recent discovery. Kalvin was a traitor; he was planning to kill Bowser and the others. One of his men must have knocked him unconscious.

He quickly hopped up to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that ran through him but noticing the metal chain around his ankle. He had to warn Bowser. He and rest of his family are in danger of Kalvin's schemes.

But before he could even begin to think of a way out of his imprisonment, the dungeon door suddenly opened. Luigi quickly turned his head but had to shield his eyes from the sudden light. Once they adjusted, he saw the exact koopa he was looking for.

"Bowser," He sighed in relief, knowing his search was over before it could even began. However, the relief was short-lived when he noticed the Koopa King's expression. Bowser did not look happy, at all.

The large koopa stomped inside the dungeon, his heavy footsteps echoing through the walls. He stopped in front of Luigi's cell and looked down at him with red eyes full of malice. The green plumber grew frightful under the Koopa King's gaze, wondering what has caused him to become so upset.

"So you're awake, uh? Good, because you got a lot of explaining to do..." Bowser growled menacingly. "You actually had me going back there, what with all the mopping and crying. But I caught on to your little scheme and it's about time you fess up."

"I'm sorry?" He asked innocently.

Bowser scoffed. "Quit with the innocent act, there's no point in trying anymore."

Luigi blinked in confusion. Act...? What 'act'? He didn't have a clue what Bowser was talking about nor why he was so angry. He glances over to the door where Kamek, Kammy, and Wendy stood watching. Both magikoopas had a disappointed and slightly angry expression while Wendy had a mixed of anger, disappointed, hate and betrayal in hers. Luigi frowned; what could have happened to make them feel this way?

"I never thought that damn plumber will be able to scoop this low." Bowser continued. "But I guess now that he's king of that pint-size kingdom, he thinks he could do whatever he wants and still pose like a hero." He growled. "Well he's a coward the way I see it for sending his brother to do what should have been his job."

"Me?" Luigi questioned. "W-What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did!" Bower roared causing Luigi to jump back in surprise and fear. "Just admit it, will ya? I know this 'peace treaty' your brother set up was only a distraction so you can come in and get rid of me and the rest of my klan."

"W-What?" Luigi's eyes widen with disbelief. Is that what everyone thinks? That he was an assassin sent by Mario to get rid of them. "No, I will never do such a thing honest."

"Is that so?" Bowser snorted. "Alright then; Kamek, show him the evidence."

The old magikoopa stepped forward and presented himself in front of Luigi. He dug inside his robe and pull out some papers. He showed them to the plumber.

"These," He explained. "...are the missing copies of the castle blueprints. We found them in your possession."

Bowser crossed his arms. "Ready to fess up now?"

Luigi gave those papers a second glance before shook his head. "It wasn't me who stole them."

"Really?" Kamek raised an eyebrow. "If not you, then who?"

"Kalvin..." Luigi replies with a bit of force. "I overheard him talking...it was him that stole the blueprints and he plans on using them to assassinate you."

"But why would Sir Kalvin do such a thing?" Kammy asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know he's really working for Clawd."

"What?" Wendy spoke for the first time. "Are you saying that Kalvin is actually a spy?"

Luigi turned to her and soften. "I heard him myself; Clawd doesn't want anyone from the royal bloodline left to take the throne."

"I had enough of this!" Bowser stepped in. He didn't believe a word Luigi said. The plumber was just saying stuff to save his own skin and he wasn't going get fooled by him again.

"You...I warn you what will happen if you betray me and I meant what I said. Fake or not, this treaty is over. From this moment forward, I hereby declare war with on the Mushroom Kingdom and its entire citizens."

"What?!" Luigi eyes widen in shock. "But you...can't do that!"

Bowser smirked. "I can and I just did."

"But I'm telling the truth...The Mushroom Kingdom has nothing to do with this."

"That didn't stop me the first time and it isn't gonna stop me now." He turned to the magikoopa. "Kamek, prepare my men. In less than three hours, we invade the Mushroom Kingdom to conquer it once and for all."

Kamek nodded. "Yes, your Majesty,"

"And as for you," Bowser said to Luigi. "I hope you like your new room, because that's where you'll be staying for the rest of your life."

"Lord Bowser please, you have to listen to me." Luigi tried to plead but Bowser wasn't having any of it.

"I'm done listen." The Koopa King declared started heading towards the dungeon door with Kamek following behind him. "And I doubt I'll be nice enough to send your brother in there with ya. When I see him, I'll make sure he'll be dead by my feet."

Luigi frowned when he said that. Nothing he said was getting through to Bowser. He sighed and looked back up to the remaining two koopas.

"Wendy," He called to her with a pleading voice. "Please, believe me; you know I will never do anything to hurt you in anyway,"

He said that with meaning, but Wendy was still skeptical his words. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't know what to believe any more.

"You know," She said softly. "for a moment there, I thought maybe you could love me. But it turns out I was right all along."

All hope left Luigi when he heard her said that. Wendy turned away from him and exited the dungeon with Kammy by her side. The door slammed shut, leaving a discourage plumber alone in the darkness.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**I have a poll up on my profile. If you read my other story, _Dating the Enemy_, then you're probably familiar with it. **

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	31. Alone

...

**Author's Note:**

**Please check out my poll again - I originally reopened it to allow new readers to vote. But now I decided to renew it in the chance that some of you may have change your opinion.**

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 31:  
Alone  
**

* * *

...

Wendy lay back on her bed with a heavy sigh. Pompey sat down next to her as she tries to comfort her as best she could.

"Don't feel bad, Wendy; it's not your fault." She said. "That plumber fooled everyone, not just you. Just be glad we found out his true intention before anyone got."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still..." Wendy trailed on.

"Still what?" Pompey asked with a raise eyebrow. "Don't tell me you were actually falling for him...I thought you say it will never work?"

Wendy sighed. Despite what she said earlier to Kanary, deep down she did had some hopes for the green plumber, that he'll be able to love her like he once did towards the Sarasaland princess. Now, that hope was gone and was replaced with despair.

"I meant what I said." She spoke. "And I was right, it didn't work. It's just that..." She glance down. "It was nice to have someone around to love and care about you, to actually have a husband. I've been dreaming about it since I was a hatchling. But now... I'm starting to think it won't even happen to me."

Pompey sighed. "You're just upset over what the plumber did." She stood up from the bed. "Come on; let's go terrorize some mushroom caps. That will make you feel better."

"Thanks but I think I'll stay here,"

"Suit yourself," Pompey shrugged. "Listen, I have some...uhm, things that I need to do. Do you mind if I'll come by later to check on you?"

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly. "Do as you want, I don't care."

"If you insist," Pompey said as exit out of the room.

Once she was gone, Wendy let out another deep sigh. She wasn't alone for alone before a knock on the door drew her attention. She didn't feel like getting up so she called out to let who ever gain entry. The door opened, revealing it to be Roy.

"Hey," He greeted to her.

She sat up from her bed and greeted him back. "Hey,"

"So..." He said a bit nervously. "How are you feelin'?"

She shrugged "Alright I guess. Although, I'm not gonna lie; I'm a bit disappointed."

"Right," Roy sighed. He entered the room further and kneeled beside the bed. "Look Ora, I'm sorry 'bout da Luigi. I actually thought he'll be a decent guy to ya."

"It's not your fault. If anything, it was his own,"

"Yeah, but still…I shoulda known better than to trust a plumber, especially one from da Mushroom Kingdom. Those little funguses think they're all dat and need to be taught a lesson. Good thing us Koopas are here to pound dat message through their thick caps."

Wendy cracked a small smile. "I guess there's really no hope between us and them, uh?"

"Err, the peace was bound to break sooner or later. I'm actually surprise it wasn't because of us."

"Still, you have to admit things are just going to get harder from here on. I mean, we already having internal struggles with the rebel klan and that's getting worse as time pass. The last thing we need is second fight outside the kingdom. Even though I doubt those mushroom heads will be a match for us, they do have allies that might prove to be a challenge. Not only that, they have the other plumber leading them and you know how hard it is to put him down."

"Damn, you got a point," Roy mumbled mostly to himself. "Well, I'm sure da Council Members will figure out somethin'. If anythin', dis attack will just show them we mean business and aren't in the mood to play their games." He smiled. "Plus on the bright side, I'm sure King Dad will be willing to terminate your marriage now. Before you know it, you'll be back in the dating world finding someone better."

Wendy smiled. "I guess that is something to look forward to...Thanks Roy,"

"No trouble..." He stood up back on his feet. "We should be headin' out soon, you wanna comin'?"

Wendy shook her head. "Nye, maybe next time; right now, I just wanna be alone."

"I get ya," Roy turned and started heading for door. "I'll scare a few extra toads for ya. See ya later,"

"Later Roy,"

The purple koopa exit the room, leaving the pink koopa to herself. Wendy settled back down on the bed and simply lay there. It didn't take long before she started regretting her alone time.

For the first time in her life, she thought the room was too big for her. Everything felt so empty without having someone with her. It was a true sign on just how alone she really was.

She moaned and stood up from the bed. She started walking around, trying to distract herself from the loneliness. Her gaze landed on the history book she always saw Luigi reading.

She scoffed and turned her eyes elsewhere. They eventually found themselves to the vase on top of her nightstand where her water lilies were staring to wilt. She still remembered the first day she saw them. Bright and beautiful with a lovely fragrance, now they were turning dull with hardly any scent left at all.

She sighed and started heading for the door. Hanging around her room wasn't going to help her. Perhaps a walk around the castle can help her clear her mind.

She exited her room and stepped inside the hall. Koopas, Goombas, and even a few Shy Guys were wondering around the castle, getting ready for Bowser's renewal attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Wendy simply passed by them without much of a thought.

"You really sure about this?" a voice said.

Wendy paused from her step and look up ahead. Ludwig and Kanary stood there. Kanary looked concern and worried while Ludwig was trying to reassure her.

"Sorry Kanary, but someone have to lead a section of the army. Besides, that this point, it's kind of personal."

"It's just so hard to believe. Luigi doesn't seem the type of guy to do such a thing."

"It's usual the last guy you expect. I just didn't think those Mushroom heads were willing to go that far, Mario especially."

"If he's willing to send his brother here to finish us, then he might not be so merciful when you face him head on."

"Well then, either will I,"

Kanary sighed. "Just be careful, alright,"

Ludwig held her hand. "Don't worry; I'll always come back to my little song bird."

Kanary smiled and the two shared a comforting hug, unaware that they were being watch. Wendy felt a wave of jealousy hit her, follow by sadness and lastly loneliness. She left without disturbing them, wondering when she'll even meet her destined mate.

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

****For any new readers out there, for my stories Wendy's middle name is Ora.****

**Review :)**

**...**


	32. Loyalty Shifts

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 32:  
Loyalty Shifts**

* * *

...

Luigi sat on the cold, grimy dungeon floor with a dishearten expression on his face. For the first time in a few months, he was depressed again. Everything he had worked for had been taken from him in a matter of minutes. Now all he could do was just sit there and wait to be punished for his crimes – the crimes he did not commit.

The dungeon door opened and, thinking it was Bowser, he quickly become fearful. Once he realized the figure was too small to be the Koopa King, he let out a small sigh of relief. However, it was short-lived. As soon as the koopa step in front of his cell, his eyes narrowed.

"Kalvin..." He said spitefully. "What are you doing here?"

The black koopa smirked. "I just thought I'll come by and say thank you."

"Thank me?" Luigi questioned as he stood up to his feet, his chains rattling as he did so. "Thank me for what?"

"Thank you for taking the blame."

He scoffed. "I didn't take the blame for anyone. You knock me out and frame me for assassination."

"Even so, willingly or not, I still want to thank you. You provide the perfect cover up for me to carry out my schemes."

Luigi growled and grabbed the cell bars. "Just what are you playing at, Kalvin? I thought you were loyal to Bowser?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you, since no one is gonna believe you anyways..." Kalvin said. "You were right; I was loyal to Bowser...that is until Lord Clawd gave me an offer I cannot refuse."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"The chance to rule over my own land..." He explained. "You see, Lord Clawd had promise me that if I were to rid Bowser and his family completely, then he would reward me with half of this land to do as I please."

"So that's what you want? You're willing to take so many lives including Wendy's, just so you can become a king?" Luigi exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, I am." Kalvin said blankly.

"So, wait...were you the one that drugged Wendy?"

"Not me exactly, just one of my men... She had gotten too clingy at the time, so much that I couldn't recover the castle's blueprints without the risk of her finding out. If it helps you feel better, I mean no harms toward her. I just need her out of my way."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel **_so_ **much better," Luigi said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Miss Wendy, I was at first willing to spare her life. Once I am reward with my land, I was going to have her as one of my most special harem."

Luigi's hands tighten on the bars. That damn Koopa...Wendy isn't some whore to keep his bed warm. If only he wasn't stuck in this cell, then he would have clock him for sure.

"However," He continued "She turned me down. I don't know exactly, but it's seems that she rather be dating you instead of me. Hmm, I guess it's not really my fault, is it?"

A small victory party played through Luigi's head. Apparently, Wendy had liked him more so than he had thought. That was a good sign, especially since he had fallen for her.

"Oh well, what's done is done." Kalvin said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Beside, my 'associate' might not be too thrilled on having her around.'

"Associate?" Luigi mumbled. _'So there are others...'_

"Regardless of whatever Wendy survives or not, the plan must be carried out. Lord Clawd has been waiting long enough for his throne and I am just the koopa to deliver it to him."

"You're not going to get away with this." Luigi said with a brave voice.

Kalvin smiled in amusement. "Oh? And who's going to stop me? Certainly not you since you're locked in a cell, blamed for a crime that I have yet to commit. Even if you are innocent, no one would believe a word you say…not even Wendy."

Luigi opened his mouth to say something but quickly grew discourage. Kalvin was right; no one would believe him even if he did spoke the truth. They all think he was an assassin, willing to do anything to save himself. Kalvin turned around and started heading for the door.

"Just face it, plumber, there's absolutely nothing you can do to change this outcome. Within the next hour or so, Bowser as well as his family will be died and Lord Clawd will be clown the new King of the Koopas."

The door slam shut behind, leaving Luigi alone in the darkness once more. Kalvin dust himself off and started walking away from the dungeon area. He didn't get too far until he heard someone calling him out.

"There you are. I've been looking all over your shell."

Kalvin pause from his walk to see his associate walking towards him. "Ah, Miss Pompey, how have things been faring?"

Pompey stopped in front of him and cross her arms in annoyance. "Things could have been going better if I could find you sooner." She said. "We have a problem…Wendy doesn't plan on taking part in the invasion."

"Really?" Kalvin thought. "Well, that isn't really much of problem."

"Well it is for me," Pompey scoffed. "When this whole thing blows over, I don't want to be the one to comfort her over her family's death. I already did enough sucking up when I become her friend again under **your** request to spy on her and the rest of them while you're away."

"And you're going to continue doing it until I see fit." Kalvin interrupted. "You came to me for a reason, did you not? So you may speak to Lord Clawd yourself. Well, my dear, if you're even want to be in the same building as my Lord, let alone speak with him personally, then you will have to continue following my orders..."

Pompey narrowed her eyes. "I'm not someone you can boss around. If it wasn't for me, your little plan would have been discovered now and you'll be the one rotting in that dungeon cell."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" He smirked. "Don't think for a minute that I won't bring you down with me if you decided to betray me." He turned his shell to her. "But if it really bothers you that much, then why don't you try to convince her to go along with the others? That way you won't have to handle with her once we're done."

She growled. "Fine, I will. But I can't guarantee she will go."

"Then by all means, try your best. If she still refuses, I'll have someone else deal with her."

"Sir Kalvin,"

The black koopa turned. "What is it?"

One of his men, a shy guy dress in purple, appeared before Kalvin. He greeted him with a bow before addressing his report to him.

"Sir, the preparations are nearly complete; by the time the king is really to departure, everything will be in place."

"Good." Kalvin said. "And the remote? Is the range long enough?"

The Shy Guy nodded. "Yes sir, once the king's airship is in flight, you should be able to activate the bombs place inside from the throne room."

"Excellent." Kalvin turned back to the black haired PomPom. "I suggest you hurry, Miss Pompey, you don't have much time left."

The black haired PomPom snorted but says nothing more as she started walking back to Wendy's room. Kalvin sniffed and headed down the opposite direction with the Shy Guy right behind him. Neither of them noticed the figure hiding behind the corner, nor did they realize that figure had heard every word they said.

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**


	33. Believe

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's a short chapter. Next one will be longer, promise.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 33:  
Believe**

* * *

...

...

Luigi cursed, both in English and Italian. After Kalvin's 'visit' to the dungeon, he has been trying fruitlessly to break the chain around his ankle and free himself from his prison. But each attempt turned out to be a fail one as he was still stuck in his current position.

He growled loudly as he punched the stone wall out of pure frustration and anger. He was supposed to be a hero. It was his job to save others even if they were his enemies. But how can he save them when he can't even save himself?

"I bet Mario would know what to do," He mumbled suddenly. "He always knew how to get out of these situations."

Knowing Mario, his brother would have figured out a way to escape already and would be putting an end to Kalvin and his devious plan right now. He snorted. Things always seem to fall in place for his red twin. It was probably why everyone in town honored and worshiped him as the hero he is now. He always gets his way, despite the situation.

As for him? Well…he tried to be like Mario – go on more adventures, act braver, be more heroic. But the results would never change. Mario was always the strong one, always the superior one… always the center spotlight. He, on the other hand, was his exact opposite; always the weak one, always the inferior one…always the shadow.

Luigi sighed deeply as he lean heavily against the stone wall and slide down to the grimy ground. No matter how hard he tries, he could never be more than the Mario's shadow. This is why he was never acknowledged back at the Mushroom Kingdom. He couldn't do anything valorous like his brother. He tried to become stronger, to become a better hero, but he still end up as his weak, useless, cowardly self.

A tear ran down his cheek. He wasn't a hero, he was simply Mario's little brother and even that had very little meaning. Bowser, Wendy, and the others…they are going to perish and he can do nothing to help them.

…

…

The dungeon door opened. Luigi didn't matter to look; he was too depressed to care. And besides, whoever it was, they weren't going to help him anyway.

"Luigi,"

He blinked. "…Wendy?"

The green plumber lifted his head up to see it was indeed the pink Koopa. She ran straight to his cell. Luigi stood up from the ground and met her between the bars. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or she was actually looked glad to see him.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm getting you out." She replies.

"You…what?" Luigi questioned in surprise.

Truth to her words, Wendy held up the keys and unlocked the cell door. Once it was opened, she came inside and hugged him. Luigi jumped slightly in surprise, shock to see that Wendy was really hugging him.

"I'm so sorry," She started to say. "I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing." She tightens her hold on him. "I overheard Kalvin talking. You were right; he is the one trying to kill us."

"Wendy," He said softly. He can tell she was very shaken up. He returned the hug, hoping it will help soothe her.

"Luigi, Bowser and the others…they will be leaving soon. And Kalvin rigged the airship to explode by remote." She explained. "I can't stop Kalvin on my own, you have to help me."

"I…don't know." Luigi hesitated. "I mean…I don't think I can."

"You can at least try," She looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please Luigi, I believe in you."

"Y-You d-do?"

Luigi gaze into her eyes. They were blue just like his, only they were filled with fear and worry. After a short tense silence, he took a deep breath and sigh. He look back at her, no longer feeling doubtful or depress but determine and confidence.

"Alright, I'll help you."

Wendy smiled. Using the same keys, she used them to free him from the metal chain around his ankle. Once those were off, they quickly exit out of the dungeon and into the castle halls.

"We don't much time left." Luigi said. "Wendy, do you have any idea where Kalvin will be when he uses the remote?"

She nodded. "I heard them mention said something about activating it from the throne room."

"Okay, you try to stop the others by any means. I'll go after Kalvin."

"Are you sure you'll be able to go against him alone?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about me; you just focus on trying to save the others." He assured her.

Wendy was still a bit uncertain but she nodded nevertheless. "Alright…J-Just one more thing,"

He paused. "What is it?"

She hesitated, as if she was mentally debating on something in her head. Luigi tilted his head slightly to the side, confuse on what she wanted to tell him. Before he knew it, she leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips.

His eyes widen, completely caught off guard. As sudden as it came, Wendy pulled away with a red blush around her yellow cheeks. A similar one started to form on Luigi's face as he stood there in shock.

"Good luck,"

That was all she said before she started running down the hall, leaving a baffled plumber standing in the middle of the hallway. Even after she left, he continue to stand there, his brain slowly trying to register what exactly happened. Wendy had just taken a corner when she finally heard the result of her actions.

"YAHOOO!"

She smirked; she can only imagine how big the smile on his face was.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**.****..**

**Review :)**

**...**


	34. Fight for control

...

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 34:  
Fight for Control  
**

* * *

...

...

Kalvin stood by a window overlooking the castle below him. Standing faithfully behind him were his men as they all wait for the moment they had been preparing for. In just a short amount of time, Bowser's Airship should be taking air. And once it was high in the air, Kalvin will activate the remote and set off all of the explosions they've hidden inside, killing everyone on board including Bowser.

A dark smirk appeared on the black koopa's lips. He couldn't wait to see the firework display. Once it goes off, his lord would be the new Koopa King and this castle along with its land, will be his to own.

The throne room door suddenly opened. Kalvin's men turned to the source, but Kalvin kept his gaze on the window. He didn't need to look to see who it was. Her voice was enough to identify her.

"Urgh, I search the whole castle but I can't find her anywhere," Pompey said as she enters the room.

"Who?" Kalvin asked.

She puffed. "Wendy, of course,"

"Oh yes her...perhaps she already decided to join her family?" He suggested.

"I already check; she wasn't with them" She explained.

Kalvin sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Bowser should be leaving soon now any ways." He turned his attention back on the window. "Come and join me, I'm sure you would enjoy it."

"Not as much as you," She mumbled but stand beside him nevertheless. "I just want to get this over with."

"And it will. Trust me, the plan will succeed."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Everyone quickly turned to the door where the source of that voice came from. There they saw a figure hidden in the shadows. That figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to them.

"You," Kalvin gasped then narrowed his eyes. "How did you escape?"

Luigi enter the room further and glared at the black koopa. "That doesn't matter. All I really care about is taking you down."

"Is that so?" Kalvin chuckled. "And you plan on doing that…all on your own?"

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "You don't see anyone else here, do you?"

"No, I don't." He smirked and turned to his men. "Men, restrain him!"

The green plumber took a fighting stance as the Chain Chomp Bro and the Sledge Bro came charging at him. He used his super jump to dodge the chain chomp toss at him and leap over them. He landed right behind them and delivered a well place kick on the Chain Chomp Bro's plastron.

The Chomp Bro stumbled back, not expecting the kick to be so strong. The Sledge Bro came around him, hammer swinging. He dodged it and landed a punch on his snort. The Sledge Bro cried out and held onto it out of instinct. Luigi use this to his advantage and jumped on top of his head.

Upon touching the ground, Luigi narrowly had to dodge the chain chomp once more. The Sledge Bro recovered and glared at him with a growl. The two large Bros started circling around him. Luigi switch his gaze between them, unsure what they were up to.

The Sledge Bro passed a nod to the Chomp Bro who soon follow suit. They circle around the green man some more, hoping to get him distracted from their plan. Without warning, they tried to jump him at the same time.

Unfortunately for them, Luigi saw this coming. Using his Super Jump once more, he flew into the air, causing the two large Bros to collide into each other as they fall on the ground. Groaning as they pick themselves up, they only had the time to look up as Luigi came down on top of them with his fists full of thunder.

Once his feet touch the ground again, Luigi glanced back at the two unconscious Bros, making sure they weren't getting back up. He suddenly hissed and placed a hand on his neck. He pulled out the thing that stung him and held it in his hand, revealing it to be a dart.

He turned to the direction it came from. By now, Luigi was already use to seeing things in the dark. He narrowed his eyes and was able to make out a silhouette trying to keep hidden in the shadows.

A small blue ball formed in Luigi's gloved hand and he tossed it where the figure was. This caused him to come out of hiding and reveal himself in the opening. The figure was a Shy Guy wearing a purple robe.

Luigi made quick work of him by using his Thunderhand until he fell unconscious. Once he was sure he got all of them, he turned to deal with Kalvin only to narrowly dodge a hammer swing to the head. He gasped in surprise and jumped back. He glanced up to his new opponent to see it was a familiar black hair Pom-Pom.

"Pompey?"

The black haired Pom-Pom didn't respond to him and held up the hammer the Sledge was using earlier. Luigi was confusion and surprise to see her here. He looked between the Pom-Pom and the black koopa before he realized what was going on.

Pompey was Kalvin's associate...

Without warning, Pompey charge at him, hammer ready. She swing and Luigi dodged, grabbing her weapon as he did so. They struggled for control over it. As they did, Luigi tries to reason with her.

"Pompey, why are you doing this? I thought you were Wendy's friend?"

The Pom-Pom scoffed. "Wendy's not my friend; she's nothing but a spoil brat."

"If that's true, then why did you come back and apologize to her?"

"Kalvin need a spy and I was the best candidate."

"So you betrayed her and everyone else…for what?"

"So I can meet with Clawd." She growled.

She forcibly pushed him back. Luigi stumbled slightly but didn't fall. Pompey stared at him with a heated glare.

"You may not know this, but this kingdom's pretty much falling into a civil war. Both Bowser and Clawd are fighting for kingship, and it's obvious that they're not going to give up until the other one is dead. I'm just trying to put an end before it could get started."

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "By killing Bowser?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? I choose the winning side."

"Well, like it or not, that makes you as bad as Kalvin."

He charged his Thunderhand and shot it at her. Pompey flew back and hit a stone pillar. Her body went limp, indicating that she had black out.

Luigi turned away from her. He was soon hit by a flying punch. He fell back, not suspecting the attack. He shook his head, and glare at his attacker.

"Well, I guess all that training wasn't a waste of time after all." said Kalvin

Luigi narrowed his eyes at the black koopa. He jumped to his feet, only to stumble forward. He blinked; something was wrong. His vision was becoming blurry, and he can feel his heart rate increasing. Kalvin stepped closer to him, a smirk present on his lips.

"What's wrong? You're looking a bit ill." He taunted. "Maybe it's the **_poi__son_** starting to get to you."

"Poison?" Luigi let out a shaky breath. His mind trail back to the purple shy guy and the dart he shot at him. He cursed himself for not realizing that it might have been poison earlier.

A hard kick made contact with him. Luigi shouted out of surprise and pain. Kalvin laugh at him and continue his assault on the green plumber. Luigi try to defend himself but his body was growing weaker from the affects of the poison.

"Foolish human…when will you ever learn?" Kalvin said. He towered over Luigi as he slowly tried to stand up. He gave him another kick, preventing him from getting up. "You wouldn't win; you** can't** win."

"I can… at least try." Luigi panted. Kalvin snorted.

"Try all you want, but you'll never beat me." He pulled out a device. "And once I press this, my mission here will be completed and I will be rewarded."

Luigi glanced up at the device in Kalvin's hand. It was the remote that will activate the bombs place inside the airship. Just one simple push of a button and it was all over. Luigi sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"I don't have…to beat you…I just have…to stop you."

"Oh is that so?" Kalvin chuckled, clearly amused. "Sorry but I find that very hard to believe. I already got you beat and the poison is coursing through your veins as we speak." He kneel down in front of Luigi and forced him to look at him. "Please enlighten me, just how exactly are you going to stop me?"

Luigi look up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Like this,"

Without warning, the green wonder tackled Kalvin to the ground. The black koopa yelp out of the surprise and drop the remote in his hands. He tried to retrieve it, but Luigi wouldn't let him. He grabbed the koopa by the tail and pulled him away from it. Kalvin growled and started struggling against the plumber who wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

Despite the poison in his system, Luigi refuse to give up the fight. Wendy, Bowser, and all the others…they were part of his life now, his new life. Kalvin was a threat; he wanted to take them away – get rid of them. He promised himself that he wasn't going to let anyone take his new life away and that's exactly what he was doing.

The two wrestled fruitlessly on the ground. For a moment, Luigi managed to gain the upper hand as he pins Kalvin down. The black koopa growled and used his legs to roughly push the plumber off him. Luigi fell back with a grunt and shook his head to clear the dizzy spell from his head.

"Enough!"

He quickly looked up and gasped. Kalvin had gotten to the remote. Luigi felt fear ran through his body in place of the poison.

"I'm done playing games with you, plumber." Kalvin said. "This ends now,"

"NO!" Luigi yelled out but it was already too late.

Kalvin pressed the button and in response a huge explosion shook the entire castle. In seconds, everyone still in the castle was in a state of panic and confusion. Goombas were running around in fright while Koopas just stood where they were, frantically looking around in wonder and fear. Several of them, mainly captains and team leaders, tried to calm them down and give offers so they could deal with the crisis at hand. Medically trained koopas called Medikoopas were called from the infirmary so they could handle anyone who was injured in the blast.

With the whole castle in turmoil, no one was aware of the situation going on in the throne room. Kalvin's laughter filled the air. From the open window, he could see all the fire and destruction the explosion caused. No one could have survived that, not even the Koopa King himself.

"HA HA, yes...I did it. I finally killed Bowser," He chanted to himself.

Devastated by the outcome, Luigi fell on his hands and knees. Wendy and the others…they were gone. He couldn't keep his promise.

"I...couldn't save them," He mumbled, tears forming from his eyes.

"That's right you did," Kalvin smirked. "Now, Lord Clawd is the new Koopa King. I will rule over this land as my own, and you'll be put in prison for my crimes." He laughed again. "Isn't that a happy ending?"

"Not quite,"

Kalvin nearly froze at the sound of that deep angry voice. He turned to where it had come from. His eyes widen from disbelief at who he saw.

Standing by the throne room door was the suppose-to-be dead Koopa King. With him were the Koopalings, Kamek, Junior, and multiple guards. Each and every one of them had a look of anger on their face.

"So, you're really the one trying to get rid of me." Bowser growled

"You-You-Your Majesty," Kalvin stumbled. "I... didn't know you were there."

"Of course not... Otherwise you wouldn't have blathered out your little secret," He growled deeply. To say he was mad would be an understatement of the year. Bowser was beyond angry; he was downright livid.

While Bowser deal with Kalvin, Wendy hurried over to Luigi's aid. It was actually quite easy to stop her family from boarding the Airship. All she had to say was that Luigi escape and they all came running out.

The green plumber was so relief to see her alive. As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her in hug. She blinked out of surprise before hugging him back.

"Luigi, are you okay?" She asked out of worry. She could hear his breathing through his chest and it didn't sound good. It was shaky and shallow.

He shook his head slightly. "No...Kalvin...used some kind of poison,"

Wendy grew concern. "Don't worry; we'll get you some help."

"I'll be fine…I'm just happy… that you're alright."

Wendy glanced up at him. Despite being poison, Luigi's main priority was her wellbeing. Even now, with the course of the deadly toxin slowly shutting his body down, all he could think about was her.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, please, I can explain," The black koopa try to reason but Bowser wouldn't have it.

"Don't bother trying to sweet talk me, Kalvin. I fallen for your tricks plenty times and I refuse to fall for them again. I hope you like the dungeon because that's your new home for the rest of your life."

Kalvin sneered; there was no way he could talk his way out of this now. Trap between a koopa and a hard place, he desperately try to find an escape route. Unfortunately for him, every possible exit was block.

"Don't bother trying to run," said Kamek. "You already failed. Might as well make things easy for us all and turn yourself in."

"Fine," Kalvin growled. "I'll admit defeat. However..."

With one swift movement, a shine of metal appeared in everyone's line of vision. In his hand, Kalvin held what appears to be a very sharp pointed dagger. Everyone grew tense at the sight of that silver blade.

"I refuse to go down alone!"

Both Bowser and Kamek took a fight stance. Since they were the closest to him, they were most likely the ones to get targeted. Kalvin made his move. But instead of aiming for them, the black koopa made a beeline to the side to where Wendy and Luigi were.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, princess."

Wendy gasped when she saw Kalvin heading towards her with the dagger. Fear quickly filled her veins, preventing her from moving. She closed her eyes and prepared herself. No sooner the sound of metal cutting flesh filled her ears.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**I hope you guys like the fight scene, even if it was a little short. I always have trouble writing those sort of things and it usually takes a while to write a decent one.**

**.****..**

**Review :)**

**...**


	35. A Heart For A Heart

...

**...**

**Enjoy :)**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 35:  
A Heart for a Heart  
**

* * *

...

...

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, princess."

Wendy didn't know what to do when she saw Kalvin come towards her, dagger ready in hand, pointed right at her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think... All she could do was stand there and stare.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come and take her body. A few seconds later, she heard the metal cutting fresh yet she felt no pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was expecting to see Kalvin in front her. But instead of black, all she could see was green.

When she opened her eyes fully, she saw Luigi standing in between her and Kalvin. She blinked in surprise, wondering what he was doing. Her heart sank when she realize what just happened.

The dagger that was clearly meant for her, it had found its way inside Luigi's chest instead. His naturally bright green shirt was now stained red – red from his own blood.

For a full minute, the whole throne room was in a total silence. No one said a word as they all couldn't believe what they just witness. Once that moment had pass, the first one to say anything was surprisingly Kalvin.

"You..." Kalvin breathed. His shock expression turned into an angry one. "You fool!"

Luigi didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Kalvin what he rightfully desires.

A fist full of thunder to the face...

The black koopa flew backwards and fell on the ground with a heavy grunt. He moaned painfully and rubbed the side of his face where he was punched. A small smile appeared on Luigi's lips; he wanted to do that for a while. However his smile soon disappeared as he fell heavily on the floor.

"Luigi!"

Wendy fell on her knees besides him, and gently rolled the plumber onto his back. Luigi let out a low painful moan from the movement. His whole body hurt and moving just makes it worse. Wendy's worry and fear increase as she franticly tried to think of a way to help the plumber who had just saved her life but was also losing his.

"Wendy," Luigi coughed, causing a trail of blood to appear on the side of his mouth.

She shushed him. "D-Don't worry," she said softly. "I-I'll pull it out,"

She quickly grabbed hold of the dagger with both hands. Before she could pull it out, Luigi gently place his on top of hers, stopping her from doing so.

"Don't," He said with a quick breath. "I'll just... bleed out faster,"

Wendy shook her head, tears building her eyes. "Why?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Why did you do that?"

"Because..." He coughed. "I wanted to protect to you."

"Protect... me?"

"Like I said... I will do anything... just to win your heart... even if... I have to... give up my own." Somehow he managed to smile. "I love you Wendy...It took some time...but I'm glad get to say it...Even if I die now...I'll be happy... just knowing that my heart... belongs to you."

Endless streams of tears pour out of Wendy's eyes. Luigi loved her... After all they've been through and all the mean stuff she had said to him in the beginning, he still managed to love her.

It was then she came to realized something... She didn't want a mate that wasn't Luigi. She didn't want any children that weren't loved and cared by Luigi. She didn't want a life without Luigi.

"Don't die, Luigi..." She sobbed. "Please...I love you too, okay? Don't die, Luigi please!"

Whether he heard her or not, she wasn't sure. As soon as she confessed, Luigi's eyes slowly closed. Wendy shriek in horror, fearing the worse. She turned to her father, pleading with him to save the one she now loved.

"Please, we have to help him,"

Bowser blinked out of his stupefied state at his daughter's pleading voice. Without a word, he nodded and turned to the guards who have yet to make a move. He growled, greatly displease with their lack of response.

"Don't just stand there you idiots; get him to the infirmary NOW!" He roared.

Everyone snap out of it and quickly moved into action. Roy and Morton gather around Luigi. Wendy stepped away as they try to pick the plumber up, causing him to moan painfully.

"Be careful with him," Wendy said. They apologized and try to lift him up more carefully.

"There's no point in trying to save him," Kalvin spoke suddenly. From the look of his left eye, Luigi had managed to sock him good. "Even if you did manage to stop the bleeding, the poison in his body will finish him off."

Bowser growled and grabbed the black Koopa by the plastron. "I've heard enough out of you,"

He tossed Kalvin roughly to the floor in front of his guards. "Take him and the others to the dungeon; I'll deal with him later."

A familiar moan caught Wendy's earhole, and she turn her gaze sharply on the standing PomPom.

"And take **_her_** with him," She hissed.

Pompey shock herself out of a daze and look up to see herself surrounded by guards. She looks around confusingly, wondering what was going on. Her eyes scan through the angry looks of everyone before settling on Wendy whose eyes says it all,

**'We know your secret.'**

Pompey growled. But that was all she could do as the guards took her into custody. As they cuffed her up, she saw how injured Luigi was and how distress Wendy was. She smirked.

_'Well, at least I left a mark where is really counts,'_

Luigi coughed out more blood, a clear sign he was running out of time. Once Roy and Morton got a good hold of him, they quickly head straight for the castle's infirmary. Wendy, wanted to make sure he stays alive, went along with them. Kamek turned to the King.

"I should accompany them," he said. "They'll need an antidote for the poison."

Bowser didn't say anything, he simply nodded. Kamek left the room quickly, with one of the poison darts in his hand. Only five Koopas remained in the room, still alarmed by what just happened and feeling a bit helpless. Junior took a cautious step towards his father.

"Uhm, Dad...?"

Bowser didn't turn around. "...What?"

The young Koopa rubbed his arm. "Is, uhm, Luigi going to be okay?" He asked, using the plumber's name for the first time.

The others turn their gaze to the Koopa King as well, wondering that exact question themselves. For the longest time, Bowser didn't say anything. His red eyes were focus on the dark red color that stained his floor. This wasn't the first time blood had been slipped in this room. But those were merely just drops. This...This was a puddle.

"Dad...?"

Bowser turned his head slightly to his youngest son. Although he was trying to hide it, but Bowser could clearly see the fear in the young Koopa's eyes. He couldn't blame him; he was only 12 (soon to be 13 already). He shouldn't be seeing this sort of stuff, no matter how grown-up he says he is.

He sighed and turned away. He could lie...It won't be something new to him, plus it might help make his son feel better. But that would only last for... what, a few hours? It will be best not to keep his hopes up so he answered truthfully.

"...I don't know."

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Ending Note:**

**Happy Father's Day**

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	36. A Meeting Long Overdue

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 36:  
A Meeting Long Overdue  
**

* * *

...

The infirmary double doors burst open as multiple medikoopas worked hastily on the unconscious plumber that lay on the stretcher. The main doctor was yelling orders to all the nurse and medical magikoopas around him. Things weren't looking good as Luigi was slipping away with every second.

"How are his airways?"

"Shallow, Doctor,"

"The stabbing object?"

"Stable, Doctor,"

"His vitals? What are his vitals signs?"

"Dropping slowly, Doctor,"

"Are they stable enough for the surgery, at least?"

"For the time being, yes,"

"In that case, we must operate the second we get in there."

"But doctor, what about the poison?"

"There's nothing we could do until we get that dagger out of him. Hopefully, they'll have an antidote ready by the time we're done."

The door to the surgery room bust opened and the medikoopas immediately got to work. They hook him up to several machines as the doctor prep himself. Once they were done, they began the operation.

It took almost thirty minutes to remove the dagger from his chest. They had to be careful because the blade had made it dangerously close to the green man's heart. Fortunately, there was no further damage on the important organ.

It was when the doctor was sewing up the wound that Luigi's condition had taken a turn for the worse. All the medikoopas worked franticly as they try to stabilize him. But all their efforts did nothing to stop the heart monitor from going flat.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

...

* * *

...

Darkness...

It was all Luigi could see...

Nothing but endless darkness...

"Hello?" he yelled out.

He walked around, desperately wanting to find his way out of this.

"Anyone there? Hello!"

No reply. He was alone in this dark, empty world and it scared him. He wondered around for what felt like entity. It was then that he saw it.

A door...a large black and purple... Luigi stood before it, wasn't sure where it came from.

"Luigi~"

He jumped when he heard his name. He looked around searching for the person who called him. But there was no one around, only himself.

"Luigi~"

The green man turned around and quickly realized it was the door calling out to him.

"Come, Luigi," said the voice through the door. "Come, so I may weigh your actions."

The voice was feminine and sickly sweet. Regardless, Luigi began walking towards the door. He grabbed the door knob and slowly started to open the large door. No sooner when he did, it was suddenly slam shut.

"Like hell, I'm gonna let you go through this door. Not after everything we've been though."

Luigi stepped back as a mysterious figure blocked his path to the door. The figure leaned off the door and stepped towards the man in green. He sighed,

"It's about time we meet, it has been long overdue."

Luigi blinked. This man...He was oddly familiar. "W-Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man said, flashing him a confidence smirk. "Well, that's an easy question. I'm you, genius."

...

_**X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~X**_

…

"You're...me?"

"That's right."

Luigi took a weary look at the man before him. He was the same height as he was, with dark brown hair and a smooth mustache just like him. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with two large gold buttons, wearing gray gloves, black shoes, and a brown belt. He had a green bandanna around his neck, and wears a cap similar to his own but dark green with a black background and reversed "L." Over his face was a black mask that effectively hide his identity, and yet Luigi felt like he knew the guy... very well.

"I... don't understand." He said. "How can you be 'me'? I mean, I'm me... aren't I?"

"No, you're just the red king's weak and timid younger brother. I'm the part of you that's you're finally trying to let out... the part of you Mr. Jumps-all-the-time has been trying to shield you from under lock and key..."

He started to circle Luigi who follow his cloudy gaze. "I am the part of you the Koopa King just wanted – No, just NEED to have in his army... the part of you that will let no one, especially those little funguses, forget who you are...the part of you that will make your enemies trembling in fear."

The man stopped right in front of Luigi again. "I am the true power behind that timid expression and I will be silence no more for...Brace yourself Luigi for I am the stunning Green Thunder..."

The man did a little twirl and uses his hands to make an 'L'- his trademark pose

"Mr. L!"

"Mr...L?" Luigi repeated softly. That name was so oddly familiar to him.

"You got it, baby. I am the you that represent your true strength, talent, and above all courage. You have a hell of a lot more power than you think Luigi. But since you're constantly outshine by your brother's overgrown shadow you rarely had any chance to show it, let alone sought it out. At some point, you even wished you had the same abilities as him, which is a horrible idea by the way. The only one who practically knew about our potential was Count Bleck and – dare I say it – Dimentio."

"Count Bleck?" Luigi questioned. He remembered that guy. "What did he do?"

Mr. L frowned. "What? Don't you know? Didn't King Jumpman and his pink stereotype wife tell you what happened?"

Luigi shock his head. He never truly learned what had happened to him during that particle adventure with the Chaos Heart. He did ask Mario about it once or twice before but his brother only shrugged it off, saying it was nothing important.

Mr. L growled. "Typical, he'll do anything to keep you under his thumb."

He sighed deeply and placed his arm around the plumber's shoulder. "Oh, Luigi, we have SO much to talk about."

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Mr. L is one of my favorite characters in the Mario series. In most stories I read, Mr. L is against Luigi, always trying to take over his life. But in this story, he's with Luigi.**

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	37. Aftermath

...

**Author's Note:**

Since it's a holiday, I decided to post two chapter today. (YAY)

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 37:  
Aftermath  
**

* * *

...

It's been a few hours since Luigi was rushed to the infirmary. Wendy sat in the waiting area, anxiously waiting to hear the new on the green plumber. Waiting alongside her were Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Kanary, Iggy, and Lemmy, all of which wanted to know the condition of the hero in green as well.

Since arriving to the infirmary, the doctors were quick to take Luigi and started working on him immediately. Wendy wanted to follow them, but she was denied access and was asked to wait outside. There was a bit of an argument before she reluctantly took a seat in the waiting area.

Several nurses came over and cleaned the blood off her. During their treatment, Wendy remained unresponsive and kept her gaze on the ring place on her finger. Kanary, who had heard everything that had happened through Ludwig, sat next to her in hopes to provide some comfort. Unfortunately it didn't work as Wendy continues to stare blankly as her ring.

The door opened and everyone shoot up from their seats. To their disappointment, it was only Kamek, not the doctor. They settled back down as the head magikoopa entered inside.

"Any news?" He asked softly.

"No, not yet," Ludwig answered. "The last we heard from them was the fact that they got the dagger and were going to give him the antidote that you sent them. That was about an hour ago."

The old koopa glanced over at the pink koopa, noticing how distress she looked. "I see,"

The door opened again. This time, it was the doctor to enter with a clipboard in hand. Wendy was the first one to stand, followed by the rest of them.

"How is he?" She asked suddenly.

The doctor let out a deep sigh which wasn't a good signal for the others. "Well..." He started. "It was definitely touched and go for the most part...With the poison coursing through his system, it was hard for us to keep him stable enough for the surgical removal of the dagger. We..."

He hesitated slightly before continuing. "We nearly lost him on the operation table. His heart had stopped beating and we had to manually performed CPR before his heart could start on its own again.

"Fortunately, the antidote came and we immediately injected inside him. He's recovering now; however, he will be unresponsive for quite some time due to blood lost."

"Can we see him?" Kanary asked.

"You may, but I suggest only one visitor."

No one argued over who should get to go. Wendy stepped forward, indicating she would be the one to see Luigi first. The doctor nodded and started leading her to the room they had place Luigi in. Once the two disappeared behind the double door, Kamek turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lemmy asked.

"To inform the King on Luigi's condition," Kamek answered as he exited the infirmary.

"Wow, King Dad actually cares?" Iggy said a bit surprise. "That's something I never thought I'll say. Looks like plumber's been rubbing off him,"

"I think he's been rubbing off of all of us," said Ludwig.

...

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

...

The doctor opened the door and allowed the pink koopa to enter the room. Wendy's blue eyes immediately fell on the limp figure on the bed. She stepped inside as the doctor close the door behind her. She stopped when she made to the side of the bed where Luigi lays unconscious.

For a quick moment, she just stood there to gaze at the man, silently taking in his condition, making sure he was indeed alive. Though most of his body was hidden by the large white blanket that covered over him protectively, she can still see the numbers of bandages wrapped around his body. An IV slowly dripped into the needle in his arm, synchronizing with the slow but steady beeping of the heart monitor – the heart monitor that had once stopped beeping. Luigi's face was unusually pale, and for a while it was difficult for her to determine if he was still breathing.

Seeing the weak state Luigi was in caused Wendy's heart to break in two. She gently brushes her talons through his soft, brown hair before placing it on the side of his face.

"Oh Luigi," she sighed sadly.

For the rest of the night, she sat next to his bedside, hoping to see those blue eyes again.

…

* * *

…

Bowser groaned as he listened to the multiple voices talking to him at once. Things were finally starting to settle down around the castle but that didn't help ease his frustration. Over 300 of his men were injured from that explosion with the destruction of his largest airship. The only good news so far was the fact that no one was killed.

_'Yet...'_ He thought bitterly.

At this moment, he was in his throne room with members of the Koopa Council discussing openly on incident that had just happened. The council consisted of koopa elders, advisors, and prominent figures such as Kammy. Their main purpose was to help the King govern over the klan and decided on matters that best suit Dark Land and its people. Although it was the king who always got the final say on the issue, the councilors were there to give any opinions and advices that can help finalize his decision.

"This is very serious." said a red shelled female Koopa. She was an old koopa with long blond/white hair tied loosely in two pony tails. "If Sir Kalvin is willing to turn against us, then what to say that our other allies have done the same?"

"Obviously, this calls for another increase in security." said a blue shelled male Koopa. He was the Chief of Security. "Also we should launch an internal investigation within the castle."

"An internal investigation?" questioned a large Goomba with a crown. His name was Goomboss, also known as the Goomba King. Once an ordinary goomba, he was now the goombas' secondary leader after Bowser.

"Are you seriously thinking on interviewing everyone in this castle?" He said.

The blue Koopa shrugged. "You can never be too careful. For all we know Kalvin could have convinced others to join him; like that Pom Pom Miss Wendy was associated with."

"If I recall correctly, that Pom Pom has been jealous of Mistress Wendy for the longest time." said Kammy. "I won't be surprise if she joined Kalvin just out of spite."

"And beside," said a male Koopa with a large piece of his red shell missing. Judging on how well dressed and decorated he was, you can tell he was the Koopa General. "What you're suggesting would require us to interrogate over a thousand soldiers. That will take us too much time, time we do not have."

"Then how else are we going to ensure the castle's safety?"

"That's the thing; the castle is no longer safe."

Everyone paused from their debate and turn to the King's head advisor, Kamek, who had just entered inside.

"Let's not forget, Kalvin stole our castle's blueprints and most likely shared them with our enemy. That alone can provide him with enough information to plan an invasion against us."

"In that case, it would be best that we relocate." Suggest the first advisor.

"May I suggest Castle A5," said the Chief of Security. "Since its construction years ago, it has yet to be used. The settlement around it has developed quite nicely and had built a large wall around its borders. Any sneak attacks will difficult to accomplish there."

"We've built so many castle, I easily lost track of them all." said an old green shelled Koopa with a long gray beard. "Refresh my memory; is that the one with the unusual magma flow?"

"Indeed it is,"

"Ah yes, I remember that one. It was one of the first King Morthophelus had us build." He turned to Bowser. "What do you say, your Majesty? Would you like to settle in one of your father's castles?"

The rest of the Councilors turned their attentions to their King sitting on his throne. Bowser let out a frustrated sigh. Tiredly, he sat up from his seat.

"Right now, I really don't care." He grunted. "What I really want is to know why Kalvin betrayed me and any information he has on Clawd."

"In that case, we'll discuss this matter in on a later date," said Kamek. "We'll interrogate Kalvin and report all information to you.

"We will also increase security in and around the castle area, in the off chance there will be second attack." He finished before the Security Chief can get a word in.

They all nodded. They bow their respect to the king before leaving the throne room. Kamek stayed behind. As soon the door close, Bowser turned his attention to his long-time advisor, already knowing he had news to tell him.

"Well," He said simply. Kamek stepped forward until he stood before the King.

"Luigi survived, however he's unconscious. It's unclear when he'll wake up."

"Right," Bowser mumbled softly. Kamek cleared his throat.

"You know, your Majesty, the night would have ended differently if it wasn't for Luigi."

Bowser clenched his fist and gave him a glare. "I am fully aware of that, Kamek."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure. It's not every day someone would give their life for you, especially someone who was once your enemy."

The king raised a brow. "What are you saying, Kamek?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say... is that we take value of Luigi's loyalty and rewarded him for his actions."

"Reward?" Bowser repeated like it was a foreign word. "You know that's not my style."

"Well, sometimes change is a good thing." Kamek said. "You never know; you might change a little yourself."

He puffed. "I doubt it."

"Just think about it, your Majesty; this might come as a surprise to you."

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

****I got the Council idea from Naruto.****

****...****

****Next Chapter will be posted up later in the day.****

**...**


	38. The Diary

...

**Author's Note:**

There's the second chapter of the day; longer than the first one.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 38:  
The Diary  
**

* * *

...

Wendy let out a tired sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom. She dropped the bucket full with of cleaning supplies on the floor and removed her gloves. She stretched, trying to ease the aches on her body before her eyes settled on the limp figure on her bed.

It has been eight days since the assassination attempt in the castle. But to her, it's been eight days since Luigi was unconscious.

Thanks to the mushrooms and magic healing spells the doctors were giving him, the green plumber's injuries were healing very well and he was making a rather fast recovery. Under Wendy's request, he was eventually moved to their room where Wendy kept a constant eye on him, much like he did when she was bedridden. A nurse or the doctor was scheduled to come by twice a day to check on his wounds.

Every day she hoped he would wake soon. Even though he was out of immediate danger, she worries that there may still be a chance that he'll never awaken again. That thought scares her as she often talks to him, hoping her voice would bring him back.

A knock on her door drew her attention. She walked over and answered the door. She smiled softly as she greeted her visitor.

"Hey, Roy; how's it going?"

Her older brother raised an eyebrow. "I should be sayin' da same thing to you. No one has seen you in a while,"

"Sorry, I've been busy with some other things," She said, glancing back in the room.

"So I've heard," Roy said as he entered inside the room and hands her some gifts. "Here, I found these by yur door,"

Since the incident, a lot of Koopas, Goombas and several Shy Guys wanted to thank Luigi for saving them. But since he was in a coma and won't be waking up for some time, they thought they'll contribute to his recovery by sending him get-well gifts. Some will deliver it personally; others will leave it by the door, not wanting to disturb Wendy. It is a bit of a surprise to see how an occurrence such as this can bring out the best in people. It just goes to show that they weren't as cold – blooded as others think.

"More gifts," Wendy said as she placed them beside the growing pile of presents. "I swear, half my room will be covered if this keeps up,"

Roy entered the room further. His hidden eyes landed on the limp figure on the bed. "How is he anyways?"

She smiled softly as she walks over to the bed. "Pretty good; Doctor says he's recovering fast, although he's not quite sure on when he'll wake up."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Roy said. "He's a plumber after all; you know they're not ones to go down easy,"

"I know," She said softly, gently stroking Luigi's hair. It felt so soft between her talons. "I miss him through."

"I know you do Sis. Just give him a little more time."

Wendy nodded and said nothing more. Deciding to change topic, Roy lean against the wall and cleared his voice to regain her attention. "So…didja heard da news? The council members are thinking we should move to another castle."

"Oh?" Wendy turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "And where will we be moving?"

"Not quite sure, but rumors has it dat it will be Shell City."

"Shell City?" She frowned. "Why would they want us to move there?"

Shell City was the darkest and the worst place in all of Darkland. Although they shared many similarities, the Mushroom Kingdom's Rougeport looked more like a kindergarten class compared to this city. In fact, the city was so notorious that it was given the nickname 'The City of Misdeeds'.

Roy shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Not sure; den again, it is just a rumor. They might not even suggest it. Besides, King Dad decides where we go; they're just there to give him ideas."

He stood off against the wall and stretched. "Anyways, I only came by to check on ya. You don't have to keep yourself in here all day you know. You could ask one of us or da nurses to watch him fo' a few hours."

"I know." Wendy said. "I just want to be there when he wakes up. Like he did for me,"

"If that's what you want," Roy shrugged and walked towards the door. "See ya later, okay?"

"Kay,"

Once Roy left, Wendy glanced back at Luigi. She ran a talon through his hair again before gently cupping his face. She sighed and let her hand fall as she return back to what she was doing before Roy's visit.

She wasn't really one to clean; usually the maids will do that for her. But today she had a lot on her mind and cleaning seem like a good way to distract her from it.

She decided to reorganize Luigi's drawer. Everything was already neat and put in order except for a few things. Wendy chuckled to herself. She had long figured out that the plumber was a neat freak, especially when she came home one day and found him cleaning their room.

She sighed again and return back to her work. Taking out a few of his shirts, she spotted something brown hiding underneath them. She frowned and pulled the item out from the drawer.

"What's this?" she asked. "A book?"

This didn't look like any of the books she saw Luigi reading. Nor did it look like it came from the library. Puzzled to know what it was, she opened it to the first page.

"This diary belongs to...Luigi?"

She looked up at the unconscious man on the bed. She didn't know Luigi kept a diary. Nor have she ever see him written in one.

Wendy glanced back at the book in her hands. Within these pages were all of Luigi's experiences as well as his personal thoughts and feelings. She frowned, she was in turmoil. She knew she couldn't read something as private as this but she wonder what Luigi thought of her.

In the end, her curiosity got the better of her. Quickly she folded up the clothes and put them back in the drawer. She sat down in chair she had placed next to the bed and gave Luigi an apologetic kiss on the cheek. Slowly, she opened the book to Luigi's first few entries.

This wasn't the first time Luigi had written a diary. Apparently, this was his sixth one and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. For the most part, the entries were quite humorous to read but were very detailed. His brother seemed to be a common topic. Although he often talked about how unfair it was to be left behind from an adventure, he talked fondly about his twin and how happy he makes the princess.

She skipped through those pages; she didn't care about his older brother or his flimsy pink wife. She scanned through until she found something that catches her attention. She continued reading from there.

...

_"Today is the day,"_ it read. _"It's the day I'm finally going to ask the love of my life, Princess Daisy from the Sarasaland, to become my girlfriend. We dated several times before, but it was never made official. It may have taken me a while to build up the courage but it'll definitely be worth it in the end. _

_"I plan on doing it at the party tonight in Princess Peach's Castle. All the Toads wanted to celebrate the 10 month anniversary of the day her and my brother become a couple._

_"I can't help but chuckle slightly to myself as I recall the crush I once had on the fair princess. I never told her how I felt because I knew how Mario felt about her and I didn't want to ruin his chance. Now they're both together and happy. _

_"I'm happy for them too, of course, but I'm even more excited about my time with Daisy. I have a feeling that things are going to be different after tonight."_

...

Wendy paused for a moment to reflect on what she just read. So Luigi once had feelings towards the Mushroom Princess. She snorted; that wasn't too surprising. Everyone there had considered her to be perfect, despite how weak and native she was.

She flipped over to the next page to find out what happened next. Judging from the tone, it didn't sound good.

...

_"Well, I was right about before. After last night, things are now different…just not in the way I had hoped._

_ "Like I had promised, I asked Daisy to be my girlfriend. Her response…'Ah crap'. _

_"Actually, at first she response by laughing, like I had just told a joke or something. When she finally calmed down and realize I was serious, she said that...and not in a good way. _

_"Apparently, she was secretly seeing someone else, someone she really liked. I didn't know who, I was too heartbroken to ask or maybe cared. All those times she would flirt, play, or simply hang out with me __were all just for fun; they didn't mean anything- at least to her it didn't._

_"I felt terrible after that. All I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die right then and there. And that feeling didn't get any better when Mario proposed to Peach that very same night too. _

_"I gave them the best smile I could muster and congratulate them as well as everyone else. I didn't say anything about me and Daisy; I didn't want to ruin their happy moment. The party had a different tone after that; everyone was now celebrating the new engagement between them. I was too depressed for this joyful time; I left for home early and cried into my pillow all night. Mario never home, he spent the night at the castle with his new fiancé. _

_"That least one of us had a great night..."_

...

Wendy frowned after reading that entry. It sounds like Luigi had taken a pretty hard rejection. And his brother's oh–so–happy engagement only made him feel worse.

She wanted to continue reading when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped, not expecting to have company.

"Uh, who is it?"

"It's me, Miss Wendy, the nurse."

"The nurse?" Wendy thought. The nurse wasn't supposed to be here until six. Glancing at the time, she gasped. It was 6:15; she was so focus on the diary that she hadn't notice time passing by.

"Uh, just a minute," She announced as she close the diary.

She placed it back in Luigi's drawer so no one else could see it and walked over to the door. She opened it and allowed the nurse to come in.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Wendy; how are you today?" The nurse greeted.

"I'm fine, just doing some little reading," she said.

The nurse nodded in reply and walked over to the bed to care for Luigi. Wendy silently watched as the nurse checked his vital signs and changed his bandages with trained gentle hands.

"Were there any changes since the last visit?" The nurse asked, breaking Wendy out of her thoughts.

"Uhm, no; no changes at all," she reply.

"Well, his wound is healing quite well but it looks like there might be some scarring," The nurse said as she finish up. "The doctor is schedule to come in tomorrow to check on him."

"Alright," Wendy nodded.

The nurse made sure Luigi was comfortable before leaving room. Once she was gone, Wendy went back to the drawer and took out the book again. Before she could resume, she heard her stomach growled out of hunger.

"Food first, then reading,"

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

Happy Fourth of July **:D**

**...**


	39. Learning About Someone

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. I've been distracted lately. I just recently finish the original _Nintendo 64_ _"Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"_ on my Wii and now I'm starting the _"Majora's Mask"_ version. Not only that, but I have some school stuff to think of as well as work so...my mind's all over the place.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 39:  
Learning About Someone  
**

* * *

...

...

"Well...anything?"

Kamek sighed. It's been days since the assassin incident and the castle was in the process of being rebuilt with some new additions. Almost everyone injured from the attack was able to return home with orders to take it easy for a couple of days. Since then, they've been trying to extract any information about Clawd from Kalvin and his men. They have tried several interrogation techniques, but they still refuse to talk.

"Unfortunately no, your Koopaness; our interrogator is still working with them as speak,"

"Damn it," Bowser said, slamming his fist against the arm rest. "How is it that he could get spies in my castle, but I can't get any in his?"

"I have sent numerous men like you ordered, but somehow they all kept getting discovered. Hopefully, our interrogator will manage to shed some light on things."

"He better; I wanted them singing days ago."

"Patience, your Impatientness; all good things comes to those who wait."

"But I've been waiting for my whole life!"

"Well then, perhaps you should wait little more."

Bowser puffed and settled back on his throne. No sooner than he did, one of the prison guards came rushing in.

"Your Majesty, your Majesty,"

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Y-You are need in the interrogation room."

Bowser blinked in surprise before smirking. "Well that didn't take long,"

…

**_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

…

"Okay, everything seems fine here. He's recovering quite well, a bit faster than what I had predicted."

Wendy nodded. Just like the nurse promised, the doctor came the next day and began his examination on Luigi's condition. She stood in the sidelines, watching the doctor as he worked. Once he was done, he started packing his things in his bag.

"Although I'm not quite sure when he'll wake up, I'll say he should make a full recovery in another two weeks or so." He said.

"Thank you Doctor. I'll call you if anything happens."

The doctor nodded and finished packing his medical tools. He bow to her out of respect and left the princess' room. Once he was gone, Wendy let out a sigh.

"Finally, I thought he'll never leave,"

She turned back to her room and walked over to the drawer. She opened it and pulled out Luigi's diary from before. She sat down in the same chair as before and opened the book. She gave Luigi another apologetic kiss on the cheek and resume reading, eager to continue from where she had left off from yesterday.

Even though the book only contained a portion of his entire life, she had learned a lot about him. Luigi was a simple man, only wanting the simplest of things. He wasn't one to ask for much and was fairly happy with whatever he got.

Out of his whole life, he had only fallen for a small number of girls, including a princess that lives in space. Unfortunately, they all didn't end so well for him. Wendy couldn't help but be sadden to hear that his quest for love had leaded him to nothing but more disappointment and heartbreak.

_'Well, that ends now,_' she thought as she resume reading.

After his rejection from the Sarasaland princess, the green man had gotten very depressed. It wasn't until months later, on the day of his brother's wedding that he finally discovered that Daisy's mystery boyfriend was actually his taller rival Waluigi. But that wasn't the only thing to happen to him that day.

...

_"Well,"_ It began. _"The wedding day ended rather strangely for me. First I must say, the wedding was beautiful and Princess Peach looked strikingly gorgeous walking down the aisle in her wedding dress._

_"I was Mario's best man, of course, but Daisy was Peach's maid of honor. It was hard, to say the least, to see her standing across from me, looking stunning in the gown Peach picked out for her bridesmaids. And yet, knowing that I couldn't hold or kiss her because she wasn't mine to do so. I didn't remember much on what the minister say; I was too deep in my own sadness to hear him._

_"At the reception, Daisy approached me. She told me I had to get over it; to man up and find someone else. She thought it was pointless for me to mourn over something we never had. I didn't argued with her; I just stood there and took whatever she had to say, nodding my head in agreement. She left after that and I felt more alone than I ever felt before. _

_"At the bar, I sat by myself, silently watching everyone as they dance to a slow song with their partners. In the center was the newly wedded couple, Mario and Peach. Not too far from them was Daisy and Waluigi. If it were even possible my heart broke into even smaller pieces as I silently watching the love of my life danced in the arms of another man._

_"As I began to drink my sorrows away, Prince Peasley from the Bean Bean Kingdom approached me. His company was greatly appreciated as I did felt very lonesome at time. We began talking, lightly at first; anything that will help distracted me from my love problems._

_"At some point, he asked to speak with me in private. Out of respect, I agreed. Once outside, I asked him what he wanted to talk to me about. First, he apologized about what happen with Daisy, and tried to cheer me up by saying I would find someone better. I didn't really believe him, because no one was better than Daisy. But I did appreciate his kind words. _

_"He then started talking about his own relationship problems and how he hasn't found that special someone yet. Returning the favor, I tried to cheer him up and before I knew it, he lean forward and kissed me._

_"I guess I wasn't too drunk because I pulled away seconds later. He immediately started apologizing but I was too stunned to hear him. Eventually, I broke out of it and we talked._

_"Apparently, Prince Peasley was gay; have been for quite some time too. No one knows about this, not even own his mother. He was worried about what everyone will think once they learn his secret._

_"I forgave him for kissing me, although I was still a bit surprise. I always saw Prince Peasley as a womanizer, never really one to go after other guys. Even so, it was enough to distract me from my problems until Mario and Peach left for their honeymoon._

_"I woke up the next day with a splitting headache and someone knocking on the door. Reluctantly I answered it, revealing it to be Prince Peasley. He came by to check on how I was doing and to apologize for the other day. He was worried that I didn't want to be his friend anymore which was completely the opposite. _

_"I forgave him and assured him that I still honor him as a friend, which he greatly appreciated. Although I couldn't help but asked if I had done something to possibly lead him into thinking that I was gay as well. He didn't give much specific but I took his words to heart so it won't happen again."_

_..._

"Okay, **that** was interesting," Wendy commented.

A knock on her door draw her attention. She slipped a book mark in between the pages and closed the diary. She gently placed it back on in its original spot before heading towards the door. She opened it and greeted her visitor.

"Kanary, what are you doing here?"

The yellow Koopa stepped inside. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "I just thought I'll come by and visit you. It's been some time since I last saw you." she said.

"Sorry, I've been busy with some things," Wendy said as she over to the direction she had hid the diary.

"So I've heard," She hands Wendy the flowers. "These are for Luigi. They're a get-well present from me and Ludwig."

"They're beautiful; thank you," Wendy said as she took them.

"How is Luigi anyways?"

Wendy smiled softly. "He's fine. Doctor says he's recovering faster than he thought, although he's not quite sure when he'll wake up."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Kanary encouraged.

"I know he will." Wendy said as she placed the flowers in a vase full of water.

"Would you mind if I say for a bit? You look like you can use a bit of company."

"Uhm," Wendy hesitated. Truth, she would prefer to return back to her reading. But then again, it has been a while since she talked to anyone. Perhaps she should take a break.

"Sure, why not."

Kanary nodded and sat down on the chair. "Have you heard about the move?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, Roy told me about it. Although, he said that there's a rumor going around stating that we were going to Shell City?"

Kanary shock her head. "That one is not true. The Council had suggested one that was built during the late king's rein. From what I heard, it hasn't been lived in yet."

"Well, I'm sort of use to it. Back when we were kidnapping the Mushroom princess, we would always switch castles or rebuild in an attempt to throw off the plumbers."

"Yes, but after what happened two weeks ago, it will be wise to take things more seriously now."

"You're probably right," Wendy thought. The enemy had gotten very close this time around. If it weren't for Luigi, they all would be dead by now.

Kanary stayed for about an hour before she left. Once she was gone, Wendy pulled out the diary from the drawer. Instead of sitting on the chair, she decided to lie down beside Luigi on the bed. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and opened it to where the book mark was placed.

**_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

Bowser growled in anger while Kamek simply frown. Soon after the guard retrieved them, they followed him to the interrogation room. Upon arriving there, they saw what they were not hoping for – the purple shy guy on the floor, not moving.

"What happened!?" Bowser roared, causing almost everyone in the room to jump.

"We're...not sure, my lord." The interrogator said. "He just... dropped dead."

"What do you mean he just 'dropped dead'?" Kamek asked with suspicion.

"Well, we were interrogating him like you ask when he finally agreed to talk. But no sooner than when he mention Clawd, his body went under attack, like he was having a seizure. I sent the guards to retrieve you and the doctor but he was already dead by the time you got here."

Kamek grew silent; concern on what just occurred. Bowser, on the other hand, was upset with the outcome.

"Great, just what I need; another useless body," He growled

"Take him to the medical bay to be examined," Kamek ordered. "See if they could find the cause of his death."

"Yes, sir,"

"And you," Bowser said, his gaze on the interrogator. "Continue with the interrogations but make sure I don't lose any more prisoners. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, your majesty,"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**.****..**

**Review :)**

**...**


	40. Turning Things Around

...

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 40:  
Turning Things Around  
**

* * *

...

...

Well, it took her a few days, but Wendy was almost finished reading the entire dairy. The entry she was certainly on describes the day she bumped into him in the hall; the same day he had started developing feelings for her.

_"Something strange happened to me today and not in a bad way. I guess it started with this morning..._

_"I was in the kitchen baking cookies when Wendy came in. I offered her some and she smiled at the first bite._

_"To me, smiles were a good sign. They usually meant that I was doing something right in our relationship. But lately, I've wanted to see them more often for no particular reason at all. I'm not sure why, but each time I see her she smile, it made me feel warm and happy on the inside, even for a little. _

_"Anyways, while we were eating, Bowser Junior came by and stole Wendy's cookies. She was pretty upset about it so I made her a new batch. Junior came back. I offered to give him some after he apologized to Wendy for breaking her necklace the other day. He reluctantly did and ran off with the cookies I gave them._

_"After the chocolate snack, I started to feel a little bloated so I decided to take a walk around the castle. Along the way, I met up Lemmy, Larry, and Morton who were getting ready to play tennis. To my surprise, they asked me to be their fourth player._

_"This was the first time was ever asked to join anything since I moved here to the castle. It was me and Morton verse Larry and Lemmy. We could have won if it wasn't for the lucky shot Larry made in the last game. _

_"Regardless of the lost, we still had a good time. Morton even asked for a rematch the next time I had the day off. That really meant a lot to me because it felt like I wasn't their enemy anymore, like I was one of them now. I'm not going to lie but I can get use to that feeling. _

_"Then came the strange part…On my way back to my room, I accidently bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Wendy. I asked if she was okay and everything froze in place._

_"The moment my eyes locked with her, it was like I had fallen into some sort of a trance. My body felt really warm, especially in my chest. I didn't know how long we're stayed like that but eventually she turned away. _

_"She apologized and left. I just stood there, wondering about this strange warm feeling had inside me."_

...

Wendy remembered that day clearly. Her whole face had turned red and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Because of that, she started avoiding him, uncertain of her feelings towards him. And according to the next entry, it had bothered him.

She continued on to the next one which contained a dream he had some time after the last one. She read through it and by the time she was done, she was completely flushed.

Apparently, Luigi had an intimate dream about them being together. That explained the incident they had in the bathroom some time ago. Admittedly, Wendy had never done such sexual activity before and she can't help but blush at the thought of doing such a thing.

As a princess, she was meant to be kept a virgin until the night of her wedding. Even though it was now considered okay for girls to have sex before marriage, it was more preferable and honorable that women of high respectable classes remained untouched until they are married off.

She'll admit, she had thought about it in the past several times. Back when she was still into Kalvin, she often wondered what it would be like when they do finally get together. Now, those thoughts make her sick to her stomach but her curiosity of the idea still lingers.

She hummed and buried her face in the rest of the entries. She beamed when she found the entry she had been looking for. It was written as such:

_"Last night, Wendy and I had another date, and from the looks of things, it went pretty well. We got pretty comfortable being close to each other. It no longer feels awkward when we hold hands and she gotten use to light kiss on the cheek or hand. _

_"With every date, I learn a little about her. She's really good listener especially since I tend to talk a little too much at times, and a great singer which I have heard from first-hand. _

_"She's also quite mellow. I saw her in the courtyard the other day, simply relaxing with her music player. I have to admit she looks adorable when she's so calm like that and my heart skips a beat whenever she smiles._

_"I really like it when she smiles. They always make me feel warm and happy inside. I try my best to make her smile as often as possible. They'll like a drug to me; so addicting._

_"I'm slowly falling in love with Wendy, I just know it. And it's only an amount of time before I can say the three words that will make it official." _

...

Wendy smiled after reading the entry and glance over at the figure on the bed. Despite all her negative traits, Luigi still manage find some of her good ones. And after some time, he proved that he loved her by nearly losing his life.

She hummed and closed the book softly. They say that in a marriage, it was always give and take. Well, Luigi has done a lot of giving while she has done a lot of taking. Perhaps now is the time that she turned things around.

Wendy sighed tiredly and placed the diary on the nightstand. It was getting late and she felt ready to turn in for the night. She stood up, stretching her aching limps, and headed towards the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, she came out in her night gown.

She turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside Luigi. She planted a good-night kiss on his cheek and carefully snuggled close to him. She sighed softly as she slowly started drifted off into sleep. She knew what she had to. And by the time Luigi was all better, she'll have everything ready for him.

...

* * *

...

_"Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect new ones! So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need...to become the king of all worlds!"_

"And that's pretty much what happened."

Luigi frowned as he watched the memory before him. Mr. L had just showed him all his missing memories from the time he had served under Count Bleck as his more 'promising' minion. It bothered him to say the least. But what really concerned him was the memory he was watching now.

"Not our best highlight moment, I know." Mr. L said. "In fact, I wouldn't even mind if we actually forgot this one."

"Mario... ever told me any of this," He said softly.

His darker self shrugged. "He probably never wanted to."

"But...we're brothers." Luigi reasoned. "We're a team; we tell each other everything,"

"Correction: you **were** a team. Back when you were kids, the two of you were like peas in a pod. But everything changed when Ms. Blond-Louis-Lane got kidnapped. Some time after that, Mr. Italian-Superman became more focus on saving her and being everyone's number one hero."

"It wasn't like that."

"Not at first, but eventually it did. Speaking of not telling anyone, you never told Sir Jumps-a-lot you had feelings for Lady Kidnaps-often."

Luigi turned away slightly. "Peach was Mario's."

"And that's where you're wrong, Luigi." Mr. L said firmly. "She was never Mario's or Bowser's or anyone's for that matter. To you, she was always fair game. You just mentally fooled yourself into thinking that she was your brother's and never made the attempt to pursue her. Instead, you settled for her friend, Ms. Tomboy, and we both know how **_that_** turned out." He scowled.

Mr. L never really like Daisy - at least, not in the same way Luigi did. Sure, he did find her to be an attractive woman and a strong individual. Compared to the Mushroom princess who he saw as the exact definition of a traditional princess, Daisy was more of a warrior princess. She was willing to stand up and fight with anyone who tries to mess with her, instead of sitting around and cry for her hero to come save her.

But despite what he thought, he could never saw her in a romantic way. There was just something about her that just didn't feel right with him. He tried to warn his conscious self about this but his love for her was already too strong. Any doubt he would have had were quickly dismissed before they can even become an idea. All Mr. L can do at that point was scream and shout from whatever mental cage he was trap in as he watch Luigi make the biggest mistake of his life.

And he was right...The day Luigi asked the flower princess to be his girl was also the day his heart broke into a million pieces. What was simply uncertainty towards the Sarasaland ruler quickly became anger and possibly hate after she revealed her true colors. At the wedding, she showed no sympathy towards Luigi; she only scowled him for mourning over the bond he thought they had...the bond she manipulated him into believing in. The brunette didn't even feel sorry for deceiving him and for that, he despises her.

The green man frowned and turned back to the memory. He saw Dimentio snapped his finger and him involuntary stepping forward. The jester snapped his finger again, revealing the floro sprout that was controlling him. His hands clenched into tight fists.

"Was I really that weak... to get control so easily?" He said mostly to himself.

"...Maybe," Mr. L answered as honestly as he could. "But you said it yourself, you've always let everyone else take charge that you lose sight of your own life. At least now, you're working on getting it back, no matter what it takes. And you don't need your brother around to hold your hand. You already got the skills it takes to get things done on your own. Brobot is a good example."

"Brobot..." Luigi said fondly. "I still can't believe I made such a machine."

"Well, it's about time you start believing it. You always had a thing for machinery, tinkering with whatever gadget you got your hands on as a kid. You even had plans for becoming an engineer some day." Mr. L frowned. "Whatever happened to that?"

Luigi sighed. "It was around the time our parents passed away. First, it was Papa and then Mama followed after him a month later. I took it pretty hard. It was then I realize that Mario was the only family I had left. We both didn't want to be separated from each other so I decided to go into the family plumbing business with him. I really didn't care how well the job paid. I got to work with my hands and stick close to Mario. To me, it was like a win-win."

He turned his gaze to the ground. "I never imagine we would drift apart like this. I always thought we'll always be by each other's side forever...like he promised."

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but... that can't always happen. People change, they grow - for better or for worse. You managed to stay relatively the same for the most part, but now it's time that you change as well. Forget about the past and look forward to the future. If not for you, then at least for her..."

"Her...?" Luigi questioned. Mr. L didn't need to answer. Her voice was already breaking through the silence.

_"~Luigi~"_ said the voice_. "~Luigi~"_

The green man quickly turned around. "Wendy?"

_"~Luigi...Please, wake up...Luigi~"_

"Wendy," Luigi yelled out. He turned back to his darker self. "I have to get back to her."

Mr. L nodded in understanding and extended his hand to him. "Here, take my hand; everything that I am will merge with you and become yours."

Luigi looked down at his darker self's offer. With a determined expression, he took it and the two shared a firm handshake. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in Luigi's vision. The last thing he saw was Mr. L smiling at him before his whole world turn white.

"Thanks, Luigi; for now on, your future is looking bright."

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Sorry any Mr. L/Daisy fans, but in this fanfic, Mr. L does not like Daisy. **

**.****..**

**Review :)**

**...**


	41. A Chance at Freedom

...

**Author's Note:**

I got some good reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who would like to see Mr. L working with Luigi instead of fighting against him. From my memory, I only recall/find these two fanfic where the two are friendly (or eventually turned friendly) towards each other - _HowlingMisfit's_ Mario fanfic _**"Errands",** and GintaxAlvissForever's_ Super Smash Brothers fanfic _**"Fallen Angel"**_.

**...**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 41:  
A Chance at Freedom  
**

* * *

...

...

"Luigi...Luigi..."

Wendy whined sadly as she desperately tries to call out to Luigi. She had woken up this morning, earlier than she usually wakes up. Still feeling tired, she snuggled against Luigi intending to go back to sleep. What she didn't count on was for him to snuggle against her.

Now wide awake, she stood up from her bed and look over at her bedmate. Gently, she called out to him. Her heart skipped when she saw his head moved. After 16 days of being in a comatose state, he was finally starting to wake up.

"Luigi..." She said. "Luigi, please, open your eyes,"

A small groan caught her ear holes and she tense when his eye lids started flickering. Slowly, they began to open. Before she knew it, her blue eyes were staring down on another pair.

"Lu-Luigi...?"

The second set of blue simply stared at her for few seconds. When they close again, Wendy began to panic, thinking they might never open again. But her fear quickly melted away when they did reopen, this time with a smile.

"H-Hey there, beautiful; d-did you m-miss me?"

"Luigi!" Wendy cheered as she threw herself onto him.

"Ow," Luigi groaned in pain. "I g-guess t-that's a yes,"

Realizing what she was doing, Wendy quickly climbed off him. "Oh, sorry,"

"N-No, no, it's fine." He said; his voice was raspy from the lack of use. "T-The pain is good; i-it means I'm still alive." He looks around and noticed that he was in their room. "Uhm, w-what happened again?"

"Kalvin...stabbed you." Wendy explained. "He was aiming for me and you stood in his way."

"I...did?" Luigi said as he tries to push himself up.

"Oh no, don't get up," Wendy said as she gently tries to push him down. "You're still recovering from what happened."

"Wait..."The memory of the incident two weeks ago slowly return the plumber as he settled back on the bed. "I r-remember now. I went against Kalvin w-when one of his henchmen poisoned me. I d-didn't notice until it was too late. T-Then you and t-the others came in..."

"We're all fine," Wendy ensure him before he could worry. "There were injuries but no one died from the explosion."

"That's good." Luigi sighed in relief. "So...what h-happened next?"

"Well," She explained. "After you got stabbed, we immediately took you to infirmary. The doctor had to surgical remove the dagger from your chest. It was only a few inches away from your heart. You..." She paused for a second to glance down on the bed. "You nearly died on the operation table."

"R-Really?" Luigi questioned in surprise. She nodded.

"They said your heart had stopped beating. It took them a few minutes before they could get it going again."

Luigi frowned. "H-How long... was I out?"

"Over two weeks," Wendy replies sadly. "The doctor said you had lost a lot of blood and that your body was weak from the poison." Tears started falling from her eyes. "They didn't know when you were going to wake up and I was worried that..."

"Wendy..." Luigi interrupted her, understanding her fear and concern.

He gestured her to come over which she did. He pushed himself up to a more upright position as she sat beside him. Careful of his wounds, he pulled Wendy into a comfort hug.

"I'm s-sorry, Wendy," he said softly. "I d-didn't mean to m-make you worry."

"It's not your fault." Wendy said as a few tears fall freely. "Kalvin is to blame for all this, as well as Clawd. Right now, I'm just glad to see you wake."

"Wendy...I w-want you to know... I-I'll always be there to protect you,"

"I know," She said as she pull away and gently cup his face. "And I want you to know that I'll always protect you too... I love you, Luigi"

The heart monitor skipped which didn't go unnoticed to the two of them. Luigi beamed; he was happy to see his love finally being return. "I love you too Wendy."

She smiled and pulled him closer to put their lips together. The kiss was soft yet passionate which was just perfect for them.

**"Alright…First day up and you're already getting some action."**

Luigi jumped at the sudden voice, causing them to part. Wendy frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Luigi glanced at her. It didn't look like she heard anything. "Oh, no, I'm...I'm fine" He said "Just a b-bit sore."

She nodded in understand. Their attentions were drawn to the knock on the door.

"Mistress Wendy, are you awake?" said the voice knocking. "I'm here with the nurse."

"That's Kammy," Wendy said as she climbed out of bed.

As she heads for the door, Luigi mumbled softly to himself. "Mr. L?"

**"Yes?" **A reply, one Luigi was not expecting to hear.

"A-Are you... in my head?"

**"Yes,"** His darker side replied. **"But don't worry through. Eventually I will fade away in your subconscious…just give it a little time."**

"Oh...Okay then." He said.

It was certainly odd to have a semi-conscious voice inside his head. But since it was only temporary, he wasn't going to think much of it. Wendy opened the door and was greeted by the purple Magikoopa.

"Good morning, Miss Wendy; how was your night?" she said.

Wendy smiled. "Better than it has been in weeks,"

"Really, how so?" Kammy asked curiously as she and the nurse enter the room. They both paused when they saw the figure on the bed.

"G-Good morning, ladies," Luigi greeted them with a smile.

"Luigi...you're awake,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Well, this is certainly good news." She said as she stood next to the bed. "Everyone's been waiting to hear from you again."

"R-Really?" Luigi asked surprise.

"Of course," said Wendy. "People even left you flowers and gifts to show how thankful they are."

Luigi glanced over to the corner. His eyes widen at the sight of the large pile of flower and gift baskets, all of which were for him.

"A-All that...is for me?" He said, astoundingly.

"That's right,"

**'Well, aren't you a popular guy,'** said Mr. L.

"You might find it hard to believe but we highly acknowledge brave acts like that, especially towards members of our Klan." said Kammy. "And although he might not openly admit it, the king is very grateful towards you and your service."

"Well, I-I was just doing w-what I thought was r-right," Luigi said. "Even if I don't always a-agree with what y-you guys do, you still didn't d-deserve t-to go out like that."

**'Plus the creep insulted Wendy,'** Mr. L commented. **'That guy deserved to get punched.' **

Luigi try to act like he didn't hear that, and yet silently agreed with him.

"That's understandable," Kammy said. "I should inform the king of your awakening. I'll let the nurse look after you."

The purple Magikoopa step aside and let the nurse begin her examination. She asked a few questions on how he was doing while checking all his vital signs. Wendy sat by his side and held his hand through the whole process. Once she was done, she left with the promise that she'll return with the doctor.

"Well," said Luigi "I guess t-there's nothing to d-do but wait."

Wendy lean forward and snuggled against him. "I guess so,"

Luigi wrap his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "So...now what,"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

**'Hmm…what could the two of you do to pass the time?'** Mr. L thought. **'Oh, I know! You could get together, pull the sheets on top of ya, and…well, you get the idea.'**

Luigi mentally blush. _'W-We are not doing that,'_

**'Aw, why not?'**

_'Why not? Because...I just wake up from a coma; I'm in no condition to do anything that physical' _

**'Yeah, and…?'**

_'And...'_ Luigi thought. _'And... because I say so.'_

'**Fine, fine, fine…'** Mr. L said. **'I'll leave you alone.'**

_'Thank you,' _Luigi smiled.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Wendy suggested breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're still recovering after all."

He groaned. "I t-think I had enough s-sleeping for a little bit. Although," He held her closer. "I w-would like to s-stay like this f-for a while."

Wendy blushed slightly and snuggled closer to him. "Me too,"

Luigi smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay like that forever. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Luigi slightly grunt. Wendy stood up from the bed and answered the door. When she opened it, Bowser stepped inside along with Kammy and Kamek.

"So, what I hear is true; you are awake," said the Koopa King. "And here I was starting to think you would stay like that forever."

Luigi sat up from the bed. "I'm sorry if t-that came as a d-disappoint to you, Sir"

Bowser shrugged. "Hey, if I couldn't get rid of ya, then I doubt some other koopa will. For plumbers, you're hard to get rid of."

"Well, you k-know what t-they say...a good p-plumber is always h-hard to put down."

Bowser snorted a laugh. Kamek elbowed him on the side. Bowser glanced at him real quick before groaning softly.

"Right, well" He said, clearing his voice. "Luigi..."

Both the plumber and Wendy looked up to him in surprise. Bowser had always known the green hero's real name; he just doesn't acknowledge it as much as he did with his brother. This was actually the first time he address him as such since coming here.

"Uhm, yes?"

"You know, I'm not one to say thanks to anyone...especially if I that someone was once considered my enemy." Bowser started, feeling a bit uncomfortable about this conversation. "But since you saved both me _and_ my family's lives, I guess I have no choice but to swallow my pride down."

"Your Highness," Luigi said. He understood the Koopa King's predicament. "Y-you don't have to, honestly."

"Actually I do," He interrupted him. "And believe me when I say this isn't easy, but..." He paused for a moment to his swallow down his pride. "Thank you for saving my kingdom. It wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you."

Luigi was astonished; King Bowser, the most prideful koopa around, had actually thanked him. That was something he never thought will happen in a hundred years.

**'Wow,'** said Mr. L. **'Who knew the big guy had it in him?'**

"I really d-don't know what t-to say." Luigi spoke. "But I guess t-thank you will be the most a-appropriate thing."

"Yeah, well, don't mention it." Bowser mumbled. "I mean it...Don't ever mention it to anyone outside this room."

"Oh, don't w-worry..." Luigi smiled. "My lips are sealed."

**'Not mines' **Mr. L said but Luigi ignored him.

"Good," He turned to leave the room when Kamek called out to him.

"Uh, your Koopaness; aren't you forgetting something?"

Bowser paused and turned back to him. He stood there for a moment, trying to recall what Kamek was referring to. Eventually, it did come to him.

"Oh, right," he moaned. Kamek stepped forward.

"Luigi," he said. "As an appreciation to your services, the king has decided to present you with a reward."

"A reward?" Luigi blinked. What could be better than Bowser thanking him?

"Yeah, a reward" Bowser said as he steps in. "And don't bother declining it; you're getting it whether you like it or not."

"Okay s-since I don't h-have a choice...what's t-the reward?"

Kamek turned to the king. "Your Majesty?"

"Right," Bowser walked over and stood next to the bedside. He stood up straight and tries to act professional. "Luigi...as a show of gratitude to me and my kingdom, I'm allowing you to return back to Mushroom Kingdom without any of the penalties."

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Ending Note:**

Okay, I'm going to let you guys decide - should I keep Mr. L around as Luigi's second conscious or is his minor appearance good enough?

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	42. What He Wants

...

**Author's Note:**

Okay, based on the 21 reviews I got from the last chapter, 2 of you like Mr. L's minor appearance while the rest of you want him to be ongoing.

His appearance are going to on and off, similar to Nail from _**Dragon Ball Z: Abridged **_so don't be surprise if you don't see him in every chapter. Also, I' m not really a comedian so bare with me on any jokes.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 42:  
What He Wants  
**

* * *

...

"...W-What?"

Bowser smirked at the plumber's shock expression. And he wasn't the only one; Wendy, Kammy, and even Kamek were surprise as well. Nothing of them had expected him to say that.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take him long to come up with this offer. Being forced to come here under the acts of a treaty and the threat of war; it only makes sense that the greatest reward he could possible give to the man in green would be his freedom to return home without any fear hovering over his head.

"You heard me," he said. "I'm letting you go...I'll just think of something else I can get out of this treaty."

Luigi had to blink a few times before it could settle in, but even then he could hardly believe. "A-Are you... s-serious? I mean, y-you're really l-letting me r-return home?"

"Yes, I'm serious." The Koopa King grunted. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Luigi frowned. "I-I'm sorry but...I-it's just s-so hard t-to believe."

**'A chance for your freedom…'** Mr. L commented. **'You got to hand it to the Big Guy; he came up with a very fitting reward.'**

"This is what you wanted, right? The chance to go home," Bowser said with his arms cross. "Well, this is it. I'll dissolve your marriage with Wendy and you can go back home without worry. We'll rewrite the treaty to exclude you and the Mushroom Kingdom gets the peace what they always wanted."

_'What they wanted, yeah,'_ Luigi thought. _'But for me...I'm not so sure.'_

**'Yes, you are.'** Mr. L said firmly. **'Deep down, you know what you want. You just have to focus on the real question… after all you been through here, is it really worth it now than it was several months ago?'**

Mr. L was right. Months ago, he would have done anything to return back to the Mushroom Kingdom, because he knew that as his home. His family, his friends, and his love...they were all in the Mushroom Kingdom.

But now, things were changing – **he** was changing. He had learned to appreciate this land for its own beauty as well as the people who lived here. He had befriended those who were once his enemies and also found a new love among them.

_'Wendy...'_

He took a glance over to the pink koopa beside him. Wendy had her gaze on the bed, her blue eyes filled with sadness. Luigi frowned; he knew she wanted him to stay, but she won't force him to do something he didn't want. It was like the saying goes...'If you love something, set it free.'

"So plumber, what do you say?" Bowser spoke, breaking Luigi out of his thoughts. "Do we have a deal or what?"

Luigi blinked before glancing around the room. Kamek didn't look please about this, but he made no move to argue with the king. Kammy was the same. His blues eyes landed on Wendy who looked up to him with a smile, signaling she wasn't going to fight with his decision. Luigi smiled back and let out a deep sigh as he turn back to address the Koopa King.

"Lord Bowser, I greatly t-thank you for y-your offer. Truth be told; it's p-probably the nicest t-thing you ever done for me."

Bowser snorted in amusement. Luigi took a quick glance at his side to see Wendy's gaze had return to the bed. He smiled and continued on with what he had to say.

"But as n-nice as the offer is, I-I'm afraid I'll have t-to decline it."

"What?" Now it was Bowser's turn to look surprise. The others were too. Wendy quickly looked up to him. "W-What do you mean you decline to it?"

Luigi shrugged. "I-I mean, I want to stay; I-I don't want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But...why?" Kammy asked. She and the others couldn't understand why he would willingly want to stay with them.

"Because..." Luigi explained. "T-They don't need me b-back at the Mushroom Kingdom; t-they got Mario a-around to keep the peace. And e-even if I did g-go back, it'll only b-be a matter of t-time before e-everything goes b-back to the w-way it was b-before the treaty."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Bowser asked.

Luigi frowned. "Not if you l-live at home alone, with y-your brother's too busy a-acting as king to even v-visit you, and the woman y-you loved is d-doing Grambi knows what with the man you c-consider as y-your rival." He snorted. "I w-went t-through more than a year f-feeling abandoned, lonely and depressed, it's a m-miracle I d-didn't commit suicide then."

Bowser couldn't really comment to that so Luigi continued.

"A-Although, I will a-admit my first few months h-here wasn't exactly paradise. Actually it felt more l-like I was living in the Underwhere, and I'm not g-going to lie, suicide did c-cross my mind more t-than once. But then..." He glanced at Kamek. "I got some guidance. I had to t-think about what I was d-doing wrong, who I was p-personally, and what I have a-achieved. Instead of t-thinking the Darkland was s-some type of prison, I started to t-think of it as a place I could s-start my life over..."

He took Wendy's hand and smiled. "Here, I found something t-that I wasn't able to f-find in the Mushroom Kingdom. It may h-have been forced and unexpected at t-the time, but… w-with time and progress f-from the both ends, it could work.

"I'm different now t-than whom I was before and I h-have a lot more to gain here than a-anywhere else. This place...it is my home now, w-whether you like it or not. I still d-don't know much about it but I know it's in t-trouble and I'll do a-anything to protect this land and its people."

**'Very well said,'** Mr. L commented.

His speech left a rather tense yet respectful silence in the room. Wendy smiled and tightens her hold on his hand. Bowser simply stared at the plumber, astonish that he was actually willing to stay. He turned to Kamek who seem really pleased by this turn of event. He turned back to Luigi with a raised eyebrow.

"...Are you serious?"

Luigi nodded. "As serious as I could ever be,"

Bowser sighed and ran a claw threw his red hair. Kamek did say this might come as a surprise to him. He just hates the fact that he wasn't wrong.

"Well, there goes my reward." He said.

"I won't say that," said Kammy as she steps up. "Since Luigi is determined to stay, why don't you send him and Wendy on a vacation?"

Everyone turned to her and blinked. "A vacation?"

"Yes, after everything that has happened here, I say some peace time away from the castle will be the best thing for them once Luigi recovers."

"Well," Wendy thought "We never did get our honeymoon. And it would be nice to have some time away from the castle."

"I can a-agree on that." Luigi said.

Bowser crossed his arms and glanced between his daughter and the plumber. He studied them for a bit, taking note on just how close they are now and comparing it to how they were seven months ago. After a few moments, he softened slightly and spoke.

"Okay, how about this..." He said. "As a counter offer, I will schedule a week paid vacation to any place you want."

Luigi thought the offer over. "A month..."

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "Two weeks,

"How about three weeks?" He bargained.

"Two weeks or you get nothing at all,"

"Two weeks is fine," Luigi said quickly, earning a victory smirk from Bowser.

"Excellent," said Kammy. "Since it's been agreed on, is there some place specific you would like to go?"

"Well, I'm willing to go anywhere with a beautiful beach." said Wendy.

"A beach?" Luigi questioned.

"Mistress Wendy loves the water," said Kammy. "She's a superb swimmer and a talented ice-skater. Even her middle name is water based."

"Really? W-What is it?"

"Ora," Wendy answered. "It means 'seacoast'."

"Ora," Luigi repeated, getting the feel of the word in his mouth. "Well, t-the only beach resort t-that I knew of is t-the one Mario w-went on with the princess years ago."

"Isle Delfino," Bowser confirmed. "Yeah, I remember that one; Junior made his first appearance there."

"So, I heard. But d-despite that, they still h-had a great time and I t-thought I'll go there myself s-someday. However," he hesitated. "...people might recognize us."

"Hmm, I don't think it'll be a good idea for Mushroom Kingdom to know about the two of you right now." said Kamek. "They might not be too please about it."

Luigi nodded in agreement. He didn't want his brother finding out about his new wife...not yet at least. News tends to travel fast in the Mushroom Kingdom; if they had gone to Isle Delfino, then it would only be a matter of time before it reaches Mario's ears.

"If it's a typical resort you're looking for, may I suggest Koopabiza?" Kammy said.

"The Koopabiza?" Luigi blinked. "W-What's that?"

"It's a small, sunny island just outside of the Darkland; it's where you can find the popular Gumba Royal Hotel."

"Gumba Royal Hotel?" Wendy asked. "Wasn't that place listed as one of the worst hotels to visit?"

"That didn't stop it from being popular." She said. "However, Ludwig and Kanary had gone there for their honeymoon and they say the hotel had undergone major improvements. Plus you won't have to be concern about being distinguished by anybody; your whole time there will be worry-free."

Wendy turned to Luigi and asked, "So... what do you think?"

Luigi smiled. One thing the Mario Brothers loved to do is explore new places. Just how they explore it differentiate them. While his brother preferred to explore when on an adventure, he likes to do it on his own spare time.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Then its settle," said Kammy. "Now, don't you two worry about a thing; we'll handle all of the reservations. You just worry about getting yourself better."

He nodded. "Thank you, Kammy"

"So if there's nothing else to do here," said Bowser as he turns towards the door. "I'll just be leaving,"

"The doctor should be here soon," said Kamek. "I'll send someone to deliver your breakfast."

"Thank you everyone,"

They exit out of the room leaving the two on their own. When the door close, Luigi yawned and stretched his tired limps. Once he was done, he wrapped his left arm around Wendy's shoulder and pulled her close. He smiled,

"Now... where were we?"

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**Koopabiza **is an island that appeared only in a _Club Nintendo Super Mario_ comic. In the story, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi took a vacation to the island but, they were greatly disappointed about it.

**Gumba Royal Hotel** is the hotel they stay on Koopabiza. Its condition is very poor; however, it was still popular among villains. Gumba is Goomba in German.

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	43. Curse Mark

...

**Author's Note:**

Early Update = Short Chapter

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 43:  
Curse Mark  
**

* * *

...

"Are you sure that this is the cause of death?"

Kamek had a solemn expression on his face as he stares down at the body in front of him. He was in the medical bay with several white Magikoopas around him. These Magikoopas were specially trained to use their magic to help others in the medical field. They were more efficient when it comes to dealing with patients who were injured by more magical means. If the regular Koopa doctors couldn't solve the problem, then these Magikoopas probably can.

The head koopa nodded. "We are 99.99% certain, Master Kamek. " He said. "His injuries are not serious enough for him to die under normal conditions. And he didn't have any health issues either; he was perfectly healthy. All odds could only lead to this…"

The koopa pointed to the cause of the shy guy's death – a black mark placed on his left arm.

"This…" Kamek started. "This is a curse mark…"

Again, the head koopa nodded. "And it isn't just any curse mark, sir; it's a curse mark of darkness."

"Yes, I see that."

"Should I inform the king about this?"

"No." Kamek said. "This will surely upset him and he could take his rage out on anyone. It'll be best that I do. I'm used to it by now anyways."

The koopa nodded. "As you wish, sir"

The long time Koopa advisor let out a deep sigh. "It seems that gathering information on Clawd may be harder than we suspected."

...

* * *

...

"This is what he died from? A stupid mark on his arm?"

Kamek mentally sigh in relief; he was expecting the King's reaction to be more...negative. Of course he didn't expect the king to know exactly what this mark was. It's a good thing he have someone around to explain it to him.

"It's not just a mark, your Koopaness; it's a curse mark."

"A curse mark?" Bowser said nonchalantly. He had a picture of it in his hand. The curse mark takes the shape of three crescent moons interlinked with each other.

"And what exactly is a curse mark?"

"Well, they're special magical marks or seals placed by the user onto their targets in an attempt to control them."

This interested the king. "A mark that is used to control other people? Why wasn't I told about this before?"

"Because there is a limit on how you can use them; it's not like you can place one on your enemies and have them you do your bending. It doesn't work that way."

"Oh." He frowned, leaning back in his throne as Kamek continue explaining.

"There are many different kinds of curse marks and seals; each with their own unique purposes. And, if powerful enough, you can create your own...to an extension of course." He quickly added.

"Right...So what kind of curse mark did the doctors find?"

"Well, from the looks of it I can clearly say that this curse mark is an element of darkness. But as painful as it is for me to say this, I have no knowledge of it."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I'm afraid not...All I do know is that the curse mark is custom-made so it mostly won't be in just any book."

Bowser grew silent for a moment. Kamek was the top magikoopa in the whole Klan. He had the most knowledge about mystical things than anyone else in the castle. If he doesn't know anything about this curse mark, then they must take it seriously.

"How does it work?" He asked

"I'm not sure but based on what we were told, it activated when the prisoner began talking. Soon after that, he suffered what appeared to be a seizure that quickly leads to his death." Kamek placed a hand on his chin in thought. "It is still too early to be sure, but if I were to guess… I think Clawd is using this curse mark as some sort of safe guard."

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "Safe guard? For what?"

"To ensure no information about him gets leaked out." Kamek said bluntly. "I hate to say it, your Majesty, but if all the prisoners have this mark on them, then there will be no point in gathering information from them."

"Damn it," Bowser growled. "Just when I thought I might have something."

Kamek didn't say anything. He could understand the king's frustration. Clawd has proved numerous times to be a very troublesome yet clever opponent, even more so than Mario. He himself was frustrated as well because none of his own ideas were working against him.

"If I may, my lord," He said after a moment's silence. "There's another thing I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Bowser growled irritably. "What?"

Kamek didn't flinch. "It's been some time since the incident and the council members are still waiting to hear your decision."

It has been over three weeks since the assassin attempt and some of the council members were getting a bit tense. With the castle no longer safe, each day they run the risk of another attack. The best thing for them to do now would be to move as quickly as possible so they could to throw off their enemy.

"Fine, schedule a meeting with them tomorrow."

Kamek nodded. "I'll get right on it."

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

Once again I got the curse mark idea from Naruto...or to be more specific, the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique. Difference between theirs and the one I made up is that mines actually kills them, not paralyze them.

**...**


	44. Recovery

...

**Author's Note:**

Lucky you guys, two chapters up in one week.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 44:  
Recovery  
**

* * *

...

...

It's been a little over a week since Luigi woke up and his recovery was going well. The doctor comes by every day to check on his condition since his awakening. Wendy was always by his side, ready to help when he needs her.

During the first few days, he was visited by the other Koopalings, some of them bringing more gifts. Luigi was a bit surprise to see how concern they all were about his wellbeing. He became increasingly surprise when some of the castle staff would stop by to visit him as well.

It was no surprise he was the hero around the castle, but he just didn't expect everyone to react like this – being so grateful. Gained they weren't ones to go over broad; they didn't throw him a huge party to celebrate or build a statue of him in his honor like they would do back in the Mushroom Kingdom. But they did give him the most important thing of all – their respect.

Now just because they follow Bowser's orders, doesn't mean they were all bad; they were simply loyal to him is all, much like the Toads were loyal to the princess. Despite their tough appearance, they do care for each others, especially their own kind. They look out for one another and watch the others' backs, or rather shells. And the fact that he was so willing to stay and help them was enough to show them just how loyal he could be.

At this moment, he was in his room with Wendy and the doctor. Today he was getting all his bandages removed including the one around his chest. The stab wound had completely healed but it left a rather noticeable scar in its place. Luigi didn't think much of it; to him, it was just one of several others he gotten over the years of becoming a hero.

"Okay, everything seems to be in order." The doctor said. "All your wounds have healed well, and your test results came out fine. Other than your weaken muscles, you're completely fine. Just continue with the physical therapy I've shown you and, you should be free to roam around before you know it."

Luigi nodded. Being in a coma for over two weeks had caused the muscles in his body to weaken and ache. The doctor had instructed him to do some daily physical therapy to help regain his mobility.

"Well then, I've done what I needed to do here" The doctor said as he grabs his suit case.

"Doctor, may I have a moment with you?" Wendy asked suddenly.

"Of course,"

Luigi tilted his head slightly in confusion. Wendy smiles and assures him, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

The two stepped outside the room. Luigi turned back to the bed, only to jump at the unsuspected voice.

**"What do you think they're talking about?"** Mr. L asked.

It was unsure why Mr. L was still hovering in Luigi's conscious. So far they only come up with two possible solutions for this – it just takes longer for some people...or he was going insane.

Most of the time, the Green Thunder would just remain silent as he now roam freely within Luigi's mind. Every once in a while, he would speak with the green man or share his opinion on something.

"I don't know," Luigi replies to him. It was still odd to be talking to a semi-conscious being, but since Mr. L was staying for a little while, he was quickly getting use to it.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." He said as he fluffed his pillow. "Probably just talking about my health,"

**"Hmm, I guess you're right," **

...

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

...

After closing the door behind her, Wendy turned to face the doctor.

"So…what would you like to talk to me about, Mistress?" the doctor asked.

"I just wanted to be sure if Luigi is going to be alright within the next two weeks. We have some plans coming up and I want to be sure that we're ready." She said.

"Ah, no need to worry, Princess; Luigi is recovering very well. In fact, he should have a clean bill of health by the time you're all ready to leave."

"Okay, that's good to know." She mumbled.

"Is there something else you're concern with?"

"Actually there is," She said, a bit hesitantly. "Hmm, I was also wondering if it would be okay for Luigi to do anything…strenuous while we're away."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Strenuous you say?"

"Yes,"

"I see." He thought. "Well, I would like for him to take it easy for another week or so just to be sure. But I am entitled to tell you that Luigi has no further health issues to worry about so he'll be well enough to do whatever he pleases while on your trip...indoors and out."

Wendy nodded. "Thank you Doctor,"

"It's my pleasure, princess." He bowed "If you need me, I'll just be a call away."

The doctor turned and started down the hall. As he left, Wendy walked back inside her room. Luigi was lying on the bed with his shirt back on, relaxing. He sat up slightly when Wendy reentered the room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Everything's fine, just wanted to make sure you'll be okay for our vacation." She said. "Doctor said you're going to be fine, but he wants you to take it easy before that."

"Dually noted,"

He lean back and placed his head on the pillow, sighing as he did so. Wendy smiled and joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they both try to relax. He had nearly fallen asleep when a knock on the door woke him up.

"I got it," He said as he sat up.

"You sure?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Since Luigi had started his physical therapy, he has been regaining strength in his muscles again, his legs especially. He could sit up and stand on his own, but walking – let alone running – was still a bit awkward for him. Every once in a while, he'll get a sudden wave of weakness and lose his sense of balance. Thankfully, Wendy was always nearby to catch him if he falls and help back him on his feet.

"I'll be fine," He said

**"Don't fall,"** Mr. L said.

Luigi rolled his eyes, _'Thank you Captain Oblivious,'_

He sat up from the bed, a bit wobbly at first before straightening. He smiled and started walking over to the door. Wendy kept her eyes on him, ready to jump in if need. As soon as he got to the door, he answered it revealing their surprise guest.

"Junior?"

The young heir smiled and waved nervously. "Uhm, hi…"

Wendy stood up from the bed and walked over. "What are you doing here?"

Junior shrugged. "Do I need to have a reason?"

"Uh, yeah, you do…"

"Oh fine," The koopa snorted and crossed his arms. "I wanted to see how Luigi was doing."

They both blinked in surprise. "You…wanted to see me?" Luigi questioned.

Junior turned his gaze to the ground and nodded. Wendy narrowed her eyes in suspension.

"Why?" She asked suddenly. "You didn't once ask about him when he was in a coma nor did you come to see him when finally he woke up." She crossed her arms. "After all this time, why did you decide to see him now?"

Junior didn't say anything; he just kept his glance on the ground.

"Junior," Luigi spoke softly. "Why didn't you come see me sooner?"

"Because…" He started but didn't continue.

"Because what?" Wendy pushed. Junior grunted out of frustration.

"Because… I didn't want to see ya like that okay!"

Luigi tilted his head. "See me like what?"

"You know…" Junior turned his back to them. "You, on the bed, just lying there; it bothers me,"

"It bothers you?" Luigi said surprise. He glanced at Wendy before turning back to him. "Junior, were you worried that I won't make it?"

The young heir scoffed and turned back to him. "And what if I was…You got something to say about that?"

Luigi didn't have anything to say about it. Instead, he did something that surprised both him and Wendy – he hugged him. Junior just stood there in complete shock, not sure what to do.

"You know, Junior; sometimes you act so grown up that I forget you're still just a kid."

"I-I'm… not a kid," The Koopa prince said as he wiggle his way out of Luigi's embrace. His face was turning red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he let him hug him like that. "I'm almost thirteen you know."

**"Still a kid in my book" **Mr. L commented.

"Of course," Luigi smiled "But you are still too young to be exposed to this kind of violence. Have your father explained any of this to you yet?"

He shrugged. "Not really. He just said the guy responsible for all this will be dealt with by the time I take the throne."

"Well at least he has a goal in mind." Wendy commented.

"Listen Junior, I don't really know what's going on here myself, but I can tell you that I'm going to help your dad fight against Clawd." He placed a comforting hand on the Koopa's shoulder. "I see this place as my home now and you guys as part of my family. So if you need help for anything, I want you to know you could count on me, okay?"

Junior crossed his arms and turned away. It was still too early for him to even consider the green plumber as family, but at least he ensured him that he had someone else he could rely on.

"Sure whatever," He said. He picked up something from behind his back and offered it to Luigi. "Uhm here,"

The green man blinked. "What is it?"

"My get well present," He said. "They're cookies,"

"Cookies?" Luigi questioned as he took the container.

"Did you make them?" Wendy asked worriedly. Junior didn't know a thing about cooking and she didn't want Luigi getting sick by the very first dish he ever made. They had plans coming up – big plans.

However, Junior shook his head, putting Wendy's worries at ease. "No, I had the chief make them."

Luigi opened the container. He paused when he looked inside. "Uhm, Junior…there's only two left."

The Koopa Heir rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I sort of got into it a little on the way here,"

"A little?" Both Wendy and Mr. L snorted.

"It's the thought that counts." Luigi said. "Thank you Junior, I really appreciate it."

Junior beamed and run off. Luigi re-entered the room with Wendy right behind him.

"Not much of a gift, if you ask me?" She said.

"Well, you know the saying, less is more…" Luigi said sitting on the bed. He opened the container and took one of the cookies. He offered the other to Wendy. "You want?"

Wendy sat next to him. "Sure,"

She took the cookie and ate it. It was good; not as good as Luigi's but still pretty good. Once she was done, she turned to Luigi with a smile.

"I got something for you too."

"You do?" He asked. "What is it?"

"First, close your eyes,"

**"Please be what I think it is,"** Mr. L hoped.

Luigi ignored him and did what he was told. Wendy stood up from the bed and headed towards the closet. She returned a minute later with the gift in hand.

"Okay, you could look now."

Luigi opened his eyes and looked down at his present; a blue and green book with a black stripe going down the spine. "It's a journal…"

**"Oh,"** Mr. L frowned. **"Well, I guess that nice too,"**

Wendy nodded. "Yup, I brought you it to replace your diary."

"My diary," He frowned. "Wait, how did you know I had a diary?"

"I sort of found it." She said sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have looked into it. I just want to learn more about you and what you thought of me."

"Wendy…" Luigi leans over and kissed her softly on the lips. Wendy relaxed and return the kiss. They parted after a minute.

"It's okay, I'm not upset." He said. "I love my gift; I think it's perfect."

"Really?"

"Of course; I'll love anything you give me Orabelle."

Orabelle...that was the nickname Luigi's been calling her lately. Basically, he was calling her a beautiful seacoast. She smiled and placed her lips gently on his. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short when two unwanted visitors came busting in.

"You guys better pack your bags, we'll moving,"

Luigi and Wendy jumped out of surprise and pulled away. They look over to the door to see Lemmy and Larry walking in. Wendy growled, upset that their private time was interrupted.

"Don't you two know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking?"

**"And it was just getting good too," **Mr. L said. **"It just goes to show you should always lock your door."**

Larry frowned. "What? It wasn't like you two were going anything…"

"Were you?" Lemmy questioned.

**"Not yet, but they could've,"** Mr. L said. Luigi mentally shushed him.

Wendy crossed her arms. "Even if we weren't, that doesn't give you the right to just busting in my room like that."

Luigi stood up from bed. "What do you mean we're moving?"

Larry smiled "We're moving to another castle."

"We are?"

"Yup," Everyone looked up to see Iggy and Morton standing by the door. "King Dad said it himself. He wants everybody out of the castle in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Wendy frowned. "But we're supposed to leave in a week and a half?"

Morton shrugged. "Maybe you can go after,"

"Why do we have to move?" Luigi asked.

"The Council Members doesn't think the castle's safe anymore." Iggy explained. "After what happened, they don't want us to sit around and risk another attack,"

"Especially after they found out that prisoner's death" said Larry

"Death?" Luigi blinked in surprise. "Wait, do you mean Kalvin and his henchmen?"

"That's right," said Lemmy. "While you were out, one of them agreed to talk. But before he could spill the beans, he just dropped dead."

"Kamek said he died because of some lame mark on his arm." Morton commented.

"It wasn't just a mark; it was a curse mark." Iggy described. "Kamek thinks it's a method of controlling them."

"How?" Luigi wondered.

However, Iggy shrugged "Don't really know but Kamek said if they all have them, then we won't be get any information from them. Apparently, the curse mark will kill them if they talk, willingly or not."

"I see"

**"A mark that can kill someone,"** Mr. L said thoughtfully. **"This Clawd guy take his secrets seriously."**

"So, what's going to happen to them?" Luigi asked.

"Mostly they'll be sent to Koopatraz State Prison; it's a maximum security penitentiary where we keep most of our prisoners. If not that, then..."

"Creeek," Lemmy said as he crossed his finger through his neck as a demonstration.

Luigi nodded in silent understanding. Wendy frowned,

"But what about our vacation?"

"Hey, don't look at us," said Morton. "You'll have to ask King Dad about it."

"Anyways, we just came by to tell you the news. They'll be moving stuff in a few days."

"Well, thank you everyone for delivering the message," said Luigi. "Wendy and I should start packing ourselves."

"Yeah, we should get started packing too," said Iggy.

The others agreed and exit out of the room. Luigi was closing the door when a knock made him stopped. He reopened it for that person.

"Kammy,"

The purple koopa enter the room. "I heard you already retrieve the news."

Luigi nodded. "The others were nice enough to stop by and tell us."

"Although, we are wondering on the plans for our honeymoon" said Wendy

"Yes, I actually came by to inform you on that." She said. "You are to depart the same time you were told. We'll move all our stuff while you'll away and by the time you return, your new room will be ready for you."

"Sounds good," said Luigi

Wendy nodded. "Thank you, Kammy,"

"You're welcome" She said. "Now; I should leave you to start preparing your things."

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

Koopatraz State Prison is a maximum security penitentiary that appeared in the _Super Mario Brothers Super Show_.

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	45. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

I apologized for not mentioning this sooner, but the castle they are recently in is one from a more recent Mario game (Wii, Wii U, 3D World - whichever one you like). This new one they're moving to is one I completely made up.

...

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 45:  
Moving Day  
**

* * *

...

...

It was morning in the Koopa Castle and things were already booming. Today was moving day and everyone had woken up early to get things started. Koopas, Goombas, and even Shy Guys were running around the castle, carrying boxes to the garage where they are loaded onto the ready airships.

Luigi walked in, with his luggage ready in hand. He had only four bags in total; three of which were going to the new castle. He was only taking one with him to Koopabiza.

"You ready to go, sweetie?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw Wendy. The pink koopa was carrying a pink and white bag on her arm, some sunglasses, and a large straw hat with a pink bow on top of her head. Her other hand was pulling a large suitcase behind her with a few more being carried by some Koopa and Shy guy helpers.

"Yeah, I'm ready," He replied. "Are you sure you're going to need all those bags? We're not going to be gone for that long."

"I know but they're necessary," she said. "I have some things I need to bring with me."

Luigi tilted his head. "What kind of things?"

"That's a secret." She smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out when we get there."

He nodded. "Looking forward to it,"

_'Of course you will.'_ She thought as she turns to the helpers. "I'm only taking these three with me; the rest you can take."

The helpers nodded. The three bags she was taking were loaded up in the Koopa Cruiser which will be taking them to Koopabiza. The rest were placed onto an airship.

Wendy walked over and wrapped her arms around Luigi. "I can't wait until we get there."

Luigi smiled and held on to her waist. "Excited to get in the water?"

"Hmm, among other things,"

He chuckled softly. "Well, once we get there, we'll have plenty of time to do things; I doubt we'll say in our room for long."

"Never say never," Wendy sang.

Luigi raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," She leans forward and captures his lips in a kiss. Luigi joins in and pulls her close.

"Eww, gross; can't you two get a room to do that?"

The two parted and turn to the garage entrance. Junior was standing there with a disgust expression on his face. Wendy puffed,

"We will in a few hours,"

"Not quick enough if you ask me," He said as he pass by.

"So, dis is it," They looked up to see the other Koopalings walking towards them. "You guys are actually leavin'," said Roy.

"You make it sound like we'll be gone forever." Luigi said. "We'll see you again in two weeks."

"I'm sure you two will love Koopabiza," said Kanary. "They have tons of activities you can do together. You remember, Ludwig? On our honeymoon, we went snorkeling for the first time."

Ludwig shrugged. "All I remember is activity we did while we were stuck indoors." Kanary elbowed him on the shoulder. "Oww, what? It was raining most of the time we were there."

"Indoors or not, we still managed to have a great time. We went dancing, spent some time in a hot tub, went to the spa, rode in a carriage..."

"Whoa whoa, you went to the spa?" Larry smirked. "What are you, a girl?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Says the Koopa who gets his claws done every other week,"

Larry blushed. "They get too long!"

"Speaking off going away, does anyone know where this new castle is at?" Morton asked.

"Nope, the Council didn't want any information to leak out so they kept it to themselves." said Iggy.

"When I get there, I'm claiming the biggest room," said Lemmy as he balance on his clown ball.

"Hey, I should get the biggest room." yelled Junior as he joins the others. "After all, I'm King Dad's most favorite son."

"And his most annoying," Wendy mumbled.

"I'll jus' be happy if da walls are sound proof." said Roy. "Getting' tired o' hearin' these two at night,"

Ludwig and Kanary blushed. "We... are not that loud."

"Ha, are you kidding?" joined Morton. "Every time I pass by your room, I can hear you two singing the high tones."

"Yeah, even my laboratory isn't safe; the noise just leaks through like a kitchen strainer."

Everyone laugh at Iggy's joke, causing the couple to blush madly out of embarrassment. When the laughter died down, Kamek and Kammy came by.

"Well, it is nice to see you all in a good mood." Kamek said. He glanced at the blushing couple. "Well, most of you anyways"

Kammy turned to the other couple. "Wendy, Luigi... the Cruiser is ready for you."

The two nodded. Kanary walked over to give them both a hug good-bye. "We'll miss you while you're gone," She said.

"We're going to miss you too, Kanary." Luigi said as he returns the hug. After him, Kanary hugged Wendy next.

"I hope you both will have a great time." She said. "And that you be careful,"

Wendy smiled. "Don't worry, we will. Oh, and thanks for the book; really helpful."

Kanary nodded. They parted and turned to Kamek.

"Your father couldn't be here because he had some things to attend to. But he did wish you both farewell and to have a nice trip."

"Thank you, Kamek."

After a hug from Kammy and some felt farewells from the other Koopalings, they boarded onto the Koopa Cruiser. They stood on top of the dock as the aircraft starts to take air. They waved good bye to them as they head towards Koopabiza. Once the Cruiser was out of sight, Roy let out a tired yawn.

"Well, I'm goin' back to bed."

Kamek raised a brow. "You're not leaving, Roy?"

He shrugged. "I'll catch a later ship,"

"You can sleep on the ship. It's going to take hours before we get there anyways." Ludwig suggested.

"I think I'm staying too," said Iggy. "I got to make sure they pack all of my boxes with care."

"Yup, the last thing you'll want to is to be on a ship with a bunch of explosive chemicals moving around." said Lemmy, scaring a few goombas passing by.

"If that's what you wish," Kamek sighed.

"Kamek, who gets to have the best room?" Junior asked.

"That's for all of you to decide; first come first serve."

"In that case, I'm definitely going," said Larry

Roy shrugged and walked away. "I think I'll pass,"

"Okay, but don't get upset if you get the worst room," Morton yelled out behind him.

"Actually, all the rooms there are quite spacious, enough to fit the four of you."

"Have you ever been to the castle before, Kamek?" Kanary asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I had visited it once during construction and just last week, I went down there to check out the complete layout."

"What's it like?"

"Must like this, actually... However, it has its own underground hot spring"

"Hot spring?" Everyone beamed when he mentioned that. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

...

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

...

"Your Majesty…"

"What is it?"

Kamek paused in front of the King in his throne. "I just came to inform you that Ludwig, Morton, Lemmy, and Larry have already left for the new castle."

"And what about Junior?"

"He went with them. Roy and Iggy will be leaving later"

"Alright, and Wendy?"

"She and Luigi left this morning,"

"Good; I'm leaving with the Cruiser tomorrow."

Kamek nodded. "How did your interrogation go with Kalvin?" he asked

Bowser scoffed. After over a month, he still couldn't get his prisoners to talk. Out of all five of them, only Kalvin and that Pom Pom, Pompey, didn't have any curse mark on them. But since Pompey was a recent entry to the group, then it's most likely she wouldn't know anything. So, that just left Kalvin who was proving to be a hard shell to crack.

"Damn Koopa still won't spill the beans. He'll spend hours talking about himself non-stop but when it comes to someone else, he's a quiet as a mouse."

"What will be the outcome for him and the others?"

"I want them all eliminated," He declared "As much as I want them to suffer longer, I can't afford to have these traitors running around spending my secrets to everyone. I have enough problems as is."

"Understood; should I informed the interrogator about this?"

"Yeah... Tell him I want the job done by sundown."

Kamek bowed. "Yes, sire,"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note: **

**...**

**Review :)**


	46. Escape From Castle Koopa

**Author's Note:**

To anyone re-reading this, I change/split the last and another chapter into two.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 46:  
Escape from Castle Koopa  
**

* * *

...

...

It's been an hour since they left the castle and everything was calm. Luigi was on the dock, laying on a lawn chair while he writes in his new journal. Wendy was sitting next to him on her own chair and a book in hand. An umbrella table was placed in between, holding their drinks and shielding them from the hot sun.

He yawned and stretched his aching limbs as he did so. Wendy noticed and turned her gaze on him, placing her book on her other side.

"Tired?" She asked.

Luigi turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you take a nap? We still have about two hours before we get there."

He yawned again. "Good idea,"

He closed his journal and placed it on the table. He leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes. Within ten minutes, he was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Wendy smiled and return to her book. After another forty minutes, she fell asleep herself.

...

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

...

"I can't believe this is how my life will end. Me…Kalvin Koopa -I was once a respectable Koopa; now I'm nothing but a filthy prisoner with a death sentence."

Pompey scoffed. "Oh for the love of Grambi, will you even just shut up? Damn, you're making me wish they killed me right now."

Kalvin turned to the Pompey across from him and sneered. "You, missy, can't even beginning to imagine how glamorous my life was; nor how much better it would have gotten if my plan succeeded."

"Well, I hate to be the one to bust your bubble but you didn't succeed alright? You failed; all thanks to that no good plumber."

"The plumber," He growled. "I underestimated him; he was more of a nuisance than I thought he would be."

"Of course he was; he's one of the Mushroom Kingdom's heroes, remember? Now, he's Wendy's new hubby." She puffed. "Heard the two were going off on some vacation or something,"

"To think, the princess actually wants spend the rest of her life with some human pleasant instead of a koopa more qualified for the job."

"Oh stop being so full of yourself. The only reason Bowser did killed you right away, is because you can tell him more about Clawd. In fact, if you didn't have that, then we all would have been died a while back, like that Shy Guy."

"Yes, but even that didn't save us from our fate for long. Knowing the King, he most likely would send us to our death whether or not I tell him anything."

"So we're died either way." Pompey sneered. "Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic; if I had known I was going out like this, I would have made my last moments count."

"Oh how I wish I could get revenge on the plumber for ruining my plans. If only, I could get out of here"

"Good luck with that Sherlock; just who do you think is going to help you with that?"

Before he could reply, a huge explosion shook the castle. Pompey and Kalvin fell onto their hands and knees, not expecting such a blast. Loud footsteps and screaming can be heard from outside the dungeon door, as guards head towards the source of the commotion.

Before long, the sounds started getting louder and louder. They both jumped when something large and heavy started banging on the door. After a few good hits, it collapse and a group of Dark Koopatols came rushing in. They stopped when they reach the cells. Pompey back away from them slightly, unsure what was going on.

"W-Who…are you guys?"

"They're with me,"

The Dark Koopatols parted ways as a female Magikoopa stepped forward. This Magikoopa wears a flowing purple robe, a long pointy witch hat, crystal colored claw polish, green lipstick, and a red jewel on the center of her chest. Kalvin gasped as he immediately recognized her.

"Kamella!"

The female Magikoopa turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, good I found you." she said. "Lord Clawd has requested your presence."

…

* * *

…

Roy was pretty deep in his sleep, snoring peacefully, when the huge explosion woke him up. He shot up from his bed, completely confused and disorientated. It only took him a few seconds to realize something was wrong. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sunglasses, and ran outside.

Once he got to the foyer, he saw that everyone was in a state of confusion and panic. Koopas were standing there looking around while several Goombas were running around, yelling out 'We're under attack, we're under attack!'

"Roy!" He turned around and saw Iggy running towards him.

"Iggy, what's goin' on?"

The tall Koopa let out a short breath and shrugged. "Well, it looks like we're under attack... again."

"Well, I get that," Roy said sarcastically, "But where?"

"I'm not sure, but it felt like the blast happened in the lower left side of the castle."

"Lower left," Roy thought. There wasn't much on the lower side of the castle except...

"Ah, shell; it's a prison break!"

**…**

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

**...**

Kalvin felt great glee when Kamella freed him and the rest of his men out of their cells. Even Pompey was free, after she managed to convince Kamella to bring her along. Now they were all being escorted outside the castle.

Koopa guards and several Goombas tried to stop them, but the Dark Koopatrols make quick work of them all. Dark Koopatols are the toughest and most elite koopas of the Koopa species. But from what they gain from power, they lack in numbers.

Even though the Koopa and Goomba guards weren't strong enough to stop them on their own, they did manage to slow them down and provide some for much stronger reinforcement to appear. Taking a corner, the escape prisoners were almost to their escape exit when they were suddenly stopped by someone. The Dark Koopatrols tense and took a fighting stance, knowing full well their opponent up ahead was going to be a tough one to beat.

"And just where do you think you're going?" growled the biggest koopa of them all, King Bowser.

They took a stepped back out of intimidation only to get stop by Roy and Iggy from behind. With them were a much of guards, all of them ready for a fight.

"You guys got guts for invading my castle," Bowser continued. "But if you think you can came in and escape with my prisoners than you are highly mistaken."

"Then by all means, allow me to correct that for you,"

Bowser turned around just in time to see a large purple fire ball coming at him.

"Your Majesty, look out!"

A two smaller fire balls countered the larger one causing it exploded mid-air. Both Kamek and Kammy appeared behind the koopa king, ready to defend him from harm. His attacker appeared out of hiding and hovered in the air without a broomstick.

"Kamella," Kamek scoffed.

The dark purple Koopa smiled, "Hello again, Kamek...it's been a long time,"

"Not long enough if you ask me,"

"A few years can be seen as a long time for some people; the last I saw you was in the very deep depths of space."

"Unfortunately it couldn't be final time we see each other,"

"Agreed," She turned her gaze to the other female koopa beside him. She smiled, "Aw, if it isn't little Kammy; my, you have gotten so old."

Kammy growled. "I could say the same thing to you too, you crone."

Kamella pretend to be hurt. "Now, is that any way for you to be talking to your great aunt?"

"Only if she's a traitorous witch,"

"Well, say what you like, but believe it or not, I'm not here to fight. I'm only here to pick up a few things."

"You mean our prisoners" Kamek said. "What would you want with them? As you can clearly see, they already failed on their mission"

"Oh yes, I'm aware of that. And rest assured you, they're will receive the proper punishment for their failure. However, we don't want them ending their games just yet. Lord Clawd still has some use for them."

Bowser growled. "Listen you old hag, I don't know what Clawd is planning but he is never going to get my throne, not when I'm around."

"Well it's a good thing that can be so easily fixed." Kamella smirked. "Fortunately for you, we're experience some...minor setbacks. Nothing too serious, but we are falling a few years behind schedule. No worries though, the time when you and Clawd face against each other will come. For now..."

Kamella waved her wand and pointed towards them. There was a bright light, causing everyone to shield their eyes for protection. When it died down and they opened their eyes again, Kamella, all the prisoners, and the Dark Koopatrols were all gone.

"Enjoy your time playing king," Kamella's voice rings in the air. "The next we meet, it might not be too friendly."

"Damn it," Bowser growled. He turned to the guards. "Search the entire castle for them; do NOT let them escape."

The guards nodded and quickly left to fan the area. Kamek sighed; he knew Kamella used a teleportation spell for them to escape. It was likely they weren't even in the castle anymore.

"There's no point in going after them," He said "It's mostly likely they are miles away by now."

"Then what you do suggest we do, Kamek?" Iggy asked as he and Roy approach them.

"Nothing for the moment. Kamella told us herself; whatever plot Clawd had has been delayed for a few more years. We should make use of this time to prepare and ready ourselves."

Bowser let out a frustrated sigh. Kammy stepped forward.

"You know, your Nastiness; maybe you should take a page from Luigi's and Wendy's book, and take a break yourself." Kammy commented. "If you keep getting frustrated like this, then you might as well hand Clawd the crown right now."

"What was that, you old bat?"

"Kammy got a point," Kamek cut in before the two could argue. "Too much stress is never good for you."

"Yea' Pops, you should settle down for a bit," Roy joined. "We won't be doin' much while Wendy and Luigi are away anyways. Might as well use dis time to relax and catch up on some z's."

Bowser puffed, but he knew they did have a point. There was no point in stressing over his prisoners' escape. Best he focused on himself right now.

"Fine," he said, turning to leave. "Let's get going; the sooner we get there, the sooner I can wash my problems away."

...

* * *

****...****

****Ending Note:****

Kamella was a female Koopa that appeared in _Super Mario Galaxy_. Since she's still a mystery Koopa with no background whatsoever, I figure to include her in the story.

**…**

**Review :)**

**...**


	47. News From Home

**Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 47:  
News From Home  
**

* * *

...

...

The sound of thunder caused Luigi to stir from his nap. With drowsy eyes, he looked up at the sky to see big grey thunder clouds heading towards them. He yawned and stretched his limps. He glanced over to his side to see Wendy fast asleep as well.

"Wendy…" He called to her softly. "Orabelle…"

"Uhm…?" Wendy opened her eyes slightly; drowsiness clouding her mind.

Luigi smiled at her sleepy state. "It's going to rain; we should head inside."

"Rain…?" Wendy blinked to clear the fog in her head, trying to understand what he was saying. She looked up when she heard the thunder and noticed the dark grey clouds ahead. "Oh,"

She sat up and stretched her arms. Her book slide down and fell on the floor. She silently cursed herself for being so careless. Quickly, she hid the book in her bag so Luigi won't see it. Once they grabbed their things, they headed inside the Koopa Cruiser before it starts raining.

"Oh, you both are awake," said a Shy guy flight attendant who was coming to check on them. "We just receive word from Koopabiza's weather station – a major thunderstorm is moving through the area."

"We notice that," Luigi said.

"When will we be getting to the island?" Wendy asked.

"In another 45 minutes or so; although, it is unsure if the storm will pass by the time we get there."

Wendy sighed out of frustration. She really hoped that it doesn't rain through most of their time there. There were a lot of things she wanted to do.

Rain came in quick once the Koopa Cruiser got underneath those dark grey clouds. Within almost an hour, the tropical island resort of Koopabiza came into view from the pilot's window. Everyone took their seats and buckled up for safety as they prepared for landing.

Both Wendy and Luigi became equally excited to finally reach their destination. Once the Cruiser made a slight rough touch down to the earth, it slowly came to a halt. Looking out the window, Luigi can see several Koopas with umbrellas waiting outside for them to exit.

It was raining quite heavily; so heavy you can get drenched in just a few minutes. One by one, Wendy and Luigi exit out of the Cruiser, umbrellas in hand. They were quickly escorted in golf carts to the five story building stationed some distance away from the runway.

The outside looks like a good-quality hotel, but never judge a book from its cover. Years ago, the Gumba Royal Hotel had been listed as one of the top five worst hotels in the world due to its poor interior condition. It won't be until they get inside that they'll see just how much the hotel has changed.

Once they made it to the front of the hotel, four Shy Guy porters were there to greet them. They placed their bags on the hotel carts and followed behind them. When they got inside, Luigi and Wendy's eyes widen with surprise.

Hotel interior was simply luxurious; truly fitting for a four star resort. Entering through the lobby, enormous bouquets of fresh flowers was the first thing to welcome them inside. The walls were painted in a creamy white color with numerous portraits hanging against them. The floor was a flawless marble, covered partly by rich-looking red rugs. The furniture was pretty up to date, comfortable and stylish, fitting well with layout. There was also two massive size fireplace on both sides of the hotel, used to keep their guests warm during the winter seasons. In the very center of the roof, was the biggest crystal chandelier they've ever seen, shining beautifully thanks to the lights.

"Kammy was right," Wendy said in awe. "This place has improved."

They approach the front desk which was place right under the chandelier. A blond female Koopa was working there on a computer. She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Gumba Royal Hotel," she said. "Do you have a reservation?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes, we do,"

They told her their names, and she typed it on the computer. Within seconds, she was able to find their names in the system. "Ah yes, here we are…You are booked for the president suite – one of the best suites we have to offer."

"I hope so;" Wendy said, holding on to Luigi's arm. "We're celebrating our honeymoon."

"Aw congratulations," She smiled. "As our gift to you, how about I upgrade your room to our honeymoon suite?"

"Oh no, that's fine" Luigi said. He wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulder and pulled her close. "It doesn't matter what room we get, we're just happy to spend some time together.

"Oh, but I insist," The clerk frowned. She then beamed. "Well, if you don't want the room, then I can at least offer you our special newly-weds discounts; the service of two for the price of one."

"Alright," Wendy said quickly. She may not look like it, but she did loved discounts. It meant that she could get more for a reduced price.

"Perfect," The clerk typed on the computer and hands them each a key card with their names on it. "Your room will be on the fourth floor, number 412. We'll be serving dinner around six. Whether you want to eat in your room or come to our dining hall is completely your choice. Breakfast will be served around 5 am and lunch at 11 am. Is there any questions?"

Luigi and Wendy shared a glance and shook their heads. "Nope, we're good."

"Alright then, you are all set; I hope you will enjoy your stay here at the Gumba Royal Hotel."

"Thank you,"

…

* * *

…

After checking in at the front desk, Luigi and Wendy took the elevator up to their floor. The Shy Guy porters followed behind them with their bags. Once they got the fourth floor, they took a left down the short hallway to where their room was. When they found it, Luigi used his own key card to open the door and allowed Wendy to go in first.

Just like the lobby, the room itself was beautiful and spacious. The bed was king size, neatly done with fluffy, soft pillows. The bathroom was big with two sinks, a shower, and a bathtub fit for two. The closet was also big, providing space for him and her with a full length mirror in the center. There was also a small lounging area, a TV, a mini bar, and a small balcony leading outside.

Wendy wondered around the room with curiosity while Luigi tipped the Shy Guys for their services. They bow in thanks and left the room to give them some privacy. Once they were gone, Wendy appeared out from hiding and hugged Luigi.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," She said.

Luigi smiled and hugged her back. "I know what you mean; it almost feels like a dream."

"If this is a dream, then don't bother waking me up. I want this to last."

"Don't worry, it will." He smirked slightly. He leans forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It lasted for about a minute before they parted.

"Well, we're stuck indoors for a while. We might as well use this time to unpack." Luigi suggested.

"I guess you're right," She greeted.

They grabbed their bags and started unpacking their things in the drawers and closet. Luigi only had the one bag so he was about to put everything away quicker than Wendy. When he came across the last article of clothing, he noticed he was missing something.

"Ah oh,"

"What is it?" Wendy called from the closet.

"I think I may have misplaced my swim tanks in a different bag. I don't see it here."

"Well, you need some new clothes anyways; we'll pay a new one at the store."

Luigi entered the closet with her and placed a few shirts on his side. "Do you need any help? I'm done putting away my clothes."

"No thanks, I got it," she said politely.

Luigi nodded and walked back to the bedroom. Wendy waited until he was out of sight before pulling out a peculiar garment from her suitcase. It was part of the secret she had plan for later; she didn't want Luigi accidently see and spoil the surprise.

She took a quick glance into the bedroom. Luigi was on the bed, watching some TV. He was completely unaware of what she had plan for them tonight.

Once she was done putting everything in their place, she walked back to the bedroom. Luigi looked away from the TV and smiled. He patted the space next to him, signaling her to join him on the bed.

She climbed in slowly and lay beside him. The bed was soft; really soft. That was good; it was made with the same form material used for her bed. Her spikes can't penetrate through it.

"So what are we going to do now?" she said as she was settled against him.

Luigi pulled her close. "Well, we still got about four hours before they start dinner; do you want to have a look around the hotel?"

"Okay," she said, sitting back up. "I want to get a look at their spa Kanary mentioned."

"Alright,"

Luigi turned off the TV and stood up from the bed. Wendy grabbed her bag while Luigi waited by the door. Once they were ready, they exit the room and headed downstairs.

Starting from the ground floor, Luigi and Wendy realized the hotel was much bigger on the inside than it had looked on the outside. Besides the dining room, the hotel also had a ballroom, a court yard, an indoor pool, and a gift shop all on one floor.

Before they could continue on to the next, they decided to stop by the gift shop and browse around. Luigi was hoping they might have some swim shorts he could buy. Wendy was interested in what kind of clothes they got to sell.

She was looking through a few summer dresses when something familiar caught her eye. She walked over to the rack place by the register and pick up a magazine. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was on it.

On the front cover of that magazine were the Mushroom Kingdom rulers, King Mario and Queen Peach. They both seem very happy from the way they held each other. But what really got Wendy's attention was the size of Peach's belly, now swollen with a child.

Mario had a hand on it as if to show his love for his unborn child and the woman carrying it. From the looks of it Peach looked about 8 months pregnant. If Wendy was counting it right, eight months is about the same amount of time Luigi has been here.

"Humph, they sure didn't waste any of their sweet time." She scoffed.

"No, they didn't,"

Wendy jumped and quickly turned around. Luigi was standing behind her and she couldn't deny that he had seen it. Without saying anything, Luigi gently took the magazine from her and held it up in front of him.

"Looks like Mario is starting a whole new family without me," He frowned. He won't deny it; he did feel jealous towards the Mushroom Rulers but he also felt sadden as well.

Wendy simply stood there, not sure what to say. She hated the Mushroom Rulers for the way they can just carry on with their lives without a care in the world. They didn't even bother waiting a few months after Luigi was force to leave them; they just had to get started on creating their perfect family.

"It doesn't matter; he made his choice as well as I."

Wendy broke out of her thought bubble. She looked back at Luigi who placed the magazine back on the rack.

"Beside, I'm on my vacation/honeymoon; I shouldn't be getting so worked up over this. That's all in the past." He said.

"Uh, right," Wendy agreed. It was good to see Luigi wasn't going to let this influence him into not have a good time. He deserved this more than anyone else in that stupid fungus kingdom, including his brother.

"Although…" Luigi smiled. "It is kind of exciting to know I'm going to be an uncle. Plus you are my wife now so technically that will make you an aunt **_and_** Mario's sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law," Wendy thought.

A wicked smile appeared on her pink lips. It will actually bring her great joy once everyone in that undersized kingdom learned that their precious hero's bloodline was no longer theirs to own. But she will get an even greater pleasure to see the shock and surprise expression on the red king's face when he finds out that he was now related to a Koopa.

"Oh, yeah; I'm excited alright," she smirked.

Luigi laughed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With nothing in the shop that interested them, they left to continue on with their tour around the hotel. Wendy never realized that Luigi had placed the magazine in the rack with its back showing instead of the cover. Either she didn't notice…or she didn't care.

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

**...**

**_Review :)_**

**_..._**


	48. Getting to Know You

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 48:  
Getting to Know You  
**

* * *

...

...

After exploring the first floor, Luigi and Wendy continue exploring the rest of the hotel. They found the casino and bar on the second floor. On the third floor, they found the spa and fitness center.

The female shy guy at the front desk was happy to give them a look around. She explained all the treatments they had to offer, including massages, mud baths and nail care. They also expand their services to the guests' room for privacy. In the end, they schedule for couples massages in their room for tomorrow.

The fourth floor contained a rooftop pool, closed due to the heavy rain. After that, they returned to their room on the fifth floor. Dinner was just an hour away so they used the remaining of their time to prepare.

After a shower and dawning on their best clothes, they headed back down stairs to the dining room. Just like the rest of the hotel, the dining room was just as stunning. A host greeted them and led them to a two person table. He gave them their menus and left.

A few minutes later, their waiter came and asked for their drinks. Luigi asked for a Mango Juice while Wendy had the Fruity Punch. The waiter nodded and left to retrieve their drinks. Luigi looked up from his menu to stare at his wife. He smiled,

"You look lovely today, Orabelle."

Wendy looked up and flushed. She was wearing a high neck black evening dress, a slit belt and black heels. Her pink bow was replaced with a black one and she wore silver bracelets instead of her gold. She still had the beaded necklace Luigi gave her a while back.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She said.

Luigi was wearing the same suit he wore at their wedding. He only had a few suits back at home and he only packed one when he moved here. Wendy made a mental note to buy him a few new ones.

"So," Luigi started. "What will be on our to-do list? Other than get our massages?

"Well…hopefully, it will stop raining." She said. "I'll hate to spend our next two weeks stuck indoors."

"I'm sure it will clear up by morning."

"First, I want to get some shopping done. Next, we should check out the beach; you could use a tan."

"Agreed," Luigi said as he looked at his reflection on his spoon. He had gotten pale during his month long recovery from the assassin incident. A few minutes in the sun should help him regain some color.

"I also want to go dancing. They're having a dance tournament in three days. We should sign up,"

"I'm not ready the best dancer around," He admitted.

Wendy shrugged. "That's fine. Beside, I'm not interested in winning; just the music. I heard the genre of choice will be Disco."

"Do you like disco?"

"Like it?" she snorted. "I love it; you should know that disco is my favorite type of music."

"Dually noted,"

The waiter returned with their drinks and asked what they will be having. Both of them ordered the Primordial Dinner and the waiter left to tell the chief. With dinner on the way, the two pass the time with some small light conversation.

"So, what else should I know about Wendy Ora Koopa?" Luigi asked.

Wendy raised a brow as she sips her drink. "That depends…What do you want to know?"

"Personally, everything; or is that's a bit of a stretch?"

"In time you will," she said as she put her drink down. "But for now…how about I start from the beginning?"

Luigi nodded. "Sounds like a good starting point,"

"Well," Wendy started. "I was born on an island belonging to the Kappa Kingdom."

"The Kappa Kingdom?"

She nodded. "Yup, you probably already guess this but…I'm not really Bowser's biological daughter. In fact, none of the Koopalings are related to him."

"I had figured as much," Luigi mumbled.

"Yeah, Bowser Junior is Bowser's real son and the true heir to the throne; the rest of us are adopted." She confirmed. "Although, a few of the Koopalings are actually related to each other; Roy is my true older brother while Lemmy and Iggy are fraternal twins."

"I see…So, the Kappa Kingdom; I never heard of it before. Did you grow up there?"

"Yes; the Kappa Kingdom is really just one big island and probably the only place where you'll find Kappas – they're our seaside cousins."

"Hints the name,"

"Exactly," she chuckled. "My mother passed away when I was just an egg. As for my father…Roy says he's not worth mentioning."

"Sorry to hear that,"

She shrugged. "It's fine; the orphanage was happy to take care of us. It was there I met Pompey."

Luigi paused with his drink in his hand and raised a brow. "Pompey?"

"Yup, the same Pompey sitting in the dungeon right now"

"You never really told me what you two were fighting about,"

"Oh right that…" she said, stirring her drink. "Well before you showed up, we got into an argument. You should know, Pompey was the oldest friend I ever had. Back in the Orphanage, we were as close as two friends could be. We were more than just best friends; we were like sisters. That is until…"

Luigi frowned. "Until what?"

"Until Bowser adopted me…" She sighed. "King Dad came to the island on some business. He and the Kappa King are third cousins once removed on his father side. And since they're family, Bowser doesn't really mess with them.

"Anyways, he and the Kappa King visited the orphanage one day and that's when he spotted Roy and me. I didn't think much of it at first. It wasn't until two days later that I found out he had adopted us out. I was about eight when that happened."

"So what happened to Pompey?"

"Pompey never got as lucky as I did. When she heard I was moving to another Kingdom to be crown princess, she became jealous and upset. On my very last day, we got into a big argument. We stopped talking after that and about four years later, I met you and your brother."

She paused for a moment to take a sip of her drink. "We didn't talk or heard from each in almost six years. Then one day, I meet up with her. At first, everything seemed fine. We talked, made up, and became the best of friends again.

"From there on, everything was just like the way it was back at the orphanage. It wasn't until this recent year that I notice she was slowly turning against me. That fight we had in the hall, it was the final straw."

A silence passed between them. Wendy cased her head down in thought. Luigi remained silent as he wasn't sure what to say. After a few moments, he reached over and held her hand gently.

"I'm sorry,"

Wendy looked up at him and frowned. "For what?"

"For losing your best friend,"

She shrugged, "Don't be; it wasn't your fault."

"I know but still…I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I had learned the hard way that people change as they grow, either for better or for worse. Pompey chose the latter, and I'm sorry you lose your best friend over something you had no control over."

She smiled and held his hand. "Well, I may have lost Pompey but I did get something better."

He tilted his head. "What's that?"

"You silly," She laughs

Luigi blushed. "Oh right,"

Their food came shortly after. Luigi and Wendy continue to talk through the course of their dinner. Midway, the waiter returned and asked if they wanted dessert. Once they were done eating, they shared a slice of chocolate cake as they watch the rain fall outside.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note: **

PLEASE people, readers... please do not argue with me on what I think of the Koopalings relations. The creator of Mario himself said that the Koopalings are NOT related to Bowser. Although there MIGHT be a chance that they all ARE related to each other, I PERSONALLY don't really see it.

Therefore, this is my personal OPINION. And unless Nintendo and/or the creator of Mario finally decide to clear things up about them (which I don't think they're going to do anytime soon), I'm going to stick with that.

Also if you read my other story, _'Dating the Enemy'_ from the very beginning, you probably notice that I had change the Torsega to Kappa. I came across the word Kappa one day, looked it up, and decided to use that instead.

**.****..**

**Review :)**

...

...


	49. First Night

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 49:  
First Night  
**

* * *

...

...

After dinner, they slowly walked back to their hotel room. They held each other hands the whole way there. When they got there, Wendy glanced at the time; it was about a quarter past nine.

_'Perfect,'_ she thought.

She glanced back at Luigi who retreated into the closet to change. Silently, she walked back to the door and opened it. She slipped a sign on the other side of the door knob and closed it.

"Luigi, sweetie, I'm going to wash up before bed,"

"Ok," Luigi replies.

Wendy headed over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She locked it just to be sure and walked over to the small bathroom closet. She opened it and pulled out the peculiar garment from before.

_'This is it'_ She thought to herself. _'Time to get my plan started.'_

…

Luigi stepped out of the closet, dressed in his green pajamas, yawning as he did so. Today was a tiresome yet exciting first day. He couldn't wait what tomorrow might bring them.

He heard the water running so Wendy must be taking shower. Deciding to wait for her, he pulled out his diary from the drawer and walked over to the lounging area. With a pen in hand, he started writing today's experiences to pass the time.

He wrote for about fifteen minutes. He glanced up from his journal when he heard a noise from inside the bathroom. Concern, he stood up and walked over to check on Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" He called from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies. "Just a few things fall over; I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll start getting the bed ready,"

"You do that,"

He walked over to the bed. The bathroom door opened slightly and Wendy peaked outside. She saw Luigi folding the bed covers over for them to sleep. Wendy kept herself quiet as she silently tries to think of a way to surprise him.

Luigi was fluffing the pillows when he accidently knocked Wendy's purse over. It fell and spilled the contents all over the floor. Luigi kneeled down and started picking everything up.

An opportunity opened itself for Wendy. As silently as she can, she exited out of the bathroom. Slowly and quietly, she started to sneak up behind Luigi.

He was almost finished picking everything up when he came across the black and yellow book she was reading. She smirked; he had seen her reading that book a few times before, but never really asked her what it was about.

She took a striking position as he stood up with the book in hand. He turned the book over to the cover and immediately froze. Wendy saw it and sprang into action.

Luigi spun around, eyes fully widen from shock. No sooner than when he did that, Wendy tackled him down. The book flew out of his hands and onto the floor once more. It hit the ground with its edge before landing with its cover in full view…

**'Sex for Dummies'**

...

* * *

...

Luigi didn't know what hit him. One minute, he was preparing for bed and the next; he was being pinned down onto it. He looked up and stared at his captor. It was then he realized three things: one, Wendy was holding him down and sitting right on top of him; two, she was wearing pure white lingerie; and three, her natural bright blue eyes had darken.

He grew nervous as Wendy smiled seductively. It didn't take a genius to tell him what she had in mind for the both of them. He swallowed hard and tried to talk to her.

"W-W-Wendy,"

"Yes, Luigi," She purred, sending shivers down his spines.

"W-W-What... are y-you do?"

"What do you think? We're about to consummate our marriage."

"We?" he squeaked, causing Wendy to chuckle.

"Yes, we...I had this surprise planned for over a month."

"A-A month?"

She nodded. "Now, you don't have to worry about anything; I came fully prepare for this to happen. And the doctor even gave us the all the clear."

Luigi felt his face turn red. "But still…"

"Still…what?" She paused. "Am I going too fast?"

"A little…" He admitted. "But it's not that,"

She frowned. "Then what is it?"

"W-Well," He stuttered slightly. "It's just that…I mean I didn't think…"

"You didn't think what?"

"I…" Luigi sighed, trying to calm his nerve. "I just didn't think you will want to do…**_this_** with me."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Why won't I? You are my husband after all."

"I know and I'm grateful you want to be my wife but…I just thought you'll want a normal marriage, or at least as close to normal as it could be."

"Oh Luigi," She leans forward and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I do want a normal marriage, but I also want the relations that come with it...both emotional **_and_** physical."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course," She released her hold on him and gently slides her hands down to his chest where his scar was. "I love you Luigi, and to show just how much I planned on offering myself fully and utterly to you."

Luigi smiled. "Really?"

"Yup," She gave him another soft kiss. "But, we don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I never really said that…" He said shyly.

"Oh?" She smirked. "Tempted, are you?"

"Well, given the gown you're wearing and the position we're in…yes, I am very tempted."

"I feel the same. And believe me, that sneak peak I got a while back make me even more excited." She said, causing Luigi to blush. She smiled softly. "But at the same time, I'm also nervous,"

Luigi nodded. "I can understand that; I'm nervous too,"

She stroked his hair. "I'm sure you'll do fine, great even."

"It's too soon to be saying that."

"Maybe, but it might be true. I hear guys all the time bragging about how good they are."

"Only the ones who have experiences,"

"And you don't?"

That was meant to be a joke. Regardless, Luigi didn't say anything. Wendy quickly realized his silence and look down at him with a confused brow.

"You do have some experience… right?"

Luigi turned his head. "Not exactly,"

Wendy's eyes widen as Luigi's cheek turned red from embarrass. It was true; he was a virgin – a thirty-two year old virgin. No one except Mario knew about this, although his older brother would sometime tease him about it.

"Luigi, please look at me,"

Luigi turned his head slowly back towards Wendy. When he did, he was met with a surprise kiss. It lasted for about a minute before she pulled away and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry I expected so much from you." She apologized. "I think it's pretty sweet that you waited this long. Plus…" She smiled. "I'm not going lie but I'm a little turned on by it."

"You are?" He flushed.

"Yup, and you know what…I think it's perfect. Our first time with no expectations…We could be completely bad at it and we won't have any clue."

"That's one way to look at it."

Wendy chuckled and planted another soft kiss on his lips. They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, you really want to do this?" Luigi asked her once more.

She nodded. "I do, more than anything,"

"Okay…" He sighed, anxiety starting to get to him. "Uhm, we're going to have to put the sign on the door."

"Done,"

"Alright, do we have a…?"

"Yup,"

Luigi raised a brow. "How about…"

"Got that too," Wendy interrupted.

"You thought of everything,"

"Like I said, I came fully prepared."

"Okay," Luigi took a deep breath and let it out. "How are we going to start this?"

"Hmm, now about like this…"

Slowly, Wendy leaned in close to him. She paused when she was just an inch away, her lips just barely touching his. After a brief moment of staring into each other's eyes, they started their first night off with a passionate kiss.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

**...**

**_Review :)_**

...


	50. The Other Klan

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 50:  
The Other Klan  
**

* * *

...

...

Somewhere farther north of the Dark Land, there was a large gloomy wasteland with lava-filled caverns. Within this wasteland, there was a large stone fortress.

This fortress appeared to be really old and had some extensive damaged. Its walls were made of brick stone and it lacked any towers. There was a sculpture of a large Koopa on top of the front entrance. It too was damaged, like the rest of the fortress. Despite the need of extensive work, it was still quite livable.

Kalvin, Pompey, and the rest of them were currently walking down a large dark hallway. Portraits of large Koopas similar to Bowser decorated on the walls. Some of them had some minor damaged, but the rest were in good condition.

At the end of the hallway, there were two large wooden doors guarded by two other Dark Koopatrols with spears. All of them, especially Kalvin, looked very anxious; they knew what was waiting for them behind those double doors. Pompey, who didn't know what was going on, wisely remained silent and kept to herself.

Upon seeing Kamella, the Dark Koopatrols bowed to her out of respect and allowed them all to enter what was the throne room. They walked down the long red carpet, all the way to the back of the room. A throne was stationed there with someone sitting on it. Through the darkness, all they could see were bright yellow eyes.

"My Lord, I have returned," Kamella announced. "As promised, I have brought Kalvin and his group along with me."

"Excellent," said a deep dark voice.

He stood up from his seat and step down the small staircase. Pompey looked up as she finally laid eyes on the Koopa determined to become the next Koopa King. He was definitely…different from any another Koopa she had seen before.

Clawd was a very large Koopa, only slightly bigger than Bowser but shorter than him by a few inches. He was almost completely green in color with the exception of his yellow stomach. He had a long crocodile-like snout, yellow eyes, and a big green shell with yellow spikes on his back. He didn't have any hair, but he did have a spiky black crown on top of his head. He also wore some spiky waistbands, but the spikes were yellow instead of the polish white.

He stood before them, his bright yellow eyes glaring down at them all. Kalvin and the others quickly went down on their knees. Pompey was a bit caught off guard before she too bowed. She didn't want to make a bad expression on her very first day here. It will be best to follow everyone's example.

There was a tense silence in the air before he spoke, "Kalvin…"

The black Koopa flinched. "My Lord…

"You have failed me…" He said. "You all failed me,"

They all bowed their heads even lower. "I know, my Lord, and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't make me King now, will it?" He growled.

"B-But… it wasn't my fault."

"Oh? And whose fault is it?"

"The plumber," Kalvin snarled.

Clawd raised an eyebrow. "The one from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes, him; he intervened with my plans…It was him who ruined everything."

"I thought you said he was nothing more than a weak human Bowser added to his ranks?"

"I…uhm," Kalvin flushed. "I may have…underestimated him…a little bit."

"Humph, more like a lot," Pompey mumbled.

Kalvin shot her a glare. Clawd cleared his throat to regain his attention.

"Well, whoever this _plumber_ may be, he had managed to get the best of you. Not only that, but you also lose one of my subordinates."

"T-That was his own fault; he gave in to their demands."

"Yes, but that wouldn't have happened if you had succeeded." Clawd glanced past Kalvin to look at the blacked haired Pom Pom who spoke earlier. He stepped around the black koopa to get a better look at her.

"I don't recall seeing you here before? Who are you?" he asked.

"She was in the dungeon with Kalvin and the others when I retrieve them." Kamella said. "Apparently, she assisted them with the assassination plot and is very eager to see you, my lord."

"Is that so?" Clawd said with interest. "So tell me, girl…just how are you involved in this?"

Pompey bowed to him once more. "M-My name is Pompey, sir; I acted as Kalvin's spy around Bowser's castle. I was once a close friend to his daughter, Wendy, so I was able to access the castle more freely than most." She looked up to him. "I help Kalvin with his plans, just so I can meet with you, my lord."

"I see. And what business do you want with me?"

"I wish to join you…" She confessed. "You and your Klan…"

"You wish to join me, you say?" Clawd said with a raised brow. "And what about Bowser?"

Pompey puffed. "Bowser is nothing but a stubborn fool. He failed numerous times to conquer other nations and even became infatuated with Mushroom Kingdom's princess. To make matters worse, he can't even overcome the human that constantly defeats him, let alone two of them. After all his countless failures, it's obvious to see that his family bloodline has become weak. The Koopa Kingdom needs a stronger, more capable ruler to lead them and I believe that ruler is to be you."

"I am very pleased to hear that, Pompey." Clawd smirked. He turned around and walked towards the window overlooking his fortress.

"Since Queen Regina's ruling, the royal Koopa bloodline has gotten soft. Everyone here can clearly see that Bowser and those before him all lack the fierce leadership needed to rule over our kingdom and conquer the ones who opposed us."

He turned back to them. "The Mushroom Kingdom, as big as it may be, is one of the weakest nations around. Their only true strength lies from their many alliances, not from within. If Bowser couldn't even defeat the likes of them, then someone more capable should become King, not him."

He walked over to his throne. "Sadly, it's not as easy as it may sounds. I may be wearing the crown that symbols me as King but loyalty tends to run thick in blood, especially for our kind. Most aren't willing to accept a new leader unless there's no one left from the royal bloodline."

He turned and sat down. "Fortunately, I am a very patience Koopa; I'm willing to wait until my time comes. But for now, I got have subordinates to punish."

His yellow eyes landed on the Sledge Bro and the Chomp Bro. "Send these two to the dungeon. They are to stay there until I feel that their punishment is over."

"Yes, sir,"

Dark Koopatrols entered the room and escorted the two Bros towards the dungeon. Once they left, Clawd turn his eyes on the Pom Pom and the Koopa before him.

"Pompey…" He spoke. "I'll accept you upon my ranks; although you have a long way of proving your worth to me."

Pompey bowed her head. "Thank you, Lord Clawd; you will not regret it."

"As for you, Kalvin, I'm still thinking of a punishment that will best suit you. Until I can come up with something, I want to be certain that you haven't revealed any information about me or my Klan to Bowser."

"I can ensure you my lord, I haven't expose any of your secret… and I never will"

"Good; I plan on keeping it that way." Clawd smirked. "Kamella…I'll leave this up to you; I want them both marked."

"…Marked?" Pompey and Kalvin blinked out of confusion.

The purple Koopa smirked mysteriously. "It will be my pleasure,"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**_Review :)_**

...


	51. Morning After

...

**Author's Note:**

There will be no lemon in this story, mainly because I am not good at it and I want to keep this entire story as a T rating. _**If **_I do add any lemon, it will be on a separate fanfic connected to this one.

...

**_Enjoy :)_**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 51:  
Morning After  
**

* * *

...

...

Morning came to Koopabiza. The sun slowly rose in the sky, shining its soft, warm rays onto the island. The thunderstorm had past overnight, leaving the atmosphere cool and fresh. Many guests were already out and about, ready to enjoy what the new day had to offer.

Inside the Gumba Royal Hotel, one couple continues to sleep, oblivious to the day ahead of them. Sunlight soaked through the window curtains, allowing it entrance inside the room. It reached over and made its way towards the bed, illuminating on the tan face of the pink koopa.

Wendy slowly began to stir from her sleep. Not wanting to wake up, she tried to turn away from the sunlight, only to find out that her body won't move. She yawned and stretched her tired limps as the bedspread below her shift around. She opened her eyes wearily and lifted up the covers.

Underneath, Luigi was still asleep. His arms were wrapped around Wendy's waist, preventing her from moving. His head was resting gently against her and he had a content smile on his lips.

He shifted and buried his face in her stomach. Slowly, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. Wendy smiled and greeted him.

"Morning, sleepy head,"

Luigi blinked twice to clear the sleepy fog in his head before smiling, "Is it morning already?"

"Yup," She said. "Although, now I'm wishing it was still raining, just to give us a reason to sleep in."

"We're on vacation," He yawned, stretching as he did so. "We could sleep in as much as we want."

"True,"

Luigi shifted to all four and popped his head out from under the covers. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Wendy's lips. She returned it and after a few moments, they reluctantly broke it off.

"How did my wife sleep last night?"

She smiled, "Pretty good, my husband."

**"I beat you did,"**

Luigi completely froze, silently praying to Grambi himself that he did **not** hear that. He quickly shook out of it and continued smiling.

"Did... last night please you?"

Wendy thought about it. "Hmm, for the moment yes,"

He tilted his head. "For the moment?"

She smirked and gently stroked his cheek. "You don't think that will be the only time you'll be pleasing me, do you?"

Luigi blushed. "Of course not, we have the rest of our lives to do that,"

"My thoughts exactly," She gave him a quick kiss before settling back on the bed. "I got to say, I didn't think being Mrs. Luigi Mario would be this good. Although I'm still not sure about the last name"

"Actually, it would be Mrs. Luigi Segale; Mario isn't really my last name."

"It isn't?" Wendy blinked out of both surprise and relief. He nodded. "If that's true, then why do those mushroom caps call you Luigi Mario?"

"I guess they got it from our slogan, the Super Mario Brothers. I don't know how exactly but since we got it, people have been assuming that Mario is our last name."

"Why would they even call you two that if isn't true?" She asked out of pure curiosity. "If anything, you should be called the Segale Brothers."

"It was a public name that kind of stuck." He said. He settled next to her and pulled up the covers. "Both Mario and I left to save Peach from Bowser that very first time, but it was Mario who actually fought him. Me... I sort of chicken out at the last minute."

He wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulder and pulled her close. "Bowser was really strong and pretty scary when I first saw him. Regardless, Mario was still able to defeat him singlehandedly even though all he did was pull a lever that made him fell into a pool of lava."

He yawned. "Anyways, when everyone found out, they started looking up to him like he was a prophet or something. Soon after that, they gave him the nickname 'Super Mario'. And with me by his side, the 'Mario Bros' came to form. Combine those two together and you get 'The Super Mario Brothers'."

"Sounds like the title of a cartoon show." Wendy commented. "So, were you ever given a nickname?"

Luigi nodded. "The Green Wonder; sort of fitting given my timid, cowardly nature"

"Hmm, maybe; but I don't think that title suits you anymore,"

"I already got another one in mind; one that's a bit more…"

**"Startling...Striking...Stunning,"**

Luigi flinched. He was really hoping he hadn't heard that voice, that it was just his imagination. Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true.

"More what?" Wendy asked, noticing his flinch.

"More, uhm, stunning" He finished.

"Oh, good," She gave him a quick kiss before sitting up. "I'm going to take a shower; we only have five hours to get some shopping done before our massage appointment."

He nodded. Wendy climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as she disappeared behind the door, Luigi narrowed his eyes and started mumbling to him.

"Mr. L...?"

**"Yes~"** His dark self sang.

"How long were you there?"

**"There?"** He laughed. **"Dude, I never left."**

"So you saw everything?!"

**"Yup~"**

Luigi buried his face in his hand, "Why didn't you say anything?"

**"How would that be funny?" **He smirked. **"Plus, I didn't want to ruin Wendy's surprise."**

"You knew she was going to do this?"

**"No, but I suspected she was up to something. I mean, there were a few hints; I just wasn't sure."** He said. **"And besides, it doesn't matter if I was there or not; I'm part of you remember?"**

"Yeah, but still…" Luigi frowned.

**"Ah, don't worry so much about it,"** Mr. L assumed him. **"Just focus on your honeymoon vacation. If it makes you feel better, I promise to keep quiet throughout the whole thing."**

"Fine," He sighed, knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He pulled the covers off him and started climbing out of bed. When his feet touch the floor, he felt something hard. He looked down and spotted Wendy's book. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

"Hmm, what exactly is in this book?" He wondered.

**"Curious, aren't we?"**

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to keep quiet."

**"Oh right, sorry,"**

Luigi shook his head and started scanned through. The book provided a lot of useful information. From protection to tips to 'embracing the moment', this book was practically the perfect source for having your first time, and then some.

"Ahm,"

He paused for a moment and looked over at the bathroom. He saw Wendy in her bath robe, leaning against the doorframe.

"You know," she said "I am going to need some help cleaning my shell… and it get pretty lonesome in the shower."

She disappeared back inside the bathroom as Luigi's cheeks turned red. He glanced between the book and the bathroom twice before shrugging. He closed the book shut and tossing it aside. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran towards bathroom, closing the door behind him.

...

...

* * *

...

...

****Ending Note:****

I'm using Segale as their last name here.

...


	52. ACT 1: Epilogue

...

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 52:  
ACT 1:  
Epilogue  
**

* * *

...

...

Kalvin groaned slightly as he rubbed his now sore arm. The curse mark was display stubbornly on it, still fresh and burning onto his skin. He hissed; the pain was awful.

"Whining already? And here I thought you were a real man"

Kalvin turned and scoffed at the blacked hair Pom Pom beside him. "Don't insult me, woman; you're still just a novice here."

"Maybe; but for a novice, I'm handling this much better than you are." She lied. The pain in her arm was unbearable but she knew better than to show her discomfort out in the open.

Kalvin growled, "Why you little…"

"Enough,"

Both of them pause at the deep voice. They look up to see Clawd sitting on his throne. He had a bored look on his face as he rested his head on his hand.

"Sorry, my lord," they both said.

"Now that you two are 'officially' part of my klan, we can get down to business." He said, sitting up straight. "Tell me, Pompey…what do you know about this plumber?

"Well," she started. "I don't know much about him personally, but I can tell you he was one of the heroes that protected the Mushroom Kingdom; they called themselves the Super Mario Brothers."

"Yes, I have heard about them. Last I recall one of them was appointed King."

"That one is Mario, the eldest of the two. The one Bowser has is Luigi, the younger brother."

"I have heard plenty about the eldest. The Mushroom Kingdom foolishly reveal too much about what goes on within their border, especially about their monarch. However, the younger I know little of…"

"Luigi is the timid one of the two; not even the mushroom people acknowledge him because he's too much of a coward than a hero."

"Regardless, he's still a hero and you never underestimate a hero. Even someone as cowardly as him can be dangerous, especially when provoke. He already had the advantage by how little you know about him. If you had taken the time to get to do that first, then you probably would have been able to handle him better."

"So…what now, my lord?" Kalvin asked. He was embarrassed, to say the least, to let the plumber get the best of him. The next time they meet, he was going to make sure he put him in his place.

"For now, we continue as planned. We're falling behind schedule and we have much to prepare for." He said.

He turned to Kamella. "Kamella, escort Pompey to her new room. She is to begin her training this afternoon."

"As you wish," The Magikoopa bowed. "This way, Miss Pompey,"

The Pom Pom nodded and followed the Magikoopa outside the throne room. Kalvin watch them leave before turning back to Clawd. He jumped when he saw the large Koopa had moved right in front of him without making a sound.

"As for you, Kalvin," Clawd said deeply. "We still have discussed about your punishment."

Kalvin swallowed; this wasn't going to end well.

…

* * *

…

Pompey looked around the hall with slight interest as she follows Kamella to her new room. The castle was old; much older than Bowser's castle but still had the style of being dark and ominous. She must have not been paying too much attention because she bumped into a large figure and fell on her bottom.

"Hey," she growled. "Watch where you're going,"

She looked up to glare at the figure and blinked. The figure she bumped into was another large green Koopa just like Clawd. This one was female, completely green in color with the exception of her yellow belly, a shorter crocodile-like snout, big blue eyes, and a big green shell with yellow spikes. Unlike Clawd, she had big blue eyes, long bright blond hair that goes down to the back of her shell. She wore a sleeveless floor-length pink and white gown, white elbow-length gloves, red glasses, a silver circlet tiara with black jewels, and regular black waistbands with yellow gems. She also wore a silver necklace with three moons interlinking with each other and a small black gem in the center.

"Mind your tongue, girl," Kamella scowled her. "This is Lady Clawdia; Lord Clawd's niece,"

Pompey frowned. "Lady Clawdia…?"

"It's alright, Kamella," Lady Clawdia said; her voice was soft spoken and silvery. "It was an accident,"

She bent down and offered her hand. Pompey hesitated for a second before taking her offer. Lady Clawdia smiled warmly at the young Pom Pom as she helps her back on her feet.

"I don't recall see you here before; are you new?" she asked.

"My Lady, this is Pompey; a new require your uncle as gain from the opposing side"

"Oh, I see; so you're from Bowser's Klan?"

"Use to, not anymore," Pompey corrected her.

"I see…" she said thoughtfully. "How is Bowser anyways? And his young son, Bowser Junior I believe?"

Pompey scoffed. "An idiot from all I can say. And Junior's no better, he's just like his father," She raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Lady Clawdia," Kamella interrupted. "Isn't there some place you're supposed to be?"

The Lady turned to her and frowned. "Why yes, I was on my way there when I bump into you two."

"Then by all means, don't let us delay you from your activities,"

She sighed. "Very well, I will just leave you two be."

Kamella nodded. "I should join you shortly,"

Lady Clawdia nodded and started to walk off. Pompey watched her leave before turned to Kamella. She nearly jumped from the look the old magikoopa was giving her.

"Lady Clawdia does not have to respond to your questions," Kamella stress. "Around here, she's the princess of the castle and is to be treated with your utmost respect. Lord Clawd punishes anyone who mistreats his niece."

Pompey held up her hands in defense. "Ok, I get it; sorry,"

Kamella didn't say anything. She turned and continued walking down the hall. "Come, your room is just down this hall,"

_'Great…'_ Pompey puffed and resume following her. _'Just what I needed, another princess,'_

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

Clawdia is alive in this story. I hope that leaves some new ideas in your minds.

**...**

**_Review :)_**

...


	53. ACT 2: Prologue

...

**Author's Note:**

This is foreshadowing chapter.

...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).

**Rating:** T for language, sexual themes, and physical harm.

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 53:  
ACT 2:  
Prologue  
**

* * *

...

Far away in an unknown location, there was a large mountain surrounded by heavy clouds. These clouds were so thick and black; no light can pierce through them.

On one side of the large land form, a hooded figure with a backpack was climbing his way up. The journey was hard and dangerous; strong winds threaten to push him off, lightning threaten to hit him from the dark clouds above his head and thunder frequently try to shake him off the ground he cling to.

All these factors will certainly lead to his death if he hadn't been prepared or most importantly careful. It gets worse as he continues to travel further up the mountain. But even so, the figure was determined to make it to the very top by any means.

As he reached for a ledge to grab on, a shot of lightning nearly struck him. He gasped in surprise, losing his footing in the process. Fortunately, he managed to hang on to the ledge he was already on. Looking down, he saw no bottom ground - a certain death if he ever loses his grip.

He sighed in relief before looking up at what nearly hit. The culprit of the lightning stick wasn't just an ordinary thunder cloud. Instead it was a dark grey, nearly black cloud with a face.

The hooded man realized this cloud as a wild Lakithunder cloud, one of many that live around this mountain top. For whatever reason, this one was attacking him.

He swung to his left, nearly dodging the lightning it shot at him again. He could see that the Lakithunder cloud was getting ready to strike again. His free hand began to spark with blue electricity. He swing slightly forward as he shot a small beam of blue lightning at it to counteract the Lakithunder cloud's yellow one.

The situation was dangerous; too dangerous for his liking. He gripped the mountain side again and searched around for a larger edge. He spotted one just up ahead; large enough for him to stand on.

He ducked his head as another shot of lightning nearly struck him. As quickly as he began climbing up towards the edge as the Lakithunder cloud continue to hover over him.

After a few close calls, he made it to the edge. He jumped on top of it and turned to deal with the Lakithunder cloud. It shot a lightning bolt at him which he dodged by jumping. With both hands sparking, he strikes back at the cloud.

He smiled when he managed to hit but that smile quickly disappeared when he saw it remained relatively unharmed. It came closer to him and he tensed, trying to think of something to scare it off. He tossed another lightning bolt at it, hoping to create some distance between them. But instead of dodging it, the Lakithunder cloud ate it.

"Uh?" He blinked in both surprise and confusion.

The Lakithunder cloud swallowed his attack. It licked its lips before turning towards him again. The hooded man blinked before realizing what was going on.

"Oh, so you're hungry," He realized. "Alright then,"

Putting his hands together, he formed the biggest lightning ball he could muster. With all his might, he tossed it as far away as he can.

"Fetch!"

The Lakithunder cloud turn in the direction he tossed it and flew after it. The hooded man sighed in relief before returning back to his task in hand.

It was unclear how long it took him to he traveled up the mountain. With the constant clouds in the way, he couldn't tell how many days have passed since he began. With every cave opening he came across, he would rest his tired body before continuing on hours later.

Eventually, he did make it pass the dangerous thunder clouds that surrounded the mountain and came across a clearing. Looking up, he saw a long stone fleet of stairs that will lead him to where he needs to be. With a deep and heavy sigh, he began climbing once more.

Many hours passed but eventually, he did make it to the very top. As he stood up on the last stair step, his eyes widen at what he saw.

It was a temple of some sort - one that has been hidden on top of the dangerous mountain for over hundreds of years. Because of the unusual thunder clouds and lightning that surrounds the mountain, no plane or any aircraft for that matter can explore around the large mass and discover its ancient secrets. Of course, many had tried to scale the mountain on foot but that usually leads to fatal injuries and death. Only a handful of people throughout history had manage to climb to the very top of the mountain, and live to speak their tale. But any breakthrough they could have shared with the world remained with them until their graves.

The man walked in further, being the first in centuries to make it to the top. He was completely amazed by the mysterious temple. The whole thing seem brand new, like it remained untouched since the day it was built.

Suddenly, a large crack of thunder deafened his ears. He groaned in displeasure as he tries to get the ringing out of his ears. As it starts to clear, a booming voice filled in its place.

"You have came a long way, traveler." It said. "Very few are able to survive the journey up here. Tell me…what is your purpose of coming here?"

"I'm...looking for the Thunder Mystic. I heard I can find him here."

"If it's the Thunder Mystic you're searching for then look no further,"

Looking up, he saw the clouds forming above him. Suddenly and without warning, a huge lightning strike struck down in front of him. He shielded himself as he back away, not sure what was happening.

The lightning began to shrink and lessening its intensity. He uncovered himself and watched in wonder as it began to take a humanoid form. His eyes widen when the lightning disappeared and a woman stood in its place.

"I am Raia; the Thunder Mystic that reside on top of this mountain."

He blinked; the woman was beautiful. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a long sage robe that bare little cleavage, knee high boots, and a lightning staff.

"You seem surprise," she said in a loud yet feminine voice. She was not amused by his surprise expression as she kept her expression blank.

"I-I'm sorry, from the descriptions I heard about you I wasn't expecting a woman."

"That is suspected; all those who sought out a Mystic are surprise to learn that we are all female." She explained in a monotonous way. "Now tell me… what is your purpose of seeking me?"

"Great Thunder Sage Raia,"

The hooded man stepped forward. He drew back his hood, revealing himself to the mystical being before him.

"My name is Luigi, and I wish to train under your guidance,"

_..._

_..._

* * *

**...**

**_Review :)_**

...


	54. Castle Sweet Castle

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 54:  
Castle Sweet Castle  
**

* * *

...

Within the Darkland, there was a large active volcano that constantly flow magma from its core. Unlike the other volcanoes in the area, this one was always erupting. Because of that, this volcano was famously known as Mount Sabit.

As lava continues to flow from the side of Mount Sabit, it forms a large river of molten, hot rocks. About a mile away, in the center of the 'lava river', there was a small, rocky island. Stationed on the island was a large town inhabited by many. This town was called Koopalis.

Koopalis was twice the size of Toad Town, and looked much like a castle town. Stone walls surrounded the town's boundaries, protecting all the citizens within. The only entrance to get inside the town was through the west side where a large draw bridge was place.

Further east of Koopalis was a much smaller island, connected to the bigger one. The only way to access the small piece of land was through a natural causeway only exposed at certain times of the day. This is where Bowser's new castle was stationed.

Just like the town, high walls protected around the castle. The fortress itself was much like the previous one but lighter, bigger, and more leveled. Everything was already fully furnished; the only thing left for Bowser and the others to do was to moving in.

Once everyone was completely settled in, they quickly made themselves at home. At this very moment, the Kammy, Kanary, and the rest of the Koopalings were all waiting in the castle's garage, waiting for Luigi and Wendy to return.

It's been exactly two weeks since Luigi and Wendy went on vacation. The Koopa Cruiser was due to arrive in few minutes and they wanted to give them a warm welcome into the new castle.

The roof opened softly and the sound of the Cruiser filled the air. Everyone walked towards the aircraft as it land on ground with a solid thud. The engine was turned off and the door opened slowly. Voices were heard and soon the couple was in full view.

"Ah, home sweet home," announced the accented voice of the Italian green man as he stepped out.

**'Won't it be castle sweet castle?'** said the darker self of the Italian man.

_'Hmm, good point,'_

"This place is definitely farther than the last one," said the Koopa princess as she stood beside him. "It took us almost six hours to get here."

"Well, the important thing is we're here now. And look at that, the others even throw us a welcoming party," Luigi pointed out once he noticed the others.

Everyone couldn't help but stare as they took in the appearance of the couple. They looked different from the last time they saw them but in a good way.

Luigi was the one who changed the most. Before leaving, Luigi was unusually pale and his eyes were dim. Now, his pale skin had taken healthy golden tan, his dark brown hair was now a yummy milk chocolate color and his eyes were crystal bright.

Wendy changed as well, but not as much as Luigi when it comes to appearance. Nevertheless, they were still able to tell. Her skin was radiant and it looked absolutely lovely on her. She was also wearing a white summer dress with red polka dots.

"Welcome home, you two," greeted Kammy.

"Wendy, Luigi, we missed you while you were away," Kanary said as she gave them both a hug.

"It's good to be home," Wendy said as she returned the hug.

The others came up to them. "'Ey there, plumber,"

Luigi smiled. "Hey there, Mr. Tough-Guys-Wear-Pink,"

Roy humphed and crossed his arms. "You two look like you had fun,"

"Ooh, we did," Luigi replies. "Thanks for asking; we're even thinking about going back someday."

"Maybe I should take a trip there," Iggy commented, "Could use a little time away from the lab."

"I'm sure you'll love it; we sure did." He said as he pull Wendy close, causing her to blush slightly.

"I'm sure we'll all love to hear it," said Kammy "But first, I must escort you to the throne room; the King is waiting for you."

They nodded. Luigi and Wendy grabbed whatever bags they were carrying and followed Kammy inside the castle with Kanary in tow. The male Koopalings hang back in the garage. Once the four were gone, they turned to each other.

"Alright guys, pay up," Larry smirked.

Roy, Morton, and Iggy groaned as they pull out their coins. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Larry happily took their winnings before heading inside. Ludwig paused when Roy grabbed his shoulder.

"'Ey," He said. "How were you so sure they would do it?"

Ludwig smirked. "Let's just say I had an inside source."

…

* * *

…

"The castle is divided into four main subdivisions,"

After exiting out of the elevator, they all headed down hallway where the throne room was located. As they walked, Kammy started explaining the layout of the castle. Luigi and Wendy listened as they look around their new surroundings with growing interest.

The castle was definitely different from the previous one. Instead of being made with the dark, nearly black stone like the last one, this castle was made with a silver/gray stone. The windows were wider, allowing the light to show the quality of the stone.

"With the courtyard in the center, there are the north, west, south, and east wings." Kammy continued. "Starting with the north wing, we have our laundry room, the chapel…"

"Chapel?" Luigi questioned. "Uh, I never really saw you guys as the religious type,"

"Well, the chapel is mainly used for royal funerals and the likes," explained Ludwig. "But we do have some guards who tend to visit weekly."

Kammy cleared her voice. "As I was saying…the library and guest bedchambers are also located there."

"So the north wing is basically where we'll keep all our guests," Wendy said.

"Correct," Kammy confirmed. "The west wing is where the king spends the majority of his time. The throne room and his bed chamber are located there as well as the ballroom, the dining room, and the kitchen."

"In other words, you won't see him unless you're looking for him," said Larry.

"The south wing," She continued as if she didn't hear him. "…is where you'll mainly find the council members. The conference hall, the laboratory…"

"Where I'm usually at," said Iggy.

"…the medical bay and the dungeon are located there." Kammy said. "Now, for the final division; the east wing is where the rest of you will be staying. We have two hot springs…"

"Hot springs?!" Both Luigi and Wendy beamed.

"Ah ah, let me finish first…" Kammy interrupted them. "We have two hot springs here in the castle for guests and private uses. The gym and training grounds…"

"Where I'm at," said Roy

"…are free to use whenever you want. The recreation room and the home theater…"

"A.K.A the best spot in the entire castle," Morton commented.

"…Your bedchambers…"

"Which are huge by the way," said Lemmy

"…and the nursery are all located there."

"Nursery?" Wendy asked.

"If anyone decided to start having children, they will be raised in there." Kanary explained.

Kammy paused in front of the wooden double doors. She let out a quick breath and turned to addressed them.

"This is throne room; the king is waiting inside."

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

_Sabit_ is Turkish for 'constant'.

_Koopalis_ is basically a tidal island - a piece of land that is connected to the mainland by a natural or man-made causeway that is exposed at low tide and submerged at high tide. I got this idea from a Pokémon episode: "_Origins of Mega Evolution!_".

...

**Review :)**

...


	55. The Honeymoon's Over

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 55:  
The Honeymoon's Over  
**

* * *

...

"Guess whose back," Morton announced as they entered the throne room.

It was probably the most impressive room out of the whole castle; if not, the most stylish. The ceiling was high and had a beautiful rock crystal chandelier hanging from it. The walls were made from the same silvery stone as the rest of the castle; about a dozen torches hang from them as well as several pictures of large Koopas similar to Bowser.

The windows, big and wide to provide more lighting, were decorated with red and gold colored curtains. The floor, made out of marble instead of stone, was partly covered by a long, luxurious red rug leading up to the high back red velvet throne that was stationed in the back of the room.

Bowser was sitting on say throne, talking to his son and Kamek when they heard the announcement. They paused from their conservation and turned to the approaching group. Bowser smirked and sat up from his seat.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple." He greeted.

"I take it that your trip went well?" Kamek asked.

"Sure did," Luigi smiled. "Best vacation I had in years."

"Thank you for arranging this for us, Daddy." Wendy said. "We really appreciate it."

Bowser shrugged. "Don't mention it; besides the room, I only gave you two 10,000 coins to spent over there; not a big deal."

Wendy and Luigi froze when he said that; they weren't aware that they were given a budget.

"Anyways, there's a reason why I couldn't let you stay longer; Junior's birthday is coming up and we're planning on throwing him a party."

"Really?" Luigi questioned. "When is it?"

"July 19," Junior beamed. "I'm turning 13 that day and I want a huge party to celebrate."

"July 19...That's in two weeks."

"Yup, Dad figured you might need a little time to look for a gift I might like."

"Well, aren't that nice of him," He commented.

Bowser shrugged. "Anyways, we have a few guests are coming and you're going to have to meet them."

"Who's coming?" Wendy asked although she already had a suspicion.

"King Adrian and King Herold with their families," Kamek answered. "Flown is also coming,"

"Who are they?" Luigi asked.

"Close family and friend," Kammy answered.

"Adrian is my cousin and the ruler of the Kappa Kingdom." said Bowser. "Herold is an old buddy of mine; we known each other since we were kids. Flown is just another cousin."

"It's been some time since we last seen them; this party will be the first time we introduce both you and Kanary to them." said Kamek.

"Oh, in that case, I better make a good first impression,"

"Uh, you'll be fine," said Bowser. "Which reminds me… while you were away we got some news for you...two actually,"

Luigi tilted his head slightly. "What kind of news?"

"Bad news and good news, depending on how you look at it,"

"What's the bad news?" Wendy asked.

"The bad news is…Kalvin escaped,"

"What?!" They both jump from surprise. "How? When?"

"A few hours after you left," Kamek answered. "A squadron attacked the castle and released them before they can receive their…_ultimate_ punishment. We manage to corner them but then Kamella appeared and teleported them out of there."

"Kamella?"

"A powerful magikoopa who serves under Clawd as his right hand koopa," Kammy answered. "We have a long history together against her."

"I think I met her before," Luigi thought. "During that one time in space,"

"That was the last we seen of her too until recently,"

"So Kalvin, Pompey, and the rest of them are back serving under Clawd," Wendy said with annoyance.

"Pretty much," Kamek said. "Although Kamella has oddly informed us that they're experiencing some setbacks so whatever plan they have has been delay for a few more years."

"Which also gives us more time to prepare for it," Kammy finished.

"Okay, now that the bad news is out of the way, what's the good news?" Luigi asked.

"Right, good news," Bowser shifted in his throne. "Well, it's about your brother,"

He raised a curious brow. "Is everything alright?"

The Koopa King shrugged. "If you count being an uncle in a few weeks alright, then yeah it is,"

"Oh, that," Luigi smiled. "I already knew about that,"

"Really?" said Roy "How?"

"Their picture is on every paper out there," Wendy answered. "It's pretty hard not to notice."

"Not just the paper, they're all over the TV as well. I can't find a descent channel without looking at those two." said Morton, annoyingly.

"Anyways, let's just take it easy for now." said Bowser. "You two seem tired; why don't you go try out your new room."

"Oh, allow us;" Kanary stepped in. "Ludwig and I are across from them, we'll show them to their room."

"Thank you, Kanary," Wendy said. "And you too Daddy,"

Bowser nodded. Once they were done, Luigi and Wendy followed Kanary outside the throne. When they were out of range, Luigi leaned towards Wendy and whispered,

"Did you know we were given a budget?" he asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No, I didn't,"

"How big do you think the bill is?"

She smiled. "I'm sure it isn't that bad; we did get couple's discounts, after all."

"True, but still…"

**"You worry too much,"** Mr. L commented. **"Even when you're finally getting lead, you're still a worrywart,"**

Luigi frowned when he said that. Wendy noticed his expression and planted a comforting kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure we'll be fine; if not, we'll come up with something to repay him."

He smiled. "I guess you're right,"

…

* * *

…

"Here we are," Kanary announced once they got to the bed chambers in the north wing. "This is the room we all picked out for you. Ludwig and I are just across the hall from here."

"Uhm, I wonder why," Wendy said, as she glanced at her brothers.

They all either shrugged or looked somewhere. She rolled her eyes and entered inside her new room.

As soon as the door opened, Wendy and Luigi were completely awestruck. The bedroom was big, even bigger than their last room. It was functional, spacious, and had a sense of serenity.

They had a king size bed, a huge walk-in closet with a full length mirror, and private bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub. There was a cozy sitting area with a small sofa, an arm chair and a coffee table. Next to it was a small private desk with a lamp. Off to the side was a double door balcony large enough to place a small table and two chairs.

"Wow…"

"So, you guys like it?" Roy asked as he leans against the wall.

"Like?" Wendy questioned. "Like doesn't even describe how much I love this room right now."

"If I didn't know better, I say we were back at the hotel," Luigi commented.

**"No man, this is even better than a hotel,"** Mr. L said.

"Well then, we'll leave you two alone so you can get settled in," said Kanary.

"Thanks again, everyone," Luigi said.

"No problem," said Ludwig as they leave.

"Oh, and Ludwig..."

The oldest Koopaling paused and turned back to him. "Yeah?"

Luigi ran over to his bag and dig through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he walk back and hand it to him. "Mind if you thank Kanary for letting us borrow it?"

Ludwig took the item and examined it. He smirked when he saw it was their book, "Will do,"

Luigi nodded and closed the door behind him. He turned back to the room and check out the drawers. They were already full with all their clothes from the last castle.

"It seems they unpack all our suitcases for us,"

"Looks like it," Wendy said as she steps out of the closet. "All my clothes are in there, yours too."

Luigi yawned and fell backwards on the bed. It bounced slightly under his weight as he settled into the softness of the covers. "I guess all we have to do now is sit back and relax."

"Maybe; or we could do something else," Wendy lay down next to him and trail a finger around his chest. "It's still pretty early so our honeymoon isn't over just yet."

Luigi raised an eyebrow and sat up from the bed. "Oh? Do you have something in mind?"

"Hmm, just this..."

Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a soft kiss. Luigi pulls her close as he kisses her back. He lay back down on the bed as Wendy climb on top of him, deepening the kiss as she did so. She started unbuttoning his shirt when a knock on their door got their attention.

"I'll get it," Luigi said.

Wendy puffed and rolled off him. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back,"

She nodded. Luigi quickly stroll over to the door. He opened it and was greeted by a familiar young koopa.

"Hey Junior, what are you doing here?"

The young Koopa was grinning. "You're in trouble,"

"I am?" Luigi frowned. "Why?"

"Dad got the bill,"

"Bill?" He questioned. His eyes widen with sudden realization. "Oh no…"

"Yup and he's not happy,"

"Mamma Mia," Luigi sighed; he was afraid this would happen. "Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Junior smirked and left to tell his father. Luigi returned back in his room and saw Wendy lying on the bed, waiting for him to join her. He rubbed the back of his head and walked over to tell her the news.

**"And just like that the honeymoon is over,"**

_'Yup,'_

…

* * *

…

Bowser had his face buried in his claw as he tries to contain his frustration. Luigi and Wendy were standing in front of him, feeling nervous about his reaction. Kamek, who had just escort Junior out of the room, return to the king's side.

"Ok, I get that you went overbroad; if fact, I had expected it." Bowser said. He let his arm fall to his lap as he stare down at the couple before them. "What I don't get is how you two manage to almost _double_ the amount you were supposed to spend."

Luigi and Wendy look at each other sheepishly. Originally, they didn't plan on spending so much while on their vacation. But after their first night together, curious sort of went out the window as excitement came through the door.

"Now, now, your Majesty, calm down; this isn't entirely their fault entirely," said Kamek "We didn't exactly tell them that there was a limit to their spending,"

Bowser turned to him with a look. "That still doesn't explain how they manage to rank up 19,124 coin bill,"

Luigi flinched while Mr. L whistled. **"Wow, you two really went overbroad,"**

"What about the discount?" Wendy asked.

Kamek look through one of the four pages they receive from the hotel. "You were given the couple's discount; without that, we could have been paying the full price of 24,974. However, it didn't apply to everything on the list such as the snorkeling and the scuba diving."

"You even rent a private island?" Bowser said. He had the other three pages in his hand. "Why would you rent a private island?"

"Uhm...To enjoy its privacy…?" Luigi said a bit wittingly.

"For three days?"

"That seems like a long enough time to full enjoy an island,"

The Koopa King rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, that island cost a pretty coin,"

"We're sorry, Daddy," Wendy apologized.

"Yeah, really sorry," Luigi bowed to show how apologetic he was. "We'll make it up you,"

That interested the King. "Oh yeah? How?"

"What?" Luigi said. He wasn't really expecting him to take it seriously. "Oh, I mean...uhm, well..." He tried to think of something he could do to repay the Koopa King for all their trouble. "I could...work around the castle until the bill is paid off."

Bowser placed a hand on his chin as he thought about the offer. "I guess that would work, but this castle is pretty new and I doubt there be only plumbing problems for a while."

"Good point," Luigi frowned as he tries to think of another solution.

"He could work for me,"

Everyone turned to the Magikoopa in surprise.

"Are you sure, Kamek?" Wendy asked him.

"I'm sure," He nodded. "I've been looking for an apprentice for some time now, and I'm sure Luigi would appreciate working learn under me."

**"I gotta agree with him on that one,"** Mr. L commented. **"Kamek is quite academic and have display some expertise at mechanic. You could learn a lot from him and possibly develop your own skills while doing it."**

_'Good point,' _Luigi silently agreed with his inner self. In addition to becoming physically stronger, he also wanted to increase his intelligence. He didn't want to be all brawn if he didn't have the brains to go with it.

"What do you say, plumber?" Bowser asked him. "Think you could work under my head Magikoopa?"

"Sounds okay to me,"

"Alright then its settle," Bowser said as he leans back in his throne. "Until this bill is paid off, you'll be working under Kamek. Any questions before I let the two of you go?"

"Just one..." Luigi smiled. "When do I start?"

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

July 19 was the date _'Super Mario Sunshine'_ was release and Bowser Junior was first introduced.

New Characters are also being introduced. We'll be seeing them in just a few chapters.

**...**

**Review :)**


	56. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

**...**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 56:**  
**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**

* * *

...

It was an early Monday morning in the Koopa Kingdom and the sun was just starting to rise over the town of Koopalis. With only one large volcano in the area, they were about to receive more sunlight than most areas of the Darkland. Most of the town inhabitants were already out and about as to begin their new day.

The castle itself was just as buzzing as the town as most of the castle servants were getting started with their work. The King and his children weren't expected to wake up for another few hours, allowing plenty of time for the kitchen staff to have breakfast ready for them on the table.

Luigi started to stir from his sleep around dawn. He was always an early riser, long before he moved to the Dark Lands. He sat up from his bed tiredly and yawned.

**_'Good Morning, Sunshine' _**Mr. L greeted him

"Good Morning," Luigi replies back, stretching as he did so.

The bed shifted beside him, reminding him of his bedmate who was still asleep.

**_'Shh, keep it down; Wendy's still sleeping,'_**

"Opps, sorry," He whispered.

Carefully, so he won't wake her, Luigi climbed out of bed. He stretch once more and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. He brushed his teeth as he run the shower. Once the water was just right, he hopped right in.

**'So…'** Mr. L said as he starts some morning conversation. **'Excited about your first day?'**

_'You bet cha,'_ Luigi replies happily.

Today was his first day working as Kamek's assistant. He was excited but at some time nervous. He wanted to make a good first impression so he decided to get there a few minutes early.

**'I'm sure you'll do fine,'** Mr. L assures him. **'I mean, how hard can it be to work as someone's apprentice?'**

_'You do know this is Kamek, right? Bowser's right hand man and possibly the highest ranking Magikoopa here'_

**'Uh…good point,'**

After the shower, Luigi dry himself off with a towel and started getting dress. In about six minutes, he exited out of the closet wearing a dark green shirt, dark blue jeans, and his brown shoes. Over at the vanity stand, he picked up his spiked wristbands and equipped them on.

_'Funny,'_ He thought. _'I once thought of these as a constant reminder that I couldn't go home.'_

Mr. L smirked.** 'And now you're wearing them proudly as proof that you're a member of the Klan,'**

Once his wristbands were secure, he walked back to the bed where his wife was still sleeping. He stood over Wendy and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She stirred and turned over on her shell. Luigi kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a moment, he broke it.

"Good morning, Orabelle,"

"Morning," she yawned, stretching as she did so. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7," He answered.

She groaned. "Seven? Why so early?"

"First day on the job, remember? I have to be in Kamek's office by 8."

"Oh, right," She sighed. "Well, you still got some time, why don't you stay with me for a bit?"

"I wish I could, but I would like to get there early and make a good first impression" He said. "Plus I have to get breakfast; that's a good 5 to 10 minute walk to the west wing and another five or so to get to Kamek's office."

He tried to stand up but Wendy won't let him go. He frowned, "Wendy…"

"Please…" She pleaded. "Only for a few minutes,"

Luigi hesitated. He really wanted to go but Wendy seemed reluctant to let him leave.

**'Just stay with her,'** Mr. L joined in. **'You and I both know you want to,'**

He sighed. "Okay, I'll stay; but only for a few minutes – five tops,"

…

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

_Forty five minutes later…_

"Okay, that took longer than it should have…" Luigi mumbled.

At this moment, he was speed walking his way towards Kamek's office. It was almost eight, and the last thing he wanted was to be late on his first day on the job. He barely had enough time to grab a quick bite, let alone arrive early.

**'It's your own fault'** Mr. L commented. **'You should have left when you had the chance,'**

_'How am I suppose to know that it would lead to something,'_

**'How can you not? You two been at it since the first night,'**

Luigi blushed slightly. '_That is not true,'_

**'Fine; you two have been at it every _other_ day since the first night.'**

_'Well, if you knew this would happen, why didn't you try to convince me to leave instead of stay?'_

Mr. L shrugged**. 'I didn't feel like it,'**

Luigi puffed. _'You're certainly no help,'_

**'Of course not; all I really do is watch and make sarcastic comments at you and everyone else around you. Think of me as a comedy commentary.'**

Luigi simply rolled his eyes. Once he got to Kamek's office, he paused in front of the door to fit himself up a bit. After that, he entered inside.

Kamek's office was a triple threat; it was a laboratory, a workshop, and a spell room all in one. There was a small area on the far left side where Kamek's private desk was located. Luigi head straight there. He let out a deep sigh and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later, revealing the magikoopa himself.

"Ah, Luigi; you're just in time," Kamek said. "Please come in,"

Luigi entered inside and have a look around. The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough for Kamek. There wasn't much; just the essential desk, chairs, drawers, and bookshelves. Kamek closed the door behind him and walked towards his desk.

"Have a seat,"

Luigi nodded and have a seat in front of the desk. Kamek came around and sat in his own seat.

"So, first day on the job; are you nervous yet?" He asked.

Luigi shrugged. "A little,"

"Good, you should be," Kamek said honestly. "As the king main advisor, I'm suspecting much from my own personal assistant. Things will start off easy in the beginning; however, they tend to pick up quickly so you must learn how to pace yourself and handle stressful situations. Think you could do that?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Excellent," Kamek opened a drawer and looked through it. "First things first, we have to get you familiar with the safety policies and procedures as well as the things we use here,"

He pulled out a few books and placed them on the desk. "Take these books; they should tell you everything you need to know while working here."

"Alright," Luigi took the books and read the titles. There were three books in total:_ 'Workshop Safety Rules'_,_ 'General Laboratory Safety Procedures'_ and _'Sorcery for Beginners'._

"As for your work schedule," Kamek continues. "It's eight hours from 8 am to 4pm, Monday through Friday. On Saturdays you only work for six hours, from 9 am to 3pm. Sundays are your day off."

"Understood," He said. Luigi may be an early riser but Kamek was the earlier riser - capable of waking up long before the sun could begin to rise.

"Also, we would like you to continue on with your training; the king doesn't like it when his men are lacking,"

"That's understandable," Luigi replies.

He suspected he might have to resume training. It was a good thing he started going to gym again. Kamek stood up from his seat and recommend Luigi to follow him.

"Come," He said. "I'll explain your duties further as I show you around the work space,"

…

* * *

…

Hours pass by. Before Luigi knew it, it was already a quarter pass noon. Since it was his first day, Kamek allowed him to leave three hours early; however, he reminded him that next time won't be the case. Luigi thanked him and left his office with books in hand.

**'Uh, first day on the job and you already have a bunch of homework to do,' **Mr. L complained.

_'It's not that bad; I'll read through them all in no time,'_

**'That's if Wendy doesn't have anything plan later,'** The darker side smirked.

Luigi felt a bit flushed. _'We're… not going to do that?'_

A snort… **'Wanna bet?'**

_'I would… but I prefer to bet against someone who can physically give me their money,'_

L puffed. **'Even if I could do that, I still would win,'**

_'Oh? And what make you say that?'_

**'HA! These past two weeks, that's what. All Wendy has to do is stick her tongue down your throat and your whole body turns into jello... It's like you're Superman and sex is your kryptonite.'**

The green man blushed. _'Well, I can ensure you, Mr. L; that Wendy and I won't be going anything tonight.'_

**'Promise?'**

_'I promise,'_

**'Can we bet on it?'**

Luigi raised a brow. _'What do you have to offer?'_

**'Well…' **He thought about it. **'If you win, I won't say a word for the next two weeks.'**

_'Ok; and if you win?'_

**'If I win,'** He smirked. **'For the next two weeks, you… will have to sleep naked,'**

"What!?" He yelled, causing a blue Koopa who was passing by to look at him funny.

Embarrass, the green man try to play it cool. "H-Hey, how's it going?"

The Koopa frowned. "Uhm, fine…I guess,"

They stared at each other awkwardly before the Koopa turned and continue down the hall. Luigi watch him leave before narrowing his eyes.

_'I am NOT going to do that.'_

**'Oh come on, Wendy's gonna tear off any clothing on ya anyways; might as well save her the trouble.'**

_'T-That is never going to happen,'_

**'So…do you accept?'**

Luigi thought about it for a moment, thinking over his chance of winning.

"Deal… but only to prove you wrong."

Mr. L only chuckled softly. **'We'll see,'**

…

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

Once Luigi got back to his room, he entered inside. He saw Wendy sitting in their lounging area. She looked up from her reading material and smile upon greeting him.

"Hey Honey, how was your first day of work?" She asked.

"It was great," He replies. "I got off early, although Kamek gave me with some stuff to do,"

She frowned and stood up from the chair. "What? Like homework?"

**'That's what I said,'**

Luigi inwardly rolled his eyes as he placed the books on the desk. "Something like that…but I'm confidence that I'll have them all read soon,"

"Oh, good" she sighed as she walked toward him. "'Cause for a second there, I was afraid this new job might cut into our together time,"

"Of course not, I'll always have time for you,"

"Oh yeah, is there any way you could show it to me?"

Luigi gave her a smug smile. "Easy,"

He grabbed onto her waist and held her close. Wendy smirked and wrapped her arms around him as they pull each other into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a good two minutes before they parted with a quick breath.

"How was that?" Luigi smiled, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Hmm, that was pretty good," Wendy said. "But…"

He frowned. "But what?"

Wendy gave him a look; one that cause shivers to go down his spine.

"I think we could do better,"

…

* * *

…

**"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist,"** Mr. L gloated. **"Looks like I win the bet,"**

Luigi puffed. At this moment, he was headed to the south wing with Wendy. Their little 'activity' in the bed room had left them hungry so they decide to get some lunch together.

_'Not necessary,'_ Luigi thought. _'The deal was that Wendy and I won't do anything tonight?'_

**"And?"**

_'And… as you can clearly see, it is not night; in fact it's mid-afternoon. For the bet to be valid, we would have to be doing it sometime pass 6.'_

**"Are you serious?"**

Luigi smiled. _'As serious as I can be,'_

Mr. L puffed. **"Fine, I'll let this one slide; but don't think for a minute that you have won." **He smirked.** "A lot can still happen pass six; Wendy has a lot of energy and we both know she has to let it out somehow."**

Luigi couldn't say anything to that. He was right; Wendy did have a lot of energy and a lot of free time. But even so, he was determined to win this bet against his dark self.

_'All I have to do is delay Wendy until this bet is over…simple, right?'_

…

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

After lunch, Luigi headed towards the library in the west wing to get his 'homework' done.

He started with the '_General Laboratory Safety Procedures'_ since it was the smallest of the three. There was a DVD in the back which he watched as he read through the book. All together, it took him over two hours to complete before he got started on his second one, _'Workshop Safety Rules'_. He only spent an hour reading through it before dinner time rolls in.

Dinner was pretty lively; everyone discuss on the how their day went, joking humorously among each other. Junior talked almost non-stop about what he wanted for his birthday party. His father just sat there, nodding every so often as he did.

Once dinner was over, Luigi decided to get some training done for the day. He returned to his room to change clothes. Wendy was with him and by the time the door close behind them, she was already in the mood. Luigi narrowly escape from her grasp as he quickly left their room.

When he got to the gym, he was half expecting Roy to be there. The purple Koopa tend to work out daily so it won't be surprising if he saw him there. But instead of the Koopaling, he saw the king himself.

"Oh, hello your Koopaness,"

Bowser paused from lifting weights and looked up at him. "Hey,"

"Might if I work out with you?" He asked.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me,"

Luigi nodded and walk over to the other side. As he did his warm ups, he sensed that he was begin watch. Glancing a bit to his side, he noticed Bowser silently watching him as he performed his own work out. Once he was all loosen up, the King sat up from where he was and walk over to him.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Wanna spar?"

The green man smiled. "Sure,"

...

* * *

...

Luigi fell on the ground with a hard thump. He groaned slightly and rubbed the side of his chest. Bowser stood across from him; he cross his arms and mumbled.

"Maybe we should take a break…"

This was the first fight the plumber has done since he was stabbed and hospitalized weeks ago. He wasn't done anything too strenuous and was probably still rusty. Even so, Luigi still make an attempt to try.

"No, I'm fine." He told him.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive," To help prove his point, Luigi jumped back to his feet and regain his fighting stance. "Come on, you never show any mercy before and I don't expect you to start now."

The Koopa smirked and ready himself as well. "Alright, you asked for it."

…

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

The sparing match lasted for about three hours before they decide to call it for a day. By the time Luigi retired back in his room, it was almost ten. Wendy was already in the bed, dressed in her night gown.

He took a shower and climb into bed with her. He pulled out his journal from his drawer and started writing about his day. Wendy scooted next to him and silently watched as he wrote down in his journal.

However, she quickly became bored. She sighed and snuggling against him. Luigi paused from his writing, already knowing what she was doing. He closed the book and pretended to be tired.

"Well, time to go to bed,"

"If you say so,"

She nodded. Luigi placed his journal away as Wendy pulls the covers up. They turn off the lights and settled into bed. Luigi let out a small sigh as he let his body relax. But before he could begin to doze off, he felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes to see it was Wendy.

"Uh, Wendy…" He started.

She smirked. "You didn't think really think I was tired, did you?"

Luigi sweat dropped. "Uhm, maybe…?"

Wendy chuckled. "Oh, Luigi; you're so adorable,"

...

* * *

**...**

**Review :)**

...


	57. Garden Pets

...

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s). **

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 57:**  
**Garden Pets**

* * *

...

"Alright my apprentice; today I'm going to teach you how to feed the Piranha Plants."

It was Wednesday and Luigi's third day on the job. So far he was given the responsibility of cleaning glassware and checking on the lab's inventory. Today, Kamek's giving him a new task.

"The Piranha Plants?" Luigi questioned.

At this moment, they were outside in the castle courtyard. It also doubles as a garden where they grow rare and valuable herbs and plants used for magical and medical purposes. Protecting the plants from harm were 13 Piranha Plants – three on each side with a big one place right in the center.

Kamek nodded. "Yup; you may not know this, but Piranha Plants are excellent to have in gardens because they protect young seedlings from bugs and animals. Not only that, but they are also capable of producing a special extract that we can use for cooking and medical reasons."

"Wow, they can do all that?" Luigi said astonished. He usually stayed clear from Piranha Plants mainly because they were carnivores and tended to eat anything or anyone near them. However, he never thought they could be so useful.

"That's right." Kamek said. "But they are most useful to you if you befriend them first."

Place on the ground next to them were five buckets of fresh bone in cut meat. Kamek pick up one from the bone and walked towards the first Piranha Plant. The Courtyard had all kinds of Piranha Plants including Gold and Wild Ptooies which is usually found on tropical lands such as Yoshi Island.

"Now the key to befriend a Piranha Plant is to keep it well fed. We tend to feed them four times a day that way they don't try to snack on anyone passing by." Kamek explained. "I'm replying on you to make sure they're being well feed and taken care of every day."

"Right, I got it," Luigi replies. He had taken care of a garden before. Even though he had never had any Piranha Plants in his, he'll take care of this one like it was his own.

"Good; I'll show you a demonstration before I let you try it out yourself. "

Kamek turned back to the first plant. It was a skeletal version of normal Piranha Plants with some changes, such as a grayish cranium, holes rather than spots, greenish-gray lips, vertebrae instead of a plant stalk, and dark, gray leaves that appear dead. Luigi recognize it as a Bone Piranha Plant.

"This is a Bone Piranha Plant, as you probably already recognize," Kamek explained. "First what you do is keep a reasonable distance from them that way they don't try to chomp on you."

"Of course," Luigi nodded.

"Next, you wave a piece of meat around as if to tease them."

The Bone Piranha Plant followed the movement of the bone-cut Kamek was holding, licking its lips as it did so.

"Once you got it attention, you toss to them."

Kamek tossed the cut in the air. The Bone Piranha Plant lounged and caught it with its mouth.

"While its busy feeding, you come over and pet its head."

"Pet it?"

"That's right,"

The magikoopa walked over to the plant and begin to pet its head gently. Bone Piranha Plant groaned but did nothing to him as it continue to chew the bone. After a few more minutes, it finished the bone but did not attack Kamek. Instead it let its tongue out, much like a panting dog.

"Usually, two or three pieces of meat are enough to stasify them until their next feeding time." He said picking up another bone cut from the bucket. "Do this enough time and eventually they'll recognize you by your scent, allowing you to draw near them without throwing the bone first."

He went back to the Bone P. Plant. This time he gave a command and it opened its mouth, allowing Kamek to simply toss it in there. As it chewed, the Magikoopa rubbed its head, petting it gently.

"Like people, each Piranha Plant has their own personality; some a bit more pleasant than others. Nevertheless, they all share the same role here."

"I get ya," Luigi said eager to try it himself.

"Ok, now you should try it yourself." said Kamek. He look around the courtyard, wondering which of the many plants will be a good start for the plumber. "Hmm, which plant should you try first?"

"How about that one?" Luigi suggested.

He pointed to a yellowish-orange color Piranha Plant. Luigi faintly remember seeing this type of Piranha Plant before during that time Peach had to rescues him and his brother.

"Ah yes, perfect," Kamek said walking over to the plant.

"This is a Glad Piranha Plant; they're fairly easy to feed and quick to befriend. This one was imported straight from Vibe Island."

"Right, I remember now,"

"Okay, why don't you try your luck on this one?"

Kamek steped aside as let Luigi feed the piranha plant on his own. The green cap man grabbed a bone-cut from the bucket and stepped towards the plant. As he draws near, the Glad P. Plant started jumping and moving around as if it was glad to see him, or at the very least the food. He stopped at what he thought was a reasonable distance and wave the cut around.

The Glad P. Plant followed the movement of the bone-cut, drools falling out of its mouth, craving the meat in the green garbed hero's hand. Without warning, it lunged at him. Luigi jumped back; it didn't come close but it did surprise him.

"Excited this one is," Kamek commented.

Luigi nodded and focus his attention on the plant. Once he got its attention, he tossed the meat in the air. Glad P. Plant caught it and began to consume it. As it ate, Luigi came over and started petting its head. He must have been petting a good spot because it started purring minutes later.

"Very good," Kamek said.

Luigi smiled. "It's purring,"

"Not too surprising; creatures from Vibe Island tend show more emotions than normal,"

He nodded and continued petting it. When it was almost finished, he went back and grabbed another bone-cut. Once it was done, the Glad P. Plant sniffed the ground around it before focusing back on Luigi. The green hero repeated the process and fed the Piranha Plant one more bone-cut. As it ate, Luigi came over and petting it again, making it purr once more.

"Alright, let's move onto the next one," Kamek said.

Luigi nodded and followed behind him. They fed five move plants before Kamek thought he could handle the rest of his own. After he left, Mr. L called to his other.

**"Hey Luigi,"**

The green man narrowed his eyes. 'I'm not talking to you,'

**"Why?"**

'You know why?'

**"Are you still mad about the bet?"**

'What do you think?'

Mr. L rolled his eyes. **"I don't see why you're upset," **He smirked** "If anything you should be thanking me?"**

Luigi looked surprise. 'Thanking you?'

**"Yup; now that you're sleeping 'au naturale', the Mrs. can barely keep her hands of you."**

'Among other things,' Luigi mumbled with rosy cheeks.

**"But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."**

'What is it?'

**"Remember what Wendy suggested a few days ago, about writing a book…"**

'Yes, what about it?'

**"Well, I've been thinking about it and I think you should go for it."**

Luigi raised a brow. 'You do?'

**"Yeah; I mean think about it… you have a pretty active imagination and it could be fun to write your own novel instead of reading someone else's. Who knows, it might actually come out decent."**

'Might?'

**"Like I said, you have an active imagination,"**

'Thank you for your opinion, Mr. L; I highly appreciate it.'

The darker half smiled. **"No problem man,"**

Luigi simply rolled his eyes and went back to feeding the plants. Within the hour, he managed to feed all 12 of the Piranha Plants that surround the courtyard, nearly get bitten and burn by a few of them. Now all he had to feed was the large one place in the center.

This particular Piranha Plant was a very special one as it was able to survive in the fountain full of lava. Its head was reddish-orange in color with white ring markings instead of the normal white spots on typical Piranha Plants. Its large pink tongue was hanging out slightly on the left side of its mouth.

Luigi tried to get near it, only to get attack by a few fire balls. He dodged them and tried again, only to get the same result. He waved some meat in front of it in an effort to calm it down but it didn't work.

"A fiery one," He commented.

"Indeed,"

Luigi turned around and saw Kamek returning. "This is a Lava Piranha Plant; they're special Piranha Plant that dwells in lava. They usually grow on Lavalava Island but this one has flourished nicely here."

"Are they always this big?"

"Depending on their environment, yes…In fact, we have an even bigger one living on Mt. Lavalava."

Kamek took a few steps towards the Lava P. Plant but jumped back when it shot a fire ball at him. He frowned.

"It appears it won't let anyone near it right now," He said. "Leave it be; I'll have someone feed it later."

Luigi nodded. He gathered the empty buckets and followed Kamek back inside as he continued to explain what else needed to be done. Hours passed and the green plumber was eventually let go. He was just taking a corner back to his quarters when a force collided into him. Both him and his collider fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Luigi look up to see the person who bumped into him was Bowser Junior.

"Junior?" He said. "What got you in a hurry? From how that collision felt, you must have been running like someone was after you."

The Koopa prince mumbled. "You're not too far off,"

"There you are you little troublemaker,"

He gasped, "Got to go,"

Junior jumped to his feet and quickly started running. Luigi looked up to see Kammy flying over on her broomstick.

"Oh no, you don't,"

Using the speed of her broomstick, she quickly closed the distance and flew in front of the Koopa prince. Junior came to a screeching halt and tried to run in the other direction. Kammy grabbed him by the horn and forced him to stop.

"Don't think you could get rid of me that easily," Kammy scowled.

Luigi stood up and dust himself off as he walked over to the pair. "What's going on?"

"Junior here thinks he could just skip through his daily schooling," Kammy explained.

"I don't see why I have study," Junior complained. "I'm already going to inherit the throne from King Dad,"

"It's because you're an heir that you have to study. You can't rule a kingdom with luck and arrogance alone."

"But it's _sooo_ boring,"

"Well too bad, you're doing it whether you like it or not,"

Kammy tightened her hold on his horn and pulled it sideways causing Junior. Luigi remembered reading about how sense a Koopa's horn can be. And from the look on Junior's face, he could tell that the young Koopa prince wasn't enjoying how Kammy held it.

"Junior, Kammy's right; your studies are important," He said.

Junior puffed and crossed his arms. Luigi frowned and try to think of a way to help him feel better. He brightened when he came up with something.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll sit through your lesson with you,"

Both Junior and Kammy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Kammy asked as she released Junior.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be 'busy' with Wendy by now?" Junior smirked.

Luigi blushed slightly. "We're not together all the time, you know."

Junior shrugged. "Could have fooled me,"

**"Ah, he got you there,"** Mr. L joked.

"Junior, be nice," Kammy scowled. "Luigi is offering to help you and looking at your grades, I suggest you take it,"

"Yeah, be grateful I'm helping you," Luigi said, playfully messing with his hair.

"Hey, knock it off," Junior swatted his hand away and used his talons to fix his hair.

He shrugged. "Fine, I'll just do this then,"

Luigi reached over and rubbed his horn gently. Junior flinched and smacked his hand away. "Q-Quit it,"

"Why? Did it hurt?"

"N-No, I just don't want you to do that."

"Well, it's either that or the hair muffle, you can't have both,"

Junior growled. Before he could say anything, Kammy grab his horn again.

"Alright, break time is over." She said. "It's time we get back to your studies, Junior."

Junior moaned and groaned as Kammy half drag him back to the study room. Luigi watched with mild interest as he followed right behind them.

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

Bone Piranha Plant was introduced in _New Super Mario Bros 2._

Glad Piranha Plant and Vibe Island are both references of _Super Princess Peach._

Lava Piranha Plant, Lavalava Island, and Mt. Lavalava are from _Paper Mario_.

**...**

**Review :)**


	58. Meet the Kappas

**No Author's Note:**

...

_**Enjoy :)**_

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 58:**  
**Meet the Kappas**

* * *

...

...

The week went by way too slow for the young heir of the Koopa Kingdom. With only six short days away from his thirteen birthday party, he could hardly pay attention to anything at all, much less his studies to Kammy's dismay. Luigi had to once again volunteer to sit with him just so he could constantly remind him to pay attention. It helped but only for a little. None of them could really blame the pre-teen for being so excited.

Eventually, his big day did come. He had made himself everyone's personal alarm clock when he ran down the halls screaming with excitement at six o'clock in the morning. Nearly the entire castle staff had spent the last few days preparing the castle, not only for him but for their guests as well.

They weren't set to arrive until noon, the time the party begins. With only a few short hours left, everyone was hard at work trying to finish up decorations around the castle. In the center of operations was Kamek, of course. Luigi was beside him with a clipboard in hand, checking off anything and everything that need to be done.

"I should be able to handle things from here," Kamek said as he turned to his assistant. "You should go and ready yourself. King Adrian is known to be early and prompt,"

Luigi nodded and left to return to his room. When he got there, he was Wendy preparing herself for the party. She wore a small blue dress that hangs over one shoulder and reach down to her knees. She still had her golden brackets and red necklace but she had replaced her pink bow with a blue colored one. She looked up when she heard the door opened and greeted him with a smile.

"Done working?" She asked.

"For the moment, yes," He replies.

He washed up in the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he came out, he was wearing a dark green long-sleeve shirt with a black vest and a black tie, a dark jean pants, and black shoes. Wendy came over and helped him brush his hair.

Gently, she ran her talons through them. It felt nice; so soft and smooth. Back when she and Pompey were younger, she would always enjoy playing with her hair and was often jealous of the Koopas who had it.

Being reptiles, it was rare for Koopas to develop hair. Less than 20% of the Koopa population was capable of having hair while another 5% carried the gene for it. Because of that, hair is considered to be very sacred in their culture and is to be kept clean and groomed.

A knock on their door draws their attention. Once they were sure they were ready, they walked over to the door and opened it, revealing it to be Ludwig.

"Hey," He greeted. "Our guests are here,"

…

_**X~X~X~X~X~X**_

…

Everyone gathered in the ballroom. The party was just about to start. Luigi, Wendy, Ludwig, and Kanary were the last ones arrive. Now that they were there, they were ready to greet their guests.

"Your Koopaness," He said. "King Adrian Kappa and his daughters have arrive,"

Everyone turned to the doorway to see five new figures have entered. Luigi blinked when he saw them. The figures were definitely Koopas of some sort but more on the aquatic side. They bare a strong resemblance to a sea turtle.

"Bowser," greeted the biggest one. It was clear to say he was the King. "It's been some time. How are things?"

Bowser shrugged as he steps towards him. "The same as they were before; although I'm not doing as much as I had a year ago,"

"So I've heard," He said with a slight chuckle in his deep voice.

"Anyways, I'm sure you remember my children." Bowser stepped aside slightly and motioned everyone over.

"Yes, I remember them," King Adrian said as he looks through them. His eyes landed on the two couples at the end. "Although I don't recall seeing those two before,"

Ludwig stepped forward and introduced his wife. "King Adrian, this is my wife Kanary. We've been married for over a year."

"Yes, I see," He nodded and turned his attention onto the second couple. "And you?"

Luigi blinked; amazed at how large the Kappa King was; he was even bigger than Bowser as hard as it was to believe, older too – probably by ten or fifteen years. His whole body was an olive green color compared to the tan yellow of a regular Koopa. His shell was a darker green with ridges on top. His arms were long with claw-like webbed fingers, shorter legs with two-toed feet and a thick tail. Deep green rocky structures encrusted around his face like a mask. His shoulders were straight and broad as he held himself in high regards.

"This is my husband, Luigi." Wendy answered for him. "We've been married for several months now."

"Your… husband?" He questioned; tilting his head slightly in confusion.

She nodded and held Luigi's arm lovingly. The Kappa King still had confusion around his face but he didn't question them.

"Hello Kanary, Luigi…I am King Adrian, leader of all Kappas. These are my daughters..."

The four other Kappas stepped forward, all of which were females. One by one, King Adrian introduced them.

"My eldest daughter and the heiress of the Kappa Throne; Princess Eldoris,"

"Hello," she said with confidence.

Princess Eldoris was smaller than her father but much leaner. She had the same olive green skin but with a lighter green color shell, black hair, and black eyes. She wore a silver crown on top of her head decorated with water gems such as pearls, aquamarine, and opals.

"My second eldest and next in line for the throne, Princess Muriel,"

"Greetings," She said coolly.

Princess Muriel was shorter than her sister but just as lean. She had a darker skin tone than her sister with a teal color shell; dark red hair and green eyes. On top of her head she wore a silver crown smaller than her sister's.

"My third eldest, Princess Cordeilla,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a friendly smile.

Princess Cordeilla was almost as tall as Muriel but a bit rounder. Her skin tone was a blue color, compared to the others' green, with a turquoise color shell. Both her hair and her eyes were a light brown color. She wore a princess tiara decorated with the family jewels.

"And my youngest daughter, Princess Hali,"

"H-Hi," She waved shyly.

Princess Hail was the shortest of all her sisters. Her skin tone was a lighter blue with a sea-green shell. She had green-blond hair and cerulean blue eyes with thick green glasses. On top of her head she wore a small tiara with three gems.

"Well then," said Kammy. "Now that everyone's knows each other, how about we get this party started, shall we?"

…

* * *

…

Music filled the air as the birthday party quickly went on its way. Everyone within the castle was allowed to participate so the ball room filled up pretty quick. Party games were played, such as limbo and karaoke, so everyone was having fun.

"Wow; and here I thought Bowser was the biggest Koopa around," Luigi commented.

At this moment, he and Wendy were standing by the punch bowl, each with a cup of punch in hand. Across the room they saw Bowser and King Adrian talking to each other.

"Believe it or not, he's the short one in his family," Wendy shared.

Luigi turned to her in surprise. "What, seriously?"

She nodded. "I'm not supposes to say anything but…" She motioned Luigi to come closer which he did. "Kammy told me that Bowser's not really as big as he should be; compared to his father and grandfather, he should be bigger."

"Really?" Luigi said, glancing back at the Koopa King. "He looks pretty big to me; I mean comparing him to King Adrian, he's not that far off."

Wendy explained. "He uses magic to make himself look bigger; he does this all the time. The truth is he's actually a little over seven feet tall."

"Seven feet? That's pretty tall,"

"Both his father and his grandfather were a good eight feet tall almost. Everyone else before them stood between 8 and 9 feet at most."

"Nine feet!?" Luigi shouted, shock written all over his face. "So, Bowser's like the runt of the family…?"

He looked back at the Bowser once more; imagining his real height and comparing it to the Kappa King. It amazes him on just how short and less intimidating the Koopa King really was.

_'Wow, I never would have guess it,'_

…

_**X~X~X~X~X~X**_

…

"Well Bowser, it seems a lot more has been happening than you lead on,"

Bowser turned to his older cousin with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"Your only son-in-law is a human," He said attentively. "I thought you hated humans?"

"I don't _hate_ humans," Bowser stressed. "Just the one that keeps getting in my way; this one is his brother"

"Oh?" Adrian raised a brow of his own. Bowser had told him about the human plumbers that always foiled his plans of conquest. He was already surprise that he had made peace with his most hated enemy, and now he was in good terms with his brother.

"And what makes him so different?" He asked curiously.

"Kamek said he'll be an asset to me later." He answered.

"Of course," King Adrian said softly. For as long as he knew his cousin, he wasn't one to willingly help others. It doesn't surprise him that he was using this human for his own benefit.

"Although," Bowser continued, causing Adrian to look back at him. "I will admit the plumber is starting to grow on me."

"Really?" He said. Bowser nodded and shifted.

"He was a part of a bargain from the Mushroom Kingdom. But after certain…uh, incident a few months ago, I decided to let him go. To my surprise, he decided to stay here willingly.

He glanced over to where the plumber was, standing by the punch bowl with Wendy. They seem to be discussing something secret.

"Haven't been able to get rid of him since… And even if I did, Wendy will get upset about it. Not that I can blame her; I was the one to pin them both together."

Adrian glanced at him, noticing the pang of guilt in his tone. It seems that this human, Luigi, was bringing out some change within Bowser. Something that he – his father's mother's great-great second nephew – couldn't bring out

He followed Bowser's gaze to where Luigi was by the punch bowl. For whatever reason, he looked surprise. Upon noticing they were looking at him, Luigi's surprise expression change into a bashful one as he waves stupidly at them. Adrian smiled when Bowser growled in annoyance.

…

* * *

…

"Oh man, I am _sooo_ jealous," Princess Cordeilla pouted. "I can't wait to get married."

Her older sister puffed. "Don't you think it's a little odd? I mean, a Koopa married to a human isn't exactly normal."

Cordeilla shrugged. "I don't know; it doesn't seem to matter them, or anyone else for that matter." She said as she looks around the room. "And you got to admit he does look sort of cute."

"You don't know that for sure," Muriel reasoned. "How do we know for sure that it isn't an act?"

"Actually Muriel, in one of my last emails from Iggy, he said that everyone has been getting along fine with Luigi." Hali said notably. "And, if I may put my own opinion in the matter, Luigi does look sort of cute."

Cordeilla smiled triumphantly. "See?"

Muriel rolled her eyes and turned to their oldest sister. "What do you think, Eldoris?"

The three sisters turned to their eldest, wondering what she thought about the odd couple. Eldoris glanced at them before looking over to where Luigi and Wendy were. She could never say this out loud but she did feel jealous towards them, and Ludwig and Kanary.

Being older than the two Koopalings by a few years, she felt like she should have met and wedded her own mate by now. Her father hasn't pressure her about marriage yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he do. She was the heiress to the Kappa throne; sooner or later her time to rule will come and she wanted to be fully prepared when it did.

"Their marriage is odd and they obviously have much work to do to maintain it." She said honestly. "But what the Koopas does is their business; it shouldn't concern us."

She turned to her second youngest sister and shot her a glare. "And Cordeilla, I hope you're not thinking about dating a human yourself."

Cordeilla frowned. "Why not?"

"Just because it _might _work for them, doesn't mean the results will be the same for you."

"Oh, fine," She pouted. She brightened a second later. "Speak of Koopas…here comes Hali's special one right now,"

Her two older sisters blinked and turned around. They saw that their youngest sister currently had her attention on a certain green Koopa with blue glasses.

"Hey, Hali; it's been a while since I heard from you," Iggy greeted.

She nodded. "It has; how are things with you and family?"

"Oh you know…We haven't been doing much like we use to but that such mean more time for me to spend in my new lab; it's much bigger than my last one." He said. "Hey, how about later I show it to you."

Hali smiled warmly which cause Iggy to blush. "I'll like that,"

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

Bowser's height has always been a mystery; they're always changing it between game and we all know he uses magic to get as big as a house. So I decided to get a bit of humor out of it.

...

King Adrian is Bowser's paternal third cousin once removed. I based his appearance off the Pokemon Carracosta. As for his daughters, the Kappa Princesses, think of them as TMNT but with Donatello as the youngest. I hope you're like their names; I wanted them to be unique.

...

More characters are being introduced in the next chapter.

...

**Review :)**


	59. Introducing the Masrestlers

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 59:  
****Introducing the Masrestlers**

* * *

...

...

As everyone in the room enjoyed the party, no one realized that a certain birthday Koopa was missing.

Junior slowly peaked out from his hiding spot behind a pillar. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching him. Once he was sure no one was paying attention, his black beady eyes landed on his target; the large number of presents piled together on the table placed in the back.

He smiled and hid behind the pillar once more. As quick and silently as he could be, he moved over to the next pillar. He looked again; still no one was watching him which was good.

He hid behind pillars, tables, and even other Koopas until he reach his destination. His eyes beamed as he looked upon all those presents with great glee. Slowly, he reached a claw out to grab just one when suddenly…

"Junior! Don't you dare touch those presents!"

He jumped back and landed on his tail. He turned around and saw Kammy standing over him with a glare.

"Oh come on," He said. "Can't I open just one?"

"No," Kammy replies firmly. "You will open them when it is time to open them. No sooner than that,"

Junior puffed; disappointed he could get his gifts. Their attentions were drawn when Kamek entered the room to make an announcement.

"Introducing the Leader of the Masrestlers," He declared. "Chief Herold and his daughter, Brianna,"

"Oh Bree's here," Junior beamed; quickly forgetting about his presents for the moment.

He quickly got up and ran towards the entrance. Kammy sighed and shook her head in amusement. A crowd had gathered around the ballroom entrance were two reptilian figures stood in the center. The biggest one was flexing and displaying his large muscles, causing the crowd to look upon him in awe.

"Bree!"

The smaller one looked upon the crowd. She smiled when she saw Junior coming towards her. "Hi, B.J,"

The larger one, her father Chief Herold, paused from his posing and turned to greet the young Koopa heir. "Well, if it isn't the birthday boy," He smiled.

Junior stopped right in front of him and grinned. "You got it; although, I'm not a boy anymore,"

"Of course not, you're a full grown Koopa now,"

"That's right," Junior said firmly.

"Well then, how about the young Sir gives me a proper greeting and a test of his strength,"

The Chief bent down to Junior's level and tilted his head forward. Junior threw his head back and strike the other as hard as he could. The attack caused him to become slightly dizzy.

"Hmm, impressive," Chief Herold said. "You are strong, strong just like your father." He stood up and looked around the room. "Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"Right here, you old muscle head,"

Bowser stepped forward and smirked upon seeing his long time friend. Chief Herold smiled, "Ah, there you are; is that any way to greet your guest?"

Bowser's smirk grew as he walks over to him. The two large leader grabbed each other's hand firmly before roughly crashing their heads together. There was a bit of fiction between them as they rub their skulls against the other, each fighting for dominance.

"I see you're still as strong as I remember," Chief Herold commented.

"And you're still as thick-head as I remember," Bowser said

Chief Herold grinned and threw his head back in laughter. "Ah yes, just like old times; isn't that right brother?"

"Brother?" Luigi questioned as he and the others came up from behind.

Kammy walked up beside him. "Not quite; however, Chief Herold would sometimes call him that. They've been close friends ever since they were children."

Luigi nodded in understanding and took in the appearance of the laughing Chief. Herold was quite beefy and brawny; he resembled a bodybuilder/wrestler with reptilian traits. He had gray skin, narrow black eyes, a vaguely reptilian face covered by a wrestler mask with a short snout sticking out, and four pointed teeth visible on his upper and lower jaw. On top of its head were three, brown ridges. His arms and legs are very muscular and finely tuned. He wore tight black briefs, and a large golden belt decorated by several different jewels.

"Are you okay, B.J?"

Luigi turned his gaze onto the Chief's daughter who was attending Junior's dizziness. She was about the same height as him, probably a few inches taller. She too had gray skin, big blue eyes, and a reptilian face covered by a pink and white feathered mask that allowed her blonde hair to flow in the back. She wore a matching a pink and white jumpsuit with a shirt, white leggings and pink boots.

"I'm fine," Junior said. He shook his head to rid the dizzy spell and stood up tall. "Nothing I can't handle,"

"So, what's new around these parks?" Chief Herold said, wrapping his arm around Bowser's shoulder. "Other than the castle of course,"

Bowser shrugged nonchalantly. "Not much really, but we could talk about that later,"

"Very well then," He said. "Say, how's about a nice sparring match, uh? Just between you and me, like old time sake,"

The Koopa King crossed his arms. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass for the moment,"

"That's too bad; I guess I'll just find someone else to spar with."

"Oh, I'll do it," Junior volunteered.

"You certainly will not," Kammy scowled.

Chief Herold 'hummed' and scanned around the room, looking for a suitable sparring partner. He was going to pick between Roy and Morton when his black eyes landed on the green plumber. He blinked,

"Uhm, who's this?" He said, waking over to Luigi. "I don't recall seeing you before? What's your name, newcomer?"

Luigi took a slight step back as he addressed him. "Luigi, sir,"

"Luigi, uh?" Chief Herold thought. "Hmm, sound's like the name of a famous warrior." He smiled. "Tell me Luigi, are you a famous warrior?"

The green man rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, I don't think so…"

The king frowned in disappointment. "Oh, that's too bad. Then again, you do look a bit scrawny and lanky,"

"Well, scrawny and lanky do tends to go together," Luigi said sarcastically.

He was a bit offended by the comment. After months of training, he had developed a lean yet muscular built. Any body fat he had before was slowly being replaced by firm muscle. Perhaps it was hard to see that under his shirt?

Chief Harold laugh causing Luigi to jump slightly. "I didn't mean to offend ya, but obviously you got some guts. And anyone with guts has my respect,"

He leaned forward and tilted his head. Luigi blinked; not understanding what he was going. He turned to Wendy who quickly explained.

"You're supposed to butt heads with him," She said. "They have a weird custom where males have to clash heads with each other when greeting. It's suppose to show respect and also demonstrates a test of your strength,"

Luigi immediately understood. Not wanting to appear disrespectful or more importantly weak, he prepared himself for an effective headbutt. He took a deep breath, draw back his head, and headbutted the Muscle Chief as hard as he could. Almost immediately, he regretted it. His head started to throb painfully and his vision became blurry.

"Not bad," Chief Herold said as he stood up. "You might actually be a challenge for me," He turned to the Koopa King. "What do you say, Little Brother? Mind if I spar with him for a bit?"

Bowser shrugged. "Be my guest, doesn't matter to me,"

"Excellent, now we shall make our way to the battle ground,"

"How about you do that after you let his head clear?"

Chief Herold blinked. Looking over to the side, he saw King Adrian walking towards him. Bowser stepped in to introduce him.

"Herold, you remember my cousin?" He said.

"Of course, I haven't seen him since the last time we got together." said Herold.

Adrian nodded in agreement. "Forgive me for interrupt you, Herold, but it will seem unfair if you had went up against an opponent who isn't at their best."

Herold tilted his head slightly in confusion and turned back to Luigi. The green man was completely disoriented; Wendy had to hold him up as he painfully rubbed his aching head. Herold frowned; sometimes he tends to forget that not everyone can have the same rock hard skull as his species.

"Well, I won't want the match to be unfair," He said. "I guess we could have our match later,"

"Fine by me," Bowser came over and placed his arms around his shoulders. "Come on, let's grab a drink,"

...

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

"Are you okay, Luigi?"

The green man groaned. At this moment, Wendy, Lemmy, and Larry were sitting at a table trying to help him treat his throbbing headache with a bag of ice. The pain was starting to fade into a dull ache but it still hurt nevertheless.

"Oh man; and here I thought Bowser had a hard head," He sighed.

"Hey, you're not the first to butt heads with Chief Herold," Larry said.

"Yup, we did the same thing when we first met him. Although, we didn't hit him as hard as you did" Lemmy joked.

"He seemed very eager to start a fight with someone," Luigi said. "Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Wendy answered. "I don't know why but they sort of have a habit in getting into fights."

"It's not just a habit; it's also a way of life,"

Everyone turned to the side to see the purple Magikoopa walking towards them. "Kammy,"

She nodded and offered Luigi some medicine. "Here, take one; it should help you with your headache."

"Thank you," He took one and popped it in his mouth. He washed it down with some water before sighing in relief. Within minutes, his headache started to fade away.

"Better?" Wendy asked.

"Much," He answered before turning to the Magikoopa. "So, Kammy, what do you know about the Masrestlers?"

"Plenty, actually," she replies. "For one thing, fighting isn't just a habit to them; it's a custom and a way of life. Masrestlers are a fighting race who, since ancient times, lived a rather athletic yet passive lifestyle."

"So fighting is normal for them, but they do it in a peaceful way," Larry concluded.

"Okay, I can understand that." said Luigi.

"What about their face?" Lemmy asked. "They always looked silly with their mask on,"

"Lemmy, you look silly...even without a mask," said Wendy.

"All Masrestlers wear a mask, not just the chief and his daughter." She answered. "These masks were given to them since their birth; it represents their honor and identity. To lose that mask in any way would mean to lose their honor so it is rarely taken off."

"I get it," Luigi thought. It was similar to how he felt with his cap, something he had since he was a baby. Anytime he didn't have it on, it left like a part of him was still missing.

"It's the belt that labels them as authority," Kammy said. "It's their version of a crown; not only does it signify their leader, but it also indicate the strongest among them. The only difference is that the position isn't always permanent,"

"It's not?" Luigi blinked in surprise.

"No; you see, the Belt of Chieftain is given to whoever is the strongest within the clan. Anyone can challenge the Chief for it in a declared fight. If the current leader loses, then he has to pass down the Belt to the winner who is then crowned as the new chief. The Belt can be inherited to either their off springs (gender is excluded) or their chosen successor; however, they still have to prove themselves worthy of the Belt."

"I see. Has Bowser ever competed?"

"Yes, but not for the belt; Masrestlers have multiple tournaments, even one where outsiders are allow to take part. The winner is label as The Champion and is given special rights and privileges as well as chance to fight the Chief if he chose to do so. Bowser has never take part for the Belt but he has help Herold prepared for it when his father was Chief and maintain to hold his position for many years now."

"Well, that's nice of him," Luigi commented. You would think Bowser would take any chance to rule over the Masrestlers in addition to his own kingdom. He could be using Herold to keep his place until he comes around to conquer it but something told him that was not the case.

"Yes; however, for the Championship tournament, he had been the Champion four times in a row."

"I would say I'm surprise… but then I'll be lying,"

No big surprise that Bowser won a fighting tournament. There were times were he would wonder how the great and powerful Koopa King kept getting beaten by two Italian plumbers.

_'I guess life likes to make jokes sometimes,' _He thought. _'Cruel, unusual jokes,'_

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

The Masrestlers are a fictional race that I mostly based off those old cartoon shows; **_'Ultimate Muscle'_**_ and **'Mucha Lucha'**_**.** I based their appearance off the _Pokémon_ Machoke.

Brianna's outfit is similar to a pink power ranger and her mask is based off Jaycee's from the game, **_Tekken_**.

...

...


	60. Flown the Clown

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 60:  
****Flown the Clown**

* * *

...

...

Bowser groaned as he stood between his cousin and his best friend. He just remembered why he doesn't invite these two over to his castle at the same time. They were completely opposites of each other.

Adrian was calm, collected, and cool headed while Herold was agitated, rash, and thickskulled. Although they both shared similar traits of being fair and just leaders, the two tend to easily get on each others' nerves. Bowser, being youngest of the three, had looked up to the both of them as a kid – now as an adult and a fairly good leader himself, he just find their bickering annoying.

"Hey now, don't tell me you all started the party without me?" said a newcomer. "And here I thought I was family,"

Lemmy jumped into the air and announced the visitor with a cheer. "Yeah, Flown's here, Flown's here…"

"Thank Grambi and the Koopa Goddess," Bowser mumbled as he stood up to greet his final guest. He never thought he'll be so glad to see his other cousin.

When he got there, he saw the smallest Koopaling hugging the life out his cousin. Flown was a Magikoopa just like Kamek, only he wore yellow robes instead of the common blue and big swirly glasses.

"Flown," Lemmy cheered. "I miss you,"

Flown gasped under Lemmy's surprisingly strong hug "I miss you, Shorty; after all, you are my number one fan,"

Bowser smirked in amusement as Luigi came up beside him.

"So, that's your other cousin," He asked.

Bowser turned to him for a moment before answering. "Yup, from my mother's side…"

"Is he as good in magic as Kamek?"

The Koopa King tisked. "Not even close, the only thing Flown can even do is shrink and grow stuff…It's probably why he works at a circus."

"Oh, so that's why Lemmy likes him so much,"

Once Flown and Kamek was able to pry the small Koopa off, he turned his attention to Bowser. "Hey there, pipsqueak; you doing alright? Did you get taller or have you always been that short?"

Bowser growled. "I'm fine, Flown,"

Luigi sniggered at the comment. He jumped when Flown suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Say did you get another kid or something?" He said, examining Luigi. "I gotta say this one's different from the others – for one, he's really fleshy and lanky,"

Now it was Bowser's turn to snigger as Luigi frowned at the lanky comment.

"Anyways, where's the birthday boy at? I got a gift for him,"

Junior popped up when the word 'gift' was mention. He quickly came forward with Brianna right behind him. "I'm right here,"

"Ah there you are, Sport; now close your eyes and let out your hands,"

Junior did just that. He waited anxiously as he felt Flown put something in his hands. "Alright, opened your eyes,"

Junior opened them, his eyes beaming with excitement. That soon fade when he saw what exactly his gift was.

"Wow… what is it?" He said.

"VIP tickets to my circus show," Flown said. "I know how kids your age just love the circus,"

"Ah man, you're so lucky," Lemmy said.

"Now Junior what do you say?" Kammy stressed.

"Thank you, Cousin Flown," He said with little meaning.

"No problem kiddo; now, where's the buffet table, I'm starving,"

Kamek pointed him in the right direction. "It's over there to the right,"

"Perfect,"

Flown ran straight there. Bowser turned and looked back at his own table. He groaned when saw his cousin and his best friend arguing.

"Are you okay?"

He looked over to his side to see it was Luigi who asked the question. "I'm fine; it's those two I'm annoyed about,"

Luigi followed his line of vision. "Do they always do that?"

"Only when they're together," Bowser said as he starts walking.

Luigi frowned and followed behind him. When they got to the table, Bowser quickly split the two kings up.

"Alright you, break it up,"

The two different leaders turn their attention on him. Adrian still looked calm and collected but Herold just irritated. He soon brightened when he got sight of Luigi.

"Ah, there you are Luigi," He said. "So, feeling better for our sparring match?"

Luigi smiled at the Muscle Chief's eagerness; might as well get it over with.

"Yes, I am,"

"Excellent," He grinned "Then we should make haste to the training grounds."

...

* * *

…

They didn't go to the training ground. Instead, they decided to have the sparring match in the court yard. Many from the party came out to watch, excited to see the match. Alongside them were Bowser and King Adrian.

"Are you sure it's alright to have Luigi fight Herold?" Adrian asked with concern. "You know how he gets during a match,"

Bowser shrugged. "I am sure he'll be fine. He fought plenty of times against me; Herold will be no different,"

"If you say so,"

Luigi watch as Chief Herold started stretching. He turned to Wendy, hoping for a bit of advice.

"So, what exactly am I going against?" He asked.

"Well, Chief Herold is sort of like Bowser" Wendy said "Strong and powerful; don't get hit and you'll be fine,"

He nodded.

"Hey, Luigi," Roy said, coming up to him. "Jus' to let you know, I have complete and utter faith in you in dis match,"

He smiled. "Thanks Roy,"

"Yeah, well, I should also let you know dat there's a pool goin' around and I, uh, well…I already placed my bet on Chief Herold so…"

"Thanks Roy, your support is greatly appreciated," Luigi said sarcastically.

Roy tapped him on the back. "Anytime buddy,"

Luigi rolled his eyes and walk over to his opponent. He stopped a few feet away and started to roll up his sleeves as Chief Herold finish up his stretching.

"Now, that we're all ready" said Chief Herold as he took a fighting stance. "How about we make this a good, clean fight, shall we?"

Luigi nodded and match his stance with his own. "Agreed,"

Just as they were about to get started, Flown came in carrying a plate full of food and stood next to Morton. "What's happening, Oddball?"

Morton groaned at the nickname. "Luigi and Herold are about to fight,"

"Really?" He said. "Oh boy, a dinner and a show…"

Kamek came in between them as the referee. "Are both opponents ready?"

"You betcha,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Then in that case…Begin!"

Chief Herold was the first one to attack. He threw several punches which were all easily dodged by Luigi. The green man jumped and tossed a few punches of his own. Chief Herold dodged them but not as easily as Luigi.

_'He's not as fast as Bowser,'_ Luigi thought.

With this information in mind, Luigi started to increase his speed a bit. This time he came at Chief Herold with a fury of punches. A few were blocked, several were missed but most made it through.

**"Wow, you're really kicking his ass,"** said a voice Luigi hasn't heard in a while.

_'Oh L, you're still here; I thought you left,'_

**"Nah, I just been hanging around in your subconscious for a while; just came out to see what was going on,"**

_'Well, as you can surely see I'm in the middle of a sparring match with Bowser's friend, King Herold and so far I seem to have the upper hand,'_

**"I can see that,"** Mr. L said **"Well, let me know how it turns out,"**

_'Will do,'_

Chief Herold suddenly punched the ground, causing Luigi to jerk. He jumped back, creating a bit of distance between them.

"Go Luigi," He heard Wendy cheered among the crowd.

Luigi regained his fighting stance as Chief Herold stood up straight. He jumped slightly when Herold threw his head back in laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, so I was right, you are a challenge," He said. "Now, enough with the warm ups, it's time we get serious."

_'Wait, he was just warming up?' _Luigi thought with a slight worry.

Chief Herold crouched down and jumped in the air with his fist drawn. Luigi blinked in surprise before he quickly rolled over to the side to dodge it. He cringed at the force of the king's fist hitting the ground.

"Okay, I take it back" He said "He is way faster than Bowser…stronger too,"

Chief Herold stood up and came at him again, this time quicker than he was before. Luigi dodged all his attacks as best as he could at close range. When a punch came at his unprotected left side, he had no choice but to block. Using both hands, he caught Chief Herold's fist and, for the second time today, he immediately regretted it.

The punch was strong, stronger than Luigi participated. The second his hands made contact he felt a sharp sting run through them. He hiss painfully and pushed back as best as he could.

_'Damn, that hurt,'_ He thought.

**"Hey, you okay, man? Even I felt that,"**

_'Yeah, I'm fine; but I can't say the same for my wrists,'_

"Hmm, not bad," The king said. "Not everyone can block my punches,"

"I can see why," Luigi mumbled as he tries not to show the pain he felt in his wrists.

"Boy this is getting good," said Flown "I haven't been this excited since I shank those Yoshis and put them in my TV."

Morton turned to the yellow magikoopa with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"

"Well when you have no cable, you tend to find other ways to entertain yourself; for me, I just make my own TV show,"

"Make your own show?" Morton repeated slowly. _'That's actually not a bad idea,'_

…

**~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~XXX~**

…

The match continued for twenty five more minutes. In the end, Luigi loses not that he was complaining. Regardless of his lose, everyone enjoyed in it, especially Chief Herold.

"Ha, ha, now that was a good match, it really got my blood pumping," Herold said, flexing his muscles as he did so.

Luigi sat on the ground, glad he had made a good first impression on the Muscle Chief. Wendy and several others came up to him to see how he was faring.

"Wow Mister Luigi; you're so strong," Brianna said. "I wish I could be as strong as you,"

Luigi smiled. "Thank you, Princess Brianna,"

"You okay, Luigi?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine, but my wrists hurt through,"

"You did very well, my friend," Chief Herold said, walking up to him. "Are you sure you're not a warrior of some kind?"

"No, I'm pretty sure." Luigi said. The Chief offered his hand and helped him back to his feet. "Although, this is my first time going up against a Masrestlers and I gotta say you're pretty strong."

"Same with you, but sometime tells me you were holding back,"

He shrugged, rub his wrists. "Maybe a little,"

"Good job, plumber; you lasted longer than I thought you would." Bowser said as he and the others walks over to them.

"Thank you," Luigi smiled. This was his first major fight since he was bedridden weeks ago. If anything it proved that he was getting his skills back.

"So Herold, feeling better after your little match?" Bowser said as he walks over to them.

"Why, yes; sparring always puts me in a good mood," Herold said.

"Would you like a turn, Little Brother?"

Bowser shrugged. "Uh, a little later; for now, let's just get back to the party,"

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

None

...

...


	61. Present Time

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 61:**  
**Present Time**

* * *

...

Right after the match, Luigi went by the medical bay to get his injuries checked out. The good news – nothing was broken; the bad news – his right wrist was sprain. Fortunately, it was only minor and would heal in just a few of days.

After the nurse let him go, he returned to the party which had partly been moved outdoors. Several Koopas including Junior and Brianna were playing capture the flag. From the far side, he spotted Ludwig and Roy leaning against the wall and approached them.

"Hey there, plumber; sorry about yur match," Roy said.

Luigi shrugged. "No big deal,"

"If it makes you feel better, I lose my bet,"

"I thought you betted against me?"

"I did, but I jus' didn't get da time right. I betted dat Herold will defeat you in twenty minutes, you made it close to forty-five."

"So, who won?"

"Wendy…" He answered. "She made a bet dat you'll make it over thirty,"

Luigi smiled. "You're right, that does make me feel better,"

"You know, I think you could have had a chance if you had used your Thunderhand," Ludwig said.

"Maybe, but I really didn't think it was that serious,"

"And those bandages aren't serious?" Roy said, suggesting his injuries.

"No, it was just a sprain. Anyways, I had worse,"

The two Koopas silently agreed with him. Turning back to the party, Luigi spotted Iggy talking to the youngest of the Kappa princesses. He was acting strange.

"What's wrong with Iggy?" He asked. "He seemed more giddy than normal,"

The others followed his glanced and smirked. "Oh he's fine; he just has a crush on Hali,"

"A crush? Really?"

"Yup, Lemmy says they've been emailin' each other fo' sometime now; today might be da day he ask her to be his girl."

"That's good for him,"

"Well, he isn't the only one," said Ludwig. "Roy might have a thing for Muriel,"

The purple koopa turn to him in shock. "I do not!"

Luigi joked. "Wow Roy, I never really picture you as the type to falling in love,"

Roy gave him a glare. "I am NOT in love," He stressed. "All we do is flirt wit' each other, nothin' more,"

"I don't know; maybe we should get the love doctor just to make sure,"

"Aren't you supposed to be wit' Wendy?"

"Good idea; you can ask her out on a double date with me and Wendy,"

"Triple," Ludwig joined. "You can definitely count Kanary and I,"

"Maybe we can quadruple it if we ask Iggy and Hali,"

Roy groaned. "I hate you guys,"

…

* * *

…

Back indoors, the party was just as lively as it was outside. In one corner, Iggy and Hali were dancing along with several other Koopas and Goombas. Not too far away from them, Flown was demonstrating some simple magic tricks which easily impressed Lemmy but quickly bored Morton.

Luigi smiled before turning to the other side of the room. He spotted Bowser in a corner as well as the other kings. They appeared to be in another argument because the Koopa King looked highly annoyed.

Not too far away from them he saw Kamek, Kammy, and Larry by the buffet table. Kammy was scowling the youngest Koopaling who was grumbling up the food like it was no tomorrow. Kamek simply stood there waiting them in amusement.

Some commotion draws his attention. Wendy, Kanary, and the three eldest Kappa sisters were talking amongst each other. Upon seeing him, Wendy motioned him to come over.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "How's your hands?"

He shrugged. "Just a sprain but nothing serious; so what's going on here?"

"We were just talking about how lucky the two of you are to find each other" said Cordeilla.

"More like Cordeilla was talking while the rest of us were just listening," said Muriel.

"So Luigi tell us, how did you and Wendy meet?" asked Eldoris.

"Well…" Luigi said as he thought of how to tell the story. "When we first meet we were sort of on opposing sides."

She tilted her head. "Meaning?"

"Luigi's actually the brother of the Mushroom King," Wendy asked.

All three Kappas blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes,"

"So, how did you get together?"

"Well, King Bowser sort of had a hand on that,"

"Ah the old dad getting involved thing," said Muriel

"So it was an arranged marriage?" Eldoris asked simply.

"Yes, but we're working our way through it and decided to stay in the long run."

"That's so sweet," Cordeilla smiled. "Well, I'm for one hope you two make it to the long run."

"Thank you, Cordeilla"

"So Luigi, do you miss your old home?"

The green man thought about it. "Sometimes, but in the end I'm glad I'm here, otherwise I probably never have seen a Kappa, much less four beautiful ones."

Cordeilla squeal and blush while Muriel turned away to hid her own. Eldoris simply smiled.

"Well, you're definitely a charmer, we'll give you that."

…

* * *

…

After several hours, it was finally time for the birthday Koopa to open all his presents. Junior sat in his chair with glee as one by one presents were given to him. The first ones he opened were from his father; all ten of them were exactly what he had asked for.

Next were King Adrian and his daughters. The Kappas gave him a remote control boat. It was a limited edition and a top seller back in the Kappa Kingdom.

After the Kappas were the Masrestlers. Brianna personally presented it to him which he happily took. After unwrapping it, he found that it was an invitation to the Masrestlemania Junior Division which was coming up in the spring.

This was one of the few fighting tournament the Masrestles held every few years for young fighters. Technically, the fighters had to be between the ages of 14 and 17 to enter but with this invitation Junior has been label as an exception.

Once all the guests presented their presents, his siblings were the next ones to offer. First one up was Larry who presented his gift as a skateboard. Next was Ludwig and Kanary; their shared gift was a music player. After them was Morton who rolled in the biggest gift of all – a foosball table.

Then come Lemmy and Iggy who presented him with a portable game console with two games. After them was Roy; his gift were a pair of brand new boxing gloves. Finally came Luigi and Wendy; however, Junior was a bit hesitant upon receiving it.

"Is it a book?" He asked.

Luigi frowned. "No, it's not a book,"

"Okay…is it anything related to my studies whatsoever?"

"Look, would you just open it?" Wendy said impatiently. "We promise you'll like it,"

Junior didn't quite believe her but opened it nevertheless. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw what it was.

"Woah," He said astonished. "It's…"

"It's a paintball gun," Wendy answered. "We wanted to get you something you won't get bored of so soon."

"I'll say; this is so cool,"

"Well, you still need your father's permission to use it," said Luigi. "Plus you'll need to buy the paint and the safety gears that go with it."

Junior wasn't quite listen to what he was saying; he so excited about his awesome gift. Luigi just shook his head, though he was please that he got him something he really likes.

**"See? I told you he'll like it." **Mr. L said. **"Just look at the smile on that kid's face"**

Junior did look happy; ecstatic even. A cough from Kammy reminded him what he had to do. He turned to his sister and brother-in-law, and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Thanks for my gift," he said. "I really appreciate it,"

Luigi smiled and reach over to rub his horn affectionately. "No problem, Junior; Happy Birthday,"

The young Koopa blush and shy away from him. Luigi simply kept on smiling, not fazed by that at all.

"Oh and one more thing," He said. "You use that on me, I'm taking it back."

Junior chuckled. But he quickly stopped when he realized Luigi was serious. Quickly he nodded, promising not to use it on the ones who gave it to him in fear of losing his new paintball gun.

After opening all the other presents, the party continued for a few more hours until the birthday boy himself finally fell asleep beside the Muscle Princess.

...

* * *

**...**

**Review :)**

**...**


	62. Spell and Web Casters

...

**Author's Note:**

_Hello again readers, I hope you all had enjoy your holidays._

_Some of you may or may not have noticed this but I have made some changes within the story. Two chapters have been split into two, a few had minor to major changes (mainly chapter one), __some have been moved down, and a new one (chapter 53) has been added over the break. I also decided to divided the story into acts. First chapter of every act will always be a foreshadowing chapter of the event to come._

_Okay, now that we had that out of the way, let's get back to the story._

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 62:  
Spell and Web Casters**

* * *

...

...

"Alright class, today the two of you will be learning how to cast a spell,"

Luigi and Junior shared a glance at each other before staring back at Kammy. It's been about a week since the Junior's birthday party. Since that day, Luigi had recently started studying magic under Kammy's guidance for the time being.

The female magikoopa had just started teaching Junior basic sorcery lessons so Kamek thought she might as well take in another student for the time being – killing two birds with one stone. The book he need for class was the last book Kamek gave him, _'Sorcery for Beginners'. _He scanned through it before class, just to get a good idea on the subject ahead.

The book was the biggest of the three given to him, being almost twice the size of the other two. It featured a lot of information; from creating and casting effective spells to potion-brewing to the magic properties of herbs and gemstones. It also discuss on traditions, and symbols and offers step-by-step methods for performing rituals.

At this moment, both he and Junior were in the classroom with Kammy who was about to teach them something new.

"Now, the spell I'm going to teach you is a very simple transformation spell," She began. "First pick up your wands and hold it like so, say the magic word and point the wand at the target object...Let me demonstrate."

Kammy pull out a small rock and her wand from her robe. She placed the rock on a desk and pointed her wand towards it while saying the magic words,

"Reformabit,"

The gem on her scepter glowed and then the rock. Seconds later, the rock was transformed into a ruby.

"Just keep the image of what you want to transform the object into in your mind and the spell will handle the rest. Now, it's your turn..."

Junior went first. He picked up the training wand in front of his desk and held it in his hand. He pointed it at the rock and repeated the words,

"Reformabit!"

A small light appear at the end of the wand but nothing happened. Junior grunted and tried again, only to get the same result.

"Hey, it's not working,"

"Be patience," Kammy said. "I don't expect you to get on the first try."

Luigi tried it next. He picked up the wand and pointed it at the rock. Softly, he said the magic word,

"Reformabit,"

Nothing happened, not even a light from his wand. He tried again but to no effect. He frowned.

"Just keep trying; patience makes perfect after all," Kammy said. "You two can practice on your own time; now we must move on to the other two spells,"

_'Other spells?'_

"I also suggest you take your practice to heart. Eventually, I will be testing you on them,"

"There are tests?" Luigi asked.

Junior groaned. "She always gives a test,"

...

* * *

...

Wendy was bored; she had no one around to keep her occupied. Luigi was busy of late and she didn't have any friends living around town. She could hang out with Kanary, but she was spending most of her time with Ludwig these days. Last she talked with her, the two were thinking of composing their own music, preferably opera.

She sighed and continued her stroll through the castle. She looked up ahead and spotted her brother, Morton, picking things up from the floor. Curious, she walked over to him wondering what he was up to.

"Hey Morton, what are you doing?"

"Just trying…to get all these things back to my room." He answered as a long cable fell on the floor. "Probably should have grab a cart,"

Wendy picked up an equipment of the floor and quickly recognized it. "Wait, this is a camera." She said. "What do you need a camera for?"

"For my own web show, of course,"

She raised a brow. "A web show?"

"Yup, Flown gave me the idea back at the party. Since there is literally nothing good on TV, I decided to start a new show of my own."

"I get it; so... what's it about?"

"I...uhm," He hesitated. "I haven't really decided yet. But I can tell you what it's not going to be about...The Mushroom Kingdom."

She smiled. "Hmm, I like it already,"

"Exactly; my show is going to be something that everyone will enjoy – sports, news, comedy, drama – you name it. I might even throw in a cooking section if it will help get more viewers, maybe even some Soap for the ladies."

"Well, if you're featuring a section for the ladies," Wendy said. "Then it would probably be best to have an actual lady around to host it, right?"

Morton thought about it. "I...guess."

"Then it's settled,"

He blinked. "What's settled?"

"I'm going to be your partner, that's what,"

Morton's eyes widen from surprise. "What? Really? Why?"

"Because...if this show is going to be as big as you say it is, then I want to be a part of it." She explained. "Plus, it looks like you could use some help,"

"I'm fine," Morton said. He reached down to pick up something only to lose his balance and drop everything on the floor again.

"Of course you are," Wendy rolled her eyes. She grabbed several things and started down the hall.

"Come on, let's go,"

"Argh, fine," Morton said. He picked up the rest of his stuff and followed behind her. "But I'm the one who's going to be calling the shot,"

Wendy simply waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

...

Luigi stretched his arms as he made his way back to his room. He was tried after a long day. He wanted to relax for a bit before he could get ready for dinner.

When he got to his room, he saw that Wendy wasn't there. He walked over to their shared bed and collapsed onto it, sighing as he did so. He lay there for only five minutes before he heard the door opening and his wife entering inside.

"Hey hon'," She greeted.

"Hey babe," He greeted back.

She walked over and jumped on the bed next to him. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before smiling.

"Guess what? Morton and I are starting our own web show,"

"Really?" Luigi raised his head to give an interest brow. "What kind of show?"

"Well, we figure we'll make it a variety show, mainly around humor; that way we can feature all sorts of stuff like sports, drama, even a special section for kids and ladies."

"Sounds like quite a show; how long are you going to make it?"

"For now, we're going to make it about an hour long just until we can get the hang of things. Morton already got a studio ready and all the camera equipment we'll need. I manage to pick up a crew to help us operate around. Now we just have figure out the script."

"Well, I hope your show comes out successful,"

"Thanks," She gave him a soft kiss. "I hope your book come out successful as well,"

Luigi smiled and gave her a soft kiss as well. "Thank you,"

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

_I don't really want to promise an exact time frame on when I'll update. Between school and work, it might take me longer to post chapters. I say, you will have to wait _AT LEAST_ a week for a new one to appear._

_..._

_Reformabit - Latin for transform_

**...**

**Review :)**


	63. Koopa Promise

...

**No Author's Note:**

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 63:  
Koopa Promise**

* * *

...

...

"Alright everyone that's it for today; we'll pick everything again tomorrow,"

The staff nodded as they started to put the equipment away for the day. Luigi stood up from his seat in the corner. He had came in earlier and sat down some place where he won't be in the way. Now that they were done, he started to approached Wendy and Morton.

"Hey," He greeted. "Looks like everything is coming along great,"

"Thanks," Wendy said. "We still have a lot of work to do but if we kept a steady pace, we should have this ready and loaded in no time,"

"Well count me as one of your first viewers when you do,"

"So Luigi, what brings you to the studio?" Morton asked.

"I just thought I'll stop by and see how you were doing,"

"Really?" he said in disbelief. "Are you sure you are not here for something else?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe like hiding from Roy?" Wendy concluded.

About two days ago, the green man spotted Lemmy and Roy in the recreation room. Roy was fast asleep on the couch which gave Lemmy the idea of pulling a prank on him. Luigi was against it at first but against his judgment, or rather after Mr. L influence, he soon got involved and came up with an idea. By the end of day, everyone in the castle realized just how pretty the purple Koopa could be with little make-up on.

Luigi shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually,"

**'Yeah, that's right buddy; just keep telling yourself that,'**

…

* * *

…

Luigi mumbled to himself as he heads towards the training area. He had a feeling something – or rather someone – was waiting for him there, but he wasn't too concern about it nor was he in a hurry.

When he finally arrived, his suspicions were proven correct. Roy was already there, leaning against the wall as if he was waiting for him. He silently sighed; he heard this morning that the purple Koopa had managed to get back at Lemmy for the prank they pulled on him. He might as well get his punishment over and done with.

"Hey Roy," He greeted.

The large Koopaling glance his head up towards him. "Heard you've been avoidin' me?"

Luigi shrugged. "I was for a while but not anymore,"

"So you're goin' to take it?" Roy said as he stood up.

"Sure, just give me some time to stretch first,"

Luigi entered inside with Roy following behind him. They went to one of the private training grounds and started stretching their limps.

"So," Luigi started. "I heard Lemmy and Iggy's birthday is coming up soon. Any ideas on what to get them?"

Roy scoffed. "Lemmy's simple; jus' jiggle some keys in front o' him and he'll be happy fo' hours. Iggy's the complicated one; bein' a genius and all. Now dat I think about it, I haven't seen in da trainin' grounds fo' awhile,"

"I'm sure Lemmy's smarter than he leads on,"

The Koopa raised a brow. "What makes you say dat?"

"Well for one thing, he managed to avoid you for an entire day?"

"So? You did too and I still got ya,"

"No, I just decided to give up and deal with whatever revenge you got in mind now rather than later; for all we know, Lemmy could have thought of the same thing,"

"Well, we'll never know, will we?"

"Not unless you asked,"

Roy puffed. "Whatever, let's jus' get dis over with,"

Luigi did one more stretch before facing him. "Alright,"

"And while we're at it, none o' dat thunder stuff,"

**'Aww, where's the fun in that?'**

"In exchange," Roy continued with a smirk. "I'll go easy on ya,"

"Really?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yup; if it makes you feel better, I'll even Koopa Promise ya,"

"I don't know what that means but fine,"

"What? You've been here fo' months and you don't know da Koopa promise?" Roy commented, amused.

He frowned. "Well, obviously; I never saw anyone do it before,"

"Pft, figures,"

"What is it if it's so important?"

"It's da koopa version of dat one promise people always make…what was it again? Cross my butt and hope to fly?"

"Cross my _heart_ and hope to _die_," Luigi corrected.

"Yeah dat, except we take dis promise more seriously. Its kind o' like an unwritten law we all follow. Heck, even King Dad used it once or twice from what I can remember,"

"Really?" The plumber said with interest. "Bowser keeps his promises?"

"Yeah, sometimes not always; depends on who you are" Roy shrugged. "However, you'll get a better chance of him keeping it if you made him Koopa Promise. Like a 95 percent chance,"

"95%, uh? And the other five?"

"Chances dat he won't do it, but not without a good reason,"

"Interesting," Luigi couldn't help but be surprise on just how serious this Koopa Promise was. This could come useful to him later on. "So how does the promise go?"

"Simple, it was one of those things we learn as kids. It goes like dis… Lock my shell and may it dwell, deep inside an empty well, Bury the key and then you'll see, There's no secret coming out from me,"

"Catchy…"

"Yeah well, like I said we learn it as kids, there's even a lil' dance,"

"Really? Can I see?"

Roy shot him a glare. "No,"

Luigi frowned. "Uh, why not?"

"Because… I don't dance,"

"Well, you'll never know,"

The purple koopa snorted. "Oh, I know,"

"If never try,"

"Hey, I'm not here to dance," He cracked his knuckles. "I here to fight,"

"Can't we do both?"

"No," He said blankly.

Luigi sighed. "Fine,"

He took a fighting stance. Roy smirked and did the same. He decided not to make the first move. Luigi's hand-to-hand combat has improved greatly since he first started training. No longer does he rely solely on his jumping abilities or any of those power-ups. This makes fighting him far more interesting and fun challenge.

Luigi stared at the Koopaling standing cross from him. He had already realized that Roy was waiting for him to make the first move. The only problem with his plan was that he wasn't going to do it. He knows Roy was a calm and patient Koopa; but he did have a limit. Wendy was his opposite; she was quick to anger and more out-going than he was. Luigi had already developed his patience when dealing with her; he could easily use that same patience against Roy.

And he was right.

Eventually, Roy's patience did run out. He charged straight at him. Luigi smiled slightly as he stood his ground. He avoided Roy's attacks with great ease, blocking his punches and dodged his kicks. His speed was one of his best fighting qualities, alongside with his endurance, his Thunderhand, and his jumping abilities.

Using say jumping abilities, he created some distance between him and Roy. He took his stance again and motioned the koopa to come after him. Roy grunted in annoyance. He came after him swinging a punch. Luigi caught his fist, and used the momentum to flip him over onto his shell.

"Still want to go easy on me?" Luigi asked. He stood over Roy, sporting a cocky smile on his face. "If it makes you feel better, I won't be using any of that thunder stuff,"

Roy puffed but then smiled. Basically, the plumber was telling him he didn't need to be taken easy anymore which was just fine with him.

"Alright fine, you ask fo' it,"

...

...

* * *

...

**No Ending Note:**

**...**

**Review :)**


	64. History Lesson

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry to post this up so late in the day. I was watching Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards while I was finishing this up. Super excited about the awesome movies coming out this year, especially the sequel movie **'_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'._**

Anyways, I haven't been working on this as much as I would like. With school, work, a possible writer's block, and my _birthday_ coming up soon, progress with this story is coming along slowly. However, one thing I'm mostly certain about is that this story will have over 100 chapter (possibly 150 - give or take).

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 64:  
History Lesson**

* * *

...

Luigi let out a tired sigh after he finished cleaning the entire lab from top to bottom. He glanced around with admiration. Everything was spotless, thanks to him and he still had an hour left to spare.

**"You take too much satisfaction in this,"** Mr. L commented.

_'Well, I'm sorry if cleaning is sort of a bit of a hobby for me,'_

**"I like your other hobby…you know the one that usually involves Wendy,"**

Luigi grew flushed. _'That's not a hobby. That's…That's…'_

**"It's what?"**

_'You know what; I'm ignoring you now,'_

Suddenly the door opened and in comes the magikoopa himself. Kamek paused for a moment to study the conditions of the room. He nodded once it met his approval.

"Finely done," he said. "Did you clean my office as well?"

"Yup, all the papers on your desk are neatly stacked together while your file cabinets are arranged in alphabetical order." Luigi said "I also refill any empty chemical bottles and made a list on supplies we're running low on."

Kamek nodded once more. "Excellent. And it seems you still have some time left to spare. I guess I could let you out early, but what kind of boss will I be if I did that?"

**"I don't know; a cool one?"**

"I guess we could sit around and relax for a bit,"

Luigi nodded. He placed the cleaning supplies back in the small closet and followed Kamek to his office. He sat down in the chair across from him and let out another tired sigh.

"So…any questions?" Kamek asked once he was sited.

Luigi shock his head. "Nope,"

"You sure? I'm willing to answer any sort of question you may have,"

"Well," He thought. "I do have one but it's not related to the job. Actually, it's a question I wanted to ask for a while but couldn't find the right time."

"I see; tell me, what is your question?"

Luigi straighten up in his chair and made direct eye contact as he asked his question. "Who exactly is Clawd? Why is he so against Bowser?"

**"Uh, that's two questions,"**

_'Oh, he knows what I mean,'_

The old magikoopa sighed and leaned back in his chair. He didn't speak right away and Luigi didn't pressure him. He waited patiently for the old koopa's response as he considered his questions. After a long silence, Kamek sighed again and turned to the green plumber.

"It's a long story but I guess now is a good time to tell you," He said, sitting up. "But first I have a question to ask you…just how much do you know about our history?"

"Well," Luigi started. "You are the descendants of a quadruped turtle species known as the _**Shellcreepers**_ and were very common in the prehistoric era. They went through a dramatic change in a short span of time which most believe was cause by a goddess of some sort. They were native inhabitants of their land known as _**Kuppas**_ and were very tribal. They lived a primitive but peaceful life for many years until settlers from other land came across them.

"When the settlers first arrived in the Kuppas' territory, they were welcome with open arms. The settlers, however, thinking they were simply dumb and inferior creatures, turned their peaceful gesture against them, and started to capture and force them to do work as their slaves and laborers. It was then the Kuppas began to lose their land and their freedom to the needs of the settlers and the developing monarchies that surrounded them."

"That is correct," Kamek smiled. He was pleased with how much the plumber had learned about their ancestral history. "And it wasn't just the Kuppas that suffered… the Yoshiaurs, the Birdoctyls, all the weaker races of Dinosaur Land shared the same fate."

"I can see what first spark the hatred Koopas have towards other nations." Luigi said. "But why is it that the Mushroom Kingdom is the usually the main targeted of their hate?"

"The very first settlers the Kuppas encountered and were enslaved by were from a young kingdom – in other words, they were Toads."

"Oh," Luigi said softly. "I see,"

"The Mushroom Kingdom was only a few centuries old when they came cross the Kuppas. They thought by enslaving them it will help increase their rate of development which it did. Other nations, both old and young, didn't start import and selling slaves until a decade or so _after_ the Mushroom Kingdom. By that time, the Kuppas' hate towards the Mushroom Landers was already great. And when other nations started to do the same, their hate simply grew even larger."

"That's a lot of hate,"

Kamek nodded. "Yes, and it takes a lot of time for that hate to fade."

"So what happened next?"

"The start of our great era, of course," He said. "After over two hundred years of slavery, one Kuppa finally stood up against his Masters and fought for his freedom."

"Oh I remember that one." Luigi said. "In the history books they called it the **_Dark Turning_**; it started an uprising all over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Not just any uprising – it was the **_Kuppoleon Uprising_** is what we called it. It was one of the greatest highlights in Koopa History. As the name stated, Kuppoleon was one of a koopa species that, even now, has no name for itself."

"Bowser's species," Luigi guessed.

"Correct; his breed of Kuppas was very expensive; only those of very high class can afford."

"Such as the Mushroom Rulers,"

Kamek nodded. "The Mushroom Rulers had many Kuppa slaves, but Kuppoleon worked for the King personal servant. One day, he stopped taking orders. Well…maybe not stop; it was more like he downright refused. This anger the King greatly, so much that he decided to punish Kuppoleon himself. That's when things take a turn for the worse…

"In the middle of his punishment, Kuppoleon suddenly and completely snaps. He grabbed the much smaller king easily and killed him with his bare claws. The Queen screamed bloody murder, alerting the guards to the throne room. The guards moved swiftly but they were only in time to witness Kuppoleon standing over her lifeless body, his claws tainted with the blood of both her and the King's.

"Fueled by the horror and anger of their Monarch's gruesome murder, the guards attacked Kuppoleon. The fight resulted in a blood bath. Many of them were killed before Kuppoleon himself was finally detained and slaughtered, dozens more were left injured.

"When was finally over, the whole castle was left in chaos. The only one who didn't suffer Kuppoleon's wrath was the Monarch's newborn who unfortunately was in the room when his parents were killed; however, Kuppoleon left him completely unharmed."

"How come?"

"Well, when he looked upon the young crying infant, deep down under all his hate and rage, Kuppoleon could sense that the child was innocent and knew nothing of what was going on nor the sinful acts the people were doing to his kind."

"Wait, how do you know?" Luigi asked curiously. The old Koopa sounded very accurate about something that happened before his time.

Kamek smirked. "You're forgetting about my time travel ability,"

Luigi's eyes widen with sudden realization. Of course; that explains it. The powerful Magikoopa went back in time to witness the events that unfolded. In the Mushroom Library, that event was describes as one of the darkest times in Mushroom Kingdom History. The late King and Queen of that era were described to be fair and loved, and that their death was untimely, unjust, and cruel. That was probably true to the eyes of their people. But to the eyes of a slave, they were the monsters and Kuppoleon was their hero.

_'That just goes to show you that there are always two sides to the same story,' _Luigi thought.

**'That also goes to show you that no one's completely good as well; where there is light there is always darkness and vise versa.**

_'Like me and you?'_

**'Exactly,'**

"Anyways," Kamek continued. "News about the King and Queen's murder spread across the nation in just a few short months. Soon, the Toads and other Mushroom People began to fear for the safety of their own lives. This caused them to start treating the Kuppas even harsher in hopes it will ensure them in their place."

"But it didn't," Luigi said. "Instead it did the opposite,"

"That's right; the Mushroom People didn't know is but when they started using Kuppa slaves they slowly became physically weaker while the Kuppas, doing all of their hard work, became increasingly stronger and more durable. Not even a year after their Royals' death, Kuppas started to revolt against their masters and they too suffered the same fate as their beloved monarch.

"Much blood was spill on both sides. Other nations who heard about all the uprisings and deaths feared for their own safety and thought that importing Kuppa slaves was no longer worth as it once did. It took another 10 years before Kuppas were finally driven out and gained their freedom."

**"Okay, this has been interesting and all, but what does it all have to do with your question?" **Mr. L said.

"Now, you're probably wondering what this all have to do with your question," Kamek said.

**"Holy crap, did he hear me?"**

_'Well you never know with Kamek; he has all sorts of powers.'_

"Yeah, I do," Luigi replies.

"Don't worry; I was just getting to that…Okay, after many years of hardship and slavery the Kuppas were finally given the freedom they so rightly deserve. But soon after that, they were force to face a new problem."

"What's that?"

"They needed a place to call home," He answered "Working as slaves have not only changed them physically, but it also changed them mentally. They knew they no longer had the land their forefathers once own so…"

"They decided to steal it back"

"And who better to steal it from then the ones who took it from them in the very beginning."

"So the fighting between the Kuppas and the Mushroom Kingdom continues,"

"I'm afraid so; Kuppas started to invade and ransack small Mushroom villages and settlements, and claimed them as their own. Most of the Mushroom People were afraid of them and left their homes, fleeing for their lives; only a few fought against them and paid a heavy price.

"Eventually, a civil war broke out and more lives were lost. It wasn't until the Mushroom Kingdom's newly crown young princess decided to put an end to all this bloodshed by heading over and speaking with the Kuppas personally.

"This princess was the same one Kuppoleon spared years ago. Now grown up and ruling the kingdom, she went by the simple name of **_Princess Toadstool_**.

"When she stood before the Kuppas, she asked to speak with their leader. Among the group, a large Kuppa stepped forward and stood against the princess.

"The Kappa in front of her was Kuppoleon's very own son who was the exact resemblance of his father. He stared down at the princess with eyes full of hate and distrust.

"The Princess, now standing in front of the son of the Kuppa who murdered her parents, met his glare with a glare of her own; eyes full of hate and distrust, but also with guilt and understanding.

"She asked that the Kuppas cease their assaults on her people and as a result, promise to gain them their own land. The Kuppa Leader was skeptical of her offer and had refused. But the princess was a stubborn one; she refused to take no for an answer. So she did the one thing that no one expected her to do,"

"And that is?"

"She begged... she surprised everyone around her when she got down on her knees and begin to beg for forgiveness. Her guards were horrified by her actions, pleading with her that she shouldn't beg to which savage creatures.

"The Kuppas, although surprise, said that begging wasn't enough; they want the princess's head and the entire Mushroom Kingdom to suffer the same way they did. They were, however, silenced by their leader.

"The Kuppa Leader stood over the Mushroom Princess and ordered her to stand. He told the princess that his people had endured too much to be wiped out in a war so he accepted her offer. However, he wisely told her that she will never understand the hardships they had lived through and that the hate they felt towards her and the kingdom will last for generations to come.

"The Kuppas stopped their assaults soon after that. Just as she had promised, the Princess gained them their own land. The **_Valley of Green_** – a large, very fertile state of land the Mushroom Kingdom had gained at the end of the Great Mushroom War with Sarasaland and the Bean Kingdom.

"Now with a place to call home, the Kuppas were relatively happy but not satisfied. They wanted to ensure that they keep their land and their freedom so the events of slavery never happen again.

"They did this by starting their own Kingdom. They labeled the Kuppa leader as their very first king. In his honor, they decided to rename themselves and their Kingdom after him – _**King Koopa**_.

"And thus the Koopa Kingdom was born."

Luigi sat up in his seat, stretching a bit. "Well, that was a nice historical story," He said. "But uhm, it still didn't answer my questions."

"It didn't?" Kamek frowned. Luigi shook his head. "Oh, well; perhaps next time,"

"Wait, what?"

Kamek stood up from his chair and headed for the door. "It's time for you to go, is it not?"

Luigi glanced at clock. It was thirty minutes passed the time he was supposed to get off. "Yeah, but…"

"Well then, you should get going; I'm not paying you over time by the way,"

Before he can say anything else, the old magikoopa disappeared behind the corner. Luigi sighed and fell back in his chair.

"I'm sorry but...did he just leave me hanging?"

**'Forget that; you're not getting paid overtime, what a load of BS!'**

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

In '_**Paper Mario'**_, Kammy stated that the motive of the clan is to have revenge against all who have treated Koopa Troopas poorly. This got me thinking what did the Mushroom Kingdom (or any kingdom for that matter) do to make the Koopa want revenge on them. I thought about it for a while and slavery popped inside my head.

Also, I do plan on having half, maybe a full chapter on how everyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom are doing. I just have to start working on it and find a suitable space for it.

...


	65. A Reason to Celebrate

...

...

**Author's Note:**

I'm very glad to see how many people enjoyed the last chapter. The whole slavery thing was just a theory I completely made up. Slavery was always an interesting topic to me, so I figured I combined that interest with my story.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 65:  
A Reason to Celebrate**

* * *

...

...

"There, all done,"

Luigi stood up and wiped the dirt of his garden gloves as he examined his handiwork. After his little story time with Kamek, the green plumber had decided to spend some time working around the courtyard. He spent nearly two hours pulling out weeds from the ground before he was finally done.

A small push on his side got his attention. He turned and saw it was the Glad Piranha Plant. It whimpered and pressed its head against him again. Luigi smiled and gently pet it, making it purr.

"Hey there, Kitty; hungry already?"

The Piranha Plant, or Kitty as he now calls it, grunted in response. Luigi looked up at the sky, trying to determine the time from the position of the sun and the amount of sunlight. If he was reading it right, it should be close to dinner time.

He removed the garden gloves and headed back inside. He returned twenty minutes later with a wagon full of pockets of whole chicken.

"Okay guys, it's feeding time." He announced as he put on some rubber gloves.

Almost of the piranha plants perk up when he said that. Since the first day he was assigned to take care of them, he always took some time out of his day to interact and feed them at least once a day.

By now, he had given each Piranha Plant a name. The Glad Piranha Plant was the first one he befriended; he named it Kitty because of its constant purring.

Gent was the Bony Piranha Plant. After him were Anna and Elsa, the Fire and Ice Piranha Plants, and the 3 normal plants were Babar, Dianne, and Zoe. He named the Putrid P. Plant, Sasha; the Frost plant, Jack; the Prickly plant, Spike; the Gold plant, Vanna; and the Inky plant, Oswald.

Like Kamek had told him each Piranha Plant had their own personality. Some warmed up to him fairly quick while others needed a little more time. For instance, Kitty - she was the joyful one; always happy to see him. Sasha was the shy one; hesitant at first but very sweet once she got used to him. Vanna was oddly self-centered; caring much about its golden exterior, but for good reason. Gold Piranha Plants made one of the richest and popular extract around so a little extra care was necessary to get its full quality.

"Alright Blaze, you're the last one," He said as he place the last bucket of meat beside.

Blaze was the Lava Piranha Plant in the center fountain. He named it that after its fierce personality. So far, Blaze would only allow him to come close enough to feed; petting, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

"So...do you think today we'll get some process in?" He asked, holding up some chicken to give him.

The Lava Plant snorted, like it was saying 'as if'.

"Oh, come on; I'm not a bad guy. Just give me a chance," Luigi pouted.

Some might look at him as if he was crazy talking to a plant. But the truth is Piranha Plants were actually quite intelligent and, in some species, were capable of speech and walking around. All the piranha plants here seem to understand what he was saying so he tends to talk to them daily.

Blaze growled as he was starting to get impatient. Luigi sighed and tossed him a large piece of meat.

"Fine, be that way. But one of these day you're going to warm up to me. Or in your case, cool down."

If Blaze had eyes, he'll be rolling them right now. Luigi puffed and turned around to leave him alone. He paused and glanced back towards him.

Blaze seemed to be distracted; his body was slightly turned to the side, chewing his food slowly as he took his time eating.

An idea appeared in Luigi's head. He placed the bucket back down and turned back to the Lava Plant.

**'What are you doing?' **Mr. L asked him.

Luigi shushed him. _'Shh…watch,'_

Slowly, the green plumber started walked behind the Lava Plant, as if to sneak up on him.

**'Can you even sneak on a Piranha Plant?'**

_'Well, we're able to find out,"_

As slowly and quietly as he can, Luigi stepped behind Blaze. Piranha Plants naturally has an excellent sense of smell and pretty good hearing which is how they detect their prey close by. Normally, Blaze would have noticed Luigi by now but he was chewing too loud to hear him and the green plumber's scent was covered by the dirt and meat he handled.

Once he was close enough, Luigi reached over and started petting Blaze. He felt the plant tense but that only lasted for a few seconds as it soon calmed down. Luigi smiled; knowing he'll get close to the Lava Plant one way or another.

He petted Blaze for several minutes; he was really warm despite the fact he's been sitting in a pool of lava all day. Once he was done, he backed away and placed his hands on his hips.

"See that wasn't so bad," He said "Now would you loosen up?"

His response – a face full of fire…

…

"So how did it go?"

The green plumber was burned from head to toe when he walked back inside the castle. A green Shy Guy was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper asked him that question. His name was Shyloh; he was the one who usually feeds the Piranha Plants. Luigi coughed out some smoke before smiling.

"I think he's starting to like me,"

...

* * *

...

Dinner was pretty lively tonight. Conversations vary from the web show Wendy and Morton were working on to Iggy and Lemmy's birthday coming up soon. After eating their meals and throwing in some ideas for the show, most of everyone got up and return to their rooms for the rest of the day. The only ones still sitting on the table were Luigi, Kammy, Junior, and the king himself.

Bowser had already finished eating; he was just sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. Junior was still here because Kammy was forcing him to eat his vegetables, which he was doing so very slowly. Wendy left the table not too long ago, Luigi said he'll join her soon as he finish watching the humorous display.

"So plumber," Bowser spoke suddenly. "How's it going with Kamek?"

"So far so good," Luigi replies. "Although, he wasn't kidding when he said things were going to get harder,"

Bowser smirked. "Yeah, that's Kamek for ya; he's as professional as they come."

He folded his paper and sat up from his seat with a slight grunt.  
"Well, I'm going to bed." He announced. "Congratulations, by the way,"

Luigi raised a brow. "For what?"

Bowser didn't say anything. Instead he tossed the newspaper over to him. Luigi caught it and glanced up to see the Koopa King exiting out of the dining room. He looked back at the newspaper and unfolded it to the first page. His eyes widen when he saw the headline.

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

…

Wendy came out of the bathroom, feeling fresh and clean. She walked over to her closet to put on her night gown. A few minutes later, the front door opened.

"Wendy!" She heard Luigi called out for her.

She walked out of the closet dressed in a slight blue night gown. "Luigi? What is it?"

The green plumber was in high spirits. He held up the newspaper for her to see. Right on the front page was the main headlines:

**"THE MUSHROOM HEIR IS BORN:****  
****WELCOME PRINCE MARCUS"**

"Guess who's now an aunt?" Luigi beamed, excitement written all over his face.

Wendy's eyes widen as she took the paper in her hand. "I'm…an aunt?"

He nodded. "That's right. And I'm an uncle,"

She smiled and looked back at the paper. The entire front page was taken up by the picture of the new born baby boy. He was asleep when the photo was taken. He looked much like his father when he was an infant – with his black, beady eyes and his slightly smaller but still pretty big nose. The only difference was that he had a small patch of blonde hair instead of brown.

"Got to admit, the kid is cute," She commented.

"This has been a good month," He smiled."I'm writing a book, you and Morton are making your own show, Ludwig and Kanary are composing an opera, and we have a little nephew to adore."

"You're right, this is a good day." She agreed. Then she smirked. "This gives us all the more reason we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" He questioned. "How?"

**"Don't be so naïve,"** Mr. L scowled him.

Luigi frowned; not understanding his other's meaning. It wasn't until Wendy took his hand that he realized what she meant.

"Oh right that," He blushed as he was lead to the bed.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

Most of you probably still remember the very first chapter of the story before I changed it to what you see now. I still have it; I'm just moving it to a more fitting place in the story - Act 3.

**...**

**Review :)**


	66. Gift Searching

...

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the month long wait. I hadn't looked at this in over two weeks, mainly because of work (which is starting to become a living hell for me). I finally got some free time to continue working on this chapter only to become dissatisfied with the ending. So I kept working on it until I had the longest chapter I ever wrote/typed, being over 4,000 words long.

...

*This chapter is an inspiration from one of my favorite **2003 TMNT TV series** episode, _"Touch and Go"_.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 66:  
Gift Searching**

* * *

...

Koopalis was just as lively as it always been on a weekday. As sundown draws nears, so does the time for closing and, for some, the beginning of the night shift. Still many inhabitants walked around the marketing areas as if it was mid-afternoon.

Luigi was among them, aimlessly trolling around as he hoped to stop an ideal store he had in mind. It was only a few days since he find out about his new-born nephew. Since then, he's been trying to find a suitable gift he could send to him.

Originally, he thought about returning to the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit so he could see him. Unfortunately, that plan was turned down after the discussion he had with Bowser.

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

…

_"You want me to do what?"_

_"Visit Mario and Peach to congratulate them on their new born," Luigi answered._

_It was only last night that Luigi was informed about his new-born nephew. It's been months since he last saw his brother and everyone else back at the Mushroom Kingdom. And now that Baby Marcus was born, he thought it would be the perfect time for a visit._

_Bowser let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his red hair. It was way too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this. He hadn't even had his scorching hot cup of coffee yet._

_"And why would I do that?" He said. "Especially for some brat that I hoped to never met?"_

_"Well," Luigi started. "It'll help express your kindness, cooperation, and maybe start building a form a trust with them."_

_Bower laughed and leaned back in his office chair. "Look I already showed them kindness when I agreed to the treaty and cooperation when I decided to follow the terms of the treaty that **they** made. I don't want their trust nor do I need it."_

_"Oh, come on," The plumber slouched slightly. "This is my nephew we're talking about… and your nephew-in-law,"_

_"Don't care,"_

_Luigi sighed. "Fine; can Wendy and I at least take a few days to visit them?"_

_"No,"_

_He frowned. "How come?"_

_"Part of the agreement with the treaty," Bowser explained. "Once it's was finalized, no one within the Koopa Klan is allowed to set foot within the Mushroom Kingdom for three years. The same goes for those in the Mushroom Kingdom as well."_

_"Ok, so I guess Wendy can't go," He frowned. He was hoping to use this opportunity to finally introduce his brother to his new wife. "Alright then, I'll just go by myself,"_

_"Can't,"_

_Luigi stumbled. "What…why?"_

_"Because you're a member of the Koopa Klan,"_

_"Really?" He blinked in surprise. "Since when?"_

_"Well, technically you should have been when you married my daughter but I had it legally finalize after you got back from your little vacation."_

_Luigi was silent for a moment as he let this new information sink in. "So, legally I'm a prince and a high ranking member of the Klan?"_

_"Yup," Bowser smirked. "Surprise?"_

_"A-A little," Luigi confessed. He never really dreamt about becoming a royal before. His very first thought of it came to him back when he was dating Daisy and he would think about their future together. The idea of becoming a king terrorized him to no end, but after the desert princess revealed her true intentions, he no longer had to worry about that._

_Now, he was a prince which was almost as nerve-wreaking. Although not as powerful as a king, it still held a lot of responsibilities. And the fact that he was the only human in their ranks meant that people will be looking at him differently than the others._

_"Okay, so… I'm a prince and a member of the Koopa Klan," He started, mostly to him as he slowly began to accept it. "With that in mind, I think Mario will be willing to look pass it."_

_"Maybe, but I'm not going to risk it."_

_"Why not?"_

_Bowser shifted in his chair. "Well for one thing, I don't think he'll be too happy to find out that you're suddenly married. He'll think it was force…"_

_"Which it was,"_

_"Which I was going to dissolve until you declined."_

_"Too shay,"_

_The Koopa rolled his eyes. "Anyways, he won't be too happy about it, especially once he hears how you got that little scar of yours."_

_"That one wasn't your fault," Luigi argued. He had long since recovered from the stabbing he received from the traitor Kalvin while protecting Wendy. The only evidence still left of the incident was his faded yet still noticeable scar placed over his heart. Hardly anyone, besides Wendy of course, never gets a chance to see it so it wasn't a big deal._

_Bowser shook his head. "No, but it happened under my custody, which is enough evidence for him to throw some blame."_

_"I'll just talk to him about it; he'll understand." Luigi reasoned._

_A deep snort let the king's lips. "Yeah right, he'll probably think we brainwash you or something into saying that."_

_"He won't think that,"_

_"If not him, then those mushroom caps he called advisors will. And once they get him all worked up, he'll accused me of not following the treaty agreement and break things off, causing the two of us to go back fighting."_

_"I'm sure he won't accuse you of anything,"_

_"You accused me of kidnapping Peach when it actually that Bleck guy that did it,"_

_"Well, in our defense, you were planning on kidnapping her; some guy just beat you to it,"_

_"My answer still stands,"_

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

…

Luigi frowned; he was saddened that he couldn't go and visit but he did understand Bowser's concern. This new 'relationship' – if you can even call it that – between the two kingdoms was very delicate, even the slightest mistake can cause everything to crumble down. It was probably best that either sides set foot onto the other's land until the time period ended, and unfortunately it had to include him as well.

_'Well, I guess I could always mail them something,' _He had thought.

Finding a gift was not easy; finding the right gift was even harder. Baby Marcus may be his nephew but he was also the prince and heir to the Mushroom Throne. Not only that, but his parents were the most beloved couple in the entire Kingdom. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire Mushroom Castle was already filled with gifts and presents sent from the people all across the land. Luigi didn't want his gift to be one of many piled on the floor, so he took the time to find something unique and one of a kind.

Unfortunately, that had proved to be more difficult than he had thought. Wendy helped him, as well as Kanary and Kammy (the others refused to help him), but they too had trouble finding something that wasn't very common and can't only be used by Koopa hatchlings. It wasn't until he talked to Junior that an idea was given to him.

...

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

...

_"You want me to do what?"_

_"Help me find a gift for baby Marcus,"_

_Junior let out a deep, tired sigh. This was not how he wanted his early morning to start. He should still bed, sleeping until noon._

_"Why should I?" He replied. "Especially for some stupid little kid I hope to never see?"_

_Luigi raised an eyebrow; didn't he have a similar conversation not too long ago?_

_"Well," He started. "It'll help express your kindness, cooperation, and hopefully start building a relationship with who I hope will be a friend to you in the future."_

_"HA! As if," Junior laughed. "That kid is my rival, and rivals don't give each other gifts. Someday, I'm going to defeat him and take over the Mushroom Kingdom."_

_Luigi frowned at that exclaim. "You're not seriously planning on destroying the pact between the two kingdoms when you're king, are you?"_

_Junior crossed his arms. "Depends,"_

_He sighed. "Well, whatever happens I'll just have to sure you don't make such 'crucial' decisions when you came to term."_

_"You?" The young koopa chuckled._

_The plumber narrowed his eyes, displeased with the tone. "Yes, me,"_

_"Wouldn't you be too old by then?"_

_He scoffed. "I'll definitely be older but not that old; I'll still be in my thirties when you turn eighteen."_

_"Yeah, when** I** turn eighteen but what about the kid?"_

_"Marcus," Luigi corrected._

_Junior rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"_

_"Then I'll be fifty when that happens."_

_"So I was right, you will be too old."_

_"Fifty is not old; in fact, it's considered middle age,"_

_"Yeah,** old**-middle age,"_

_Luigi growled in annoyance. He grabbed Junior's horn and held it in a sideway manner. "Keep in mind…you'll be in your thirties by the time he's old enough to take the throne."_

_"As if," Junior grunts in discomfort. "I'll be King of the Mushroom Kingdom long before he gets the chance."_

_The plumber stared blankly at the teen that stared at him with irritation in his black – or is that a dark blue? – colored eyes. He sighed and released him from his hold._

_"You know, sometimes I forget that you're actually Bowser's son,"_

_"Of course I am," Junior said proudly. "And I'm going to be an even better King than he is some day,"_

_Luigi smiled and ruffled his hair. "All the more reason to keep a closer eye on you,"_

_Junior growled and smacked his hand away. "You said you were looking for a gift or something?"_

_"Yes I was; something that's unique and not very common."_

_"Have you ever thought about getting him his own blanket?"_

_The green man frowned. "I'm pretty sure he has plenty of those,"_

_However, Junior shook his head. "Not a normal blanket; a specialize one. Here, I'll show you,"_

_The young Koopa retreated back inside his room but left the door opened. Luigi stepped inside but didn't enter fully. Junior returned a minute later and hands him an old blanket._

_Luigi took it and examined it. It was a custom-made blanket with Junior's name, date of birth, how much he weight, and the time of his birth printed on multiple squares. The colors were faded; a clear sign that it was old. But it was still pretty soft and in good condition._

_"Uh, I never saw a blanket like this before," Luigi said with interest. "How long have you had it?"_

_"Since I hatched" Junior answered._

_The plumber raised a curious eyebrow. "You keep the blanket you had as a baby?"_

_He blushed and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you this just to make fun of me,"_

_"I'm not making fun of you; it was a legitimate question," Luigi said, returning his focus back on the blanket. "Do you remember who gave it to you? Or where you got it from?"_

_"No, but they usually sell stuff like this is at small businesses so look there,"_

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

…

So that's what he was going now, trying to find his ideal store. Trying being the keyword here; most of the privately own stores around town were in the business of childcare, catering or hardware. Not many came close to what he was looking for.

He sighed deeply. This was his fourth time shopping around. At this rate, he might have to look at someplace else.

_'Maybe the next town over might have something,'_ he thought to himself.

**'Or better yet, you could go to Koopatropolis,'** Mr. L suggested. **'It is the biggest city so they're bound to have a lot more stuff,'**

Luigi nodded in agreement and continue walking around the southern district. The southern district was mostly a residential area but there were a good amount of shops located in the area. He was just about to call it a day and head back to the castle when something caught his eye.

A two story house also doubled as a small private shop. It was smaller than most of the other houses and small shops around it; older too and looked a bit worn down. The sign above the door was pretty plain; there was no fancy lights to grab people's attention and a few letters were missing.

At first glance, one would think the house was abandon but the 'open' sign placed on the door says otherwise. The plumber 'hummed' in interest before walking towards it. Besides the dreadful shape the store was in, it still got his attention, mainly because of the title…

"Koopapa's and Koomama's Family Store"

A small bell ring as he opened the door. Stepping inside, he glanced around the tiny store. Just like the external, the internal of the shop was in poor shape. The paint on the wall were chipped and faded, the windows were dirty, and dust covered the entire room.

"Hello," He called out as he stepped in further. He didn't see anyone around which was a bit odd.

**'Maybe they're closed?'** Mr. L suggested.

Luigi frowned. "The sign says they're open. And even if they aren't, the door would have been locked."

**'Maybe they forgot to lock it?'**

"Maybe,"

He started to look around. The store held many things, from books to clothing to small jewelry. They had mugs for parent to great-grandparents, gift cards for important occasions like birthdays and weddings, photo books, and even kids' toys.

Pausing in front of a shelf, he picked up the first thing he sees. It was a children's bible book containing full text, easy to read. It featured 20 pages of colorful illustrations, a presentation section to record family information and a children's dictionary to explain difficult words and phrases. The book itself was personalize with a soft, leather flex cover with empty 2 lines to write in a message. It came in two different colors, pastel pink or blue.

**'That's a nice book,'**

"Yeah, but we're not religious," Luigi said. "And I doubt they worship the same gods here than they do in the Mushroom Kingdom."

He placed the book back. Just as he did that, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He turned towards the stairway stationed next to the cashier counter.

There, he saw an elderly female koopa. She had short grey hair framing around her face; she wore a knee length blue dress with a dark blue sweater jacket and white socks with slippers. She paused mid-stepped upon seeing him. For a few seconds, either of them moved. Once those few seconds passed, Luigi smiled warmly and waved in greeting.

"Hello,"

The Koopa waved slightly back to him but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, are you still open?" Luigi asked.

She gave him no response.

"I saw the sign and thought you were still open," He continued.

And he got no answer. Luigi frowned, wondering if there was something wrong.

"Uhm, are you okay?" He asked out of concern.

The Koopa frowned and raised her hands. Luigi tilted his head in confusion; he didn't know what she was doing.

"I'm sorry?"

The Koopa moved her hands again and pointed to her ear holes.

**'What is she doing?'**

"I'm… not sure," he mumbled.

The elderly koopa repeated the gesture a few times over. Luigi didn't know what she was going until it finally hit him.

"You're deaf…"

The Koopa tilted her head, unsure if he got what she was saying. Luigi scratched the back of his head. He didn't know any sign language so he couldn't communicate with her.

"Okay uhm, I'm…" He pointed to himself. "…looking…" He pretends to looks around. "…for a gift… for a baby." He rock his arms, hoping she will get what he was trying to say.

She minced his action. Luigi nodded. "Yes, baby,"

She seemed to have understood that. She gestured him to follow her which he did. She led him to the last isle in the back. It was filled with baby items.

"I guess this is the baby isle," Luigi thought as he looks through them.

He felt a small tug on his sleeves. He turned to see the elderly Koopa trying to get his attention. "Yes?"

She rocked her arms again and made a few hand gestures.

"I'm sorry?"

She frowned. She grabbed two items from the shelf. She made the baby gesture again and held up the two color postures. Luigi gazed at them both. One of them was a light blue that said _'It's a boy'_ while the other was pink that said _'It's a girl'_.

"Oh!" He said with sudden realization and pointed to blue posture. "The baby is a boy,"

She nodded and started showing off what she had for baby boys. She had pretty much everything one would need for a new born but not what Luigi was searching for. Once she was done showing him everything, she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't want I was looking for," He try to tell her.

She titled her head. Luigi looks around hoping to find something that will help him. He walks over to the card rack and pulled out a card. He scanned it real quick before showing it to her.

On the card it read, _'Congratulations, you have a new Nephew,'_ She understood what he was looking for now and gesture him to follow. She walk behind the cashier desk and started looking for something. Luigi stood in front of the desk as she pulls out a book.

She slides it over to him for him to look at. The title of the book – Personalized Baby Gifts – interested Luigi greatly. He opened it to the first page and started looking through.

Inside, it held exactly what he was looking for. Every item featured in the book was designed to be unique and personal with the name, date of birth, and so forth printed on them, much like Junior's old blanket. Luigi didn't see any of the items in the book around the store so he could only guess the shop owner makes them under the request of the customer.

He looked through it very thoroughly, hoping to find the best one. Unfortunately, the book wasn't that big, being only fifteen or so pages long. Once he was done, he turned to the Koopa.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

She tilted her head slightly and Luigi mentally slap himself for forgetting that she's deaf. He turned his attention back on the book trying to decide which one should get. He liked the accent light best; it was something that will be by the baby's bedside as he drifted off to sleep.

He was about to settle on that when a sudden light literally caught his eye. He used his hand to shield himself and stood up. His blue glaze followed where it came from and that's when he saw them.

Two solid Lucite blocks with beautiful pictures of two baby koopas placed on them as well as their names and date of birth. Luigi walked towards them, completely amazed by them to notice the confuse look the elderly Koopa was giving him. The photo blocks were beautiful; they showcase both babies' delicate features and left a heart-warming smile on his face.

"These are amazing," he said taking one into his hands. He turned to the owner. "Do you make those here?"

She tilted her head. Luigi frowned; he really wished there wasn't such a language barrier.

"Do you…make those…here?" He repeated, pointing at the block then at the store.

She frowned but nodded nevertheless. Luigi beamed,

"I would like to have that, please,"

Even though she couldn't hear a word he was saying, the Koopa could tell from the expression on his face what he wanted. She let out a silent sigh and pulls out a small form for him to fill out. The first line asked for the photo individual's name. Luigi started to write it in but stopped halfway.

_'Wait, what is Marcus' last name?'_

**'It's Segale, isn't it?'**

_'Legally, yes; but it's possible they wrote down 'Mario' as his last name instead.'_

**'Then use that,'**

_'Then again, I could be wrong,'_

Mr. L rolled his eyes. **'Just use the first name, if you're not sure. Everyone knows will know who he is anyways; no need to stress yourself over it,"**

_'True,'_

He left it like that and moved on to the remaining lines. The form also asked for Marcus' date of birth, weight, birth time, and length; all of which Luigi had learned from the newspaper.

**'Serious, did they have to broadcast everything about the baby?'** Mr. L had said.

Once he was done, there was a small note at the bottom that said to attach a photo to the form.

**'What are you going to use as a picture? You haven't even seen the baby with your own eyes much less take a picture,'**

"I'll use only picture I do have," Luigi replies.

He dug through his pocket and pull out a small paper. Carefully, he unfolded it to reveal the newspaper photo from days ago.

"Hopefully she can still use this,"

He hands the photo to her. She took it and examined it. She gave him a questionable look which he nodded in reply. She took one more look over before nodding herself; she could work with this. She placed the form and the picture in an envelope and carefully sealed it up. She held up four fingers and rested it on her right arm.

"Four," Luigi understood.

**'Yeah, but four what?'** Mr. L said. **'Four minutes? Four hours?'**

"I'm thinking more of the line of four days. I'll come back then to see if she's done," He turned to her and bowed in thanks. "Thank you for your help,"

She nodded in response. Stepping outside, Luigi shield his eyes as he glanced at the sun setting in the horizon. He turned back to the store owner and bowed to her once more, grateful to have his search over before starting his way back towards the castle.

The store owner lingered by the door for a moment before let out a silent sigh. She retreated back inside and switched the sign on the door from 'open' to 'close'. She made sure everything in the store was in place before turning off the lights and heading back upstairs where she lives.

The bed squeaked as she lay down heavily on it. The sun was gone now and the time for sleep was upon her. Unfortunately, it didn't come easy as she lay there staring at the ceiling.

After some time, she turned her head to the side. On her night stand, there were two photo blocks much like the ones downstairs. One was of a happy newly-weds with the words, _Mr. and Mrs. Kristopher and Kitava Koopa'_. The other was of two adults and two children with a message, _'To our Koopapa and Koomama, love Kasia and Kylar'_

She stared at the pictures for the longest time before sighing heavily. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Eventually sleep came to her.

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

None

...


	67. Practice Makes Perfect

...

...

**Author's Note:**

None

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 67:  
Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

...

...

"Okay, one more time…"

Luigi held his training wand in his hand. He pointed it at the small rock in front of him.

"Reformabit…"

He waited for something to happen but to his dismay, he got nothing.

**'Nothing happened'**

"No duh," He mumbled a bit frustrated.

He had spent the last hour or so practicing his spells. Unfortunately for him, he hasn't been having much luck getting them to work. And with his test coming up soon, he was running out of time.

**'Relax, Mr. Over Achiever,' **Mr. L said. **'You're stressing out about this too much; rest for a bit and try again later,'**

Luigi sighed. "Maybe you're right,"

**'I know I am,'**

He quickly added. "For once,"

**'Hey, don't hate,'**

Luigi smiled. He walked over to his drawer and pull out his journal. With a pen in hand, he returned to the sitting area and began writing. After about ten minutes, he heard the door opening. Looking up, he saw Wendy entering inside.

"Hi, Orabelle,"

"Hey Luigi,"

She sounded tired which caught his attention. He closed his journal and stood up from the couch. "Hard day at work?"

"You could say that," She stretched. "Making a web show is harder than I thought,"

"Well, if you want it to be good then you have to work hard on it." He said placing a small kiss on her forehead.

It's been almost three weeks since Wendy and Morton have started making their web show. From what he heard from his wife, everything was coming along steadily.

"Yeah, I guess done," She said, flopping down on the bed. "Although, I can't wait until we're actually done. Right now, I'm tired."

"Alright then," Luigi nodded, "I have to get back to practicing anyways,"

Wendy rolled onto her stomach. "Still having problem?"

"Yeah," He said as he picked up his wand. "I've been practicing for a long time but I can't seem to get them right."

"What kind of spells are they?"

"A healing spell, a levitation spell, and a transformation spell,"

"Oh that… I know those ones,"

Luigi blinked. "You do?"

"Yup, Kammy taught us those kind of spells when we were younger, especially the transformation one. Remember when you first met us; we turned the Mushroom Kings into animals and plants."

He nodded. "Yes, I remember,"

"Well, the spell we used on them was a bit more powerful, but basically the same thing."

"Mind showing me a demonstration?"

"Alright," She shrugged.

She jumped off the bed and walked over to her vanity stand. She opened the drawer and pulled out her specter.

"It's been a while since I used this but I like to keep it around just in case…" She said as she walked over. "Okay, what do you use to practice on?"

"This rock," He pointed.

"Ah, perfect," She took it and placed it on the coffee table. "Okay, well…from what I learned your spells work best when the mind, body, and soul are in sync with each other. The wand is just a tool used to concentrate the magic better into a single point; it is really the caster that holds the power within. At least, that's what Kammy told me,"

Luigi nodded, indicating that he was listening. He does recall Kammy mentioning something like that before.

"I think the main key to casting spells is to have confidence." She explained. "If you have faith in yourself, then the spell will always work…well, maybe not always but at least you'll get something out of it. For example…"

Taking a step back, she pointed her scepter right at the rock. "Reformabit,"

The gem on her scepter and the rock glowed. Seconds later, the rock was now a diamond.

"See,"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it now,"

He stood up from the bed and pulled out the training wand from before. Wendy stepped aside as she let him have a try. With a poise look, he pointed his wand and repeated the word,

"Reformabit,"

This time he got a small light appearing at the end of his wand but other than that, he got nothing else. He frowned, wondering what else he was doing wrong.

"Try to keep a clear head," Wendy suggested. "That tends to be the problem sometimes,"

He nodded. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his head.

_'Okay, I have to focus,'_

**'Yeah Luigi focus,'** said Mr. L **'Get all those dirty thoughts out of your mind,'**

_'L…I don't have any dirty thoughts,'_

**'Oh…it's just me then,'**

Luigi mentally rolled his eyes and try to keep his head cleared. Once he was sure, he tried performing the spell once more.

"Reformabit,"

This time, his efforts were rewarded. Both the wand and diamond glowed. When it dimmed the diamond rock was now a diamond ring.

"You did it!" Wendy cheered.

Luigi blinked; surprise at first before a smile creep up his face.

"I did it,"

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_…_

Pompey groaned painfully as she slowly walked back to her quarters. She has been training for weeks and yet it still feels like she was just getting started. Her training section had been long and brutal; Kamella had shown no mercy towards her. Every muscle in her body ached – all she wanted to do now was fall on her bed and sleep.

Her room was just around the corner when she nearly walked into someone. Taking a small step back, she glanced up to see it was the mistress of the castle. Lady Clawdia stood where she was, her yellow eyes shining brightly with an unreadable expression on her face. With Kamella's advice firmly planted in her memory bank, Pompey wisely bowed to her.

"My apologies, Lady Clawdia,"

"Hmph, you should be," Clawdia said; her voice suddenly harsh and cold.

Pompey scoffed but it went unseen as Clawdia simply stroll pass her. Pompey stood up and glared behind the blonde koopa's shell as she proceeded down the hall.

_'Well, rude much?'_ she thought. _'I guess the whole being nice thing was just an act'_

She has seen and talked to Clawdia several of times since their first meeting. During those encounters, the Lady Koopa was always kind to her, bringing her drinks during training and offering words of encouragement. If Pompey didn't know any better, she'll say Clawdia acted as if she was her mother. Now, she acted like a cold-hearted Koopa.

Snorting, she continued her way to her room. She paused in front of her door as something just came to her mind.

_'Wait… weren't her eyes blue from before?'_

She turned back around but the larger female koopa had already disappeared. She frowned but then shrugged it off as she entered inside.

_'I guess I was just imagining things,'_

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

I'm working on making these chapters longer, around 2000-4000 words long. That way the wait between them will be more worth it and we can move the story along faster.

**...**

**_Review Please :)_**

**_..._**


	68. A Day in Town

...

**Author's Note:**

As promise a long chapter (over 3000 words long).

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 68:  
A Day in Town**

* * *

...

"Okay, I just need this one thing from the store then I'm all set,"

Luigi was walking through the sections of the Koopamart. Earlier today, Kamek had given him a short list of items needed to purchase in town. He only had one more to find before he could stop by the southern district and pick up his gift from Mrs Kitava.

He scanned through the items carefully, looking for the item he needed. He kept looking until he spotted an empty section. He stopped in front of it and found what he was looking for – four pale white and grey eggs, all in one egg carton.

_'Bingo,'_ He thought. _'Mystic Egg is in the bag,'_

The Mystic Egg can only be found in the Boggly Woods within the Mushroom Kingdom. These eggs had strange properties and were pretty rare. They only come within the market a few times a year and were also pretty expensive so it was difficult to purchase one. Luigi reached out to grab the very last one only to have someone else to snatch it from under him.

"Hey," He frowned. He glanced over to the side to see the one who took it was a female Shy Guy. He stood up straight and walked towards her.

"Excuse me Miss, but that's mine,"

The Shy Gal turned to him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, I was here first. Second, I was just about to grab it when clearly you snatch it from me."

"Well maybe next time you should be a bit quicker," She said as she started walking away.

Luigi grunted and ran in front of her, making her stop. "Okay look, I really need those eggs so how about I just buy it from you?"

She thought about it. "As tempting as that sound, I have to decline. You see I need this egg to make a Love Pudding for the Koopalooza Dessert Contest next month."

Luigi raised a curious eyebrow. "The Koopalooza Dessert Contest?"

"You don't know?" She said in a tone Luigi did not like. "Every year, the town holds a five day long festival called Koopalooza. During the five days, multiple kinds of tournaments are held. I'm entering for the Dessert Contest that is taking place in the mall. The winner earns the title of Master Chef and 5,000 coins."

"5,000 coins? That's a lot."

"Oh it is, but unlike the rest of them, I'm in it to win so…good day,"

She walked around him and continued on her way. Luigi frowned.

_**'Now you know you have to get everything Kamek asked for, right?'** _said Mr. L

"I know but I can't just take it from her,"

_**'Uh yes you can. You're a high ranking member of the Koopa Klan remember? You have some power over the common folks,'**_

"I'm not going use my authority to boss people around, not unless I absolutely have to,"

_**'So what are you going to do?'**_

"Simple, I'm just going to trick her,"

_**'Do you really thing that would work on someone other than Lemmy and occasionally Junior?'**_

"It's worth a shot; going to have to put a bit of sass to get her attention," He cleared his throat. "You know what, you're probably right…You're going to need that way more than I am,"

_**'Uh, what are you doing?'**_

"Watch,"

"Excuse me?" The Shy Gal paused and turned back at him. "Are you saying my food is awful?"

Luigi raised his hands in defense. "No, of course not; I never even tasted your food. It's just that a Love Pudding seem like an obvious choice to make for a Dessert Contest,"

She frowned. "It is?"

"Yeah, I mean, no knows… there might be others who are thinking of making the same thing. I know Mystic Eggs are rare and all but do they normally go out this quick?"

"No they don't," She mumbled.

"And you wouldn't really stand out if you're one of the few participles with the same dish. You do want to win don't you?"

"I do, especially after that trump Shyvonna bet me last year,"

"Well then, if I were you I'll try and think of something new that will knock the judges' socks off,"

"You're right!" The shy gal said, full of convince. "I won't need these anymore,"

She hands Luigi the carton of egg and walked off. Luigi smiled as he held the item in his hand.

_**'Well played,'**_

"Thank you,"

…

* * *

…

"Can we go home now?"

Roy glanced at his slightly taller brother with a raised brow. It was a nice Monday in Koopalis. So nice, that most of the Koopalings had decided to venture out of the castle. Wendy and Kanary had gone to the mall; Luigi was off running some errands for Kamek, while Morton, Larry and Ludwig were doing their own things. So that just left him, Iggy, and Lemmy to find something to do themselves

"Why do you want to go home so bad?" He asked.

Iggy turned his gaze to him. "I have something to do,"

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business,"

Roy rolled his eyes. Iggy, being the geek at he was, had been struck in his lab before Roy came in and dragged him out. The koopa was rarely seen these days unless it's to eat.

"He has a video date with Hali," Lemmy blurted out.

Iggy turned to his twin in surprise. Roy smirked. "Is dat all?"

"Yeah, so?" Iggy crossed his arms.

"So… does she plan on comin' over fo' yur B-day?"

Lemmy and Iggy's birthday was coming up soon. The two will be turning eighteen that day. Iggy turned his glaze slightly to the side.

"Unfortunately no; there are some tropical storms forming in the area with at least three of them threatening to become serious hurricanes. At this time, not many ships or planes are allowed to come and go to the island, obliviously for safety reasons. But she did promise to send me something as soon as she can."

"Too bad; dis could have been da perfect opportunity to ask her to be yur girlfriend."

The leaner Koopa blushed. "…It's not that simple,"

"What's not so simple about it? You two have be talkin' through a monitor fo' almost two years now. If I were you, I would have asked her by now,"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not you," Iggy mumbled.

Roy raised a brow. "What was dat?"

"Oh nothing,"

Lemmy, who was balancing on top of his trademark ball, rolled beside Iggy. "Don't worry about it, bro; Roy isn't as tough as he leads on." He said. "Word around the castle is that he has a crush on Muriel."

"Really?" Iggy smirked

Roy growled, "I don't have a crush on her,"

"That's not what I've heard,"

"And where exactly did you hear dat?"

"I have my ways," Lemmy smirked, rolling his ball in front of them.

Roy crossed his arms. "Well, if I were you, Lemmy, I'll watch my shell,"

"Uh…?"

That was all the smallest Koopa was able to say before he bumped into someone with his ball. He fell on the ground face first while the other fell on their bottom. Lemmy's ball rolled over to the side as two boxes fell as well, one of which revealing its contexts of party supplies. Lemmy grunted slightly as the one knocked into started laughing.

"Oopsy daisy," The victim giggled. "Sorry about that,"

Roy and Iggy came up towards them. "Don't be; dis idiot should've been payin' attention."

Lemmy frowned at the insult. He turned his gaze to the side and paused when he saw the Koopa he bumped into.

The Koopa was pretty; she was a Parakoopa with a bubblegum pink shell and light blue shoes. She had bright, clear blue eyes compared to the black, beady ones of other Parakoopas, and shoulder length hair dyed in a swirl of pink, purple, and blue colors.

She flipped her wings, lifting herself with ease, and dusted herself off. Once done, she walked over to Lemmy and offered her hand to him.

"Here let me help you," she said.

Lemmy blinked, not realizing he was staring until she talked to him. With a slight blush, he took her offer and she helped him up. Once they were both standing, it was clear that she was taller than him but only by some inches. He also got a small whiff of her scent; she smelled like cotton candy – he liked cotton candy.

"Hi, my name is Kelestia, but you can call me Kelly," She introduced herself cheerfully. "What's yours?"

"I-I'm…Lemmy," He stuttered slightly.

"Nice to meet you Lemmy," She gasped suddenly causing him to jump. "Oh my shell, is that your ball over there?"

Lemmy blinked and looked over to where his ball was. "Uhm, yeah?"

"Wow, that's so cool; are you in the circus or maybe a carnival?"

"Well, no but I'm interested in joining one someday,"

She shrilled out of excitement, bouncing up and down. "Oh that's great! I love the circus."

Lemmy smiled. "Really? Me too,"

Roy and Iggy shared a glance with each other; this koopa was really hyper. Lemmy, however, liked how energetic she was.

"Mind if I have a ride on it?"

"Uhm, okay sure,"

Kelly beamed brightly. She flew up and carefully herself on top of the ball. She swayed slightly before finding her balance and began rolling it. Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy watch in surprise as she played around with the ball. Other than Lemmy, they haven't seen anyone else capable to balance themselves on top of a ball. She even managed to balance herself on top of it with her hands which impressed Lemmy greatly.

"Oh boy, that was fun," she said as she jumped down. "Unfortunately, I have to get going; these supplies aren't going to deliver themselves,"

"Here, let me help you," Lemmy said quickly.

He gathered all the party supplies on the floor and placed them back inside the box. He then stacked the box on top of each other and lifted them up in his hands, carrying them both.

"Oh, okay then," She said, holding onto the ball. "Well, since you got those, I'll carry the ball for you."

"Fine by me," Lemmy answered.

"Uh Lemmy?"

The smallest Koopaling turned to the direction Iggy and Roy were. "Oh, uhm, why don't you guys go ahead without me, I'll caught up with you later,"

Roy and Iggy shared a look. "O…kay,"

Kelly jumped on top of the ball again and turned to Lemmy. "I work at a party store not far from here. It shouldn't take us long to get there."

Lemmy nodded as best as he could. "Lead the way,"

Kelly beamed and started rolling in the direction she needs to go. Lemmy followed close behind her, leaving Roy and Iggy to themselves. Both Koopalings blink at the outcome.

"Well, I got to admit," Iggy said "I was not expecting that to happen,"

…

* * *

…

A small bell rang as the door to "Koopapa's and Koomama's Family Store" opened. Luigi wonder inside, searching for the store owner. Regardless of the bell, he was sure the elderly koopa was not aware of his presence.

_**"What's the point of that bell if she can't even hear it?"**_

Luigi shrugged. "Don't ask me…speaking of with…"

He turned to the stairway where he heard footsteps. A Koopa appeared but it wasn't the same one from before. She had long black hair with grey streaks, tied in a ponytail. She wore a light blue top with a dark blue shirt and matching shoes.

"Oh a customer," She spoke. "Are you here for a pick-up?"

"Uh, yes, I am" Luigi replies. He was not expecting this new koopa, but at least he wouldn't have any trouble translating.

"I've been expecting your arrival; this way please,"

The blue Koopa gesture him to where the register was. She kneeled down and pulled out a small box from behind the corner. She opened it and showed him what he ordered.

"Here we go; you picked a beautiful gift by the way."

"Thank you," Luigi replies. He beamed when he laid eyes on it. "Perfect,"

"Isn't it? I got the same thing for each and every one of my eight grandchildren once they hatched. Granted most of them are bigger now but the photos always bring back my memories of when they were smaller."

She placed the item back inside the box so it could be transferred safely. She then turned to the register and started to ring the item up.

"I thought Kitava had stopped making them entirely but I guess I was wrong."

Luigi tilted his head. "Is Kitava the one I saw last time?"

The Koopa nodded. "Yes, she's the owner of the store," She paused for a moment. "Oh, where are my manners… My name is Mrs. Kendall; I'm a close friend of Kitava."

"I'm Luigi; nice to meet you."

"So, is Ms. Kitava here today? I'll like to thank her personally…that is if I can."

"She's here but she's resting." Mrs. Kendall replies. "You know how us old folks are, we tired easily,"

"Some more than others," Luigi mumbled as he recall a certain elderly scientist with more energy than most people his age.

"I'll be sure to send your regards once she awakens,"

"Or I can tell her now,"

"Uhm?" Mrs. Kendall blinked in confusion before turning her head to the side. There by the stairway was the Koopa Luigi saw before, Ms. Kitava. Her hair was a bit muddled, a clear sign that she had just woken up. Mrs. Kendall frowned and walked over to her.

"Kitava, shouldn't you be in bed,"

Ms. Kitava tilted her head in confusion. Mrs. Kendall put her hands together, palm-to-palm and rested her head on them as if they were a pillow.

"Bed," she said. "You should be in bed,"

Ms. Kitava shrugged and turned her attention on the green man. Luigi blinked before waving at her.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Kitava, this is Luigi. He wanted to thank you for the photo block," Mrs. Kendall signed to her.

Kitava glanced at the plumber who nodded in agreement. She signed something in response and Mrs. Kendall translated for her. "She said you're welcome,"

"I think I get that,"

"Kitava, why don't go back up stairs. I'll be there in a moment to make some tea to go with your medication."/ Mrs. Kendall signed.

Ms. Kitava glanced at the green man once more before nodding. She retreated back upstairs where she lives, leaving the others alone.

"Oh, such a nice lady,"

"Has Ms. Kitava always been deaf?" Luigi asked out of curiosity.

"For as long as I've known her, yes." Mrs. Kendall said as she return to the corner. "She and her husband moved here over 20 years ago, and started this little shop of theirs. It was one of the most popular stores around town until…"

"Until what?"

She sighed. "Things change...These last few years especially have been tough on her…"

_'I can relate,'_ Luigi thought but remained silent as Mrs. Kendall continue on.

"It was bad enough when she was diagnosed with Meniere's disease. But then her husband, Kristopher, came down with an illness and well…"

"I see; so she's a widow,"

"Unfortunately yes…" She frowned sadly. "In a way, it's a relief that he's no longer suffering. But now, Kitava is all by her lonesome self. I try to help her out as much as I can but I'm not as young as I use to be and there's only so much I can do…"

Luigi said warmly. "You're a good friend Mrs. Kendall; I'm sure Mrs. Kitava appreciates you being there for her,"

"I guess you're right," She smiled kindly.

He nodded and gathered the small box in his hand. "Well, I better get going. Thank you again."

Mrs. Kendall bid him farewell as he exit outside the store. She started back to the stairs when she remembered something.

"Oh dear, I forgot to ring him up."

She turned back and quickly moved towards the door to chase after him when she notice the coins left on the counter. It was a large enough to pay for the purchase as well as leaving a very generous tip.

…

* * *

…

Before long, the plumber made it back to the castle. As he headed towards his room, Larry came up beside him.

"Hey Luigi,"

He paused and turned to him. "Hey, Lar…ry?"

The youngest Koopaling was sporting a new haircut. His tall blue hair was now down and layered beside his face with slight curls at the end. Luigi stared at him for a moment before he broke him out of his surprise.

"So, what do you think?" Larry asked proudly. "Ludwig and I went out to get hair cut."

"It's….nice," Luigi hesitated.

_**'Nice? He looks like an old school pimp!'** _Mr. L said in disbelief. _'**All he needs now is a large fur coat and a cane,'**_

Luigi ignored him and forced a smile. "It's nice, Larry…very nice."

"Thanks; Roy's been going around saying that I look like a pimp or something,"

_**'That's what I said!'**_

"The important thing is that you like it,"

"I do," He said, before turning. "I'm going to show King Dad,"

Luigi simply stood there and smile as he watch him leave. Ludwig, Lemmy, and Morton came along from the opposite direction, glancing at Larry as he passes by. Luigi turned to them and quickly notice Ludwig's new hairdo. His wasn't as…surprising as Larry's. His dark blue hair was cut a few inches shorter and was completely brush back. He actually looked more mature and professional.

"He got a perm," Morton said suddenly.

He blinked. "What?"

"He got a perm,"

"A perm?" Luigi frowned. "You can't be serious,"

"Oh, he is," Ludwig sighed. "Saw the whole thing myself,"

"I will love to see King Dad's face when he gets a look at him," Morton laughed.

…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

…

The rest of the day came and went as everyone within the castle started to settle within their respectful rooms. Luigi was at his private desk, putting on the final touches on his present to Baby Marcus. The photo block was safely wrapped inside a red box with blue ribbons tied around and a blue box placed on top. Taking out a card from the drawer, he started writing a small note to go with it.

"Aren't you done yet?"

He turned his head to the side. Wendy was standing next to him, looking fresh and clean after exiting out of the bathroom. She wore an adorable fade pink and black lace gown that reach down to her knees.

"Almost," He replies turning back to his note. "I'm just writing a small note to go with it."

"Is that what you brought for them?" she asked as she noticed the second photo block on the desk.

Luigi nodded. "Yup, that's it. I figured getting one for us as well."

"This is some really great quality and design really shows off the picture," she said as she examines it. "Where did you say you bought it from again?"

"A small family store in the southern district,"

"I forgot they have shops there. Do you think they'll make this with any kind of picture?"

"Most likely; although I should warn you the store isn't much to look at. Are you thinking about getting one for Lemmy and Iggy?"

"No, they could care less about this. Besides, we already brought them gifts."

"Speaking of gifts, do you think I should include everyone in the note I'm attaching to Marcus's?"

"Does it really matter? I mean, it's not like anyone of us will be seeing them anytime soon."

"Still, it can be a sign of good will; the first step into building some much needed trust between the two kingdoms"

Wendy seemed skeptical. "Trust takes years to build,"

"All the more reason to started building as soon as possible,"

"Fine, do whatever…" She shrugged and walked over to the bed. "Just as long as it gets you into bed sooner,"

The green man grinned. "In the mood already?"

She gave him a smug look and sat down. "And this surprises you?"

"No; I'll be done in another minute or two,"

Wendy hummed and crossed her legs, waiting for the plumber to come join her. After finishing up the note, Luigi placed it in a small envelope and closed with a stamp of the royal koopa seal.

"There," He said "all done,"

"Luigi…I'm waaaiting,"

"Coming,"

He slides the gift box beside the other photo block and placed the envelope right on top of it so it won't be misplaced. First thing in the morning, he have them both mailed together. With any luck, it should arrive at the Mushroom Castle by early next week.

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

None

...


	69. A Ghostly Encounter

...

**Author's Note:**

None

...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story idea and any OC(s).

**Rating:** T for language, sexual themes, and physical harm.

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 69:  
A Ghostly Encounter**

* * *

...

...

It was a busy Monday; at least busy for Luigi. Kamek had a meeting with the King and the other Councilor members today so he was relying on him to take care of things while he was away. He gave a quick talk, a list of things to do and an estimated time on when he'll be back before heading off towards the conference hall.

"Alright, what to do first?" He said as he looks through the list. "I could start with the lab, and then move on to the other stuff. Then again, that might take longer. I should do that last and work on th-…"

"BOO!"

"YAH!"

Luigi jumped in the air and landed on his back. He groaned as he sits up, completely not expecting such a scare. He froze when a haunting, deep yet unique laugh got his ears.

_'What a minute…I know that laugh,'_

"Well, well, well, look what we have here,"

Luigi tensed. Slowly, he turned his head to the source of that voice. He almost wished he was wrong when he saw who it was.

"King Boo…"

The King of all Boos smirked darkly. "Well if it isn't little green cap…" he said. "I had heard rumors that you had reside to Bowser's side, but I didn't really believe it on the count that you too much of a coward. But now seeing you here, I guess the rumors were true."

Luigi growled but say nothing about it. He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off before presenting himself to him.

"King Boo…what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to check on Bowser when I saw you walking by, completely distracted. It's been such a long time since I last scared you and the opportunity was just perfect."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy your fun," Luigi said. "But if you're here to see Bowser, then I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now."

"Fine by me, I'll just keep myself _entertain_ until he's done," He smiled, sending a chill down Luigi's spine.

**'Boy you really don't like him uh?'**

_'On the count that one of his hobbies is to scare the crap out of me every five minutes…No, I don't.'_

"Sorry to disappoint, your ghostliness, but I can't keep you company. I have a lot of things to do today, and I would like to get them done on time."

"Is that so?" The large Boo said with raised eye brow.

"Yes; but since I don't think you're going to leave me along anytime soon, I can at least escort you to him."

"By all means, lead the way,"

…

**_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

…

The Conference Room was a large room use to provide meetings and business conferences for Bowser and his seven council members. The room had a big table long enough for twelve seats and an overhead projector for presentation. Bowser was actively listening to the debate (well, more like argument) between his Koopa General and Chief of Security when a sudden knock on the door made them stop.

He sighed, silently thanking whoever it was as he allowed them in, "Enter,"

The door opened and the green plumber walked inside. Bowser raised a curious eyebrow as he paused in front of them and bow in respect.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Luigi said. "But I just thought I should inform you that King Boo is here,"

"King Boo?" Bowser said sitting up from his chair in interest. "I haven't seen him in a while; where is he?"

"He's…around," He slouched. "Nearly got an heartache on the way here,"

"Argh, this meeting won't be over until later; keep him occupied until I'm done."

"Do I have too?"

"Don't argue; just do as you are told," The General said harshly.

Luigi frowned. He had individually met all the council members before and out of all of them, he got the most hostility from the Koopa General.

"Please do, Luigi; King Boo tends to get… aggravating when left alone for too long." Kamek said. "While you're doing that, you are excuse from your other duties."

"Alright," He sighed, "But don't be surprised if you don't see me for the rest of the day."

"Very well,"

Luigi nodded. He turned and exit out of the room. The second the door closed, there was a shout followed by a surprise yelp and some cursing in Italian.

"What a nice young man," commented the red Koopa.

"Humph, I'm sorry Lady Kurenai but 'nice' isn't what I'll describe him," said the General.

"Why so hostile, Konnor?" Kammy asked.

"I just don't feel comfortable having a human among our ranks,"

"You know he has earned his place,"

"Perhaps, but how do we know that we can really trust him; he was our enemy,"

"**_Was _**our enemy…" Kamek emphasized. "Now he's our ally and the King's son-in-law,"

The General crossed his arms. "I still don't trust him,"

"Well, I for one find him quite considerate and thoughtful; just the other day we spend a pleasant afternoon telling stories."

"Oh Kogan, you always have a story to tell the young folks," Lady Kunerai said.

General Konnor humped and turned his attention to the Chief of Security. "And you Kenneth? What do you think of him?"

The blue Koopa blinked and turned his gaze to the table. "He seems alright to me," He said softly. "Although he likes to talk to himself a lot,"

Bowser sighed. "Look…whether the lot of you like him or not, doesn't really matter to me; as long as you don't start picking fights. Now, let's get back to this meeting; I have a guest waiting for me and I doubt he'll be kept entertain for long."

Everyone else nodded. "Yes, your Majesty…"

…

* * *

…

Well, its official – today was Luigi's worst day.

He's been with King Boo for over an hour now and he already had his blood pressure raised above normal five times. He tried to get some work done but with King Boo around, it was nearly impossible. He sighed deeply and sat on a bench in the court yard to calm his beating heart.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are tired already?" King Boo said as he appears in front of him.

Luigi frowned. "King Boo…you don't need to keep terrorizing me; we're not enemies anymore,"

"Says who? Just because Bowser and I are allies doesn't mean I follow under him."

"I guess not," He sighed. "Alright so what do you want to do?"

"Same thing I've been doing for the past hour,"

"How about a break? At least until my heart doesn't feel it's going to burst. You can't keep scaring me if I'm dead,"

"You wanna test that theory?"

"No, thanks; do you want something to eat?"

**'Do Boos even eat?'** Mr. L thought. **'I mean, they're kind of dead so it seem kind of pointless,'**

"I don't need to eat," The King of Boos answered.

"But you _can _eat, right?"

"What are you… a detective?"

"No, but sometimes I like to act like one,"

King Boo narrowed his eyes. "If you think being annoyance will get me to leave you alone, then you are highly mistaken."

Luigi put his hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to do that; it was an honest question,"

He puffed. "Yes, we can eat but we don't necessary have to."

"How about sleep?" Luigi asked. "Do you need to sleep?"

"You sure are mouthier than I remember,"

"Again, honest question,"

He growled softly. "No, we don't need any food or any sleep." He crossed his 'arms'. "You know, I'm having a hard time believing why Bowser would want bothersome plumber like you in his rank."

Luigi shrugged. "Kamek predicted I'll be a big help to him in the future. If I were to guess what, I'll say against Clawd."

"Clawd, uhm?" The large Boo thought. "I guess that will make sense,"

"Do you know anything about Clawd?" Luigi asked.

He huffed. "I don't know the koopa personally if that's what you're asking, but I do know that something strange going on in his castle."

The green man raised a curious brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Actually I don't; not to you anyways,"

"Fair enough,"

"What I don't get, is why Bowser recruited you and not your stupid brother."

Luigi shrugged. "You're going to have to ask Kamek about that."

"Perhaps I will,"

…

**_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_**

…

After the meeting, Bowser retreated back to his throne room with Kamek and Kammy where he could talk to the King of Boos in private. His ghostly ally looked around the room in slight interest as the Koopa King retreats to his throne.

"It's good to see you again, King Boo," Kamek said.

"Nice place," He commented. "A bit too bright for my taste but…"

"I know you're not here to talk about my new home," Bowser said as he sits down.

"You're right, I'm not," King Boo chuckled. "I did what you ask,"

"And what did you find?"

The ghostly foe moaned slightly and closed his glowing purple eyes. "I have seen many strange things over the last hundred or so years I've been King, but this is one that escapes even me." He looked back up at the Koopa King.

"Whatever magic Clawd is using it affects ghosts as well. I had sent ten of my best scouts to spy on him, all at different times. Out of the ten, only three returned but with little to no knowledge of what happened to them."

"As I suspected," Kammy mumbled as Bowser growled.

"Now I personally took a trip to the castle to find the cause of the others' disappearance. Not long after I enter, I'd sense a very unusual dark presence illuminating all over the castle. I tried to find the source of such power but I was soon caught by that Magikoopa you mention."

"Kamella," Kamek growled.

"She wasn't a joke that's for sure. I narrowly managed to escape from her while suffering some injuries of my own."

"Well its fortunate that you made it out alright," said Kammy

The Boo leader puffed. "Forgive me if I take the defeat more personally,"

"Don't be, I would too," said Bowser.

"I don't know what dark magic they're using exactly but I do know that it's ancient; probably beyond even my existence."

Kamek nodded in understanding. "Thank you, King Boo; we greatly appreciate your help,"

"Now, on the terms of payment," King Boo smirked. "I believe I will be satisfied if you hand little green cap to me,"

Bowser snorted but smiled. "Sorry, but I need him."

"That's what he said,"

"Well it's true,

"And why is that?"

Bowser shrugged. "Kamek here predicted he'll be useful to me, and he's usually right about these things."

"Perhaps, but there are many factors that can change one's future"

"That may be, but I have a feeling this one _will _come out into our favor," said Kamek

"Anyways," Bowser said. "I can't give you the plumber but I could give you something else…"

King Boo raised a curious eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You're going to need a place to stay right? A place where you could rest your wounds,"

"Why your Majesty, are you offering me to stay at your castle?" He smirked.

Bowser laughed. "HA, yeah right; with you around, the whole castle will fall into chaos in a few weeks." He settled back in his throne. "No actually I was going to give you a castle of your own,"

"A castle uhm?" King Boo said with interest. "I'm guess it's an old one you no longer need,"

"Not since someone tried to assassinate me and manage to escape with help from a rescue,"

"I see…but what makes you think I will want a used castle?"

The Koopa King raised a red eyebrow. "Isn't that what you prefer… some place old, abandon, and most importantly dark?"

"Why yes, I do." The Boo leader smirked. "Very well, I accept your offer. But be advice; I might stop by to…_check in_ once and while."

With that said, the King of Boos disappeared leaving the King of Koopas alone with his two magikoopas.

_..._

_..._

* * *

**...**

**_Review :)_**

...


	70. Tutoring

...

...

**Author's Note:**

I'm going on hiatus for some time. The reason is because I'm suffering from a huge writer's block. Progress on the story is slow, and I mean **really** slow. Sometimes, I'll be siting in front of the computer for hours only to delete it the next day. So I've decided to put this story on pause and take a break from updating so I can spend some time plan the next ten or more chapters.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 70:  
Tutoring**

* * *

...

...

"UHRG, I give up!"

Junior collided his face on the library table, feeling really frustrated. He had spent over an hour trying to get his math homework done but he was having trouble solving the last four questions.

"Junior…?"

The Koopa Heir slowly looked up. He saw Luigi standing in front him. He had a few books in his hands, one he realized as their magic book.

"Junior, what's wrong?" Luigi asked.

He sighed. "I can't get these math problems right,"

"Is that all?" The green man smiled. "From the way you just sighed, you sound like you gave up on finding a cure for a disease."

"It sure does feel like it," He mumbled.

"I'm sure it's not that hard." Luigi placed his books on the table and sat across from him. "Let me see,"

He took the paper and held it in front of him. At first glance, he realized this wasn't any normal math problems. These problems were more advance.

"These are quadratic equations…" He glanced up at Junior. "Weren't you working on Algebra problems before?"

Junior lifted his head up and rested it on his hand. "It was starting to get easy so Kammy thought it was time I did more upper level math."

"Usually you don't start doing quadratic equations until high school, most likely junior year. At your age, you're about three, maybe four years ahead."He looked back down at the paper. "Hmm... did you double check your work?"

Junior frowned. "No, why?"

"Well, three times four does not equal sixteen. Everything from there is probably wrong."

Junior groaned and bumped his head on the table again.

"Junior, it's okay" Luigi assures him.

"No it's not!" Junior shot up, causing the plumber in front of him to jump out of surprise. "I have a stupid test on this in a few days and I can't even get half my homework right on my own. If I can't even do that, then the heck with being king; I might as well hand the throne over to Clawd now because obviously I'm too stupid to rule."

Luigi sat there for a moment, completely stunned on what he just witness. At first, one would think that anything you say to the young heir would enter one ear hole and exited out the other. But after witnessing his outburst, Luigi could see he has been taking Kammy's speeches to heart.

**_'Boy, the kid's really stress out,'_** Mr. L commented **_'You better snap him out of it,'_**

_'Right,'_

"Junior," He called to him.

Junior didn't respond; he just kept his head down on the table.

"Junior, look at me," Luigi tried a bit harder. Still he got no response. He sighed. "Alright then…"

He reached over and grabbed the smallest book from the table. He held it firmly in his hand as he raised it in the air. Quickly he brought it down on top of Junior's head.

"OW!" Junior shot his head up from the table and glared at the plumber who hit him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You should respond when someone's talking to you," Luigi told him calmly. "Also, I wanted to get you out that funk…Listen Junior, you're not stupid; in fact, you're actually kind of smart.

"Yeah, right," Junior scoffed, rubbing his slightly throbbing head.

"I'm serious; I won't have been able to do this when I was your age. You just can't think straight because you're stress out. It happens from time to time." He smiled. "And you don't have to do everything on your own. You'll have people around willing to help you out when needed,"

"Like who?"

"Well, there's me, your father, Kammy, Wendy, Ludwig, Kanary, Roy, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry-"

"Lemmy?" Junior questioned with an eyebrow.

"Hey, you never know,"

"Don't you have your own homework to do?"

"Yeah, but I can find some time to do it later. That is… if you want me to help you?"

Junior remained silent for a long moment. He really wasn't one to ask for help, but then again he didn't have much of a choice. He sighed,

"Alright,"

Luigi smiled kindly. "Okay, first let's double check the ones you did,"

…

* * *

…

The library was peacefully silent. The only sounds made were the ones from a pencil hitting paper on a table and the occasional flip of a page on a book. Suddenly, a chair was slide back with a happy shout.

"Ha, I'm finish!" Junior cheered.

Luigi looked up from his book. "Here, let me check it for you,"

Junior hands him the paper. Luigi scanned through it, looking for any errors. When he didn't find any, he nodded in approval and hand it back to him.

"Looks good; is there anything else I can help you with?"

Junior sat back on his chair and glanced down at the table. "Well, there is one thing,"

Luigi tilted his head. "What is it?"

"I…still can't get my spells to work. I mean, I practice every day but they never came out right,"

"I could probably help with that,"

He dug through his pocket and placed a small rock on the table. He pulled out his training wand and gave it Junior so he could borrow.

"Okay, let me see you try to transform this rock,"

Junior held the wand in his hands. He pointed it at the rock and said the word,

"Reformabit!"

A small light appear at the end of the wand but nothing happened. He groaned in frustration while Luigi hummed in thought.

"Well, you definitely sound confident in yourself," He said. "But you're not really focus on it,"

Junior scoffed. "I've been trying to get this to work for almost three weeks, how focus can I get?"

Luigi put his hands up. "Calm down; I was having problem with it too until Wendy gave me some pointers." He took his wand back from Junior. "You're not entirely focus because of those voices in the back of your head."

**'Like me?'**

_'Ignoring,'_

Junior frowned. "Are you sure I just don't have a mess up wand?"

"Nope; the wand just focuses the energy into a single point. You've been feeling stress lately so it's probably affecting you both physically and mentally, making you out of sync. Here, I'll demonstrate for you,"

He took a deep breath clearing a head of any distracting thoughts… and L. Once that was done, he performed the spell. The rock glowed and was transformed into a diamond. Junior blinked in surprise while Luigi nodded in satisfaction.

"See? Now you try… Remember, just clear your head of all thoughts,"

He gave him back the wand. Junior frowned.

"But Kammy said-"

"Just forget what Kammy said," Luigi interrupted. "For the next few minutes, just have your mind clear of thoughts."

Junior still seem unsure but at this point, he'll do anything to get this over and done with. So, he did what Luigi told him. He took several deep breaths, trying to temporary forget all those speeches Kammy's been giving him and relaxed his body.

Luigi sat across from him, patiently waiting for him to finish. It took some time but once Junior had his head cleared, he tired to perform the spell again. With the wand in hand, he took one more deep breath and said,

"Reformabit,"

After nearly three weeks, his efforts were finally rewarded. Both the wand and the rock glowed. When it dimmed the rock was now an emerald.

"Look at that; you did it!" Luigi congratulated him.

Junior blinked in surprise. It actually took him a full minute for his mind to comprehend what he just did before a smile slowly form on his face.

"I…I did it…"

Luigi smiled. _'He's going to do just fine,'_

...

* * *

**...**

**Ending Note:**

A short chapter unfortunately. However, I promise when I return from this hiatus the next chapter will be longer (at least 2000+ words).

**...**

**Review :)**


	71. Still a Plumber at Heart

...

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry guys to make you wait so long and I'm even more sorry that I'm probably going to make you guys wait even longer.

Not too long after I posted the last chapter, I've been accepted to a program I signed up for. Since then, I've been spending almost all my time and energy on that. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to maintain my grade in this one class and I was forced to drop out entirely.

I was a bit depress after that but fortunately another school with the same program has accepted me and I'll get to start next month. This school is a private school; not my first choice financial wise but I hate to waste time sitting around, doing nothing as I wait for next year to come by for me to apply again. Plus with this school, I'll still be able to graduate the same year as the other school so in the end that's all that matters. _Hopefully_, I'll do better in this school than the other one.

Anyways, I can't promise a regular update schedule. I most likely will update something on the holidays/break times but even then it's still kind of 50-50. I do, however, plan on finishing this story someday, even if it take me longer than I had originally planned.

If any of you probably noticed, I have removed/combined two chapters from the story and made somewhat minor changes. As promised, this chapter is over 2000 words (not including the author's note) and the next one will be the same.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 71:  
****Still a Plumber at Heart**

* * *

...

...

Fall was slowly approaching the Koopa Kingdom. An unusual early cold front had sweep over the land, making the normally hot Darkland almost comfortably warm. Enjoying the humid weather in the courtyard was the green plumber himself. He was in the court yard, caring for the Piranha Plants. Helping him today was the Shy Guy, Shyloh.

"So, how's the process with the Lava Plant?" He asked.

"You mean, Blaze," Luigi replies as he feeds Sasha, the Putrid Piranha Plant.

"Yeah, him,"

Shyloh was a pretty laid-back character. He was one of the several castle staff that he managed to befriend. While the majority of the staff treated him as one of the lords of the castle, there are a number of them that treats him as a normal guy...most of the time.

The green plumber sighed, "I think he's still mad at me for the other day,"

"Well, it's not every day you see someone trying to sneak up on a Piranha Plant," Shyloh said. He was watering them while Luigi feeds them. "Especially one that could spit out lava,"

"He can't stay mad at me forever, right?"

"Oh, you'll be surprise," Shyloh laughs.

He has been caring for these Piranha Plants since the day they've been planted here, including the Lava Plant. Out of everyone in the castle, he knew the plants' behaviors the best. The Lava Plant – or Blaze as Luigi had named him now – was very temperamental and extremely hard to befriend. Even with his own experience with it, Blaze won't let him near other than to feed.

"I'll get him to like me some day," The green man said, glancing over at the Lava Plant who was starting to doze off. "I haven't given up on him yet,"

Shyloh hummed, but didn't say anything. Something in the plumber's tone actually made him want to believe him.

"Hello, fancy a drink, gentleman?"

An orange koopa dressed in chef hat and apron came walking towards them. He was carrying a tray in his hands with two glasses of drink.

"Thank you, Chef Kylon," Luigi thanked him.

The Chef nodded. "It is my pleasure, Lord Luigi,"

The plumber smiled. "You don't have to be so formal around me, Kylon."

"Sorry; force of habit, I guess,"

"What brings you here, other than to bring us drinks?" Shyloh asked.

"Well actually, I am in need of some Piranha extract to make the cake for Lords Iggy and Lemmy."

"Okay, what kind of extract do you need?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm, let see," Chef Kylon thought. "Lord Iggy wanted it to be hot however Lord Lemmy wanted it to be cold so...I'm going to need sap from both the Fire and Ice Piranha Plants,"

"Anna and Elsa," Luigi said. "We'll get them for you,"

"Thank you both," He nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done,"

...

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

...

Piranha Extract is fairly easy to make; all that's needed are some small jars, alcohol, and the Piranha Plant of your choosing. Unlike other flavored extract that take a few weeks to a few months to make, Piranha extract is made easily between a few hours to a few days, depending on the plant.

Obtaining the sap needed to make the extract is fairly easy as well. Using a syringe fitted with a needle, you puncture through the Piranha Plant's stem at an angle. Once it was in, the plunger is pulled back and the sap is removed.

The Piranha Plant isn't harmed when doing this. However, removing too much can fatally weaken it. Fortunately, Shyloh knows just how much to extract from the plants to leave them feeling healthy.

"And... there, that should do it."

Shyloh removed the syringe from Elsa's stem as Luigi petted her gently. He poured the sap into a small jar that was almost filled up. Luigi awarded both Elsa and Anna with some meat before turning to Shyloh.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup, hopefully this will be enough for Kylon."

Luigi nodded. He returned to his room after that to change his clothes. He figured he get at least an hour in the gym before dinner could start. As he was changing, he heard the door opening. Looking over, he saw Wendy coming inside. He greeted her,

"Hey Orabelle,"

It was just the other day that she and Morton had finally completed their web show. After a bit of a debate on the name, they both agreed to title it **_'Dark Times'_.** After a bit of editing, Morton officially uploaded it online on Magic Tube.

Since then, they had nearly a thousand viewers on Magic Tube tuning in and subscribing to their show. Needless to say, they weren't all that popular. But they did manage to get about a hundred or so followers so that much was a success for their first time. Now, they were trying to come up with ideas that will help improve their show and their ratings.

The pink koopa turned to him and quickly noticed his lack of clothing. She smirked, "Well, hello,"

She closed the door behind and walked towards him. "By any chance are you trying to seduce me?" she said, her hands slowly roaming around his body. Starting with his stomach which was slowly growing tighter with every workout, trailing up to some hard planes forming, and ending at his warm, bare chest. "Because if you are, then it's working,"

Luigi's cheeks turned red. "No, I was actually getting ready to go to the gym,"

"Oh, that's too bad," She frowned, trailing her finger around his faded scar. "And here I thought we were going to have some fun,"

"We can always do that later," Luigi said as he puts his shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah," Wendy sighed. She walked over to the bed and lay down. "In the meantime, I'll be here…alone,"

Luigi sat beside her and begin tying his shoes. "If you're feeling that lonely, why don't you come along with me?"

"And do what?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know…You could always work out with me,"

"Excuse me?"

Luigi paused, realizing the tone in her voice.

**_'You probably shouldn't have said that,'_**

_'You know, I realized that _after_ I already said it,'_

Turning around, he saw his Koopa wife staring at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you trying to say, Luigi?" She said.

The green plumber held his hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to say anything,"

"I think that you are," Wendy crossed her arms. "Are you trying to say that I'm fat?"

"No, of course not,"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"What I was saying was... I am leaving now,"

The green man basically sprinted towards the exit. Wendy watched him leave and puffed. She called out to him,

"Well just to let you know, the mood is gone now!"

He closed the door once he was outside and leaned against it heavily. He let out a small sigh, mumbling to himself as he did so.

"Damn, that could have went better,"

**_'No duh, you think?'_**

"Don't you sass me"

**…**

* * *

**…**

The day had been long and tiresome for Bowser Junior. He had taken tests all day, including his math and magic ones. You call only imagine how relief he was when Kammy finally released him. Now he was in the recreation room, hoping to relax with some TV.

No one was in the room when he arrived, so he had the place to himself, including the remote. He scanned through the channels, looking for something that will catch his interest. Unfortunately, there wasn't really anything good on.

The Darklands didn't have much when it comes to TV, which was why most of their programming came from the Mushroom Kingdom. But these days, most of their shows were either lame, boring, or just plain garage.

He sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch. He scanned through for several more minutes before stopping on a teen network. At the time, there was a marathon going on, celebrating the season finale of a show that came out last year. It didn't seem all that interesting to Junior but he supposed it was better than nothing.

...

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

...

The door slide opened easily as Luigi stepped inside the kitchen. No longer in the mood to go to the gym, he thought he grabbed a quick snack. Upon entering, he saw the Chef as well as a few of his kitchen staff gather around the dishwashing station.

"What's going on there?" Luigi asked, as he walked over at the commotion.

Chef Kylon turned and greeted him. "Oh Luigi, I didn't hear you come in. We're just having some problems with the garage disposal; it doesn't seem to be working right,"

"Hm... may I have a look at it?"

The Chef Koopa blinked before nodding. "Of course,"

Luigi walked over to the sink where the disposal was. The staff members step aside to give the plumber access. He examined it thoroughly, taking note of the water still in the sink.

"The water isn't draining,"

"We think it's clogged," A Goomba said beside him.

"It seems that way," He said. He bent down to where the disposal was and pressed the reset button. He turned it on again only to hear a clanking noise.

"You're going to need to take a look inside the disposal to figure out the problem," He turned to Chef Kylon. "I can get it fix if you like,"

"Would you?"

He nodded. "Of course, I'm a plumber after all. All I need is a toolbox,"

"Then by all means, do what you can. Someone, please fetch a toolbox for Lord Luigi,"

"I'll get it," said the Goomba from before.

As he waits for the toolbox, Luigi made sure the disposal was completely off. Within a few minutes, the Goomba – Glen, he remembered – returned with the toolbox on top of her head.

Being a plumber at heart, it felt really good to have familiar tools in his hands again. Grabbing a hex wrench, he quickly went to work.

It only took him thirty-five minutes to find and fix the problem. After waiting another ten minutes for the motor cool, he turned it on again. His efforts were rewarded when the disposal started up smoothly.

"There, all fix up,"

"Ah prefect," said Chef Kylon as he reenters the kitchen.

Luigi glanced down at himself, taking note of how messy he was. "I better get myself cleaned up,"

"Thank you very much for your help, Lo – I mean Luigi. As a my show of thanks, I prepared you some tasty snacks,"

"Oh, thank you," The plumber gladly accepting the chef's offer. "Looks good; what is it?"

"Hot and Cold Biscuits with Preserves; digestive biscuits with a bit of frosting, topped with a piece of fruit and dill sprig,"

Luigi nodded and tried one out. Upon reaching his taste buds, he felt a small hot sensation in his mouth.

"Woah, that was hot,"

Chef Kylon nodded. "I made the frosting out of some leftover Ice and Fire extract I had in the pantry. What you tasted was made with the Fire P. Plant's sap. Here, try this one next,"

Kylon held up another biscuit topped with a light blue frosting and cherry. Luigi took it and tried it. Soon after, he felt a cool sensation in his mouth.

"That one was made with the Ice P. Plant's sap,"

He nodded. "Hmm, tasty,"

"Thank you," He smiled. "Well then, I better get back to cooking,"

...

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

...

Luigi munched on his snacks slowly as he made his way to his room. He still had a few appetizers left on his plate. He intend on giving it to Wendy as part of his apology for earlier.

Glancing up, he saw a Goomba just stepping out of Ludwig and Kanary's room. He knew that Goomba; her name was Goombriella. She was one of the cleaning maids around the castle and another friend he made.

"Hello, Goombriella," He greeted her.

"Hey Luigi" She bowed slightly.

"Have you seen Wendy by any chance?"

She shook her head/body. "Yes, but she left a while ago; she seem pretty upset,"

"That's my fault. We sort of got into an argument today."

"I'm sure she's fine," She assures him. "She probably needed some time to cool down,"

"I guess you're right," He said. "Fancy a treat? I have plenty,"

"Sure; I skipped lunch today so I'm starving,"

He bent down so she could see what he had left on the plate. She hummed to herself as she tries to decide which one she should get.

"Red frosting is hot while blue frosting is cold,"

"In that case, I'll get the blue frosting one with the cherry," She asked. "Hot is more of a Koopa thing,"

"Alright,"

He gave her the snack and let her be on her way. Upon entering his room, he placed the plate of appetizers on a table close to the door for Wendy to see when she comes in.

He walked over to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. After twenty minutes, he came out and put on some loose clothing. After a quick dry and brush of his hair, he stepped out of the room and started wondering around the castle.

...

...

* * *

...

**Ending Note:**

None

...

...


End file.
